It's been a long road, getting from there to here
by theirishdreamer
Summary: The Ethereal War was devastating to humanity but it survived, rebuilds and now moves to take its place amongst the stars. How will the species of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants respond to this very different humanity. *Thanks to Artemetis for getting me to actually put it up and consider restarting it.
1. Chapter 1 - The End of the Beginning

**It's been a long road, getting from there to here...**

 **A Star Trek / X-Com Crossover**

 _It's been a long road, getting from there to here._  
 _It's been a long time, but my time is finally near._  
 _And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky._  
 _And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind._

* * *

 **Commander [Redacted] Log**

 **Combat Date 2019.0418**

We've survived. Somehow.

No incursions for over a year now since the Temple ship went down, amazing really, I truly feared throughout that whole mission that we'd...I'd ...failed them, all of them when that final desperate assault took place in the skies and in the end it was only Zhang's sacrifice that ultimately saved us, saved the world. And even after the destruction of the Temple ship I feared for the next blow, the next counterattack, while the others celebrated when Bradford announced its destruction that more would come, that some new terror lurked in the darkness to snatch this victory from us again as they had before, mocking my attempts to hold back the tide at each turn, how many victories had turned bitter in my mouth even as they arrived?

This was a war for our very survival as a civilization, as a species, and it's hard to forget how close we came to that horror of defeat, all those nightmares that will not stop haunting my sleepless nights, that at so many points along the road a stumble could have cost us everything and price we've paid for that victory. Dear Lord the price we've paid...that I've made my boys and girls pay... in the spilled blood, in the twisted and mutated bodies for this repreieve, for this stay of execution. I won't let it be in vain but I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself for making them pay it.

The Council are pushing for greater research into the alien technologies, more breakthroughs, but I've told them there are been unrealistic in immediate success, and Doctor Vahlen agrees with me in her reports, that while we've very successfully created hybrid weapons and jury-rigged craft such as the Firestorm through our war against the Aliens a true understanding of their creation, such as the vital Elerium and Meld will take years, maybe decades.

And funding; the always hard to get funding to do so. The Council nations, well those left at least, and the remnants of the US government are discussing ... rather insisting if I'm been honest, on the full disclosure of the events of the war to the public and our role in it, that it will help push through the reform of the Council and the Unite Nations into this proposed new United Earth Government. I understand their reasons, we have won...but...the world is a mess, my failing, my doing in the end, America, China, Nigeria, Australia all in ruins having left the Council at the darkest point of the war, even here in Europe where the beating heart of our operations the damage and terror was, and still is, felt. We have limited choice left but to unite now in name and not just in hidden deeds they say now that the pressures of the assaults have eased and a rebuilding must take place, that my warnings of further threats lurking in the stars are well founded and only united can we face them.

I can agree with many of their reasons, and the my operatives should receive the accolades they deserve, those alive and those who paid the toll for our species survival in the most noble of sacrifices but I fear for the MEC Troopers and the Augments, time needs to given to make the public accepting of them, I have already made them pay such a heavy price and I will not have them pay more after all they have done for us. I will have not have these sacrifices abused for petty politics so that some fool can play King of the Sandcastle on the deeds and blood of others,

I know Humanity only too well to believe the surviving nations motives as purely altruistic, too often has tyranny been allowed to fester in the wounds after a war and not all of Exalts operatives have been accounted for too my liking and I WILL NOT allow this organisation to be taken from its mandate of protecting humanity to allowing the use of our hard won spoils as tools of oppression and enslavement as some would so desire.

And...and...I...I do not want to remembered not after all I have done... they wish to call me a Hero and trumpet my "success" to the heavens, as if I have done some noble task, some heroic feat. One that is built on the corpses of those who trusted me, had faith in me even as I ordered them to their deaths.

No that will not be, I will not allow it, if I have strength my name shall be forgotten to history.

I can only hope that I have done my duty and that the walls will hold if the storm ever comes again.

 **Vigilo Confido**

* * *

 **Combat Date 2022.0722**

 **Project Report Dr. Moira Vahlen**

 **Code Name: Dreadnaught**

The success of Operation Gangplank in late 2017 had presented ourselves with both great potential and great challenge with our gaining possession of an undamaged Alien Battleship (UES Enterprise), great potential in our capacity to observe and study fully functional alien technology and as today capacity to use the battleship in a, albeit reduced form comparative to its full capabilities, combat role should the Alien threat re-emerge in the coming years. The great challenge lies in the half a decade since its capture we have only an inclining of the mechanism behind the operation of this vessel and have found that with the need to conserve our stores of Elerium and Meld due to the lack of capacity to produce or acquire more, our researchers abilities to test out the full extent of the vessels systems.

Testing on the engines dimensional travel system has been forbidden on fear of the battleship transiting and being unrecoverable by X-Com or United Earth forces or becoming sufficiently damaged to retain operable. Due to these restrictions and the concerns we have in consultation with the Engineers under Dr. Shen conducted research under the Commanders direction into the development of equivalent vessel to be largely built using conventional means, or from alien systems that can be duplicated in some manner from our current infrastructural and industrial base, so as to preserve our stockpiles of needed materials for existing platforms and for retaining the Enterprise in a combat capable capacity.

While the Commander and the Council have been made aware that these vessels will be significantly underpowered compared to the larger vessels currently encountered among the Aliens it is felt that a capacity to produce a significant number of these human built vessels will in combination with our enhanced satellite network deny orbital control to any invaders and as such prevent the abductions and terror attacks that so haunt our soldiers minds even in this time of supposed peace, thus allowing future construction of orbital shipbuilding infrastructure.

The results of this research and analysis is reflected in the proposed space capable battleship design currently codenamed Dreadnaught which while using research drawn the various alien technologies is constructable entirely from our current technological and industrial base, though with the proviso that use of several vessels such as the Enterprise to help ferry several portions of the construction from earth to orbit will likely be necessary owing to expected weight of the proposed vessels (projected at just over 150,000 tons) and their large size owing to both the bulkier nature of the technologies present on the vessels and the need to use reflective and absorptive armour layers rather the alien alloys in their construction.

These layers of armour belts plus a polarization system on the outer hull armour is felt will allow the projected design a degree of survivability against the larger alien vessels, though power levels encountered on the Temple Ship will reduce this survivability dramatically, and we have been forced to reduce crew numbers (to 2400 per vessel) and increase automation significantly to account for this increased size.

In terms of weaponry the vessels are to be equipped a series of systems based upon captured alien technologies such as the Fusion Lance, though these are significantly less powerful than those currently possessed by our Firestorm aircraft (projected 1/3 of level) owing to requirement to use less powerful fusion reactors (8 to be installed on the vessel) built within Europe and North America comparative to captured alien systems and as such a "battery" system is expected to be the most effective usage of the fusion lance in combination with the vessels complement of nuclear missiles, conventional missiles and EMP system.

Owing to restrictions on the usage of Elerium we have proposed the addition of multiple Rail gun batteries in lieu of Plasma weaponry for defence against smaller alien craft such as the small and large Scouts that may prove to mobile and maneuverable for the larger and slower firing main batteries. Due to our the lack of adequate capability to produce an effective space hanger system for the Firestorms or other space going fighters a Drone system has been designed into the vessel for both increasing sensor range and providing a limited offensive weapon system.

Owing to the intensive material and labour inputs these vessels will need to be constructed in modular format while at the same time creating a final assemble area(s) within either Russia, North America or Europe and will due to need for precession sealing process for space combat will result in a construction cost almost four times that of a Nimitz Class Aircraft carrier and will require between 16 and 24 months for the earth based components to be completed, another 6 to 11 months for the final assembly. The difficulty lies in transporting the four final assembled modules to orbit and their final assembly due our current lack of effective anti-gravity technology build-able within our current industry and our lack of current orbital assembly infrastructure and as such the usage of the "Enterprise" to help transport the various components into orbit safely and aid in the final assembly process necessary and this final assembly and testing process is expected to take a year based upon current projections.

* * *

 **Extract from: X-Com: The Blood of Martyrs by Nathan Fitzwilliam (2048)(Oxford University Press)**

...and while some information about the X-Com organisation and its role in the defeat of the invasion of our world in 2016 had been within the public domain through footage recorded by civilians often caught in the midst of the alien destruction and terror and through records disclosed as several governments, most notably the United States of America in 2017, entered a period of collapse and many Top Secret files were revealed in the chaos the true extent of the role played by X-com organisation in this victory only became apparent on the Disclosure of 2020 by the nascent United Earth Government which had been established from the remains of the also secretive Council of Nations.

In truth in spite of the Disclosure it is very evident there is much we do not know about X-com unlike the United Earth Defence Forces (UEDF) and United Earth Space Command (UESC) , and it is most likely we may never know about the organisation truly as it remains very secretive to this day and it was very evident during the disclosure period in 2020 that the organisation was very much opposed to revealing any more information than required; to this day we do not know the name of the Commander of X-Com, nor the members of its Oversight Council or Mission Control, with even the exact location of its Headquarters facility been unknown, though it is currently suspected to be of the European bases of the organisation established post war.

What is apparent though is the necessity of the organisation at critical points in the invasion, cities such as Mumbai, Shanghai, Manchester, Seattle, Mexico City and Paris would have all been destroyed without the actions of X-Com forces and revelations of the final battle in the Atlantic and the heroic sacrifice of Shaojie Zhang has done much to win the organisation and the new Augments that helped win the fight (whether MEC, Gene or Psionic) the respect they deserve from the global populace.

Indeed without X-Com's success in researching the captured Alien substance known as Meld and into genetic research without the subsequent abuses seen from the defunct Exalt organisation and its splinter group within the short lived Caliphate we would not have achieved the successful usage of gene and cybernetic augmentation as we seen today, which has saved millions of lives from the ravages of post invasion diseases and hunger while enabling millions more a better standard of living in spite of previously fatal injuries.

While criticism was directed at the United Earth Government and X-Com's Research departments throughout the 2020's and 2030's post Disclosure for failure to release the full Meld substance to the general public it has generally been accepted by the late 2030's that this was the correct option owing to dangers associated with lack of understanding of Meld and the requirements to retain the stockpiles in the event of the return of the invaders; it is less than a decade ago that the ability to replicate Meld was discovered and this produces only a limited amount even with the large energy expenditure required in the process.

The option to develop a safe, mass producible version instead while seen with impatience and desire for an immediate solution at the time has proven largely successful with first basic gene mods been released to wealthier citizens in 2028 by Pharmaceutical companies operating under the supervision of X-Com and the first stable and controllable nano-machine swarm being achieved in 2035; since then the cost of the development and treatment of these mods has fallen much like processing power for computers increased yet price dropped in the later quarter of the Twentieth Century and the...

* * *

 **Commanders [Redacted] Log  
Combat Date 2022.0923**

Disturbing reports are emerging from the Caliphate border regions from refugees that sound suspiciously like usage of alien technology and the possibility of an Exalt presence within the region, one of our Operatives during a recent covert mission has found a degree of indirect evidence such as presence of Laser weaponry among the local soldiers which possess a different design to that provided to the UEDF taskforce on the borders, and our contacts among the Israeli and Iranian militaries have passed along supporting reports of indigenous manufacture of these weapons. Of course we have to treat these reports with grain of salt though as pressure is coming from the Council to involve X-Com personnel in what looks to be the coming clash with the increasingly aggressive Caliphate...[audible sigh]...and the presence of Aliens, their technology, or Exalt remnants would require us to intervene as while the usage of laser weapons and improved body armour within the UEDF's component national armies has increased the fact remains opposite the Aliens or what was Exalt conventional forces are still at a severe disadvantage.

Which the Council knows of course and I'd be more trusting of these reports if they hadn't used exactly the same rumours to attempt to get X-Com involved in that fiasco in America between the Mexicans, the Americans and that "provisional Texas government" last year, we need to keep the populace's trust now after Disclosure and keep our eyes firmly fixed on the real threat, the Alien Threat, not on petty politics and national interests. Current I've settled for sending a further covert operation into eastern Syria along with increased satellite surveillance where the most worrying rumours are coming from and I've placed both Alpha and Beta squads on rotating readiness alert with the Skyranger continuously prepped – just like the bad days again it seems, though the lot of them seem only too happy at the prospect of combat again. I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed.

In better news Project Dreadnaught has been approved by the United Earth formally today so the first components should be entering production later, probably towards Christmas time, once a few of these vessels are completed we should hopefully be able to fully secure our orbital's from any intrusions and to start pushing outwards to the asteroid fields and outer planets moons – if we can just establish a space borne mining and shipbuilding capacity in the next decade we'll give those bastards such a surprise if, when, they come back. I'm disappointed that it'll be the end of the decade though before these are ready of course, but beggars cannot be choosers of course, so in the interim we'll just have to settle for deployment of the modified space-shuttle designs of Project Workhorse for initial defence and the production of conventional satellites for long range coverage – I know the Firestorm pilots don't like it but we've got to be careful with Elerium and ration it out for quite possibly decades and their patrols are consuming too much to be viable without the ability to restore our stockpile, so we'll just have to settle for expanding the detection system through the solar system by more old fashioned and sustainable means, Bradford has even added the Moon to the new Holo-globe so the greater warning we receive the better our interceptions will be.

Indeed our efforts to press forward may be aided from the civilian sector as a European-Japanese consortium has approached the UEG in regards the acquisition of technologies to aid them in a possible round trip to Mars, and later establishment of a colony on the Red planet, while I am very reluctant to grant our hard won technologies to a civilian sector Dr. Vahlen has indicated transfer of several basic developments from the Alien Nav Computers and Fusion reactors would help in the long term development of systems for the Dreadnaughts and provide indirect funding for an advanced space transport vessel which the Council has so far resisted providing funding for; due to these reasons I'm going to propose a phased sale of the most basic developments which will increase funds available for future projects and also provide us a backdoor to develop future projects.

 **Vigilo Confido**

* * *

 **Note:**

* First things first; I don't own Star Trek nor X-com (as if anyone believed otherwise) so usual fanfiction disclaimer here.

* This fanfic timeline is built on a victory in X-Com Enemy Within and on a canon Star Trek universe till humanity arrives on the scene.

* Feedback is welcome, but I would ask not to start a technical battle over the universes, I've done my best to balance the two universes and make guesses based on technology that's not full explained in game/shows.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Dawn

**Extract from: X-Com: The Blood of Martyrs by Nathan Fitzwilliam (2048)(Oxford University Press)**

...the Unification movement had begun to gain momentum by late 2021 with full reform of the existent but largely defunct United Nations and wartime Council of Nations into the United Earth government as the immediate pressures of alien attack seemed to have stopped for the moment and the globe could begin more than localised rebuilding and relief efforts. The success of the Council mandated X-Com project, and the continued need for development of effective defence measures should the alien threat re-emerge had rallied a great deal of support from the global populace for singular global governmental organisation that would help the stabilise the fractured global economy and provide a more coherent defence in the future; it was very much promoted by the supporters of globalisation, and those few true federalists among them, of the effectiveness of the strongly Internationalist X-Com forces against the invaders opposite that of even the most powerful pre-war national militaries which fought brave, often heroic, battles against the aliens but did so isolation to each other allowing them to be divided and destroyed by the invaders.

Indeed the problems of the Middle East and the rise of the short lived Caliphate are a good indicator of this division as each nation focused on defend its own national borders exclusively at the expense of the others saw the rapid collapse of several regional powers such as Jordan, Iraq and Saudi Arabia with Egypt only been saved by the almost last minute co-operation between the Egyptian military and the Israel Defence forces and even this decision would radically destabilise Egypt in the immediate aftermath of the war as anti-Zionist factions raged at this "betrayal" and wished to ally with the Caliphate against the "Western Imperialists". Indeed it is surprising how little major resistance there was to some form of unification, though the level of national sovereignty was fiercely debated, with all the major pre-war great powers and superpowers lined up in support of the formalisation of their alliance even if the strongest of these had taken a severe reduction in capacity in the short term. In fact outside the Korean Intervention and the reduction of several post-war "warlords" that arose in the post war chaos in the region's worst affected by the invaders the only true large scale resistance to the process was from the Caliphate which was heavily influenced by a mixture of radical Islam, delusions of power and the bitterness and fear of the surviving middle eastern remnant, and backers, of Exalt who saw no place for themselves within the new United Earth.

Too understand the rise of the Caliphate one has to understand that as the various middle eastern states fell into chaos one of the few forces to mount an effective defence against the Aliens were a series of initially loosely affiliated Sunni militias and terrorist organisations, who while poorly equipped in pre-war terms were as equally equipped versus the invaders as were the in situ national militaries and gifted one factor these forces largely were not; they were fanatical, aggressive and quite willing to die as long as the "space demons" were driven off. Quite frankly for most people within the chaotic region, such as in Iraq and the Saudi Arabian peninsula the rational choice to ensure survival from death at alien hands, or worse abduction of themselves and their families, when the national militaries crumbled in the first few weeks of the conflict. With what we know now the Caliphate and its Exalt allies in the region achieved a surprising degree of success for a national force with the weaponry available to it, managing to shoot down at great cost (two entire squadrons of Mig fighter jets were lost and fragmentary evidence indicates the vessel was brought down by _ramming_ ) an alien supply vessel and the capture of a large alien scout, mostly intact, sometime in 2017 in eastern Syria without the knowledge of other local powers or of X-Com whose satellite network was verging on collapse in the region at the time.

Of course this was to prove to be the eventual undoing of the Caliphate in 2023 which due to its general aggression versus UEG members Turkey, Israel and Iran and control over a significant part of at the time necessary petrochemical materials had already alienated the new UEG organisation and with the discovery by X-Com of the Exalt presence and alien tech a strike action was authorised to take down these forces and as such the Alpha and Beta squads of X-Com were mobilised under the command of Colonel Midori Kobayashi, a hero of Temple ship fame, who would led Operation Red Achilles later that year that would recover these alien artefacts and destroy the control centre of most of the Caliphates operations, and Exaltd remaining personnel, as the various United Earth contingents crossed the border at...

* * *

 **Extract from: From the Ashes: A History of United Earth 2019 - 2099 by Kenneth Kipkemoi II (2114)(Ares University) (Mars Colony)**

...so this saw the great post war population booms, first in the early 2020's as the world began to stabilise after the Ethereal War and then again in the 2030's as gene mods became available in increasing numbers to the population at large, especially with decision in 2038 for all future colonists to the Asteroid Mining Belt to receive free augmentation or psionic training along with tax exemption for their service term provided they signed on for a eight year service term with the three largest solar mining corporations (Stellar Mining, Firestone Solar and Exaaro Industries) at the behest, and subsidy, of the X-Com and United Earth Government (UEG) which saw the expansion of the solar mining and shipbuilding industries as vital for a mixture of defence concerns and also the difficulties been experienced on Earth by resource exhaustion and the surging population was causing a fall in living standards as unemployment soared in the later 30's and early 40's.

Much of this was blamed on the major spending of the late 2020's and early 2030's as the United Earth Space Command (UESC) came into being and nearly two dozen Dreadnought class vessels and seven Chimera class warships entered service with X-Com, not to mention the large number of military and civilian transports and armed auxiliaries craft that were built and funded by the UEG and UESC in this period; with the failure of the Alien threat to reappear by the mid thirties the borrowing incurred by the UEG to fund these operations found itself no longer sustainable with public and the global economy entered the so-called Shipbuilders Recession in 2037.

This period would also see the first real growth of Ares colony, now Ares City, from a X-Com military outpost to fully functional civilian run mining colony as even without the incentives of the Asteroid belt stations Mars presented a opportunity for new life to many of the poorer strata of society especially as the capacity to use and deploy prefabricated bio domes and living units by this period helped to dramatically reduce the cost of colony deployment for those corporations and consortiums that lacked favourable associations with any of the various organs of the UEG to gain mineral rights in the Belt. The greatest difficulty encountered during this period was of course in relation to feeding the colonies but in many ways this a difficulty as acute on the poorer regions of Earth itself as the effects of environmental degradation were felt leading to a fall in agricultural production even as the population within the solar system continued to grow which would lead to several near famines in the early 2040s in parts of Africa that had not till that point joined the UEG, and even in parts of UEG aided Asia where in spite of the implementation of a rationing system in affected areas severe hundred occurred.

It was only with the creation of genetically modified foodstuffs that could be produced in the orbital's and within specially created and soil enhanced bio domes on Mars that the crisis had begun to end by the late 2040's and early 2050's and the conjuncture of these crises, economic, demographic and agricultural are largely at the heart of the significant reduction in military spending between the Shipbuilders Recession and Second Contact as increased pressure from disaffected voters and national governments within the UEG demanded, and received, increased social spending to help reduce tensions and address the environmental degradation.

This public mood is very much reflected in then upcoming Optimal Terra politician Philip Green's statement in 2041 "that there is no use spending all our money on ships to fight aliens, that we have not seen in two decades, that may kill hundreds of thousands if we've destroyed our world's ecosystem and by so doing allowed millions to starve to death in the mean time. That would not be optimal". With these increased pressures it its unsurprising that the uptake of gene augmentation and psionics even on those who remained on Earth would occur through this period as the increased health and abilities of the augmented versus the non augmented often saw preferential selection for employment and significantly reduced rates for other costs such as insurance coverage and medical bills, by 2044 its estimated an gene augmentation would increase chances of employment by almost 30% in most nations and an amazing 60% in nations such as the United States, Japan and Australia which saw strong support for the Optimal Terra party platform of genetic improvement, colonisation to relieve population pressure and environmental redevelopment.

To a degree this was the first time since the advent of the Ethereal War that support for reducing the funding for X-Com and the UESC have ever received enough support to be successful and even then much of the military funding would be redeployed into research and development rather than frontline combat units throughout that and the following decade as it was felt unlocking the secrets of the Wormhole Drive and Elerium were much more worthwhile goals than increasing the number of warships, and to a degree this was successful in 2047 with the first successful implementation of a copy of the drive system on UES Enterprise by the UES Odyssey to reach Jupiter in a single jump...

* * *

 **23** **rd** **July 2056**

 **Corporate Suite, Phoenix Hotel**

 **New Mombasa, Pan-African Union**

The journey from the transport hub had been pleasent enough after the fight from Montana, though the city had that awful blocky and sterile appearance that you encountered in post-war reconstructed cities, everything neat, organised and prefabricated he mused to to himself as gazed at the passing sidewalks from the passenger section of the rental groundcar.

" _Are you listening to me, Z_?" his driver was demanding " _were minutes away from a life changing meeting and our sittin' here daydreamin_ '"

" _Don't worry Lil I've my mind fully in the game here_ " he answered back at his stressed looking co-director "everythings good so far, they wouln't be rolling out the big guns like this if they weren't serious about it". She muttered something under breathe about fools and there gold, turning off Roy Orbinsons voice on their pads, as they pulled into the hotel parking. A fine building actually he noticed, nothing like the dullness of the rest of the city, with that neo-Victorian design that become popular in the late 2020's among the world wealthier citizens.

A short dark skinned man waved them over as they entered the hotel's reception " _Zefram, Miss Sloane welcome to New Mombasa, I hope you found the journey to your liking_ "

" _All's well Pierre, bit of a delay at the Hub though something about a disturbance in the city_ "

Pierre grimaced " _Hmmm, I suspected as much_ " he said as he escorted them towards the corporate suite "t _heirs still rationing going on in the poorer quarters, one of the larger ones which is near the Hub, saw some violence when law enforcement arrived to guard the distrubution centre_ "

" _Anything we should be worried about_?" Lily asked from behind them " _I thought most of that had died down last year_ "

" _Don't worry it has_ " Pierre said giving her an attempt at a charming smile " _things have gotten better thats why this is causing delays, its nothing like years ago I heard and this was due to some sort of accident, I think a shipment crashed and stupidity happened with the locals_. _Ah_ " he indicated a large oak panelled door " _here we are_ ", opening it and indicating for them to enter.

Two men and an older woman who sat at the round table dressed in business suits, save for one of the men dressed in a expensive looking set of local clothing, called a a...hmmmm... kando...kanzu?, well what ever he though it certainly looked pricy. " _Mr. Cochrane, Miss Sloane I'd like to introduce to my superior Edward William Frederick Kimera Mutebi III, Minster for Industry and Enterprise of the Pan-African Union and Kabaka of Buganda_ " indicating a young man who greeted them with winning smile and whose handshake to both of them was very enthuastic, he motion to a older woman seated to the left of the Minister " _Mrs. Sarima Okonkwa, CEO of Chronowerx Industries and last but not least Mr. Yuoto Tasaki of Tasaki-Mitsuba Aerospace_ "

" _Please have a seat Mr. Cochrane, Miss Sloane"_ the Minister indicated as Pierre took his own seat beside the three _"it's nice to finally meet both of you in person having seen the opportunities of your proposals and the fact of the ambitions of one so young, a cortex implant at 17 even!_ " Zefram hid the grimace behind a nod as Mutebi spoke approvingly, everyone assumed the expensive augment was due to academic ambition but rather it had been a diagnois of a bi-polar defect that had caused his family to borrow heavily for it " _and for both of you to develop such theory in your twenties, well, a bright future lies ahead of you!_ "

The stern faced Mrs. Okonkwa nodded " _And you handled the rejection of the X-Com afflicates very well, many would have just stopped in there tracks at that_ " Zefram nearly jumped at that, Okonkwa showed a tiny smile " _of course its obvious Mr. Cochrane, you've got a patent on the design and that prototype with a certification thats its free of any alien materials, which means you indicates you went to Duisbergs lackeys or one of the Big Three and the lack of alien tech was an automatic rejection. If Vahlen was still in charge you'd have been snapped up but Dusiberg's a different breed and if it isn't alien tech its not worth studying_ " yes that was that arrogant buffon's view Zefram though, the niced thing he said of his proposed drive system was that it was "a waste of resouces" as Okonkwa continued " _of course thats why its so appealling to our little consortium_ "

" _How so? I would have expected a rejection from X-Com to hurt our proposals. Its why we provided so much mathatheical backing and test data when we approached Mr. Dubois here a year ago_ "

" _Oh Mr. Cochrane your business education must be seen too when we start this project_ " Okonkwa stated " _we here are very much on the outside of X-Coms and the UNSC's little patronage system_ " both Tasaki, Pierre and the Minister nodded in conformation "i _n relation to usage of "essential state assets and research" and X-Com is very zealous in preseving is monoploy of Ethereal technology. They seize any "illegal reserach" and only allow certified research through their little pets, or the Councils ones...well a project like yours thats secured patent rights and full cerfication of independent research will make us all, not some Dusiberg lackey, very wealthy when and if it succeeds_ "

Tasaki finally spoke " _Yes and this project holds the prospect of completely changing the status quo in the way of the automobile, internet or Ethereal tech. The use of the wormhole drive three years ago to reach Alpha Centuri and the dicovery of small qauntities of inert Elerium there is giving the larger mining and transtellar companies a great advantage owing to the necessity of patrongage combined with the energy requrements of the drives. Having been the primary tester of your findings all indications are that while the propsed "Cochrane Drive" is much slower it also has massively reduced enery requirements and would rapidly make FTL available on a large scale_ "

He looked at Zefram " _and its a well tested theory you've managed to expand upon, dating back pre-War_ "

Zefram nodded "Y _es there was some research pre-War into the concept by Miguel Alcubierre and experiments by the US agency NASA but that all vanished after the Invasion. So myself and Lily have spent the past five years constructing the formula and testing our laboratory prototype tests_ "

" _Now unto brass tax_ " the Minister annouced jovially " _Mr. Tasaki and my own department have confirmed your findings, at least in theory, and all of us have agreed to support the project and its asociated costs. In fact our primary interest is to scale up the project_ "

" _Scale it up_?" Lily inquired surprised

" _Yes, your original proposals call for a fairly modest test utilising a modified version of planetary defence ICBM or retrofitted shuttle launched from an expanded version of your Montana workshop. That is not acceptable I'm afraid_ "

" _May I ask why_?" Lily asked looking confused

" _Yes, my government are quite willing to supply faciities and support for the project, the US government and UEG were not wiling to supply you I might add, here in East Africa but we would require a firm committement that upon the successful development of this "Warp Drive system" that the research centre be based here in the PAN_ " the smile faded from the Ministers face somewhat " _as much as pains me the PAN has lesser influence within the UEG than would be desired and a share of the royalties from such a system and creation of employment here is very important for government to support this consortium_ "

Okonkwa interjected as he finished " _Yes a true working model, plus a public display of its success would be essential to promote adoption of the new system and quite frankly that would be available or acheivable within the North American or European contintents which are focused too heavily on Ethereal based design and manfacture. I understand this was not part of your proposals but the location of the project and yourselves to the project site would be essentiall for our acceptance of this project_ "

Zefram considered, this was a shock, but a true centre for development not just a backyard workshop was beyond his expectations, he looked at Lily, who nodded. He sighed extending a hand " _Its a deal_ ". There was so much to do.

* * *

 **Chimera Class**

 **Description**

The first Chimera class were created in the late 2020's under the auspices of the United Earth Government for the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit upon the completion of a series of Dreadnought Class star-ships built using at the time entirely Human built equipment. Unlike these vessels the Chimera Class was a hybrid class built of a fusion of Ethereal Technology recovered from the Ethereal War and human technological developments from lesson learned from the Dreadnought series and from the wartime Firestorm Interceptor.

Owing to the lack of capacity in this time period to produce any of the relevant materials for the vessels such Vahlenite, Elerium and Meld the vessels themselves were only one-third the size of a corresponding Dreadnought and relied very heavily on MEC and Psionic pilots to reduce crew numbers to below seventy owing to the restricted living space caused by the heavy usage of standard human grade materials in several armour belts and structural sections rather than the more durable Vahlenite.

Inspite of this the Chimera class were significantly superior in offensive capacity, defensive capacity, speed and manoeuvrability so much much so that one Chimera was a match for three Dreadnoughts in test combat conditions held in 2032. THis was due to the high power generation provided by the mixture of Fusion and Elerium generators within which were designed to prevent Elerium usage during general operations but high level power generation during combat conditions. The Chimera Class underwent a significant overhaul in the late 2040's with addition of Wormhole Drives, first to the Odyssey and Destiny then to all seven vessels in the early 2050s after the first FTL voyage to Alpha Centauri and colony establishment in 2057.

 **Ship Weapons;**  
\- 2 x Fusion Lance  
\- 4 x Plasma Canons  
\- Ghost System drones with optical camouflage system

 **Defences**  
\- Ethereal based forcefield system  
\- Vahlenite Outer Armour Belt  
\- 21st Century Military Grade Armour Belt. EMP Shielded

 **Power and Engines**  
\- 4 x Fusion Cores  
\- 3 x Ethereal Power Cores  
\- 2 x Fusion Lance Sublight Drive  
\- post refit 1 x Dusiberg Wormhole Drive

 **Vessels Built**  
\- UES Odyssey  
\- UES Retribution  
\- UES Defiant  
\- UES Destiny  
\- UES Avenger  
\- UES Victory  
\- UES Thunderchild

* * *

 **TIME Person of 2056**  
 **The Man who would be King**

With the global elections rapidly approaching the name on everyone's lips of course has been that of Indian born candidate for the Presidency of the Council of Nations, Khan Nonnien Singh; one of first X-Com augments, a war hero who helped destroy the Temple Ship, three Prime Minister of India, founder of the Optimal Terra party and the co-founder of Khanate Genetics one of the four biggest providers of gene augmentation, psionic training and nannite research in the solar system and now running for the highest office possible under his banner of superior ability breeds superior ambition. Born to a poor Sikh family in the late mid 20th Century, Mr. Singh has often joked he was destined for the augmentation process as his family had been involved in the then Indian Eugenics Society and pressured the young Khan to expand his horizons and his potential. His genius was very much evident at an early age being the top of class through his academic career, acquiring three degrees (in Agricultural Breeding, Business Administration and Military History) before enrolling in his native countries military in the early nineteen nineties while in his twenties and while his record is sealed it is evident he rose rapidly and had become one of the most valuable operatives of the Special Frontier Force even as he was growing into his forties.

The turning point for his live of course would come in the horror of the Alien Invasion of 2016 when already technically retired the older and experienced Khan became the senior Indian officer to become involved in the then highly secretive X-Com project and through natural ability and skill rapidly rose to the elite Alpha Squad through the conflict under the call-sign "Tyrant" and while the majority of his operations remain classified to this day he is still widely celebrated in India as the Hero of Mumbai due to what is known of his actions in the defeat of a chryssalid attack; supposedly taking out three of the walking nightmares in one action with a rocket launcher during the height of the fighting to rescue stranded civilians. It is unknown when exactly, or what exact augmentations were received, that Mr. Singh became the first X-Com volunteer of gene modification, volunteering partially he said later in confirmations of his parents beliefs on the betterment of humanity, but also as the oldest member of the Squad and in his opinion the most acceptable casualty if the treatment proved fatal or detrimental.

This though was far from the case and indeed Khan is often held up as the paragon of augmentation processes and the need to further discover the secrets of Meld as today the almost ninety year old Khan possesses the physical characteristics of a man in his late thirties according to his public record and an increased healing and virtual immunity to disease, as Khan himself pointed out during one of the primary debates over his age and augmentation that he has all the benefits of age and wisdom with none of the physical detriments of getting to be that old. In the thirty years since the War in both his political and business life Mr. Singh has publicly pushed for greater development and uptake of genetic augmentations for even the poorest strata of society and increased funding for pre-natal treatment to prevent heredity diseases occurring among infants, Khanate Genetics founded in 2026 for example was one of the first companies to push aggressively into the Africa of the post-war chaos where warlord-ism still persisted, during the rebuilding period of the late 2020's and 2030's and is greatly credited with beating back diseases such Ethereal dysentery, Ebola and Nile Fever that had erupted there in the chaos. It is here Mr. Singh would find his fortune, becoming one of the one hundred wealthiest persons on the planet by the late 2030's.

Indeed never one to sit still Mr. Singh would use this fortune to push environmental and augmentation principles through mass media and politics, going unto form the Optimal Terra party in 2039 as the globe began to enter the post-Shipbuilders recession crises. Already a hero in India due to his war record, provision of affordable augmentation and being a major provider of employment the ambitious Khan easily swept to power there in 2042 a Prime Minister, a position he has been easily reflected though since with a broad range of popular polices and an economic model largely seen for helping India been the first out of the recession, though some complaints have been made of curbing civil liberties by his opponents. With his party making major gains outside India in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Japan and parts of Europe as the past decade proceeded and the level of support within the UEG for change to the post-War status quo growing every year he now stands possibly months away from the crowning achievement of his life and only a vote away from guiding humanity down the forking crossroads to its destiny amongst the stars.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Dreams Come Back Alive

**13** **th** **June 2064**

 **Sol System**

 **It's been a long road**

Mission Control was a flurry of active with Zefram at the center of it all as the final preparations were underway for Project Phoenix, behind him the CEO of Chronwerx Sarima Okonkwa sat staring calmly at the Holo-globe of Earth and Luna with Phoenix itself prominently displayed in green as Tasaki and Sloane moved around the engineers pit below them checking test data and system checks from the vessel.

" _Mission Control, Phoenix, do you read_?" he spoke into his comm-link

" _Phoenix, Mission Control, we read you loud and clear_ "

 _"Mission Control, Phoenix, board is clear on our side_ " Zefram said as Lily flashed a thumps up from the bit. God he'd like a drink right now he thought, the stress was killing him.

 **Getting from there to here**

" _Phoenix, Mission Control, beginning final systems check_ " Colonel Mitchell confirmed as he and his copilot Adrik began the systems check list.

" _Plasma Injectors online_ " he flicked the switch " _Check_ "

" _Fusion Core online_ " " _Check_ "

" _Navcom system check_ " " _All systems Green_ "

" _Intake valve check_ " " _Systems show all Green_ "

" _Nacelles clear_ " he looked to the system board to his left " _Check, all systems Green_ "

He spoke into the comms " _Phoenix, Mission Control, system checks completed. Board is Green_ "

 **It's been a long time**

" _It's a waste of resources you know_ " the good Doctor was muttering behind Captain Carter as the UES Destiny monitored the progress of the Phoenix and its communications at the behest of the President and the Pan-African Union with both receiving direct telemetry links at the permission of the Project Phoenix staff " _it'll never work, better off going into more useful projects_ " Duisberg continued talking to nobody.

Captain Carter smiled from his command seat, outside of line of sight of Duisberg, the good Doctor seemed to forget much of the crew were Psi troopers, they could feel the lack of confidence coming from the man.

" _Well Mr. Cochrane, seems you've gotten everyone's interest_ " he thought " _lets see what you can do_ " as the Phoenix with its odd nacelles began to move towards its testing quadrant in orbit above Earth.

 **But my time is finally near**

Outside the Sol system the two vessels, one a large warship and the other a science vessel, monitored the energy fluctuations emanating from the star system which had in the past four years show the tell tale signs of warp drive activation, though not a sustained enough reaction for confirmation.

This had arose the interest of the vessels government who had been surprised to find the natives of the system had developed significantly faster than previous investigations several decades prior had indicated, much discussion had ensued on whether to initiate contact or not due to high energy signatures detected emanating from the system and impressive detection network that kept them on the edge of the system to avoid detection; whatever the case if these readings were correct protocol was about to override those discussions and result in a First Contact situation.

 **And I will see my dream come alive at last.**

" _Phoenix, Mission Control, system checks completed. Board is Green_ " he heard over the comm link " _beginning abroad to test quadrant_ "

" _Roger Phoenix, Mission Control reads_ " he looked over at Lily, who nodded back to him saying " _all telemetry links are good, energy build up is with expected parameters. The board is still green, were good to go_ " she said grinning.

" _No, No, were missing something_ " Zefram said suddenly, as Lily and Tasaki looked flabbergasted as he appeared to look frantically through his pockets for something, " _where is it, where is it_ " he muttered " _ah thank god!_ " he said pulling out the a data-plug and putting into the audio-comms for Mission Control

"C _an't do it without this_ " as Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf filled Mission Control. Touching his comms " _Mission Control, Phoenix, your good to go!_ "

 **I will touch the sky.**

 _'Crazy bastard'_ the Colonel thought listening to the comms and then hearing the music over them _but hes still one brilliant crazy bastard_ , as the Phoenix began to accelerate from its starting zone.

" _Power buildup is within expectations_ " Adrik was saying " _hitting drive system power up in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_ " he gave the Colonel an all clear sign " _drive system is ready_ ".

" _Well then lets get this show on the road_ " the Colonel said pressing the button to activate the Cochrane drive " _Mission Control, Phoenix, initiating Cochrane Drive. Now_ "

The Phoenix gave a jolt like a thoroughbred at the starting line as the power suddenly flooded from the fusion drive and plasma injectors into the nacelles and suddenly the stars were rushing towards them through the view-screen.

 **And they're not gonna hold me down no more**

 _'Excellent, superior ability does breed superior ambition'_ Khan thought as the vessel on screen burst forth in a blur of light, temporarily vanishing before reappearing quite some distance away near the Moon _it seems you were in error Dr. Duisberg, Mr Cochrane drive appears to function better than expected_.

" _Joachim_ " he called for his aide. "Y _es Mr. President_ " he said as came up to Khans shoulder continuing to watch the holoscreen footage.

Khan smiled, ' _well someone had bet high, and won big and they really needed to get their reward before others sought them out and gave them ideas, best to get the mostadvantage now while the iron is hot_ , a thought suddenly came to him _well at least now we know whose getting those first colony settlement rights_.

" _Get me the Prime Minister of the Pan-African Union on the comm, please. I think congratulations are in order_ "

 **No they're not gonna hold me down**

Edward William Frederick Kimera Mutebi III, Minster for Industry and Enterprise of the Pan-African Union sat basking in the aura of success as his ministerial colleagues offered their gratitude, some of them truthfully and others with barely concealed envy at the man who's political career was about to take a rapid movement upwards.

The Prime Minister's aide entered the room " _Sir, I have President Khan on the Comm_ ".

Predatory grins were exchanged between Minister and Prime Minister, even the political rivals of the Minister had genuine smiles on their faces now, their little investment was about to pay off and the Pan and its people would get the respect they deserved.

" _Put him through Mr. Dubois_ " he said " _we can't keep President Singh waiting_ "

 **'Cause I've got faith of the heart**

" _Mission Control, Phoenix, we have successful warp drive activation. Repeat We have successful activation, test distance covered in .06 seconds. All system are Green_ " the voice of Colonel Carter spoke triumphantly over the comms, booming over the assembled ranks of the Control Room.

Pandemonium reigned in Mission Control as the entire staff cheered and hollered with the successful test, Zeframe had never been happier in his life when suddenly he got enveloped bya crushing bear hug from an ecstatic Lily " _we finally did it Z, we got there!_ " even as Tasaki and two of the engineers were engaging in a victory dance.

" _Yes Lil, were finally there! Told you we'd climb that mountain together!_ " returning the hug, _take that Dusiberg_ he thought. Even Mrs. Okonkwa had a broad smile on her face as the Phoenix stood proud and successful before the world.

 **I'm going where my heart will take me**

The crew of the science vessel completed there analysis of the energy readings, a successful warp translation by the natives of the system.

The Science Officer informed his Captain of these finding, who after having a brief conversation in regards safety and first contact protocols with his counterpart on the military vessel ordered the crew of the vessels to prepare to initiate first contact.

The science vessel went to warp, its military escort remaining in position outside the system, arriving in the system between the third planet and its orbiting satellite near the vessel that had just completed a Warp translation and its surprisingly, and disturbingly, powerful escort vessel and began broadcasting a greeting from its translations of the native broadcasts.

 **I've got faith to believe, I can do anything**

It was amusing to watch the good Doctor glare at the screen the Captain thought as the man had gone dead quiet since the successful test of the Phoenix a short while ago. Suddenly an alert not heard till now outside of combat test sounded from his Tactical Officer, a MEC trooper from South Africa

" _Alert. Intrusion detected, 256 degrees off starboard bow! Unknown configuration._ " the officer looked up " _Sir its moving towards the Phoenix_!"

His hand moved to command comm instinctively " _All Hands man your battle-stations! Unidentified Contact detected. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill!_ " he turned to his Comms Officer

" _Inform X-Com Headquaters we have a Curtain Call Event immediately and inform Orbital Command we need support_ " then to his Navigation's Officer " _Put us between the Xray and the Phoenix NOW!_ "

" _Moving Captain, fusion drive engaging, bringing elerium generators online_ " was the reply.

" _Tactical_ "

" _Sir, all systems report online, no errors, launching ghost drones and plasma cannons standing rea..._." as suddenly the Comms Officer burst out

" _Sir you'll want to hear this_ " as he toogled his comm link to the bridge audio

" _Greetings. We come in Peace. Live and Prosper_ ". The Captain and the bridge crew looked stunned. What the hell? this hadn't been covered in the training scenarios.

* * *

 **13th June 2064**  
 **Sol System**

" _Greetings. We come in Peace. Live Long and Prosper._ "

 _What the hell? Since when did aliens come in peace, and how the hell were they speaking English?_ Captain Gary Mitchell thought in some confusion as the Destiny interposed itself between the alien vessel and the Phoenix which was rapidly heading towards the perceived safety of its launch site, _were the aliens attempting to interfere with the test_? _How long had they been spying on us to know our language?_. He took a deep breath, calm, push the emotion down like the Psi instructors taught him, be the eye of the storm. " _Tactical?_ "

" _Sir their just sitting there now. I'm not reading any weapons, though I'm detecting some sort of force-field system but I'm seeing nothing about the ship that matches Ethereal technology, though I am detecting energy signatures similar to what we were seeing off the Phoenix_ " the Comm Officer looked up from the console " _Thunderchild, Dreadnought and Battleaxe are signalling us – their requesting clarification on ourselves and the Xray status_ ". Ie. Why haven't you fired yet, what the hell are you doing Gary.

Mitchell thought for a second before motioning to the Comms Officer for open-band broadcast " _Alien vessel you are trespassing on the sovereign territory of the United Earth Government. Please identify yourself and reasons for violating our territory. Any hostile actions will be met with deadly force_ " he made a cutting gesture with his hand and then spoke to his Comms officer again " _reply to allied forces. Hyperwave Comms only. Channel Delta-Omega. Xray appears non-hostile and requesting communication. Ready alert status but do not engage, attempting to initiate contact with Xrays_." he stopped for a second " _copy the message to X-Com Headquarters and request instruction on how to proceed. Advise them we recommend implementing Drawbridge Protocols immediately_ " he then turned to the civilian standing over beside his sensor operator " _anything you wish to advise me off Doctor from our sensors_ "

" _Honestly Captain...I've no idea...nothing about the sensor data match what we...I...know of Ethereal systems. No Vahlenite or Elerium detected. The hull appears to be some sort of composite allow and I don't recognize the energy signature from the engines...maybe a matter/anti-drive...hmmmm...honestly Captain on these energy readouts she's no threat to us weapons wise but I'm very concerned by their arrival. They're using some sort of advanced version of Mr. Cochranes engine I think so I'm unsure how we can track them at the moment and there could be more of them lurking out there where we can't see them_ ".

" _Thank you Doctor, I'll take that under advisement_ " the Comms officer motioned to him," _Captain, were receiving a visual response from the Xray I believe, our pattern buffers are matching the signal for the holo-matrix"_ he nodded to his Comms Officer "o _k then Melvin, put them on screen. Lets see what they look like and what they've good to say for themselves_ " The image began to come through, with flashes of grey and white interference, which gradually began to clear as his MEC officer adapted the alien image matrix to the Destiny's systems and then... _jesus christ in heaven...they looked human, and not Thin Man human but human human, save the ears but..._

When the High Command had summoned her a few months ago from retirement T'Mir had been pleasantly surprised by the nature of their request, a world she had been temporarily stranded on more than a century ago was obviously on the verge of reaching Warp capabilities and her presence on a Firs Contact team was felt to be logical due to her experience with the native species. Though now she raised an eyebrow in shock at the power levels emanating from the human military vessel before them, it was as high as from that of their escort outside the system which was Tal'Kir class military cruiser, constructed from materials and energy readings that the ships database had never seen before – what was worse the entire planetary system had begun to light up with power signatures within minutes of their arrival with several large military vessels converging on their position.

" _Alien vessel you are trespassing on the sovereign territory of the United Earth Government. Please identify yourself and reasons for violating our territory. Any hostile actions will be met with deadly force_ "

Captain T'Ven had been forced to signal the Tal'Kan to remain outside the system to avoid provoking the locals further and the response from the human vessel had had also been unusual judging from her experiences with the species, this level of hostility, let alone the sudden technological advancement since her time only a mere local century ago, was highly illogical. " _Advisor do you have any information that may help us engage with this species peaceful? I believe our analysis of the species to be faulty of severely outdated_ " Captain T'Ven enquired.

T'Mir nodded " _I would advise visual communication with the human military craft as the species was heavily influenced by visual communication cues during my time among them._ " Captain T'Ven motioned for this action to be followed through and after a few seconds the human vessel accepted this communication and the viewscreen began to adjust, a short while later displaying a cramped looking command bridge with three humans, who appeared to display shock upon sight of the Vulcan crew, in view dressed in black and grey coloured clothing, likely combat suits owing to the design and one of the them appeared to have significant cybernetics and seemed to be partially fused with ships consoles. This technological inconsistency was...strange.

" _You look human_ " was blurted by the human in the centre of the screen, most likely the Captain." _who and what are you?_ "

Captain T'Ven indicated for her to respond to the human " _I am T'Mir. And we greet you on behalf of the people of Vulcan and wish to have peaceful relations between our species. I also wish to congratulate your species on its discovery of Warp travel. As to our appearance, while our outer appearance and anatomy are very similar on some levels on a genetic level our two species are fundamentally different. This similar appearance is somewhat common among the species of this quadrant, though the commonality of our species is unusually high_ "

The human captain had now evidently recovered from his earlier emotional reaction and now appeared as if he was a Vulcan in terms of emotional response, calmly speaking " _Other humanoid species? That has not been our experience with aliens, excluding one which appeared to have been designed specifically as an infiltration unit, so I will apologise for our suspicion but your story seems somewhat illogical and we find your mastery of our language disturbing, indicating prior investigation of our species_ "

T'Mir stood stock still and turning slightly to Captain T'Ven with a raised eyebrow who saw the shock from her stance before speaking to the human captain in quest " _This is not your First Contact with an outside species_?"

The human captain nodded and in cold calm voice etched from stone " _Yes you could say that_ ".

* * *

 **Stardate - 259550.11  
Vulcan Space Council  
Planet Vulcan**

"' _T'Mir you have been summoned here to provide further details on the First Contact report submitted by yourself and Captain T'Ven during you three day discussion with the native species of that star system designated Humans. What we see in these reports is most disturbing and implicates several factors that may be destabilizing to this spatial quadrant. One factor of course appears to be the somewhat xenophobic and militarised nature of the human polity comparative to prior investigations"_ the member of the Science Directorate spoke indicating for her to clarify on this matter.

" _Honored Representative, while the human response upon contact with our vessel was seemingly excessive from a military standpoint it was quite logical from their subjective perspective, owing to their experiences during the last fifty of their planetary cycles. From our analysis their violent first contact, known among the species as the "Ethereal War" or "Alien War", has deeply effected the species instinctual response to perceived threats and to the impression of other species such as ourselves, which during my investigations had been instinctively curious. It was also very evident, indicative that this response is conditional in nature as once our vessel was reclassified from being a perceived threat to non-hostile the polity's political authority proved willing to engage in negotiations, it is likely positive engagement with species will reduce these negative characteristics over time_ "

Another representative spoke, Sonvel, a member of the High Command " _Yes. This First War is the most interesting and disturbing factor in this situation, and logic dictates the heart of the problems encountered lie with these and their technologies. The Human system is neither strategically valuable nor resource rich making the invasion highly illogical as appear to be the actions of the species conglomeration, but it was achieved well within our subspace detection network and on a world we have previously marked for study yet we received no indications of such an event even over significant time period, nor were adequately able to identify the humans technological level during this situation with our vessels sensor systems"_

" _Yes it was most unusual to see the power production arising from the various in system craft upon their detection of our vessel and when the a Human starship performed an in system FTL event we had only residual energy spike at the point of entry and exit from the event, and these were at would be very close detection range. The Tal'Kan on the edge of the system detected nothing, though this may be explained with our sensors pattern buffers eliminating the FTL signature in error, or classifying it as background spatial radiation - our current theory for its workings would be it is likely some kind of spatial flexure drive which creates a spatial rift between two points in space allowing transit between these. This is theoretically required to use a significant energy surge to create and it explain both the large power generation seen on the Human starship and the seemingly illogical nature of these Ethereal's during their assault on earth_ " T'Mir explained in reply " _unfortunately the Humans have remained unwilling to discuss the nature of their technology or its limitations, but this inference can be drawn from their records of the conflict provided to us dung negotiations_ "

" _Can you please expand your hypothesis in relation to the conflict to us and an overview of the coflict itself, as this appears to the fundamental key to dealing with this species. And perhaps these Ethereals should they re-materialise elsewhere_ " Sonvel asked. It was most evident to T'Mir the reports on the Ethereal, and now Human, technology was unsettling to High Command.

" _Indeed. When we were recovered from our investigation of the humans a century ago they were a primitive species having just discovered atomics and space-flight that were divided between two large power blocs divided on idealogical differences – as noted in my report during the period a comparison could be made to Vulcan prior to Surak and when reviewing further into analysis of the conflict this view has been reinforced to myself, as the species appears to have recovered itself several decades later from the brink of atomic self-destruction and begun to follow a more peaceful and enlightened path judging from records provided" T'Mir herself had been both gladdened by this fact, it seemed Mestral, who no trace could be found of during a private scan of the planet to her disquiet, had been correct in his estimation of the species compassion and empathy out weighting its darker emotional impulses "till just under fifty cycles ago the conflict began. Its appears to have begun by a small number of intrusions from the Ethereals, utilising scouts and abductions of the local populations, initial from rural areas then from larger population centres. Initial human military counter measures to these incursions appear to have been completely ineffectual at best, disastrous at worst judging from their records, which is unsurprising judging from the technological disparity between the species respective forces, the Ethereals appear to used a mixture of advanced plasma weaponry and forcefield systems on the ships and in combat. The Ethereals appear to have been a collective of several species also divided into various castes and were also general superior in physical abilities to the human forces, so much so that several reports indicate the destruction of human heavy weapons vehicles by both these handheld weapons and by physical destruction by some sort of heavily armoured insectoid creature_ "

Sonvel nodded fractionally at this reply " _Yes, we are eager to hear your analysis as the strategy employed by the invaders and their defeat at the hands of the humans has seemed highly illogical_ "

" _I would speculate it was a series of factors. The Ethereal strategy would seem more logical when seeking both their objective from the conflict and possible limitations of their technology. From the limited human interactions with the species it was made apparent that humanity was being "tested" by the Ethereals for some purpose, generally seen as enslavement by the humans and this is supported by the nature of the species hierarchy with all holding significant genetic adjustment and the abductions themselves. The Ethereals were very obviously masters of both genetic and cybernetic engineering and the initial invasion was more in the line of "tests" than military actions. Another factor appears to be the gradual escalation of their vessels, initially consisting of scout vessels, then rising to battleships and then in the final stage with this enormous Temple Ship powered by some sort of black hole drive system, most likely the wormhole drive system requires knowledge of the target location and the Ethereals were unwilling to risk large vessels, and expend such large energy output, without a precision jump – the ship itself only appears when the humans had begun to launch a series of significant counter offensives and the arrival of the vessel was most likely intended as final measure to suppress the human military" she paused for a second, organising her thoughts "the humans themselves appear to organised swiftly in the wake of these intial defeats, creating a unified rapid reaction force drawn from the various power-blocs special forces and advanced research divisions and embarked upon a campaign of seizing alien technologies while keeping secret from both its on population and from the invaders for fear of their bases been destroyed. Not an illogical tactic as when Ethereals discover the primary human headquarters an assault was launched that nearly destroyed the facility. What is obvious is that the humans were willing to endure significant casualties to achieve successful recover of even fragments of Ethereal technology and seem to have adept at utilising at least a part of these technologies in the second and final cycle of the war – it is also very obvious the stress of the conflict and possible Ethereal tampering provoked the development of latent mental and physical abilities among the humans_ "

" _Yes while the commonplace development of genetic modification amongst the species post war is worrying for our future dealings, it is not unsurprising. The development of these mental abilities may have destabilised their society and could cause increased tension if we all them contact with other powers in the quadrant_." T'Mir was concerned listening to Sonvel's analysis as she replied " _Honoured Representative, I do not believe attempting restrict or interfere with human interactions with other species would prove beneficial for either party, as you said the species has become quite militant in its independence and would unfavourably to such restrictions if they were discovered_ "

" _We shall take that under advisement, but please be aware your position, T'Mir. It is not for you to discuss the policies of High Command and those with greater knowledge of quadrant stability than yourself, logic dictates these matter for the greater good_ " T'Mir bowed slightly at this reproach, indicate her error as Sonvel with a nod " _please continue with your findinsg on these psionics_ "

" _The conflict and Ethereal probing appears to have manifested itself in development of telepathy, telekinesis and most likely other capabilities with ability of the user plus significant training impacting on the strength of these "Psionic, or Psi, troopers. Several were present during our negotiations and are apparently able to sense truth, and having spoke to these it is apparent mental discipline and training is very relevant to this abilities. Indeed several were almost Vulcan in their emotional control though do not appear to not follow the teachings of Surak, instead attempting to control their emotions to fuel their powers. It was...disturbing_ "


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting the Neighbours

**18** **th** **November 2064**

 **Office of the President of the United Earth**

 **New York, North American Union**

As he and his party was escorted into the office by the Presidents aide, Joachim he believed his name was, Zefram was surprised by how lacking in decorations and spartan the office of the most powerful man in the solar system was, perhaps a reflection of the personality of the man considering the his personal wealth and supposedly ambitious nature as ascribed by the press. Joachim entered the room first

" _Mr. President, Mr. Cochrane, Kabaka Muebi and Mrs. Okonkwa are arrived as per your request"_ as the three waited politely at the door,

" _Show them in Joachim, I have much to discuss with them_ "

Joachim motioned for the group to take a seats across from the central desk, centred just ahead of the white blue globe symbol of the United Earth Government on the floor, before bowing slightly to the President and exiting the office and closing the door quietly behind him.

" _Welcome citizens, have a seat, we have much to discuss and this meeting has been delayed far too long to my liking by the current negotiations with the Vulcan delegation_ " he paused for a second " _and Mr. Cochrane my I enquire your opinion of the Vulcans? As our technical advisor on these matters of subspace and warp drives you've dealt with them as much I have. How do you find them on a personal level and have they been any help to you and your colleague's research_?"

Zefram shifted somewhat uncomfortably on the seat by been the first queried by the President, a quite intimating man up close he realised even if he was giving off a congenial and friendly air " _Mr. President, on all occasions the aliens have been cordial, even friendly most of times and appear to show interest in our developments..._ " he trailed off not sure how to proceed, but the President seemed amused at his nervousness taking the chance to say " _no need to worry about offending my sensibilities. Your next word was But was it not?_ "

Zefram nodded and the President sighed " _But nothing useful was discussed or given. But the Vulcan's had no interest in helping us develop subspace technology further. But the Vulcan's have no interest in trade. The word But has quite frankly appeared far too often in relation to these aliens in our talks since their contact with us. Truly it is a relief they have been peaceful, but it does not prevent dealing with them from being incredibly frustrating._ "

" _Unfortunately that seems to have been our experience with Vulcan technical delegation, they are friendly enough but...ah...see us as primitives perhaps I believe...that...ah...need guidance might be the best description perhaps. From our conversations the Vulcan version of the warping drive has been available to them for centuries and has achieved factors of speed far in excess of the system we have available. Having spoken to them the classifications appears to be in rating system up to ten with my current drive being at the factor just above faster than light, Warp factor 1 while as best we can ascertain the Vulcan vessels have gotten to factor six or factor seven and have developed some subspace communication system rather than hyper wave communications owing to experience with the warping system._ "

Zefram replied truthfully, attempting to lay out the details of the Project Phoenix experience with the Vulcans and the expansion on the overview of the warp drives " _and truthfully even with significant investment matching those speeds with Vulcan help, which I'm very dubious we could gain, would be the work of decades. Without it much like our progress with Ethereal Tech from The War were honestly looking at several more decades to increase that factor beyond Warp One or Two from our own research alone_ " Mrs Okonkwa remain passive at that point, though had expressed concern during their meetings of the consortiums members prior to this that such an admission would reduce the commercial viability of the drive system with UEG or gaining contracts with X-Com.

" _Thank you Mr. Cochrane for your honesty, its is often difficult to get in these political times" the President said with a pleasant smile "and I'm not a man to expect miracles, but your drive system is vital for the future of our species and will feature prominently in our future plans. Due to this before we have further discussion on these matters, I will clarify the position of your company, the drive system and your security clearance_ " Zefram nodded and looked to Mrs Okonkwa and the Pan-African Minister who both nodded their confirmation, more than anything all of the Project Phoenix staff had been in limbo since Second Contact over the future of the Cochrane Drive and the consortium itself.

" _While the full technical agreements can be sorted out between your legal team and that of the Attorney General's, the simple facts are; we intend for Cochrane Interstellar and associated companies_ " nodded to Mrs Okonkwa " _to be made Tier One X-Com and UNSC affiliates, with full level one security clearance and responsibilities. The UEG will further fund your Kenyan_ " nodding to Mutebi " _research facility for an initial sum of six billion credits to form a fully fledged Warp and Subspace Research and Development facility, which will operate as part of the overall X-Com Research and Development Division_ " he paused with a faint smile " _and do not worry Dr. Cochrane, you will not be subservient to Dr. Duisberg's whims, the Warp and Subspace R &D Division will have equal status with Ethereal Technology Division. Furthermore the Theta and Iota stockpile reserves will be made available to your companies_"

Cochrane's eyes widened at the mention of the infamous War Stockpiles of Elerium, Meld and Vahlenite being released for usage, till today only the Alpha, Beta, Delta and Epilson reserves had ever been available with other reserves being preserved since 2032 for a wartime situation " _ah do not be surprised Doctor. While we not at war the time has come to act boldly and decisively for the sake of the species. While I am encountering resistance, if possible I intend to release the Omega Reserve in the next few years to R &D and shipbuilding_"

Zefram and the two others were stunned by both offer, which would elevate them all to the heights of corporate power and links within the UEG and create truly enormous wealth for themselves and the Pan-African Union but also at the mention of the Omega Reserve – the captured alien battleship the UES Enterprise, the most powerful vessel available to the United Earth being made available, meaning being scrapped and its materials allocated to new builds and projects, for the R&D divisions.

" _That is very generous Mr. President. We look forward to working with X-Com and the Government for the betterment of the species_ " Mrs. Okonkwa replied with a calm demeanour that Zefram was surprised she could maintain with such a stunning announcement and largess from President Singh's administration.

Zefram though felt completed to inquire as to the proposed use of his systems and their goals " _Thank you Mr. President for your confidence in our team. But may I know the goals of our project, as I mentioned earlier even with such an investment it will be a significant period of time before we would capable of achieving a fraction of the Vulcan Warp factor_ "

" _You're very correct to ask Dr. Cochrane. The greatest limitation with our wormhole drive has been the scarcity of resources such as Elerium which has only been somewhat relieved by Dr. Duisberg's tinkering and the planned mining in the Alpha Centuari system, so for us to expand and search systems we need to be the most efficient possible in our usage of the stockpiles especially since we have been confronted by the concentration of possible threats to Earth in this quadrant of space. Your drive system, while much slower than the Wormhole drive is considerably less of a consumer of power, making it much feasible as a common FTL system for the UNSC without depleting our stockpiles for exploration for future colony worlds_ " the President looked at the three " _since the arrival of the Vulcans this administration and X-Com have been in strategy discussions over our place in the universe and how to make usage of our various technologies most effectively. Your drive is slow, but safe, cheap and reliable while the wormhole drive is excellent for distant journeys at almost instantaneous speeds but requires enormous energy investment regardless of the vessels size and a blind jump is quite dangerous as a vessel can open a wormhole into solid matter and destroy the ship_."

Zefram nodded at that, the speed issue had been a concern from the start of Project Phoenix but the sheer cost of Wormhole drives in terms of power requirements meant a vast market was thought to exist for a FTL drive that didn't have these requirements, their aim had been for the transport haul market which existed, including the military logistics of both X-Com and the UNSC, on the fusion plume sub light drive currently. The appearance of the Vulcans had worried the project investors (apart the panic they'd endured with the rest of human race at the time) and staff that the Vulcan system would be used instead or that the government would step into nationalise the drive as an essential war industry.

" _It is our species manifest destiny to take to the stars. And your drive will help us do that._ " the President waited a moment if they had any queries before continuing " _as has been announced earlier this month the UEG will embark upon a major shipbuilding initiative in the next few years. What has not been announced yet is the manner of this expansion. Owing to the need to maximise the wormhole drives part of our future strategy, at least for the next few decades as stopgap measure, will be to produce modular builds with a central ship power/engine system that will able to attach a significant number of colonisation, defence and fabrication modules capable of establishing a defensible colony through one vessel and one journey and permit large scale transit of military logistics in a crisis. Your drive engine will allow us to scout out the nearby systems and then transit system information back by Hyper wave on habitable systems or one possessing essential resources such as Elerium thus maximise colonisation efforts. Your drive will also allow us to establish slower but regular logistics trains between systems for both mining industry and the military – we intent to have completely replace the Dreadnought class for example with a newer, Warp using, class within the next fifteen years. Would this be achievable Dr Cohrane?_ "

" _Yes Mr. President it would_." Zeframe replied.

* * *

 **Extract from: From the Ashes: A History of United Earth 2019 - 2099 by Kenneth Kipkemoi II (2114)(Ares University) (Mars Colony)**

Second Contact was a thunderbolt from a clear blue sky for Humanity. For almost half a century no sign had been seen of the since the defeat of the Temple Ship of the Ethereal threat, nor any encounters at the Alpha Centurai where deposits of inert Elerium had been discovered and collectively the fear of their return had receded gradually, no new warships had been built since start of the shipbuilders recession in the 2030's and in the twenty years till the arrival of the Vulcans, and the majority of improvements to the designs had been limited to refits of improved fusion lances and the power cores on the Dreadnought class and the fitting of Dusiberg Wormhole Drives to the Chimera class in the 2040's and 2050's owing to the restrictions on Elerium and Vahlenite usage and the contraction of military spending over the decades.

Instead the United Earth had begun to embark on a gradual process of internal development to relieve demographic and environmental pressures through increased social spending and attempts to increase the food supply via genetically modified crops, colonisation via FTL was seen as viable but limited due to the costs of Elerium; the development of the Cochrane drive and resulting Second Contact radically changed that paradigm. The sudden appearance of the Vulcan vessel within Earth's orbit, bypassing both the Neptune and Mars detection belts, had exposed a significant vulnerability to the Earth's defences, seen live on holo-screens across the solar system during the widely publicised drive test and the implementation of the Drawbridge Protocols had added to the immediate tension and while the Vulcans were to prove friendly and this defensive posture unnecessary the sudden fright to the populace is still felt to this day in both the foreign, economic and industrial policies of the United Earth Government.

This view of the need for increased defence spending became more popular after the immediate crisis of the presence of Sol within a region of space positively teeming with non-human life, and which in later discussions with the Vulcans were warned were often militaristic and antagonistic, this factor of many possible hostile forces would ensure long term support for the strengthening of X-Coms forces and for the expansion of the UNSC auxiliary forces for the defence of Earth and its colonies from this point forward. The offer of friendly relations from the Vulcans, and of their human like appearance, was greeted with both relief and suspicion from the population at large with the dream of peaceful alien contact been achieved at long last in the minds of some but also wariness of the motivations of the species, a result of differing views of the universe that has bedevilled our two species relationship since Second Contact and further reinforced by the Vulcan High Command to offer "guidance" to the United Earth in its dealings with other species, an effort seen by many as attempt to restrict human expansion in the quadrant, especially in light of the recent actions of the Vulcans in the brief Kzin war, where the Vulcan argued against justice been fully enforced and then again against the Andorian Empire by stealing the colony at Weythan.

These declining relations have coincided with the growth of relations with the Andorian Empire another species that has strained at the attempts at restricting its natural growth among the stars and with the Denobulan species which has shown a similar attitude towards the improvement of its species and with the sure hand of the Singh administration in its third and last term we can only hope that the positive relations with those worthwhile of our neighbours can be maintained but that our shield shall never weaken against any possible alien aggression or treachery. These desires for security and strength tended to reflect themselves over the past few decades in what has been expansive colonisation and industrialisation policies of the Singh Presidency, often termed Manifest Destiny, was formally begun in 2067 with the passing of the Homestead Act which outlined clearly defined colonisation policies for the UEG, all of which were designed to encourage humanity to take to any proposed colonies such as in the Wolf and Alpha Centuari systems through a package of loans, free passage via colony ship, prefabricated dwellings to be provided by the UNSC which would be the governing authority and also set limits on when the colony would first become self-governing in regards certain matters and then finally eventual membership of the UEG similar to the various nation-states of earth.

This policy has proven very successful since its implementation with several colonies being established successfully which has led to the increased prosperity and quality of life for the species as a whole by both relieving the demographic and resulting environmental pressures that Earth had been experiencing for most of the 21st Century while simultaneously increasing the resources and industry available to the United Earth in systems that would otherwise have been useless idle without human colonisation; indeed several colonies have been amazingly successful such as Terra Nova colony which is expected to become a full member of the United Earth within the next twenty years.

This expansion would not have been possible without the development of the Cochrane Warp Drive which has enabled solid, albeit slow, freight routes to be established by the civil freight companies under the jurisdiction of the UNSC and it is estimated that the volume of freight today is almost twenty times what it was prior to Second Contact and even now trade routes such as Denobula, Mazar and Andor have started to be created; unusually trade with Vulcan remains limited largely due to lack of interest in free trade and capitalism from the Vulca High Command and we can only hope this changes in the future with the Vulcans markets opening up to Earth companies for the betterment of both our species.

Of course we can't fail to mention the brief Kzin war, or police action as it is commonly referred to to by the UEG which arose as a result of human expansion into space and came up against the aggressive and savage feline species known as the Kzinti who in 2075 had conducted several raids on freight convoys to and from Earth to the other colonies, after a stern warning and two destroyed "pirate" bases the species aggressive appeared to have been curbed and no attacks were seen the following. Alas this was not to be and the warnings of X-Com failed to be heeded with another attack occurring the following year in early 2077 on an escorted convoy bound for the Vega system.

The attack proved to be disaster for the alien attackers with the three vessels being disabled and captured by the elite Alpha squad of X-Com now with the proof of these aliens treacherous and violent nature the UEG promptly declared war in March and ordered X-Com to initiate Operation Crimson Fur immediately. Utilising the seven Chimera's the X-Com strike force jumped to edge of the Kzin system and proceed to lure the Kzinti forces away from the planet and after engaging their forces hyper waved the Home Fleet in the Sol system who utilising the two combat ready Magellan class combat carriers transmitted half of Home Fleets Dreadnoughts and new Zhang class warp vessels via Duisburg Wormhole drive behind the Kzinti forces and their home world swiftly destroying them in a forty minute engagement before surrounding Kzin to eliminate its military bases via space and ground assault. The resulting victory would be swift and total but the UEG would find itself thwarted from rightfully integrating the conquered territory by Vulcan influence in the peace treaty ending the...

* * *

 **17th September 2077**

 **Office of the President of the United Earth**

 **New York, North American Union**

 _"This is an insult Mr. President!"_ Annette Okilo the Commerce Minister told him across the table as the Cabinet of the United Earth sat in physical meeting to avoid possible security risks of holo-conference or other in-theory secure links _"We won the war! Smashed the furry pirate bastards! Now the knife ears expect us act as if we lost!"_

Nods of agreement rippled across the board at the statement, the 'Peace Accords' offered by the Vulcan Confederation between United Earth and the Kzinti species in effect would reverse the military situation, and resulting occupation, of the X-Com smashing of the feline species and restore to a nominally independent species...under Vulcan guidance of course...for only moderate reparations to the United Earth.

Not the annexation or protectorate status that the UEG and X-Com had secretly intended only a month ago when the hostilities had final broken out as expected, compared to that it was a very pointed insult to the United Earth and himself as President.

 _"Yes Annette it is"_ Khan Singh replied calmly not revealing his own deep seated anger at the 'Peace Accords' nor shying away from the truth of the matter _"to our misfortune though our strength it not yet sufficient to face the Vulcans in battle quite yet"_

A matter the Vulcan's had chosen to remind United Earth very discretely with the presence of two large Vulcan battle groups just outside Human territory when their offer to mediate a 'resolution' to the conflict arrived...a mere few hours after X-Com Home Fleet had crushed the last coherent Kzinti resistance around their home world.

Tapping a secure holograph display the President brought up the fleet sensor information provided by X-Com from the Kzin and Terra Nova systems and allowing his own, and the rest of the Cabinet's, neural implants access to the data-stream detailing Vulcan ship formation, energy readings and X-Com based combat scenarios.

It was not a pretty picture.

 _"As we can see here the Vulcan battle group deployed just outside the combat zone to observe the conflict significantly outweighs our own deployed forces, which represents almost 67% of our own combat forces"_ he told them highlighting the Kzin sector _"on a one to one basis the Chimera and Zhang class vessels are expected to match the heavier Vulcan vessels observed by our forces but as the sensor records show the Vulcan force deployed in just this sector outnumbers our forces by a factor of three"_

 _"Meaning we're outnumbered significantly by just their immediate sector forces let alone their entire combat capable fleet"_ his Minister for Defence, the forty seven year old Yulia Abela from the South American Union continued for him the gene mods she'd taken giving her a babyish face that covered the brilliantly analytical and ruthless mind underneath _"Our Office of Naval Strategy feels any attempt to confront the Vulcan Fleet would result in disaster, X-Com has supported this conclusion by ONS"_

Which he knew was hard for the Brazilian to admit, a member of his own Optimal Terra party Abela had been a very firm war hawk within the cabinet since the very first pirate attack on a human freighter and had pushed for harsh terms on the x-rays...being forced to reverse position under threat from other X-Rays had likely resulted in much smashed furniture in her own dwelling.

 _"So we just accept this?"_ the American Anton York from the Justice  & Liberty Party, and his Minister for Extraterrestrial Industry & Mining as well as President of the largely ceremonial United States government, asked looking dejected _"let them push them off the fruits of our labour?"_

Silence descended for a moment as all waited for the President to make the final decision as they continued to observe the data stream projections on the outbreak of conflict between Earth and Vulcan, as well as the projected opinion polling from the public on the issue. At least in that regard public opinion seemed willing to accept significantly less than what the Cabinet wanted.

 _"For the moment yes, though we will push hard for further concessions and I believe we shall get them based on the Vulcan behaviour and psychology"_ the President replied after a moment, the Vulcans were powerful but predictable at times during negotiations with humans " _we'll swallow the bitter pill for now but remember it"_

Nods came from around the table as this, yes humanity, or at least the United Earth Government and X-Com would remember this slight for a long time to come.

 **Important Dates in the 21st Century**

2016 - Start of Ethereal War

2017 - Operation Gangplank

2018 - End of Ethereal War

2021 - Formation of the UEG

2022 - Korean Intervention

2023 - UEG-Caliphate War

2026 - Foundation Khanate Genetics

2027 - First Dreadnought Ship Completed

2028 - First Civilian Gene Mods

2029 - Chimera Class enters production

2031 - Foundation Ares Colony on Mars

2032 - Final Unification of Earth states

2034 - Belt Colonies established

2035 - First stable Nano-Swarm created

2037 - Shipbuilders Recession

2042 - Khan Noonien Singh elected Indian Prime Minister

2047 - Successful Test of Wormhole Drive

2048 - Refit begins of Chimera Class vessels

2053 - UES Odyssey reachs Alpha Centauri via Duisberg Drive

2054 - Inert Elerium deposits found in Alpha Centuri System

2056 - Foundation of Cochrane Interstellar in Pan-African Union

2057 - Establishment Alpha Centuari Colony

2058 - Khan Noonien Singh inaugurated as President of the UEG

2064 - First Test of Cochrane Drive – First Contact

2066 - First Magellan Class Vessel Completed

2067 - Homestead Act Passed

2069 - Establishment of Wolf System Colony & Military Starbase, Earth Embassy on Vulcan

2073 - Khan Noonien Singh 2nd Term as President of UEG

2074 - Estabishment of Terra Nova Colony – minor elerium deposits discovered

2077 - Earth-Kzin War – Earth Total Victory. Peace of Vulcan Agreed.

2083 - UNSC vessels deflect a meteor approahing Terra Nova

2086 - Vega Colony Established

2087 - Fouth Contact – Denobula

2088 - Khan Noonien Singh 3rd and Final Term as President of UEG

2089 - Fifth Contact – Andorian Empire

2091 - Material Composition of Vahlenite Discovered

2092 - Denava Colony Established

2094 - Successful production of Vahlenite on Earth

2097 - Weythan/Paan Mokar taken by Vuclans from Andorians

2098 - First Human produced Meld

2099 - United Earth Embassies established on Andoria and Denobula


	5. Chapter 5 - Enterprise

**The Lord who dances on the dais**

 _I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days_

 _But now the winds I feel are only winds of change_

 _I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain_

 _but I'll be fine_

* * *

 **Utopia Planitia Shipyards**  
 **Sol System**  
 **Combat Date 2150.1206**

She was awe inspiring, he thought as he gazed out at the new starship that was soon to be his to command from the Observation deck on the shipyards, the vahlenite hull illuminated by the yellow-gold glare of the construction lights as work-crews began their final preparations in their EVA suits and work vehicles, she was due to finish her final tests in the next few weeks and would be ready for the shakedown cruise in early next year. Admiral Forrest must have noticed his observation of the construction work as he entered the office " _She's quite a view isn't she Jon?_ "

" _Yes Admiral she is, I can't wait to take her out on shake-down_ " he replied honestly, the new NX-01 Captaincy had been the source of great competition from with X-Com and even from several within the UNSC and it was an honour and a privilege to be chosen to command what was going to be the first of Earths premier starship class.

"J _on you've been made aware of the technical specs I hope?, I know R &D's have been somewhat slow sending on technical date due to the somewhat...unusual...nature of this project_" Jonathan smiled, still testing as always Admiral, it was well known Forrest wanted all officers under his command to be on their toes even for seemingly innocent questions, following the Singh school of thought that even social occasions could be battlegrounds.

" _Yes Admiral, she's truly impressive in all regards. A central Plasma Disruptor ring utilising single or multiple beams and still allowing full 360 degrees coverage, forward fusion lance system and fore and aft Plasma torpedo the new Chameleon drone system equipped with PSI and MEC usage sensors and fusion beams the Andorian based subspace sensors should catch us up to the Coalition in terms of subspace sensors and significantly ahead in terms of tachyon, elerium and chronton detection. What is most impressive to myself frankly is the Warp Six engine, considering our top Warp factor till now was barely three its magnificent to be nearly as fast as Coalition vessels; and still also have the transit system available as well. From the specs Enterprise is more than a match for a Vulcan cruiser, or cruisers even two on one what with this mixture of deflector shielding, forcefields and nearly a full Vahlenite hull, I'd suspect_." Jonathan was genuinely impressed, while his father had been a part of the NX project as a representative for Cochrane Interstellar his X-Com officer son had been negative on the benefits of working with aliens so closely and giving away Ethereal tech, even if they were allies now. _It was nice to be proved wrong in this instance_ , he thought.

Forrest gave a chuckle " _Done your homework as always, Jon. Good. It's a trait I like to see in X-Com Officers"_ he taped on his data pad transferring the the data-packet to the Captains data-pad and neural interlink " _now there's some important data that hasn't been released quite yet_ " Archers eyes widened as he download the data packet "a _mixed species crew?_ " he said genuinely surprised.

"Y _es Jon, as you know NX has been a joint X-Com-Imperial Guard project for the past ten years and quite frankly its been very much a hybrid system. And frankly if things weren't looking so tenous and unfavourable I doubt it would ever have gone ahead what with all the resistance from the Old Guard here in X-Com. And to be fair the Andorians have as much self interest in making the project work as much as we do and for the mission were about to send you on their experiences with the older species will be helpful...and been honest we need to keep the public on side for the Pact. A successful joint mission like this can do that_ "

" _Were letting aliens on our ships...yes, yes_ " he waved in the air with his right hand " _their our allies and such and helped build the ships but their getting their share of ships after all. So were doing it for PR reasons?_ " Incredulously.

" _No Jon. I'm afraid not"_ Admiral Forrest seemed to have distant look in his eyes, seemingly thinking if only that were true " _its not confirmed yet but Coridan is set to join the Coalition of Planets. Probably in the next few months_ " both men's faces were unhappy at that, Coridan had been tethering for the past decade between the military government which was Coalition leaning and the pro-Andorian rather than pro-Human general populace who had been restive under the government and its refusal to engage fully with the Pact member worlds. If Coridan joined the Coalition of Planets then Earth was about to lose significant trade with that world and suddenly see the massive Cordianite shipyards being at the disposal of their rivals. " _and what's worse we've been detecting vessels emerging from the Delphic Expanse towards Vulcan. Military Intelligence believes that a power we don't know from the region may be conspiring with the Vulcan High Command."_ he looked at the Captain in seriousness " _the balance of power is looking to shift decisively again – this time towards the Coalition. They're trying to hem us and the Andorians in with Vulcan and Coridan to contain Earth and the Tellarites and the coalition leaning Bolians to hem in the Andorians. With Denobula being the only other world willing to support us, albeit not directly_ "

"T _hat would be a serious problem sir. People aren't happy with these Vulcans trying to hamper our development and rightful place in the galaxy. When this is out it'll only boost the likes of Terra Prime or Optimal Terra and that'll only ratchet up tensions further_ " the Captain said. This situation was disturbing and typically Vulcan. _How could such a supposedly logical species not understand that "reigning in" humanity was destined to have a bad ending for all parties involved?_.

" _Too a degree Jon the NX class is intended to reduce that imbalance once she gets into mass production for us and the Andorians. The design will significantly increase the striking mobility of our forces and were going to boost joint operations between the X-Com and Imperial Guard as well_ " the Captain nodded, the NX specs would at least keep the Pact ahead qualitatively in any conflict " _but we've got to get ahead of this Vulcan diplomacy and Coalition expansion in the quadrant. Which is why we choose you, this crew and what's going to be your primary mission_ "

" _And what will be the mission Admiral?_ " Jonathan asked, originally he'd assumed he' be stuck with Enterprise in Sol like the first Enterprise had till its scrapping. _Seems he was going to get to see the great wide galaxy_ he thought happily.

" _Were going to put the Enterprise out there in the quadrant. Show off what she can do, there's several aliens species that are unaffiliated out there, those pirate friends of the Cordanites, these Kling-ots, the Rigellians and were hearing reports of some sort of mystery traders looking to acquire our technologies somewhere beyond the Terraite sector_ " he looked at Archer " _your mission is to get out there and try and win some of these species to the Pact or at the very least stop them siding with the Coalition. We've always been bad at the diplomacy game since President Singh retired and the Commander and the President have decided that this will change immediately. And from your record Jon you can help us do it_ "

Archer's back straightened slightly at that, this would be a far more difficult mission than he'd ever intended but a challenge was something he relished "s _o that's the reason for my crew, to boldly go where no one has gone before?_ "

" _Yes. The Vulcans have been adept at portraying us as a xenophobic polity, and X-Com as the worst of the worst, and the Pact of Andor as an alliance of two aggressive militaristic powers. We're going to show the quadrant the lie that it is, that X-Com is capable of working with alien allies for the greater good of all and that for our own people that at least some aliens can be trusted to keep our backs against the others_ " he indicated the ships XO bio " _Commander Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard. Commando trained, commanded the Kumari prior to this assignment._ " Archer looked up in surprise, Andorians almost never gave up their commands like that, and to be demoted to 2nd in command to a human. Admiral Forrest smiled " _he's highly placed and their best, they need this to work as badly as we do and after this tour Shran is almost guaranteed to get one of the Andorian NX's immediately. He'll also command the Imperial Guard Commando detachment your getting to work with X-Com squad Alpha_ " he grinned at Archer " _Your getting the best of best Jon, from both species even_." he flicked the datapad again.

" _Our next alien. Doctor Phlox, he'll be your Chief Medical Officer, Denobulan whose been based here on Earth for the Medical Exchange programme_ " one of the few races that aligned with humanity's genetic augmentation procedures and Denobula was a staunchly Pact world even if only indirectly "h _e's well trained both in human and alien physiology. Was in the Denobulan military, combat trained medic and has muliple degrees in various medical subjects. He's been fully security cleared. Likes Chinese food from reports_ " Forrest said with a smile "g _etting him onboard was hard, what with R &D's attitude but been honest putting an X-Com doctor around aliens, even Andorians is something to wary off. Might start vivisecting you know. And I need the human crew to get used to dealing with Xenos on friendly terms for this mission_" Jonathan smiled at that, X-Com's medical reserach division still retained its creepy reputation from the Ethereal War when other species found out about Dr. Vahlen's methods of "researching alien physiology" and "subject interrogation".

The Admiral continued flicking through the roster of the primary officers, the human ones at least "Y _ou know our Chief Engineer. Charles Tucker III_ " Archer smiled " _Yes me and Trip go way back. One of the best engineers we've got in my opinion_ "

" _Your Security Chief and Tactical Officer. Operative Malcolm Reed. Full Combat Augments and a trained Psionic. He'll head up the ships tactical systems and both the Alpha squad and the Andorians, jointly with Shran_ " he continued " _Major. Hayes will be his second in command and will be the primary assault leader. MEC trooper and you'll have ten Templar Mech suits as part of the complement_ "

" _Communications Officer. Hoshi Sato. She's former UNSC_ " Archer nodded, the UNSC dealt with aliens on a regular basis through the trade routes and the majority of xenolinguists came from that branch " _basic combat augments and low level psi. But she has good telepathy and is one of the best xenolinguists we've got and knows multiple alien languages. She maybe your best asset for dealing with these new species. She'll also be getting a Meld Neural link to the ships AI to allow easy access to the language translation software_ "

The discussions continued for several hours about how the mission would be completed and...

* * *

 **Captains Log**

 **Combat Date 2151.0522**

That episode three weeks before our launch involving those cloaked ships that attempted to penetrate the Earth Defence perimiter chasing, what we discovered to be a diplomatic shuttle from these Klingons we had heard of, who have prven far less agreeable than hoped, has added an urgency to identifying similar technology to our search here in space, unforunately both the Klingon courier proved uncooperative, and sadly could not be interogated to learn more, and was escorted our territory by the cruiser UES Murmansk and no wreckage survived of these stealth ships nor their pilots. Indeed in the past few weeks since the Enterprises launch we have already been successful in achieving First Contact with two new species, though both in unusual circumstances. As mentioned in my earlier reports the first of course was that ship of dead bodies that eventually led to the species called the Axanar who seem willing to trade at least with United Earth, always a strategic advantage, and seem to have taken a positive status towards us when they arrived, after the Enterprise destroyed their mystery attacker which had also returned to the scene of crime. Unforunately the attacking vessels defences proved feebler than we initially believed and most of the vessel had been vapourised by our plasma disruptor's beam so little wreckage could be recovered, this has to be considered in future scenarios I've realise since as while we have to maintain the safety of the Enterprise, we have to remember the lessons of the War and Dr. Vahlen that occasionally obtaining alien technology to help protect the species is the greater goal.

This current contact situation was also most unusual, and nearly fatal for the contactees if not for Commander Shran who persuaded me from immediately destroying the vessel when we detected a sleathed ship attempting to hide in our ships Warp wake; instead persuading myself to fire a warning shot and call for their surrender, which they promptly did to my initial surprise, I'm rapidly starting to realise most of the species out here are alot more cowa... pacifistic than our training sims accounted for and I've send back a data-packet to Admiral Forrest to this effect in regards amending future training scenarios to at least incorporate these factors. Overall the crew has begun to integrate through both events, our reaction time in both encounters was swift and devisive from all sections of the crew and I myself have found Commander Shran more than adequate as a subordinate and his knowledge of several species and Andorian starcharts will prove of great benefit for the success of the mission I believe, I am enjoying the challenge of a joint human-alien crew much to my surprise and each new contact and discovery is a worthwhile effort in its own right as it broadens the horizon of humanity. The alien stealth vessel proved very cooperative to our instructions and utilising the new transporter system beamed their Captain to our containment sector for a brief medical examination to avoid containation of the vessel and assess the biological characteristics of the species we engaged with their Captain in discussions of the current situation.

Happily these negotiations with the Xyrillians have proven very beneficial to X-Com and our Andorian allies managing to persuade their Captain to part with their holograhic and stealth technology which is several decades of our own equivalents and we have successfully negotiated via hyperwave comms with three companies back on Earth for the trade rights between Xyrillia and Earth, the Xyrillan Captain Trena'L and his supporting corporation have also been granted similar rights from both the UEG Trade Commission and Andorian Chancellory as a reward and in partial payment for technological rights – after making repairs to his ship he agreed to escort us to their homeworld where we informed their government of these contracts and arranged for a United Earth, Andorian and Denobulan Embassies to be established. While I'm very sceptical of the military benefits of any future alliance with the species their general technology base will make an excellent market for our civilian freighters and corporations, I've already been discussing with Trip and Shran about building in the upgrades to our Phantom suits as the holo-matrix along with our active camoflage system would make for an invaluable resource for our observation of new species and if we can find a way to increase to ship size in the next few decades our sensor profiles would be significantly reduced and these holo-matrix systems may hold a great way of increasing the effectiveness of combat simulations by their hard-light duplication of past scenarios; while on Xyrillia we were able with the the Xyrillians help to recreate an operation from the early Ethereal War for example!

An Important Note to this! Xyrillians appear have an unusual physiology. Phlox claims they have a metabolism based on water or breathe an oxygen-based atmosphere - their high-pressure atmosphere would most likely be hallucinogenic to many species and baseline humans. Disturbingly, Humans and Xyrillians were genetically compatible for reproduction according to scans, and as the male Xyrillians carry the young through to birth any physical contact with the species must be care not to alllow continamination between species! Data-packet sent to X-Com HQ of course to have a advisory warning in any future dealings with the species!

Apart from this we've been picking up sensor ghosts occasionally on the edges of our sensor range, Reed suspects a Vulcan Science Cruiser from the readings but I'm not overally concerned as this somewhat less attention they we'd orignally thought'd we'd attract from the Coalition forces. [barking noises] [soft laughter] And Porthos of course has adjusted well to the journey so far, he's aways preferred warp travel to the wormhole transit – he'd always be grump after that I've noticed, that right boy [more barking noises]. Our next destination is Terra Nova colony where we plan to try and integrate these new techs and pick up some supplies. Archer signing off.

 **Vigilo Confido**

* * *

 **Akaails Homeworld**  
 **Beta Quandrant**  
 **Combat Date 2151.0717**

 _Humans were frustrating to work with sometimes_ he thought t _hey made such dependable allies because of their ideals and views on the galaxy_ , _but there were some buttons that could just send them into a almost berserk state._ And looking gloomily at his fellow officers on the bridge _and those idiot Malurians are doing a fine job of pressing them repeatedly in this case_. Coming to pre-industrial world had been more out of scientific curiosity than anything else, neither the Empire nor the UEG had been out in this area of space before and the detection of a habitable planet had piqued the interest of the Captain, and _myself unfortunately!_ He grump'd _if only we've stayed away we wouldn't have figured out what was going o and ended up in this mess_. Initially it'd been quite simple, the planet was discovered to be inhabited be simple pre-industrial civilization which had generated some interest in regards the archaic technology of their ocean sailing vessels from the Captain and the Tactical Officer but it was planned that after a quick scan the Enterprise would return to its mission, _well I should be happy suppose in a way, it proves that both the systems and the crew are top notch that we actually found that dampening field in the first place even it created this unfolding disaster._

" _Captain we must protest these actions, we are but peaceful explorers and scientists exploring this world we were...merely collecting... samples from the native industries for our xeno-studies institute and mineral sources for ...testing the composition of the local geology_ " the lizard like idiot continued to speak, Shran wanted to reach across the screen and strangle the stupid creature _Yes because lying to paranoid pink-skin was going to help matters wasn't it? Because it worked well in the shop didnt't it? Just keep pressing those button Garos, I'm surprised Archer hasn't vaporised your ship yet_ . The Captain was staring at the screen almost expressionless, a bad sign of course from Archer he'd learned, especially knowing the rabid reaction from among the Human crew to the Malurian actions, and handful of deaths caused, among the primitive species of this world. And it was a bad lie too as lies went, X-Com operative Reed, the Captain and Lieutenant Sato had spend two days observing the the goings on with the local population and interviewing locals such as female apothecary, who had collected her own evidence in her own primitive manner, _of which doing so impressed all the humans of course! Just seeing themselves in the place of these primitives and female as some archaic version of their ancestors!_ .

" _Don't. Lie. To. Me. Lizard._ " Archer was really keeping a lid on his emotions it seemed " _you and your filthy little scaled friends have been murdering these people so you can steal their natural resources. You've made large numbers of them sick and diseased with many deaths. Were not very happy about your actions_ "

" _Captain, this is all a misunderstanding. We were unaware that our activities were causing any harm to the local population and believed the source of the disease to be purely indigenous in nature_ " the idiot on screen continued, Archer nodded to Shran. He nodded back to his Captain and with a sigh transferred the data-packet from the investigation over to the Malurian vessel. _What's worse_ he though as he did so _my getting him to contact his superiors on the hypercomm had only led to further agreement from the X-Com leadership, being just as "how dare alien invaders steal and kill from a primitive world! Flashback! Flashback! X-Com to the Rescue!"._

" _Another Lie. What a trustworthy species you Lizard faces are! Unlike many species evidently we organise proof of our claims which I've just transmitted to you. Stealing resources for weapons are we? Poising the witnesses while doing it? We've dealt with species like your before Mr. Garos. It didn't end well for them." that's an understatement_ Shran thought listening _yes_ , _being wiped out probably wasn't part of the Ethereal plan I suspect._

" _Captain. I'm not sure ...what to make of this...if you would..."_

" _Shut up. Now_." Archer turned to Lieutenant Reed " _Malcolm if they move so much as an inch, their space debris"_ The Tactical Officer nodded turning to his station " _Yes Sir_." Archer turned his back back to the screen.

" _Okay Garos here's what's going to happen_ " he raised his left hand and then raised one digit " _One. Your going to surrender your ship for inspection and turn over its databases_ " the Malurian Captain made to object " _or well blow you up just like I instructed my Tactical Officer_ " Garos shut up. Another digit " _Two. My government are going to launch a full investigation into your little escapade. And you'd better hope all we've found is all their is_ " a third digit " _Three. Were going to introduce ourselves to the leadership of these nice people and try and fix this mess you've made. And were going to tell them who made it._ " Archer looked squarely at Garos, another digit rose " _Four. The United Earth Government is now the official protector of this species. And were going to back it up with a military presence in this system to keep people like you out._ " The fifth and final digit on the Captains hand rose " _And fifth. When we've worked out the details of what you've stolen and the damage you've done your going to pay it back to these people by five"_

Now somewhat weakly Garos croaked " _Captain. Can we discussed this like civilized beings. My government will be most unhappy about this situation_ ".

" _This is not a negotiation, MR. GAROS. You will comply with these terms immediately. OR. I can enforce them. Your choice_." Archer was very calmly staring at the Malurian Captain who most know from his sensor readouts that his vessel had exactly zero chance against the heavily armed and shielded X-Com vessel.

 _Well_ Shran thought _that's the end of any chance of position relations for the Pact with these Malurians, though t be fair we're probably lucky the humans didn't get the notion to invade Maluria and see were they doing this to our primitive worlds. Small mercies I suppose_.

" _We'll comply Captain_." the Malurian replied weakly, the screen reverting to the image of the Maurian vessel as the tactical data in its green coloured Human and Andorian flashed un in packets indicating energy levels of the enemy vessel. " _They've dropped shields and powered down weapons, Sir_ " Lieutenant Reed informed them from Tactical with a smile

" _Good Malcolm. Organise a squad between yourself and Shran to take possession of that ship_ " he nodded to Shran indicating this before shifting view to Sato at comms " _Hoshi, start getting a basic translation matrix ready for when Captain Maddox arrives tomorrow with Station 12 so he'll be able get straight into the investigation. Well need to get that Akaali female Riann, so I'll head down to the surface in an hour with you and Malcolm, and have samples of their language confirmed so we can meet that regions leadership, the Malurian translation matrix can wait. Hopefully this will all move fairly swiftly so we can return to our mission_ "

Looking at his First Officer " _Shran I'll need you to organise with Phlox to get started on cure to this outbreak caused among the locals and any way we can relief their suffering. While I'm down on the surface you have command._ " he pointed vaguely towards the Malurian vessel " _keep your eyes and antennae on those scaly lizards. Never know what they'll try till we've everything full secure. They seem an untrustworthy, ruthless and greed species all in all_ "


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends & Enemies

**Extract from: A Fractured Mirror: The Last Days of the Pact of Andor and The Coalition of Planets [United Federation of Planets Historical Database] [2244]**

By 2151 the tension between the Coalition and the Pact had resulted in the expansion of the Coalition to include the Coridian system as Vulcan diplomacy reached out to further contain what was seen as the growing military build-up of the Human-Andorian alliance whose new NX class was believed would lead to a significant shift in the balance of power over the later years of the 2150's, to the Vulcan High Command the inclusion of the Cordonite shipyards was the logical choice that would offset this, even if it was with the support of an unpopular military government. This perhaps can be seen as the one of the ironic aspects of the nascent Coalition of Planets, whose stated goal to preserve the freedom and prosperity of its members and protect against the militaristic nature of the Pact, would often result in the rise of military or authoritarian governments within their systems and who became increasingly focused on military expansion to the expense of the civilian sector, with large systems such as Vulcan, albeit retaining the fiction of civil authorities, and Coridan, which did not, seeing this swing by 2151, which then would impact on smaller systems such as Mazar which would see a military coup and membership in the Coalition within weeks of this. Indeed this expansion is often seen as sowing the seeds of disaster for the Coalition as it represented the final victory within the grouping of substance over form, as the alliance possessed a number of formal structures such as the Security Council and Trade Commission.

But these were largely existed only on a theoretical level with the true leadership of the alliance falling into the three blocs, the largest being the Vulcans and their "allies", the Tellarites and finally in 2151 the inclusion of the Xindi Council, all of which operated individually, rarely sharing military technology or even revealing their full military strength to the others, and never as part of any combined or coordinated defence efforts or as part of a central diplomatic front. This expansion from the Coalition would see a response from the Pact of Andor by increasing the their military and logistical co-operation such as with the first of the NX class the UES Enterprise mission, a first joint Human-Andorian manned operation, in that year which was seen as the Pacts effort to increase its own diplomatic efforts in the quadrant, a mission very much in response to the Coalitions diplomatic movements with the UEG in particular suddenly reversing its somewhat isolationist stance that had occurred since the end of the Singh Presidency to the 2140's.

The urgency of this mission became apparent just prior to its launch when two stealth vessels attempted to penetrate the Sol System defences to destroy a Klingon courier vessel and disturbingly, to the X-Com command, managed to breech the belts as far as Mars before being detected and destroyed, and the lack of a positive response from the Klingons which had removed what the Pact had considered a potential ally from its list, meant the importance of expansion and technological interchange were now virtual to both the Andorian Imperial Guard and United Earth X-Com. Indeed the willingness to have even limited technological exchange from the Pact was a significant step that bore surprisingly rapid fruit with the Enterprises dealings with Xyrillian species, providing advanced holo-matrix and stealth technology, and in regards development of further trade routes for the somewhat isolated Pact industries such as with the Axanar within weeks of the being of its voyage.

The mission itself is also reflective of the differences between the Coalition and the Pact, primarily the Human element, in its approach to both initiating first contact, and interacting with pre-Warp species, as the primary emphasis within the Coalition, stemming largely from the Vulcans, was of non-interference with pre-warp cultures and to allow them to continue on their natural evolution course and their existed long held, detailed, contact protocols for initiating this contact as had been the case between the Vulcans and Earth a century prior. On the opposite side of the equation the United Earth and its military forces had no such tradition, nor in the century since contact with the other species of the region, contacted a pre-warp society though this was more a reflection of the inherently territorial and slightly xenophobic nature of Humans at play most likely as Humanity rarely ventured outside established trade routes, its own colonies and purchased star-charts and as such at that point had most likely simply ignored any readings of primitive societies and continued on their journeys.

In fact a defining aspect that can be seen in the first contacts initiated by the UES Enterprise with pre-warp societies was strongly supported by its superiors and reflects perhaps what had been the latent idealism within Humanity brought upon by its own experiences in the Ethereal War as a pre-warp species facing a more technologically advanced foe and willing to survive at any cost; in both early scenarios, with first the Akaali and then the Valakians, X-Com, an organisation dedicated to fighting advanced alien threats, appeared to react instinctively to these less advanced species as a protector. With the Akaali this reaction was actually working directly against the short term benefit of the Pact with siding with a primitive species and ensuring the hostility of an advanced species and resulting cost of both repair the damage to the local population and garrisoning the system, and the decision to approach the leadership of the indigenous species in regards a phased uplift was only of benefit to them in the long term owing to the costs involved, especially during the bitter conflict that was to occur in the sector and need for military expenditure.

The second contact with the Valakians and the Menk, was in a many ways both a simpler and more complicated situation, the Valakian species had sent out multiple vessels seeking aid in combating a disease that was devastating their world and till the arrival of the Enterprise in 2151 had found none willing to do so, with Captain Archers arrival though this was to change. The effects of the disease, the projected extinction of the Valakians species, was to the humans a problem to be solved and not one trusted to the fickle hands of nature and natural selection, being themselves firm believers in the self-development of their own species through genetic augmentation and nanotechnology. In fact the situation seemed perfectly tailored to a solution from the X-Com vessel, who were masters of genetics and quickly identified that the disease was actually no such thing, but rather a long running genetic defect within the Valakian DNA that had with the past few decades begun to accelerate to critical levels; this meant that while an intial stabilisation "cure" was discovered by Enterprise it indicated a long term strategy needed to be established to combat these conditions.

Another factor that had arisen was that during their research the Enterprise had become aware the Menk, another more primitive species resident on the planet, were on the verge of a significant evolutionary breakthrough in their own development and that their DNA strands were part of a possible solution to the medical problems. The Enterprise then revealed their preliminary findings to the Valakian government who were most disturbed by them and by the long term nature of the cure as the Enterprise itself could no longer remain in orbit of Valakis owing to the pressure of its own mission. What was offered was for the Pact, primarily the United Earth Government in real terms, to offer to establish a trade and medical presence on the planet and aid in this project and to help uplift the world to a more developed level of medical technology and warp drive, though the second was envisioned as a secondary concern and would require significant training of the Valakians in the underlying theories; this though would come at a cost it was stated, that first the Menk were to be uplifted, though not immediate but as their evolutionary development accelerated sufficiently for this to occur and that the Valakaian government cover the cost of these proposed facilities and the Menk uplift.

Otherwise it was stated the Enterprise was willing to handover their full findings on the "disease" including pain relief medication and the short term genetic "patch" they had discovered and were also willing to provide initial stage warp drive manuals to the Valakians, though it was felt without initial assistance this development would require decades to be fully developed. Further complications would arise several months later after the acceptance of the UEG offer and the presence was established on planet and medical project began and the Valakian general populace became more aware of the general technological level of the United Earth and the human species as well, combined with ground swell of popularity for the UEG which were seen largely as saviours of Valakis and a route for the future prosperity; which would result in a wave of demands on the Central Government to seek admittance to the UEG as colony world or protectorate to ensure the continued presence of the humans. This of course threw the UEG into confusion in 2152 just prior to the outbreak of war in the quadrant as quite suddenly it realised it had inherited control of two planetary systems with non-human populations almost by accident and that the more developed of these was seeking to be made a member of the UEG in some manner, an issue that would not be resolved till the creation of the UFP and Valakis absorption into it.

The situation on Valakis was also the first time the UEG and X-Com would be made aware of a species of traders encountered by the Valakians known later as the Ferengi...

* * *

 **Uncharted System 0563**  
 **Beta Quandrant**  
 **Combat Date 2151.0816**

 _Well not exactly the ones that we're looking for_ he thought _these particular representatives of their species were either pirates or smugglers, but that in itself offered several advantages for negotiating. As had been seen with the Xyrilians when technology was involved a fait accompli situation was most beneficial_ he mused _and if the Trade Commission is smart enough we can act as technology broker between what were getting off the Xyrillians with these...Ferengi without either species becoming aware of each other become Humanity had gotten the most benefit from the exchange. The Valakians had said this species were ony interested in trade and their own benefit, and these "Rules" of theirs that they referred to only served to indicate that more, so their a species we can at least understand and deal with._

When Enterprise had come across the crab like alien vessel it had been in the process of "salvaging" an abandoned alien vessel which had crashed on a planet, an understandable activity to the Enterprise crew who would have done the same and he had engaged these Ferengi in discussion about jointly salvaging the vessel after the ships holographic security system had attempted to eject eject them, indeed two of the Enterprise crew had been injured including Communications Officer Sato, albeit only with minor wounds, before Lieutenant Reed had been able to psionically damage the system and shut off, two individuals of an unknown species were discovered on the vessel, a male who unfortunately attempted to attack our crew and was injured and a female who have both been taken into the custody of the Ferengi vessel, thankfully saving his own crew the issues of escorting the prisoner.

 _The whole situation appears to be working out quite beneficially actually_ Archer mused _so far we've managed to get access to more holo-matrix technology of a different design to the Xyrilians, significant quantities of materials and systems from the vessel as well as the location of the species homeworld for later contact, and if we can get these negotiations through with Captain Ulis successfully we finally might have found a significant outside trade partner for the UEG's corporations._

" _And your...unusual faster than light technology and these engine systems are most of interest. How much do you want for them?_ " Ulis was asking, Archer had been waiting for this since the Ferengi had become aware of them a short while ago he had been practically drooling over the possibilities for freight haulage.

 _Of course_ he mused _they weren't going to get it, at least not without a very steep price. It was quite a shame actually these creatures were seemingly immune to psionic influence, apparently having powerful natural neural dampening preventing anyone stealing or influencing their thoughts, a useful trait for traders in fact_.

" _Well Captain Ulis, unfortunately our propriety rights over the technology are a very closely held military and trade secret, as you can understand as they were hard won by our species_ " he smiled at the Ferengi.

" _But Captain, your sharing them here with these others_ " indicating Shran "s _o I would need to know what the price would be to get them_ " he continued eagerly.  
" _A price I'm afraid you cannot pay I'm afraid Captain Ulis. Our agreements with the Andorian Empire saw major technological exchange and military co-operation between our governments, and I'm afraid as it stands you are not a full representative of your government and cannot negotiated as such_ " he held us his hand to forestall the Ferengi " _but we are will to offer you or your corporation first trade right between the United Earth and the Ferengi Alliance should your government agree to terms as we've discussed. This will mean your corporation will operate as an affiliate and of the Trade Commission and as such will have exclusive rights among your species to sub-contract our haulage corporations for routes_ "

The Ferengi seemed to be mollified somewhat by that information _"as you said your 9th Rule states Opportunity plus Instinct equals Profit"_ Archer smiled indicating the data-pads _"Well Captain Ulis, here is the Opportunity and what do your instincts say?_ "

" _You are a very aggressive businessman hew-mon, it is almost Ferengi_ " a toothy predatory grin from the Ferengi " _and though the Rules also state [New customers are like razor-tooted gree-worms. They can be succulent, but sometimes they bite back.] my instincts are telling me there is much profit to be made here and we have to Expand or Die_ "

" _Excellent Captain Ulis. We can agree here then and head to your home world via Wormhole drive and continue negotiations between our respective governments. We'll have the salvage in orbit within the hour between our vessels and we will transit at this stage. I have contacted our government and that of the Andorian Empire and they are both eager to enter discussion for our future prosperity_ " Archer replied thinking, _that'll give us time to get as much of the remain holo-matrix details aboard Enterprise and to fill the storage with the components, no point in keeping the shell of the ship as it offered little benefit to the UEG so best to "and too seal the deal we'll grant you the remaining salvage rights on the alien vessel when we've arrived outside the ...Ferenginar system?_ "

" _Ferenginar actually Captain_ " Ulis said distractedly, focused now only on the gains he had made today with deal and the salvage rights, a minor thing to the UEG but a signifiant profit to the pirate/smuggler. Archer smiled. _X-Com Headquarters and the Imperial Guard would be most pleased with the access to new resource routes_.

* * *

Sitting at the mess table he reflected on how truly profitable the past few days had been, _this strange species with the different FTL and technologies discovered by ME, all the profits from the contact to go to ME and all from a lucky break from salvaging that crashed ship he thought looking over over at their new lucky charm_ , her hands still fluttering to cover her nakedness as she, badly, went about serving the food to her new owners.

" _Lucky!_ " he said to her, she flinched at little at her new name, _at least she didn't drop anything this time_ he thought _she's going to take months to get house broken, but since we found her and the old male our profits have sky-rocketed!_

" _Yes...ugh...master_ " she replied in a confused and embarrassed tone.

He'd never understand aliens he thought as he and the others thought her body wasn't very desirable for a female, especially now they were all rich and would be getting the really beauties of Ferenginar they'd all be getting on return home

" _Lucky, your doing it again. If you keep being bold I'll have to start punishing you_ " _though he wouldn't really, in the end it wasn't her fault_ he thought he _doubted he would need to as the injured male down in the brig would make a useful technical resource for the new Ulis Corporation as long as the female was safe, and Lucky herself had stopped the initial disobedience as long he was safe_. She flinched slightly again " _sorry...master_ " but no waterworks this time as hands moved swiftly back to work distributing the food.

" _She's a bit slow to learn ain't she even for a female, and she's ugly even for non-ferengi. Practically no ear lobes at all!_ " Muk of course, he replied to that " _ah leave her be, you know how other species are about their females. Bit of time and she'll be as useful as latinum. And look how much profit were going to make since we got our lucky charm. These Hew-mons are good to deal with. Think of all the latinum were going to get when we get back home_." Ulis continued " _exclusive rights_ " he grinned at them.

They all grinned back at that, they were in the end low end pirates and now suddenly if they pull everything off right they were about to become among some the wealthiest Ferengi in the galaxy from trade with this "Pact" and they all thought about how they personally were going to to get the most personal benefit out of it. " _And we've even gotten the remaining salvage rights on the ship!_ ".

" _How'd you manage that Ulis_?" Krem of course. Nearly as dumb as a Menk but useful at times.

" _Rule of Acquisition. Never begin a negotiation on an empty stomach. I didn't the Hew-mon did. There not as good as a Ferengi no matter how much they seem to be_ " he replied, it was a surprise actually how Ferengi minded the creatures appeared to be, being as ruthless in the deal as any businessman from back home, even if they seemed a violent bunch as well. But then again better a violent bunch of traders who'd buy weapons and goods than Vulcans who'd frown and buy nothing.

" _But will the FCA be okay with this Ulis_."

" _Don't be stupid Krem, we'll bribe a few people and well cut the Grand Nagus a share of the profits and this deal will be signed off by the end of the day. These Hew-mons technology will revolutionise mass transfer of goods if we get to use it. It's faster and more profitable in bulk. Think about it! We can mine massive quantities and the freight costs would stay close to the same at low levels of freight while with Warp the heavier the load the more costly the engine! We'll be able to move more goods, faster than anyone else in the Ferengi Alliance_ " he'd thought about that _when Archer had mentioned thy didn't trade their technology unless to allies, which was a problem for the FCA and Grand Nagus to deal with then while Ulis, and maybe a bit to the others, got their profits immediately_. " _And we've got that luckys father down in the hold as our new employee. That holo-matric gear on the ship was really impressive and it'll sell for a fortune compared to the current stuff on the market once he's fully healed he can start showing us how it works and ifs he's good enough can buy himself out of our employment in a few years" When the cost of keeping him became to high of course, Employees are the rungs on the ladder of success. Don't hesitate to step on them after all._

A beeping from the bridging indicated the Enterprise was getting ready to get underway

 _"Well that's goods. On time and all, lets get up to the bridge and get going, lucky can clean up the mess and Krem you lock everything up before we go"_ he and Muk moved off towards the bridge, I'm really eager to see this "Wormhole Drive" in action and if it'll really transit all the ships in a fifth of the time from here back to Ferenginar and when it does he grinned well then I've just negotiated the deal of a lifetime.

* * *

The Vulcan science cruiser on the outer edges of the system observed the movements in system for the past few days and watch the Human warship and that of the unknown aliens raise the crashed ship from the surface of the planet. Now they could detect the telltale energy build up of human transit wormholes being opened in system and then the vanishing of the three vessels from scans, headed for destinations unknown. High Command would need to be informed.

* * *

 **Stardate - 172632.87  
Vulcan High Council**

 **Planet Vulcan**

The report from Captain T'Vron via secure subspace connection was disturbing, the Humans were once again on the march after their isolation of the past few decades, having again adopted the policies of the Khan Singh rule in seeking to expand human conquests while recruiting allies. Already two primitive worlds had fallen to the Human imperialism, their native culture to be distorted in one and the other had seen natural evolution of the system usurped by the corruption of human genetic tampering, most likely increasing the emotions and natural aggression of the natives to match the violent and impulsive nature of the Human-Andorian alliance.

To Administrator V'Las of course the greatest cause for concern was not the human conquest of two minor systems, which would not significantly affect the regional balance however disturbing it was, but the sudden diplomacy towards more advanced neutral star nations, with the Xyrillians and Axanar offering trade agreements with the Humans inspite of pressure from the Vulcan High Command; as had been the case with Coridan and Mazar the Intelligence Directorte had already been ordered to aid in the ascension to power of a more logical government in both these species, to save them from their own misguided actions in befriending the Humans and Andorians which would only lead to ruin in the long run for those species.

 _And now this report_ he thought a _new race had been contacted by the powerful new Human Starship that had been busily disturbing the balance so hard wrought within the quadrant and had evidently been worthwhile enough for the Human vessel, the Enterprise from reports, to travel with it and a third salvaged vessel to parts unknown via its space damaging "wormhole drive", which from the sparse usage from the vessel on its journeys so far indicated a possibly significant destabilising factor. It was ... concerning... especially as all his carefully hidden and difficult work towards Reunification of the Vulkhansu and our Rihannsu cousins. A Union that would finally bring peace and stability to this region of space by the unity of the logic of Vulcan and the strength of Romulus_ he thought sincerely _after all the chaos caused by the vile Pact and even the more volitale members of the "Coalition" such as the Tellarites who need to be shown the path of true enlightenment. By my hands of cours_ e, _few others had the strength or skills to do so._

Around him the other members of the Council stood listening to the Captains report from the past few months observations, from their body language indicating their suppressed unease with the expansions seen in such a short time.

Many had considered the situation resolved with the admittance of Coridan to the Coalition, with its shipyards serving as an offset for these powerful new warships soon to fielded by the Human-Andorian Pact but now perhaps was not enough as the Humans appeared to attempted to shift the balance of power in favour of the Pact. Which would have only one logical conclusion – an attempted war of conquest by the two xenophobic martial species into Vulcan space.

" _Captain T'Vron and what have your observations of the new Human warship class through your tracking of the vessel comparative to our own improvements to the D'Kyr cruisers and D'Vryr class heavy starships?_ "

It was Minister Kuvak, of the Council he was the most concerned by the upgrades provided by the Human-Andorian joint ship class and had been the strongest voice for true cooperation within the Coalition, even proposing sharing technology with the Tellarites and Coridanites to build a similar joint project.

 _A foolish prospect and illogical_ T'Vlas thought _as if the other species of the Coalition could offer anything worthwhile opposite the technological advancements of the Vulkansu, and the giving those savages Vulcan technology? No a fools gambit. They would turn on us the second the Humans and Andorians wee beaten down. I'm glad I've left Kuvak out of the inner circle he mused he'll never have the backbone to do what needed to be done, too timid in this thinking from giving in to the wrong emotions_.

The other Ministers were as interested in these reports of course, several vessels had been assigned to work in conjunction with Captain T'Vron's D'Kyr class in analysising the performance of the new NX class due to the illogical nature of the Humans to send a warship out to attempt to conduct diplomacy. _More proof of the illogical and intimidation methods of the Humans and Andorians, sending warships and Captains to conduct negotiations instead of true science vessels and ambassadors_.

" _Regretfully Minister our readings of the Human vessel have been at distance and have not been yet gained full performance analysis owing to Human systems giving off sensor interference. Our current analysis from their combat situation in aid of the Axanar derelict and when facing off against the alien species over the pre-warp world indicates the power generation and power conversion systems are significantly in excess of projected. Most likely within the 30 – 45% range in terms of increased performance over the Science Directorate's projections, comparative to a current generation D'Kyr or even a D'Vryr the NX class will be much more individually in both offence and defence while at the same time eliminating the Human vulnerability at tactical mobility as the vessel has so far seen speeds matching that of current line Andorian Kumari's. In addition it possesses the Human transit technology_ " T'Vron reported.

 _Which is worse than we'd believed possible_ T'Vlas quietly acknowledged as Kuvak continued to ask further technical questions from the Captains sensor logs, _those vessels will be in mass production for all the Pact members within the next five solar cycles and if they outstrip the performance of even the D'Vryr class to that degree our window for decisive action, of a defeat of the Pact is starting to move out of range faster than had been projected by either the High Command or the Tal Shiar. And if the Humans managed to develop further allies even on the level of the Xyrillians then that time frame will further reduce_ he realised _I must contact Romulus immediately to make them aware of this change and accelerate his own plans for confronting the growing threat._

T'Vlas had to inject now " _And this new species Captain? Has there been any reports of their origin or purpose from your investigation with the locals?_ "

" _Administrator. In that regard we have discovered some news from investigations of nearby systems due to Sub-Commander T'Pol. We believe they are a species named the "Ferengi". A highly illogical and avarious species encountered by two of our long range science vessels in the past decade. From analysis of reports in these encounters we believe the vessel arranged a technological and trade agreement with the Human vessel and that the vessels then proceed to their home world to further develop the transaction. Our analysis of the transits was limited, though we do believe the transit end point to be beyond the Xindi systems. Investigation through these routes would likely yield further information in this regards_ " the Captain explained.

T'Vlas nodded as one of his subordinates, a member of his inner circle, discussed the data transfer details of the these investigations with the Captain. _Hmmmm...the Xindi...yes_ T'Vlas though as he thought through his options _the newest members of the "Coalition" had a most illogical, nay fanatical, hatred of the humans for some unknown reason._

Kuvak of course had fought against their admittance for that reason, arguing they would provoke a war due to this. _But the fool cannot understand that is what makes them useful, they will prove a source of cannon fodder along with the Tellarites to reduce Earth and Andoria's defences sufficiently for Vulcan to defeat them, we have a tight rein on the Xindi so far and so long as we retain control of the situation there is no concern_ he mused _and if the confrontation is as likely as seems from this information provoking them into a confrontation with the humans would not be difficult._

" _Yes Captain. I believe your recommendation is logical. The presence of the Xindi Council has proven a most beneficial relation for Vulcan. And the coalition of course" T'Vlas said taking charge of the conversation as was his right "we shall contact them immediately and enquire into their information on these "Ferengi". We must assume due to previous experiences with the Pact that this situation may proceed an expansion of Human-Andorian aggression to the Xindi sphere as well this quadrant, if these "Ferengi" are as illogical as the Humans then our calculations of a possible Pact First Strike Situation may have increased to dangerous levels. In combination with increased terrorist activities of the Syrannites and the Peoples Front of Coridan these recent human expansions could logically be a prelude to war. We must thoroughly investigate the possibility_ "

T'Vlas was satisfied with response from the Ministers outside Kuvak and his associates, but they were effectively neutralised by his demand for a "thorough investigation" of the factors. I _must consult with the Intelligence Directorate, and with our cousins about the effects of this scenario, the safety of Vulcan was now more than ever at stake and traitors such as the Syrannites within their ranks had to be purged swiftly_ , he sighed _if only the people of Vulcan could realise the work he was doing on their behalf. So far many of them were failing to put their maximum effort for the good of the species._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Romulans

**X-Com Headquarters**  
 **Earth, Sol System**  
 **Combat Date 2151.1106**

Apart from the Commander there were no other living persons within the secure conference room, all the other members of the conference been represented by secure hyper-wave hologram from their various locations in both the Alpha and Beta quadrants, each representing the senior officials of both X-Com and the Andorian Imperial Guard. These meetings were becoming worryingly more common in the past three years, in fact till 2048 only two such meetings had been held between X-Com and the Imperial Guard in the decade of the alliance between the species but now this meeting though was the sixth in this year alone, as the tensions between the Pact and Coalition continued to rise in spite of attempts at negotiations between each side. All the holgrams were cloaked in shadows and their voices distorted, most to protect the anonymity of its members, a relic of X-Coms founding days and growing influence within the upper ranks of the Imperial Guard.

" _The build up of Vulcan forces around Weythan and near Coridan has continued, much more than expected with a 30% increase in fleet strength in these regions, largely from new builds of the D'Kyr and D'Vryr classes, though in Coridan since its joined the Coalition there is a major shipbuilding operation of Coridanite escort and logistic designs underway, most worryingly there has been implementation of various measures of conscription on Vulcan itself on the orders of Administrator T'Vlas and the High Command. Our sources indicate this is due to the production of new military vessels outstripping the numbers available and a general reluctance from within Vulcan populace for the expansion._ "

" _Thank you, No.5. What is the situation with the Tellarites No.7?_ " The Commander asked.

" _The Tellarites have not expanded their fleet forces as much as projected, rather the military expenditure has reflected itself in an increase in their shipbuilding facilities and defensive satellite network around their home-world and primary colonies. Analysis has indicated that this is most probably due to the apparent Tellarite unease over the past few years with the new Vulcan administration and the political direction the Coalition has been taking, it is a strong possibility in the event of an outbreak of hostilities that Tellar will at most conduct limited actions against our forces in Andoria, and instead focus on defence of its own territory or could be persuaded to refrain from conflict in its entirety, if these factors can be confirmed with would propose transferring the 16th_ _and 23rd_ _Imperial Guard Task-forces from the Tellarite border and concentrated into a mobile reserve near Doraf in combination with the new Andorian NX vessels and elements of the X-Com 2nd_ _Strike Wing. This would allow better concentration of our forces to offset the Coalition numerical advantage since the admittance of Coridan and these Xindi, while only minimally increasing the risk along the Andorian-Tellarite border_ "

The Representative monitoring the Deplhic Expanse now spoke " _Unfortunately our attempts to probe into presumed Xindi territory with Phantom drones and Wraith reconnaissance vessels has been less successful than hoped. Several have been lost to unusual spacial phenomenon and if we are to send a fleet into the expanse in the event of conflict it would require detailed mapping and adjustment of our defensive systems or any such expedition would face significant casualties without even engaging enemy forces. Though we have discovered several of these_ " the holo-globe in the centre of the conference room came to life showing a planetary system within what was presumed Xindi territory, a large mechanical sphere appeared in the system and multiple data-streams indicated truly bizarre and anomalous energy outputs from the sphere " _we have lost several of our drones near these objects and we have noticed from scans an increased output of spatial anomalies in their presence. As indicated on the data-stream they appear to be warping the fabric of space-time in proximity to them. Research has expressed concern at this as it could represent some form of weapon or weaponised terraform device, and Xindi vessels have been detected near these objects yet do not appear to suffer the same level of spatial phenomenon as encountered by our probes indicating either control or at least understanding of these objects_ "

"I _s there any way to improve our surveillance capacity in the Expanse? The lack of available information on these Xindi is disturbing and there unknown hostility towards the Pact force indicates dangerous levels of awareness of our own position_ " Another of the holographic interfaces inquired.

A holographic project of an NX class appeared now on the central dais " _perhaps. We have discussed the possibility of utilising an NX class by modifying its outer hull with holographic matrix's in combination with absorptive materials to both reduce the damage caused by the spatial anomalies and to improve stealth capacity_ " new modifications sprang up in red on the blue sliver outline of the NX indicating materials needed and expected build times and costs " _and we would need to install energy sinks into the engine compartment to reduce its heat and energy output even at low levels to avoid detection by enemy patrols_ " Inner changes to the vessel appeared now in orange, with data indicating that these modifications in particular would be expensive " _the least costly solution though could be to rebuild the Wraith class to incorporate an improved drone system utilising these new materials but as indicated the class is rapidly nearing the end of its operational life and may not be sufficient_ " A final dataset appeared of a proposed drone system utilising holo-matrixes and dampening fields drawn from Xyrillian and Ferengi designs.

" _Your recommendation will be forwarded to the UEG and Chancellery of Andor, for the moment X-Com will proceed with limited upgrade of the Wraiths and Phantom Drones_." the Commander spoke, then indicated his acquiescence to the opinion of his counterpart in the Imperial Guard. " _The Imperial Guard concurs. The NX class is already in production and these upgrades would cause significant delays, as the situation on the border shows the Coalition is mobilising, we need those ships now to deter any aggression not later with minimal upgrades. The Guard recommends analysis of the costs and materials to upgrade the NX's at a later stage if needed_ " a pause then a new orange dataset appeared on the holo-globe, a long list of minerals, resources and projected income and expenditure on several routes " _To aid in this project our Pillar strategy will be vital as analysis indicates without external resource pillars and markets to draw upon military production will fall below acceptable limits. What is the current position in regards this is attached in the links_."

The Representative of the Logistics board, an X-Com member of the UNSC, now indicated and a series of green numbers began to match up against the projected figures " _Our attempts to build external Pillars has been more successful than expected, though it will require several months to make an impact in our economy's as the UEG and the Imperial Chancellery legislate the new treaties. The agreements with Axanar, Xyrillians and Kantare have currently yielded the holo-matrix technology and more efficient dampening fields but in terms of trade and resource agreements , especially in wartime conditions, are expected to be somewhat less than desired but we should see a significant boost to both Human and Andorian Corporations joint ventures by brokering between the various species but this is likely to persist for only a short period till more long term scenario are established_."

A blue dataset now began to appear on the holo-globe along with symbol of the Ferengi Alliance " _the new trade agreements with Ferengi are the most beneficial and most likely to be maintained in wartime circumstances. At least as long as the Pact is seen to be militarally and economically viable. When dealing with Ferengi it is most important to be aware of their self-interest, on both a individual and collective level, which dominates their political and industrial policy. The rapid willingness to create trade agreements and corporate joint ventures seems due to what had been a growing economic depression, largely due to over expansion of the economy, within their society and economy and they most likely believe the Pact offers them the situation of a new economic boom from trade. Most essentially as the figures show, significant quantities of inert Elerium exists within their homes system's outer planets which combined with their existent trade networks capacity to gain access to Vahlenite composite alloy minerals we believe boost production rates in the shipyards by 26-37% within eighteen months. Public response has been largely positive to the new agreements as the civilian economy on both Earth and Andor have seen significant gains in the past year, UEG and Chancellery economic advisors project a major economic upturn if conflict is avoided and these treaties become fully in effect in the next half decade."_

Rthere was a pause _"some public disquiet has been expressed at Orions slavery system and the Ferengi system but this has failed to gain much traction in general terms due to the economic upturn and the treaties protecting rights of Pact citizens. For the continued development of this strategy we recommend advising the Chancellery of the necessity of presenting a strong public relations campaign to this effect, the UNSC and UEG has already begun doing so_ "

" _The issues presented cause less of an impact among the Andorian populace than among the Human citizenry, as long as the positive economic and military situation continues there will be limited effect. On this situation how has our operations amongst the Orions proceeded?_ " The Imperial Guard Commander responded.

" _Operations to develop relations among the Orion groups has continued, though a strong recommendation remains for an Andorian Operatives dealing with Orions to receive full genetic treatment to avoid reactions to the pheromones of Orion females as currently only Humans through their long term genetic augmentation retain effective immunity to this situation. Our current focus has been on the development of relations with the official Orion government, which remains largely a figurehead institution though albeit useful as an legislative backstop, Kolar, Rigel and with the Syndicate though this relationship of course remains informal. Our current arrangements remain in place, weapons shipments and technical data transfer on Coalition vessels has seen a significant increase in attacks on Coalition military and trade assets in Orion territory, on their Orion associate clans and increased capacity on our own trade routes. Back-door access to supplying the Cordanite Resistance through the Orions has proved more successful than attempting to smuggle through tramp freighters or other proxies_ "

Further information now appeared on the holo-globe showing ship movements on the other side of Orion space " _due to our allowing several Orion ventures to establish themselves on colonies such as Terra Nova the compact of non-interference with Pact citizens by slavers continues, And most importantly we have received this surveys of various star systems on the fringes of Orion territory where Klingon scouts have been reported along with starships and minefields of an unknown, though in all reported engagements hostile, species, we shall need to investigate these reports at a later date as this could represent a threat to the ..._

* * *

 **Devron System**  
 **Beta Quadrant**  
 **Combat Date 2152.0313**

" _Shields holding at 57%, severe damage reported on decks 13 through 21 on aft hull section._ " Tactical Officer Reed called out. Trip in engineering broadcast similarly across the command net in a shout over the noise of frantic repairs and orders in background " _Captain, we've taken significant damage from those mines on the starboard nacelle and aft power converters! Warp is limited to maybe Warp 4 at the moment and with damage to converters its a choice of the shields and force fields or the wormhole drive with state were in!_ "

Which was as bad as he'd expected in fact after absorbing those two mine impacts and the fire coming out of the alien vessel, and the aft probe launch was out of operation from the damage he noted from the ships data-stream so he was limited to only those phantom drones already launched, of which only five remained functional from the continuous enemy disruptor fire and which were now under the control of Merryweather via MEC link offering the advantage of reaction times of almost the speed of though versus the hopefully not augmented physical reaction times of the alien species attacking them. At least that was what the ships designers had envisioned when the combat systems were being created a decade ago on a drawing board in the Utopia Planitia shipyards.

" _We don't have time for that Trip! Focus on keeping up the shields and disrupters online!_ "He shouted back. _It was a bad day, getting worse by the minute_ he thought, _they'd entered this system upon detecting unusual energy fluctuations and had moved to investigate due to the presence of an M-Class planet in the system, instead we run into the middle of a goddamn cloaked minefield and these mysterious "Romulans" the Orions had spoken off_.

And now they were in the middle of a running battle with them as they proved just as hostile as reports indicated, _dammit we let ourselves get lured in and ambushed by these bastards, trying to trap and take the ship most likely_.

The Enterprise banked suddenly dodging the disrupter fire from the two visible alien vessels, wait the one on the left is moving into the firing arc of the!

" _Helm rotate the ship towards enemy vessel at 247 degrees starboard. Malcolm on acquisition fire full salvo fusion lances and plasma torpedoes!_ "

The Enterprise spun on a dime as the neuro-linked Helm and Tactical stations moved now in sync, the phantom drones moving in perfect coordination to absorb any fire from the other vessels as the alien target, only now realising its danger, attempted futility to manoeuvre as power flooded into the forward fusion lances, a hybrid weapon developed from the Ethereal War as part rail gun and part energy weapon, the energised heavy slugs speeding along their rail launches at devastating speeds reaching out hungrily for the raptor shaped alien vessel now directly in front of the starships secondary weapons system even as the plasma disrupter fired to target the aliens sister ship and prevent it aiding its compatriot.

The results were devastating, the two fusion lances slamming into the alien vessel starboard shields, punching through after .000346 seconds resistance from the energy bubble, as it collapsed under the combined kinetic and high energy fury of the Enterprises bared fangs, then crippling the vessels as it continued forward hitting the left nacelle and the second shot smashed a hole in its forward sections.

Even as the damaged vessel continued forward the Enterprise was already turning, even damaged and her sub-light drive systems operating at suboptimal levels she was still superior in manoeuvrability than the aliens, sending two plasma torpedoes into their engine section, detonating in a blaze of extreme heat and energy causing the vessel to shatter under the merciless impact with its crew already dead from the thermal shock of the plasma detonation roaring through its innards or simply vaporised from the impact along with large sections of the vessels superstructure.

 _One down, two to go_ he thought angrily watching as the third alien starship came out of its cloak to fire briefly, then fleeing back into invisibility as the other vessel again targeted the Enterprise with sustained disruptor fire. _They'd used that damn trick when they'd stumbled into the minefield_ , one vessel appearing out of its cloak and demanding the surrender the Enterprise for _invading the territory of the Glorious Romulan Star Empire, arrogant fucks!_ he thought as the Enterprise banked hard again and Shran called out target distance and sensor scans on the cloaked vessel, Sato had a initial difficulty with the language translation but when they'd tried to leave upon their understanding of it these aliens had fired on them, _well no friggin x-rays got away with that, not with an X-Com ship_ Archer thought as he called out " _starboard 146 degrees! On my Mark launch two plasma torpedoes fore and after set to full spectrum detonation. Try and use the drones to locate our cloaked friends and kill them with disrupters!_ "

That had been the greatest danger in their engagement with alien ability to effectively vanish from from sensors and the visible spectrum allowing them to avoid the retaliation of the vengeful Human vessel. _But if they want to play hide and seek like some ancient submersible vessels then let us show them we know how bring them to the surface just like our ancestors did!_.

The Enterprise shuddered now under a sustained disrupter hit on her shields as Malcolm called out "S _hields down by 7%, their targeting the damaged sections near engineering! Force fields holding for the moment. Minor damage reported!_ " .

 _Dammit_ he thought, the Enterprise engines continuing to shudder somewhat even after the hit, as he called out, "Mark!". Two more plasma torpedoes speed from their fore and aft launch bays towards empty space before detonating in a corona of energy illuminating swaths of space around the the Enterprise. The five phantom drones moved pulsing energy on various spectrum's and bouncing them back off the plasma torpedoes detonation zones forming a biefly illuminated map of the space around when the alien vessel had cloaked.

" _Brief Contact! 176 degrees starboard! Firing disruptors!_ " a solid green beam reaching out like an emerald spear of blazing light towards a seemingly empty portion of space before suddenly impacting and briefly illuminating a ship's nacelle in a blaze of emerald and flame before smashing the through that sections of the alien vessel. Its cloak fell now visible to the full fury of the Enterprise as the damaged vessel now desperately, and successful for now, evaded the disruptor fire of Enterprise.

Shran was now observing the situation and was the first to notice as the other ship began to move away from combat and towards its wounded sister ship " _Captain they appear to attempting to break off pursuit. Do we continue to engage?_ "

Archer shook his head " _No. Pull us back, we don't know how many ships they have nearby and we're too valuable to be allowed to be taken by a ..._ " as Sato suddenly interrupted him " _Captain, receiving hail from alien vessel_ ". He looked at her " _What are they saying Hoshi_?"

She seemed to be listening to it again for a second before slowly speaking " _Trespassers. Leave this system and we shall spare your lives but know that if you return to the territory of the Romulan Star Empire we shall consider it a declaration of War!_ "

Archer looked at Sato in an bemused shock for a few seconds thinking _you'd think they were chasing us out of the system and not them after losing a ship and running away from us_ before saying " _Hoshi put me on speaker to them and translate_ "

Sato nodded her eyes glazing slightly as she accessed her computer links to the translation software saying calming " _Yes Captain, Comms open_ "

" _Romulan Vessels, we have no intention of returning to your territory but any further attempts to seize a vessel of the United Earth Government or the Andorian Empire will result in a state of conflict between our species. We are currently exiting this system and any attempts to follow will be regarded as hostile and met with deadly force_." he looked at Hoshi and indicated to cut th link before speaking again

" _Helm, put on maximum Warp available towards Pact territory. Tactical retain battle-stations and sensor sweeps, assume x-rays will resume hostilities till further notice_ " he paused then touched his comm-link to the Engineering section

" _Trip. I need to get long range communications as quickly as possible, we need to get word back to HQ on hyper-wave or subspace about what happened here and instructions on how to proceed_ ".

" _I'll do my best Cap. But the old girl has taken a beaten I'll tellya, we're gonna need at least three months in drydock to get these battle scars to heal. We've got two dead and a half dozen of my engineers are injured so it's going to hours before we've got comms back_ " he swore mentally heard as Trips voice came up from Engineering, till then they were out here on there own without support with these hostiles and their invisible starships and then possibly any number of potentially hostile Vulcan ships out there as well as they neared Pact space.

" _Do what you can Trip, were under threat at this low of Warp so till we can either transit out of here by wormhole or get in touch with nearby friendlies_ ".

" _Understood Cap. We won't let ya down!_ "

Archer then contacted Dr. Pholx in the medical bay " _Doctor I need a full list of casualties and injuries within the hour while we have this reprieve._ "

" _Understood Captain. We've had least four deaths and a dozen injuries of various seriousness from the engagement but I'll have the full list within the hour_ ".

 _That'll hurt_ he thought as he listened to the Doctor as apart from the Alpha Squad and the Andorian Marines the Enterprise retained only a crew of around eighty members and now a significant number were injured or dead, which with all the damage is going to impact badly on combat performance even trying to use the ground pounders, who were somewhat trained on shipboard technical roles, as backup crew support

* * *

 **Office of the Senate**  
 **Romulus, Beta Quandrant**  
 **Stardate - 171210.38**

 _How long had it been since I walked these halls as a Senator, an equal shaping the destiny of my people_ he thought darkly _before my foolishness brought it all crashing down. Now though a chance for redemption was presenting itself all thanks to the humans and the stupidity of the now deceased but unlamented Admiral Tolmulk whose efforts to capture the new human warship had ended in a disastrous farce_. _And now the attractive Captain D'mora is trying ever so valiantly to extract herself and her crews from the morass_ he mused observing the proceedings prior to his own inquiry with the Senate sub- _committee I do hope you do survive this Captain,_ _all reports I've seen show you fought that battle bravely and well even with while that idiot Tolmulk was in charge and if they do manage to scapegoat you, well a quick death might be the best way out_.

The late Admiral of course having been vaporised along with his starship and its crew by the Human flagship in the battle on the fringes of the Empire only a few weeks ago and D'mora had been left in charge of her own heavily damaged bird of prey and that of the very inexperienced Captain Terik _and was now in the awkward position of explaining her tactical withdrawal in the face of superior forces as anyone with a bit of sense would see from these reports, or an act of shameless cowardice according to Senator Trenmik_ Valdor mused cynically _who, shockingly had been a sponsor of our late idiot Admiral and would rather blame not be attributed to the "brave dead hero" but rather on the very live Captain who had no such illustrious backers._

" _Captain you state even with significant battle damage from the mine impacts and from disruptor fire from three Birds of Prey the human starship was still more powerful than the brave Admiral's task-force and you were forced to retreat due to overwhelming firepower. This seems difficult to understand Captain, would not a more reasonable analysis be that upon the destruction of the Admiral's vessel his subordinates suffered a failure of nerve and allowed the human vessel to flee the system unmolested?" A truly ludicrous interpretation of the events in the Devron system_ he thought as he listened to Trenmik blather on that human starship in the space of a few minutes had managed to totally destroy one top of the line Bird of Prey, whose deflectors were the best the Empire had and then managing to locate another, while in cloak!

Then manage to heavily damage it. D'mora managing to extract her two starships out of the debacle in the system without been either destroyed outright or captured. _A truly terrifying fate for any possible captives of the Human X-Com_ they had heard _Humans evidently considered torture and medical experimentation perfectly acceptable methods during the First major conflict with alien species from reports from their agents among their Vulkhansu cousins. Of course no true Rihannsu would endure the ignominy of capture_ Valdore acknowledged _but the passing of the information to the anyone who would face the humans in the future meant that suicide devices would be passed to crews in a conflict to prevent their capture if severely wounded._

He continued to listen as the proceedings as the Captain defended herself from the Senators accusations and her crews actions framing them much as they had actually happened in reality not in the mind of chronically stupid.

 _At least you have some support Captain D'mora, even if you don't know it yet_ he mused as he listened to the tactical data on the power levels taken during the battle _my good friend Vrax has been a firm supporter of my little project and your defence of your actions is very much making our case before I even get to step before the Senators. That tactical data is worrisome, while our cloaking technology is still decades away from true performance we shouldn't be as far behind in terms of deflectors and disruptors as these figures indicate_ he thought as he reviewed the raw sensor data from the two surviving Birds of Prey _we won't be able to mimic these weapon outputs or shielding levels in the holo-ships, which was a problem with the Human ships anyway with their unusual technology, but if the Andorians were as integrated as this data indicated were going to have to move now rather than later or we won't be able to fool the Coalition in to thinking their anything other than really old Pact designs._

As Captain D'more returned to her seat the five Senators conferred briefly among themselves before Vrax stood and spoke " _Captain, this sub-committee finds that while your actions in withdrawing from combat were understandable and did ensure the survival of your sensor data and in denying the alien starship the possibility of capturing our technology. Inspite of this we believe that you must atone for your initial failure to press your attack aggressively enough in your defence of Admiral Tolmulk. You will remain here for the moment and will be informed of your next assignment_ "

Captain D'mora nodded respectively to the Senators before stepping off to the side of the inquiry board and quietly waited.

" _Admiral Valdore will now step forward_." Vrax continued motioning for him to come forward before the sub-committee.

When he had reached the foot of the sub-committee he bowed respectively before speaking " _Honoured Senators. Thank you for the privilege of reviewing my proposals_ "

After so many years in the darkness away from centre of power in Romulus he would finally be returning to the light and power of the capital and if it took being polite to those on the sub-committee who had helped in his downfall years earlier then that was a price he would pay.

" _Admiral Valdore we have reviewed your proposals for the experimental holographic drone ship and in light of recent events we believe that such an operation is essential for the future security of the Star Empire and the Rihannsu as a species. Unfortunately the events in the Devron system will force us to accelerate your proposals and make modifications to account for these constraints_ " it was Senator Trenmik now, till now the strongest opponent in regards implementing the drone ship policy.

" _Thank you Honoured Senator for your confidence in my proposal_ " he replied " _may I enquire into the changes and the time frame we are to operate under_?" _I need to know what these changes are or are you handing Vrax and myself a poison chalice to destroy ourselves_ he thought _too often have Admirals and Captains been "rewarded" for their projects only to be deliberately handed impossible deadlines or objectives to ensure their failure_.

" _Admiral, in light of the growing power of the Pact of Andor and the increased militarisation of the species in regions that are to be made the future provinces of the Star Empire, and with aggression shown against our forces by the Humans the destabilisation of these powers is now vital for the security of our people. The large scale development of these new Pact warships so recently encountered could completely shift the balance of power in the region over to the Pact of Andor over the Coalition of Planets in a later military confrontation_ " the Senators all nodded at this comment as Trenmik continued " _we have at most a few years to move before this situation could occur thus preventing our Reunification with our cousins on the Homeworld under the true of the Star Empire. Judging from the combat performance of the Human warship it is now evident that allowing these savages the time to further develop would be devastating for the Star Empire, now is the time strike before it is to late_ ".

Senator Trenmik then quietened and allowed Valdores sponsor Vrax to take over the conversation.

" _Admiral due to these factors the original plan for a telepresence controlled droneship is no longer feasible, primarily due to the increased defences been deployed in the Andor system making a cloaked capture of an Aenar impossible without compromising the secrecy of the project and our objectives. Secondly to increase the construction speed we will utilise a crewed version of the vessel utilising modified versions of acquired human psionic control systems as seen in the original design which will reduce crew numbers significantly_ " he indicated Captain D'mora standing quietly to the side " _the Captain here and her crew will be at your disposal for this_ " before continuing " _we need to begin destabilising operations as soon as feasible. What vessels will replicable_?" Vrax watched Valdore calm silently indicating _make a good case Valdore, we've gotten over the line on this, don't fail me now_.

" _Honoured Senator. Our Triphasic disruptors and Multi-spectral emitters can match the profile and combat appearance of any Coalition of Planets vessels and any Andorian design prior to the Kumari class, we have only limited knowledge of Xindi vessels but those evidenced by the Vulcan Military Directorate are on file and can be easily replicated by the projects ship. Unfortunately we are unable to replicate the weapons profile of the more modern Human vessels due to their high usage of the "Elerium" mineral which powers their Plasma disruptor weapons nor the new NX class due to power levels as evidenced in Devron. Given the resources we should be able to baffle the sensors systems of both sides and provoke and outbreak of conflict between the power blocs by the application of limited pressure_ " he replied.


	8. Chapter 8 - Who do you trust?

**Extract from: A Fractured Mirror: The Last Days of the Pact of Andor and The Coalition of Planets [United Federation of Planets Historical Database] [2244]**

The months leading up to the start of the great conflagrations of warfare and violence that would radically reshape the Alpha and Beta Quadrants in what has commonly been referred to as the Federation Wars or the Wars of Unification saw the cumulation of decades of tensions between the Pact of Andor and the Coalition of Planets as sporadic clashes began to occur between the two sides in the wake of the sudden Pact diplomatic attempts in the late 2140s and then the Enterprise mission starting in 2151. This Pact expansion and the previous Coalition move to include the Xindi species as part of its alliance was largely responsible for the expansion of what might have been a control diplomatic situation as had been the case for much of that previous century into a situation bound to spiral into a series of overlapping and brutal conflicts where all the quadrants powers would be force to take sides.

An indication of this can be seen in the ending of the Enterprises mission in 2152 with its damaging in a skirmish with forces of the Romulan Star Empire in the Devron system, been forced in its aftermath to proceed to the Andor system for repair and upgrade prematurely ending its till then successful mission, which is seen by many historians as the starting point for the Federation-Romulan War that would ensue only a short few years later as it demonstrated the growing strength of the Human-Andorian alliance even if the Romulans remained initially neutral in the conflict between the Pact and the Coalition.

The growing difference between the clashes of 2152 and 2153 years between small units of both sides and that which occurred in the previous decades was in their much more direct nature, with all attacks till that point having been between indirect proxies such the various Orion factions or the Vulcan sponsored Nausicaans, and the sudden vehement accusations from both sides of the others attempts at conducting a "false flag" operation in an attempt to gain diplomatic support; even to this day all the species involved have denied having any such record of their involvement in several of the attacks making pinpointing the exact point of escalation difficult. In general terms the end of 2152 is seen by most military historians as the start of these events as direct attacks by the various factions started to occur on the fringes of each species spacial territories, for example the attack on an unescorted Vulcan supply convoy that had resupplied the Weythan fleet by two Andorian Kumari class battlecruisers followed a few days later by the Vulcan destruction of an Andorian scout vessel in the Thalos system.

A series of accusations and demands for retribution flared up among both sides from the these incidents though initially, to many the surprise of many species at the time, tensions would be calmed by negotiations between the Human and Tellarite governments in their wake which attempted to create an independent commission from species seen as relatively independent and neutral such as the Bolians for the Coalition or the Denobulans for the Pact to investigate into the incidents and provide compensation from the guilty party. Sadly for all those doomed to die in the conflagration those involved in both sides more militant factions the growing number of incidents served only as incentive to take more aggressive measures in their own perceived defence.

Indeed the presence of the Xindi species can be seen as the most destabilising to the peaceful resolution from the Coalition side as events would show, even prior to the outbreak of the clashes the Xindi, drawing from limited information from the species sources that remained post war, had embarked upon a massive and sustained military build up,in preparation for a war against the Pact in general and Humanity in particular and pursued every diplomatic effort during the run up to the war to distrupt any negotiations between the Pact and the Coalition.

The Xindi motivation for this fanatical hatred of Humanity remains difficult to understand from a modern standpoint as their was only limited interaction seen between the two species prior to the conflict, and from the pre-war Human viewpoint the most direct enemy among the Coalition was seen as the Vulcans, what can be understood is the Xindi religious belief that humanity would herald their destruction in the future, and their militant attempts to aggressively avert this doomsday belief, is often seen as one of the greatest dangers of the self-fulfilling nature of religiously motivated prophesies. Whatever the reasons for their choosing of Humans as the harbingers in the apocalyptic beliefs the Xindi were the species most intent on readying for war by their creation of the infamous Super-Weapon and its prototypes, unknown to even their supposed "allies" in the Coalition of Planets and are the group most directly responsible for the final breakdown to conflict between the two sides.

Within the Coalition the Tellarite led faction of the likes of Risa and Bolanus were on the other side of the argument in the Coalition proto-government by consistent arguing, a Tellarite speciality, for less forceful responses to incidents and to engage in negotiations to prevent further escalation from these incidents, indeed an attack by a Tellarite vessels in the weeks prior to outbreak of war is usually seen as an effort from those factions within the Coalition, either the increasingly militant Vulcans under T'Vlas or the Xindi, to damage the Tellarite reputation among the Andorians and Humans. The Vulcan position from 2152 to the start of the outbreak is much more complicated to understand as while Administrator T'Vlas had assumed significant control of the High Command by this stage but this was not total and there existed a strong faction within the High Command that wished to avoid conflict with the Pact and importantly in the initial period the Administrator from records of the other Council members seems to have been hesitant about committing Vulcan to such a decisive course of action without a "logical" total victory easily on the cards.

It was only as 2153 progressed that the Vulcan High Command began to commit to such a bold and militant measure with full conscription being introduced in that year among the population and the Syrannite rebels ruthlessly persecuted; similar measures began to appear in those systems under the nominal "protection" and "friendship" of Vulcan such as Mazar and Coridan began to adopt similar measures inspite of resistance from their own populations with several terrorist attacks occurring shortly after these measures were adopted. These measures, the mobilisation of the fleet and the reaching out of the Vulcan Military Directorate to the Xindi Fleet events would be sent in motion that would send the Coalition to war against the Pact with what was intended to be a decisive war winning first strike.

Indeed it is surprising the generally territorial Humans were the most restrained of all the parties involved in the negotiations, or even in regards the clashes between forces as no Human vessel was ever reported as an instigator of any attack, and made significant efforts to prevent a full outbreak of conflict even till the last. Of course much of this can be seen in practical terms as an effort to complete construction of the NX class vessels under construction in the shipyards of primarily United Earth and which would make a decisive impact when fully completed; Earth did not want a war just yet as it was still felt it was somewhat unready for a full blown interstellar from in its own internal analysis of the factors in quadrant.

On the other hand the Andorian Empire would prove the more aggressive factor within the Pact by pressing, as post war information releases show, for more aggressive responses to Coalition actions, or perceived actions, as the Andorian force began to fully mobilise and concentrate around Andor and in star-bases forward from the Weythan system; though of course this is not imply Earth was not mobilising, in fact in the weeks prior to the outbreak of the war X-Com and the UNSC had been fully mobilised and on a war footing, what was different in their regards was the defensive nature of their deployments with X-Com adopting a reactive stance while concentrating its logistical convoys under heavy escort between routes, largely explaining the lack of attacks on these convoys till the outbreak of the war.

With its flagship the UES Enterprise nearly finished its repairs and upgrades in Andor and a large number of NX's expected to be constructed and combat ready by the end of 2153 the initial strategy of the Pact was intended to be defensive in nature, excluding plans to assault and seek decisive battle with the Vulcans around Weythan if the conflict were to turn hot.

Unusually the massive offensive launched by the Vulcans and Xindi would catch the Pact, and X-Com in particular, totally by surprise upon the outbreak of war as the blow would fall on its best defended sector employing forces from X-Coms worst case scenario plans...

* * *

 **17th July 2153**

* * *

 **Near Weythan / Pann Mokar System**

Long range sensors and subspace communications intercepts indicated the main Vulcan fleets was gathering near the disputed Weythan system as expected by both X-Com and the Imperial Guard and the X-Com 3rd Fleet was already on route from Terra Nova to reinforce the Andorian 1st and 4th fleets already in system for what could well be the prelude to a Vulcan invasion of Pact space. When the news of the Coalition declaration had hit the combined fleet it had concentrated around their the expectation of a Vulcan advance across the border towards Andor as was expected and they and their commanders braced themselves for the Vulcan offensive that never came. Unknown to the Pact forces concentrating around their forward starbases on the Andorian side of the border the Vulcan forces around Weythan were in fact significantly weaker than themselves, over two thirds not being the Vulcan cruisers indicated by the long range sensors, instead they were a motley force of Cordinite and Mazarite starships, along a large number of Vulcan freighters whose sensor and power profiles had been heavily modified to resemble that of D'Kry and D'Vryr cruisers reading an invasion force.

* * *

 **Wolf System**

Wolf 359 was the primary line of advance from Vulcan space towards the Sol system and as such the important strategic route had been entrusted as the home base of the 2nd Fleet of X-Com, though it was would be somewhat understrength as two task-forces worth of starships had been hurriedly transferred to the space between Coridan and Earth as a large surge had been detected in Vulcan vessels in the past few days along with increased movement of Cordinate vessels back and forth between between the territory of the two Coalition members indicating a working up of the combat vessels or most likely pre-invasion training manoeuvres. There was a general sense of tension among the crews of 2nd Fleet and the Wolf Starbase as the high possibility of war had everyone on edge as the interstellar relations between themselves and the Coalition collapsed, indeed Admiral Dawson's decision to cut short shore leave and operate on a full wartime footing to increase readiness had not helped matters. But when the systems sensor belts detected hundreds of incoming enemy warships these orders ensured the fleet was at full readiness when over two thirds of the entire Vulcan battle fleet came barrelling into the system; of course it did not save the brave and determined defenders, outnumbered almost eight to one and facing the most powerful starships of the Coalition their could only be one result of their heroic but doomed defence. But they would give Earth what it always been intended to give with their lives, a warning and brief time to prepare, and by its the destruction of over twice its number in Vulcan cruisers before their deaths almost two hundred Vulcan starships would never reach Earth and now lay broken or dying in the emptiness of space.

* * *

 **Andor System**

 _Something had gone horribly wrong he thought as he reviewed the data-stream on the recently upgraded Enterprise the Coalition declaration of war had arrived and they're forces in Weythan and Coridan do nothing?_

 _The lack of movement from the Tellarites had made sense, they've been trying to talk their way out of a war from the start but the lack of anything other than probing attacks from the Vulcans had command confused._

 _Till now. Where were all the ships coming from?_

He thought in shock as the warning and sensor readings from 2nd Fleet came across the command net, we've counted everything goddamn ship the fuckin elves have got and they still manage to hit the Second with this! _It's almost the number of their entire mobile fleet forces listed here at Wolf!_.

He stopped, breathing in, calming himself. _They've played us. Bastards. They fucking played us. The forces at Weythan and Coridan are a fake somehow, they can't have this many ships without us know about them, and the forces at Wolf are definitely goddamn real so their going after Earth while we twiddle our thumps watching make believe fleets_.

He closed his eyes thinking.

 _They're going after Earth, take us out in one blow and then try and sweep up the Andorians and the rest of the colonies afterwards. Without Earths industry and population the Pact doesn't have the staying power for a war against something as large and industrialised as the Coalition, we'd lose most of the NX production and they've capture alot of Ethereal tech_.

 _A logical, if ambitious move._

 _Fuckin Elves and their logic._

He opened his eyes, exhaling and inhaling, be the eye of hurricane, then spoke " _Commander Shran, contact Admiral Shras of the Andor Home Fleet immediately. The Vulcans are trying to play us for fools and we need to do something about it right now"_

* * *

 **Edge of the Delphic Expanse**

The Super-weapon was a success Dolim smirked as the weapon and its two prototypes destroyed the human starbase and crippled the surrounding taskforce defending it, now there would be no human forces left between us and the soon to be destroyed Human Homeworld.

The Xindi forces had failed to catch the Humans by surprise unfortunately even with the use of their sub-space vortexes, the Human sensor nets still appeared to be able to track them through their advanced detection packages, something that not even the Vulcans had been able to do, though the majority of Xindi scientists believed this would occur due to the unusual Human faster than light system.

 _Ah yes their odd FTL_ he thought _before we exterminate the lot of them we might have to leave a few alive long enough to help us understand it. Then all will bow before the Xindi, and all will acknowledge the Reptilians as the true masters of all among the the stars. No more cooperating with those filthy primates and the others he smirked things would be as they should be_.

If any of the other species had possessed the courage to do what needed to be done then they would be sitting in my place, but no.

When the time came for tough decisions all wrung their weak little hands about the necessity of doing what needed to be done to ensure the safetly of the Xindi species till the Reptilians and Insectoids stepped forward and showed them the way.

He watched as the last human starship rammed into an Aquatic starships detonating both a blossom of flame than damaged two nearby ships, even the Vulcans were weak and human looking, he'd so something about them when they'd finished with the Humans. Target the shipyards only! Bah! Best to destroy the lot of the beasts on their world and hunt the rest down.

" _Bring the fleet together and set course for Earth. Recharge the Weapon and ready for immediate deployment upon exit._ " he ordered as the super-weapon hummed in the background.

* * *

 **Earth Orbit, Sol System**

It was the greatest mobilisation of military might in the history of the Human race, Home Fleet stood with 4th Fleet and the fully mobilised UNSC auxiliary forces with the hundreds of the most powerful starships every created by human hands behinds a century and a halfs worth of minefields, defensive belts and fortress starbases as the warning from the dommed 2nd Fleet arrived at X-Com Headquarters of hundreds of Vulcan heavy starships on the move swiftly towards the birthplace of humanity.

Only a short time later a further more garbled warning had arrived from Task-force Charlie-Delta on the border of the Delphic Expanse that major Xindi forces were also on the move with same target with nothing but silence been heard shortly afterwards from the Task-force.

Now Humanity faced its darkest hour since the closing days of the Ethereal War as the full might of Alien empires was hurled against the bastion of the human race, to enslave or slaughter its people even after all their appeals and entreaties for peace and negotiations.

For the first time in a hundred and fifty years sirens sounded across the Earth urging people to take to their barely remembered defensive shelters and UEA personal manned their defensive batteries and the monumentally expensive planetary defensive barriers brought online.

Surprisingly there was no panic among the population as people took to their shelters to watch the reports on the planetary data-streams and watch the heavens with batted breath and hope their defenders would prevail again against the alien menace no matter the odds as they had once before so long ago.

The Commander of X-Com and operations staff watched the sol system hologlobe and the out long range sensors in determined expectation, orders had already been dispatched to the outbound 3rd Fleet and every X-Com forces near to converge on Earth immediately but they were hours away and X-Com was now facing an enemy force with a potentially devastating numerical advantage even with the power fixed defences of Sol.

" _Multiple Contacts detected. Designate Raid 1. Approaching Kuiper Line in estimated fourteen minutes"_ he nodded, that dance was about to begin.

" _Get Admiral Forrest on the line. Code Cerberus is now in effect"_

* * *

 **Kuiper Belt Defense Line, Sol System**

Pluto Defence Base was one of the lynch-pins of the Kuiper Defence line as what had once been classified a planet had now been converted, along with many of the large asteroids in the belt, into a powerful semi-fixed fortress of plasma torpedoes launchers, fusion lances and plasma disruptor batteries and when the first elements of the Vulcan fleet emerged from Warp after they encountered a large force of the defending Earths cruisers. Weapons fire lashed out from the defensive positions into the invaders as a dozen Vulcan D'Kyrs died under their impact and others ran into the now active hidden mines in the belt.

Within seconds the entire region was criss-crossed with Human plasma disruptors and Vulcan particle beams and attacker and defender threw themselves at each other.

" _New Contacts Detected, appears to be in vortex space. Estimate Xindi! Designate Raid 2. Estimated in four hundred starship range! Detecting an enormous energy build up at the heart of their formation"_ the senior sensor technician in the Command Centre of the Pluto Defence Base called, the bases Commander never turned from the holographic displays showing the unfolding battle, his Meld enhanced mind to be partially submerged into the command data-net even as he spoke.

" _Forwarding all data to X-Com Headquarters. Launch full spread from all launchers upon their entering firing range"._

The seconds ticked by when suddenly several hundred new alien warships burst into existence grouped around an enormous spherical shaped vessel which almost massed the two thirds size of Pluto itself. Hundreds of Plasma torpedoes flew from their launchers towards their targets to impact upon their shields, though almost a dozen alien vessels were destroyed outright or badly damaged by the impact.

" _Sir, I'm detecting a massive energy building from the alien vessel I think its going to..."_ senior technician James Curtis never got to finish his warning as that very second, he and the thousands of personnel manning the base defences and the dozen or so vessels of 4th Fleet caught in the blast disintegrated under the force of the Xindi weapons onslaught.

An enormous hole had just been blown in the defenders line in only the few minutes of combat through which poured the Coalition forces.

* * *

 **X-Com Headquaters, Earth**

Horrified silence reigned momentarily throughout Mission Control as the aliens fleets weapon effortlessly smashed aside one of the lynch-pin defences of the Sol System. How he felt so calm the Commander did not know, with an alien Death Star staring him the face he thought he should be running around or shouting to the heavens at its impossibility but instead he spoke.

" _Do we have sensor track on its expected movement?"._ Central Officer Daniels seemed lost for a moment staring at the screen, he spoke again to him.

" _Daniels do we have its projected movements?"._ Daniels seemed to snap out of it before melding with the Command net fully announcing.

" _Yes. Its following a predictable course under high impulse power. Enemy fleet maintaining position around sphere. Target projected as Earth"_

' _Genocide then'_ he though not the shipyards or orbital industry which would require a different path through the system to hit first, though the Vulcans were following a different path indicating a two pronged attack now.

He looked at the hologlobe at a reserve force of ageing but large Magellan wormhole drive carriers before speaking.

" _Cerberus-Black is now in effect. Feed sensor data along with predicted journey path directly to the Black-Epilson reserve force on my authority. Initiate Cerberus-Black-Epilson on my command"_

* * *

 _ **Sol System**_ _  
_ _ **Combat Date 2153.0717**_

"Hildas-Trojan Belt breached by Raid 2. Significant casualties reported. 4th Fleet falling back"

Central Officer Daniels reported as the battered remnants of 4th Fleet began to fall back towards the Main Defence Belt based around the Asteroid Belt having taken another direct blow from the Xindi sphere weapon

 _"Raid 2 approach continuing towards Earth. Raid 1 approach projected towards Utopia Planatia Shipyards and Mars"._

Not only do the enemy have a five to one numerical advantage that gigantic sphere weapon has allowed them to breech strong points far too easily the Commander considered as the juggernaut advanced towards Earth in-spite of the fanatical efforts of his troopers, but they had shown a vulnerability when breeching the Kuiper Belts defences by concentrating their forces upon breech to press through. And their doing it again he saw but not as much as I desired unfortunately.

The Vulcans and Xindi were operating almost as two separate forces with limited cooperation between them which had hurt them in their assaults on the defence belts but looking at it now he thoughtits going to help reduce their casualties now.

 _Damn_ _. Have to move now before that thing gets into range of doubtful the planetary barriers could take kind of firepower more than once before they would collapse.  
_ _  
"Daniels. Initiate Cerberus-Black-Epilson now. Target is Raid 2 with spherical transits throughout their formation starting at the core of that big bastard. We'll hit them just before they hit the Main Line"_ _h_ e ordered folding his hands behind his back as he observed the two great swathes of red icons on the holo-system as Raid 2 moved significantly ahead of Raid 1 If they'd stuck together I could really hammer them but now even if this works we'll still have the whole Vulcan battle fleet to deal with.

Daniels nodded _"Initiating as ordered Sir"_ _as he neural linked to the command program of the Black-Epilson Reserve force near the orbit of Earth and Luna to command the primitive AI systems that slaved the vessels into one unit to active their wormhole drives to transit to their designated targets._

The Black-Epilson Reserve consisted of twenty aging but large Magellan class vessels that had been slated for retirement over fifteen years ago till X-Com had realised a better use for them than scrap, by converting them into unmanned meld computer run kamikaze weapons, though the costly nature of the explosives and engines themselves would limited the numbers deployed to only the task-force.

Several disastrous accidents since the development of the wormhole drive from captured Ethereal tech had shown a significant flaw with the drive – that it was possible for the transit point to open up in the middle of solid matter thereby destroying both the end point matter and the transiting vessel depending on the size and energy ratio of the end point impact.

A very basic "shunting" system had been devised since then of course to prevent that occurring but even to this day there was nothing dangerous with the drive than a "blind" jump. But several years go X-Com had realised they could weaponise this flaw to assault fixed or semi-fixed fortifications in the event of war with Vulcans by utilising the drive to effectively bypass any deflector or armour defences (a dampening field to prevent this was immediately begun by the X-Com Research and Development Department upon this discovery) and filing the vessels with multiple Elerium generators and elerium based explosives that would result in a catastrophic detonation upon exiting the wormhole transit.

The expected targets of course had been for an assault on the Vulcan system itself by destroying the systems orbital defences or as a retaliation device if such measures were required.

 _Of course the task-force had never been envisioned for a situation such as was now occurring within the Sol System against a large disciplined force of starships but the massive size of the Xindi Super-Weapon, predictable path it had to follow and the massive energy output of its engines that were perfectly visible on sensors within the system even with all the dampening fields and jamming currently taking place._

There was limited warning for the Xindi fleet and its crew whether primate, reptilian or any of the council species, as for the seconds before the transit exited their sensors went crazy as massive energy distortions were detected within their formation, indeed two were detected within the Super-Weapon itself!

Several technicians managed to warn before their deaths. In fact the majority of those on the fleets ships, bare a few who realised with flickering horror what was about to happen, would never realise there was anything amiss as they're forces prepared to breech the last desperate Human defence, even Dolim, would-be conqueror of the galaxy in the name of the Reptilian Xindi, who was in the command centre of the weapon never realised what would happen to him and the fleet under his command.

Even as the warnings of distortions began to spread from technicians to their ships Captains the twenty ships of Task-force Black-Epilson exited from their wormhole transit in a spherical formation directly in the middle of the Xindi fleet and to the naked eye, though their was actually fractional differences in reality due to those vessels exiting directly in the middle of Super-Weapon itself, there was a catastrophic simultaneous detonation of Elerium energy that surged through the Xindi fleet and ignited the engines of the super-weapon itself in the conflagration.

What had once been a force of almost four hundred starships and an unstoppable super-weapon was reduced to less than two hundred damaged and panicked survivors The explosive blast was suddenly visible on earth as a giant emerald flash, in fact night temporarily became day as the after flash danced upon the global defence fields on what had been the night side of the Earth, at least to those brave enough to remain outside of the shelters to observe the skies with the naked eye, while those who were watching on the data-steam would see a green holo-screen before all data became a hash of chaos as the wild energy fluctuations distorted the less powerful and shield civilian sensor grids.

Indeed even the hardened and shielded military sensors and communications of both sides would be blinded and deafened for some time in the aftermath of the detonation that would reduce the brutal and bloody battle to extremely close range as ranged weapons locks and targeting distorted.

 _"Order Home Fleet to advance now. Tell Forrest to hammer the survivors and link up with whats left of the 4th and the Auxiliaries and try and keep the Vulcans away from the shipyards_ " the Commander ordered though the extent of the damage was still impossible to know beyond the visible reports from the Main Belt.

 _"Sir we're having difficulty with communications due to the detonations side effects on subspace and hyper-wave. I've managed to signal Admiral Forrest by comtext but we'll lose communications with him and Home Fleet as he leaves the Defence Belt"_ _Daniels reported after fifteen minutes and multiple communications attempts._

The Commander nodded, it was out of his hands now. He could only trust in the skill and determination of the men and women of the Fleet.

Home Fleet and every remaining auxiliary starships surged forward as Admiral Forrest on his flagship Columbia led the combined forces of the defenders of Earth forward against the still shattered Xindi fleet in its path as the Vulcan forces ground down the remnants of 4th Fleet as both the remaining Xindi and the advancing Vulcans grew desperate to recombine their split forces to overwhelm the Earth forces in system. This though was not to be as enraged Home Fleet mercilessly slaughtered every surviving Xindi starship in their path as the aliens attempted to retreat in the next forty minutes from the savagery of combat as disruptor and plasma torpedo met particle beam and photonic weapon in a symphony of energy weapons and destruction across the Sol that had never been seen before.

Within the hour the Human and Vulcan fleets were fully engaged with each other on the Main Defence Belt as the Vulcan pushed forward due to the temporary sensor and communications chaos to get beyond the long range human fixed defences o grapple with Human fleet that had destroyed their erstwhile allies. It was to pit the fanatical belief and often suicidal aggression of the human defenders against the cold logic of the Vulcan numerical superiority.

As the battle wore on the sensors and communications began to recover somewhat and picture from X-Com Headquarters was not positive as more information poured in. The Vulcans had begun to breech the Main Belt.

Columbia was shuddering under the blows as the Vulcan D'Vyr's converged their fire on the NX as the starship found itself been isolated on the battlefield.

 _"Warp and Wormhole engines offline, significant damage to rear armour belt, though shields and forcefields are continuing to hold"_ _his Tactical Officer called out as she struggled to stand at her station as the deck shook beneath her feet_ _"three Vulcan heavy cruisers converging on us from the rear and the two in front us are trying to box us it"._

The Admiral watched as the situation unfolded no choices left but desperate ones can't get stuck out here in among all that firepower. Better a fighting chance than no chance at all. _"_ _Tactical divert all emergency power to forward shields and prepare to barrage forward disruptor fire and fusion lances. Helm plot a course into that Vulcan D'Kyr in front of us full power to sub-light drive! Tactical when we break through initiate a barrage immediately!"_

The crew were well trained an no delays or questions were asked as the Columbia accelerated at full sub-light, to the total shock of the soon to be dead Vulcans on the impacted vessel before Columbia, into the Vulcans as the shields of both starships flared from the impact before the damaged, but more powerful, NX shields overpowered the energy blister surrounding the Vulcan D'Kyr then smashing through the armoured superstructure so quickly that not even one of the Vulcan crew would have time to draw a breath to scream if they'd been so inclined.

Her sister ship lasted only seconds longer as the Columbia emerged from the shattered wreckage firing a full barrage on the aft shields of the starship overwhelming the vessel's defences in a flurry of disruptor and heavy slugs tearing apart the starship and its crew. _  
_ _  
"Shields failing, severe damage to structural integrity"_ Tactical was shouting out from her station as the first of the three chasing D'Vryr's reached weapons range and both Human and Vulcan starship hammered each other with their particles beams and plasma disruptors. For the damaged Colombia it was too much as the particle beam slashed through into the aft nacelle and engineering, such that a tearing noise was heard on the bridge of the Columbia and the data-net collapsed as power began to fail. The Admiral spoke his final words as his starship died

 _"Troopers. It has been an honour to serve you all. Vigilo Confido. You have done your dut..."_ _as the Columbia detonated her Elerium engines went critical, severely damaging their pursuers, seemingly striking out at her enemies even in death._

* * *

 _"Sir Admiral Forrest's Columbia has been destroyed in combat. UES Defiant under Rear Admiral Dorian assuming flag. Enemy forces have penetrated Main Defence Belt in two locations. All Reserves have been committed"_

Officer Daniels spoke calmly as the battle now stood on a knife edge. Both sides had been decimated, so much so that the safety of Earth was secured at least, but if the Vulcans could take out the shipyards it'll be the end just later in the game the Commander thought.

 _"Sir, out system sensor nets report over three hundred incoming warp signatures!"_ _one of the sensor technicians called out as Mission Control went quiet as the grave for the next few minutes only punctuated by the outflow of orders and tense reports from the battle line._

Defeat now stared them squarely in the face despite all their efforts and sacrifices. _  
_ _  
"Sir. I'm getting hyper-wave comms from the in-bounds!"_ _Daniels suddenly called out his voice once again full of life_ _"_ _it's_ _the Enterprise and the Andorians!"_


	9. Chapter 9 - With Banners Unfurled

_**X-Com Headquarters,**_ _  
_ _ **Earth, Sol System**_ _  
_ _ **Combat Date 2153.0729**_

The mood on Earth had remained a dangerous mixture of euphoria and rage in the aftermath of the Vulcan-Xindi attack on the home-world of humanity, it was somewhat shocking even to the Commander of X-Com and many senior X-Com personnel to see how much humanity, and even X-Com personnel, had begun embracing the Andorian crews that had allowed to take shore leave on the planet.

From the moment of the arrival of the Andorian Home Fleet and the supporting 1st Fleet the people of Earth had seen their salvation in the blue faces of aliens with the weird anteanae and in the days after the hard won victory there had several significant scenes of impromptu "victory" celebrations around Andorian and X-Com crews; originally headquarters had been wary of allowing the Andorians shore leave on Earth due do the usual xenophobia most alien experienced planet side but the planned extended stay of a significant portion of the relief fleet meant, and the damaged suffered by the Andorians had made their landing inevitable, and now stunningly a symbol of the need for the Pact and a united front against perfidious Vulcan and its genocidal allies.

And here of course the rage had been felt, directly surprisingly at human like aliens, the revelation of the near destruction of the home-world had focused humanity 's collective rage, and general xenophobia, on "Vulcan-like" alien.

Unsurprisingly the handful of Vulcans on Earth had been taken into custody long before the outbreak of fighting and as such been spared the attacks; instead been focused on a number of species such as confused Risans and Kantare who suddenly been attacked human mobs to the cries of "get the Vulcans" or "their Thin men, kill'em!".

Though any Coalition species would also be singled out as well, with a young Bolian only barely escaping with his life after the local police intervened in Darwin, Australia, only those species that were linked in the public's minds with the Pact such as the Denobulans or informally with the UEG such as the Ferengi or Orion traders in-system found themselves spared the public backlash.

Of course for the six sentients, three Human and three Andorian, sitting around the circular table in the top secret conference room in X-Com Headquarters the primary concern was how to deal with logistics of that victory and proceed now in the war after the staggering losses of winning that battle.

The six were the most powerful beings in the Pact of Andor, made up of the President of the UEG, the Andorian Chancellor, the X-Com Commander and his Imperial Guard counterpart, the senior surviving X-Com Home Fleet commander Admiral Dorian and the senior Andorian commander Admiral Shras and the information before them was deeply concerning.

The recently promoted Admiral Dorian was the first to speak

 _"Having reviewed the damage reports on all surviving vessels in-system and recovery efforts on the destroyed or heavily damaged vessels from the past few weeks combat I can confirm the following. 2nd Fleet as we already know was totally destroyed at the Wolf System with no survivors beyond two task-forces totalling thirty-seven vessels which were going to have to integrate with the Andorian 3rd Fleet restore the defences around Wolf and facing Coridan. 4th Fleet is effectively destroyed, we've only three undamaged survivors and we think we can salvage around twenty of the least damaged vessels but the rest of the fleet has been destroyed though we've a significant number of survivors from the crews due to it been fought in our spacial territory. Frankly Home Fleet while not destroyed has been well and truly gutted, we've only forty-one starships combat worthy and another thirty odd maybe repairable in the next six months, and well the UNSC Auxillary forces"_

He sighed sadly before continuing _"have been basically destroyed, we lost 78% of the converted civilian vessels and the rest are so badly damaged as to be worthless in any future combat. Effectively X-Com Space Forces have lost three of our five combat fleets, and though the 1st and 3rd Fleets are at full strength we've lost over half our starship strength and are down to around three hundred combat vessels, split roughly a third new NX-01 Daedalus class models and the other two-thirds are older models such as the Essex, Wraith and Nova classes."_

Finishing his report he allowed Admiral Shras to continue on the details of the Andorian forces _"Our own losses among the Home Fleet and 1st Fleet are also severe._

 _The engagement with the four hundred surviving Vulcan vessels during their breakout move resulted in heavy casualties on both sides before those two hundred Vulcan vessels outpaced us at warp. Between the relief forces we've lost roughly half those forces and a number of the 169 starships remaining will need maintenance in short to restore them to full combat capability._

 _The losses in taking Weythan were comparatively light as the Coalition forces there retreated soon after we had begun our primary advance, but we've had to divert a large portion of the forces there and from around the Doraf system to restructure a defence force around the Andor system, as it stands a sufficiently strong counter-offensive by the Vulcans, or Vulcans riding herd on the Cordies could retake the Weythan system._

 _There has been no movement on the Tellarite or Bolian border beyond long range sensor confirmation of general mobilization of the Tellarite fleet and its deployment into defensive positions, though if they do decide to launch an offensive its debatable if they could be stopped short of Doraf if they were willing to absorb the casualties from the forwards defensive star-bases and the reaction force there"_

It was the Andorian Chancellor who asked now _"And how bad were the Vulcan-Xindi casualties from the battles based on analysis of sensor records and the debris fields? From the data-feed and your report in this short period of cycles we have lost almost half of the Pact's combat strength, and a large portion being among the most powerful and advanced formations of both our species"_

All understood this concern as both species Home Fleets had the most modern starships generally assigned to them and now found themselves effectively gutted.

Admiral Dorian answered _"Losses to the Xindi element of the Coalition invasion were almost total. Off the four hundred vessels, and the genocide weapon deployed we estimate less than thirty made it out of Sol intact. Unfortunately we can only estimate the total strength of the remaining Xindi forces in the Delphic Expanse due to difficulty in our forces penetrating it for the moment. But judging from the major decline in observed Xindi activity on the border regions and general effort to deploy the weapon we estimate we've destroyed a significant portion of their most modern starships._

 _Vulcan figures are more confirm-able. We can estimate they deployed almost a thousand starships for this offensive, and lost between 170 and 220 at the Wolf System before the remainder linked up with Xindi forces here at Sol. Between 220 and 260 of these ships we believe managed to escape, mostly of the faster but less powerful D'Kyr class starship. Between Wolf, Earth and Weythan our analysts believe at least eight hundred Vulcan starships destroyed plus or minus fifty and this number is disproportionately among its most powerful models, analysis indicates we've destroyed at least 70% of the heavy D'Vryr class and and around 50% - 60% of the available D'Kyr's, in-spite of this though Vulcan and allied powers retain a significant quantative advantage with between 1500 and 1700 starships to our totaled strength of eight hundred starships"._

The Commander of X-Com now interjected into the conversation _"Essentially for the moment both us and the Coalition have exhausted our most powerful formations in the first phase of combat, the Coalition have shifted unto a defensive position after the losses for two reasons. One. They lack the capacity to launch another major offensive after these losses and the likely morale drop among its crew, Vulcans maybe unemotional but a defeat like this you don't bounce back from immediately. We believe it'll be several weeks at a minimum before they reorganise their forces. Secondly and most worryingly is the starship construction underway in the Vulcan and Coridanite shipyards which will replenish their losses in the next Standard Year while our build timetables for the NX-01's is longer and more costly. I'd expect we'll see the Vulcans to stay on the defensive baring a few smaller offensives till their ships are ready beyond the periphery regions and then we'll face a major offensive towards either Earth of Andor"_

He indicated for his Imperial Guard counterpart to offer their recommendations.

" _Our primary thrust then has to be to disrupt the Vulcan and Cordanite build-up in the short to medium term while destroying the Xindi threat after a careful expansion into the Expanse. Simply put we cannot afford a major loss of vessels in a major generalised offensive against the Xindi. We believe in the interim we need to secure the following systems"_

Seven glowing dots appeared on data-feed map of the Pact-Expanse border

 _"As forward operations bases and complete upgrading the sensors and shields of the combined fleet planned for the offensive. Were looking at this phase taking four months to complete and to begin full offensive operations in the Expanse. We recommend a joint force of the Andorian 2nd Fleet and X-Com 1st Fleet for this operation."_

He paused bringing up a holo-image of a starship design similar to the NX-01 and NX-02 class but labelled NX-03 Liberty class

 _"The greatest danger though lies in the capacity of the Vulcans to replace their losses more quickly than ourselves. The NX-01 is worth three of there starships in a combat situation, but the build time is around 17 months for an NX-01 versus estimated seven to ten for a Vulcan equivalent and quite frankly only the shipyards around Earth, and a few in the Andor system, are capable of building them yet._

 _We can address this by having full double shifts to upgrade the yards but it will take at least a standard year to do this and while the NX-01 is worth three Coalition starships we can easily be in a position of having no NX-01 ready versus two fully built and deployed Vulcan starships in a year from now. Till the NX-01's are finished in large numbers, estimated two Standard Years from now, we need a stop-gap measure to replenish our losses. As such we propose the NX-03 Liberty class."_

The President and Chancellor had been reviewing the data-feed before the President inquired _"How big a reduction are we looking at in performance versus the 01's? And what are production numbers expected to be?"_

 _"In terms of firepower not so much. Estimated at a 24% drop in offensive power, though its lighter at close ranges than NX-01. We're ripping out the drone system, fusion lances and wormhole drive and installing extra plasma torpedo launchers, older Mk.3 disruptors and two additional fusion drive engines to increase power levels. The NX-01 uses the most modern plasma disruptors but the NX-03 will utilise a mixture of older Andorian disruptors and Human plasma dsiruptors than we have significant stockpiles off and production lines still exist for, the newer models will be entirely focused on the 01's to avoid bottle-necking production, in terms of speed the NX-03 will have equivalent speed to the NX-01 at Warp but will lack the wormhole drive and have and older sensor package system._

 _The greatest weakness compared to the 01 is in durability and defences estimated impaired by 57% versus the NX-01, Vahlenite smelting facilities are a bottleneck for the NX-01 class so the NX-03 is built of a Duranadium alloy instead which while not as strong as Vahlenite is both cheap and easy to acquire from the Ferengi, Xyrillians and Orions. There is also significant production facilities for the civilian sector on Earth and in Andor to further boost production. Most importantly with this model is we can construct them in under seven months and if we start up production now using the NX-01 templates in the older yards we can have three hundred combat ready by the time Vulcan builds are ready_

Taking a a deep breath then continued _"And we would recommend selling the design to the Ferengi and purchasing orders from their shipyards. This will increase numbers available by between one and two hundred starships while the NX-03 design is not cutting edge in terms of technology and would be an acceptable short term sacrifice to a potential rival if it would alow us to bring the conflict to a swifter conclusion by greater access to their resources and their shipbuilding facilities"_

The President and Chancellor exchanged glances before the President asked

 _"I...we... are surprised-by the full proposals and their somewhat...radical...approach to conducting this war. The NX-03 is perfectly acceptable and has our full support and will implemented immediately, even the decision to open discussions with Ferenginar Shipyards. We just just find it unexpected for your joint call for integrating a joint military command structure and integrated fleet operations ...there's even a request to hire alien auxiliaries from among the Orions or even the Ferengi to operate under this structure"_

It was the Commander who now spoke

 _"Sirs. Frankly the situation as it stands is quite dire. Far more so than the overall force ratios indicate. There is too much we do not know about these Xindi and their death star weapon. The Tellarites and their alllies have stayed out so far but that is far from guaranteed to continued. Too many factors beyond our control. But these measures will lead us to victory, till the NX-01s arrive in large numbers we need to utilise combined fleets to enhance each others strengths and minimise our weaknesses._

 _Which means combined fleets of the older vessels utilising a strong and rapid reaction command structure not one by committee, as Earth proved our enemies which to destroy us totally and without mercy and only decisive action prevented this. The Enterprise proves even joint crews can work, and work well so X-Com fully endorses these proposals to a Supreme Commander and integrated military command structure of the Imperial Guard and X-Com even if it makes a many unhappy. We need ships. We need crews. This is the only path to victory"_

His counterpart nodded _"The Imperial Guard fully endorses the proposals. Victory at any Cost. Whatever the price"_

The two elected leaders of the Pact looked somewhat unsettled by this determined pronouncement but nodded before the President replied

 _"I understand, with the War extraordinary measures must be taken after the methods to which our enemies have proved willing to stoop. The survival of our species as you say rests upon us. I do notice the project was unnamed in your reports. Has this been addressed since?"_

The two Commanders looked at each other before the X-Com Commander shrugged and indicated the Guard representative to speak

 _"Yes. We have discussed the matter. We shall call it. Starfleet"_

* * *

 **Stardate - 170575.34  
Vulcan High Council**

 **Planet Vulcan**

Kuvak was growing more concerned as he watched events unfold at the latest meeting of the, what was now becoming the increasingly and disturbingly, irrelevant High Coucil of Vulcan as T'Vlas's current mind-guard T'Vlen again interrupted an attempt from one of the other deputes for attempts to discuss the disastrous results of the Battles of the Frontiers and Earth.

 _We've foolishly allowed T'Vlas to amass too much power_ he thought as the Administrator enquired of the Admiral of the current plans for operations against the Pact, a defeat of this magnitude should have ensured his removal from power but the I can't get enough support from the others.

And now my days as a member of this Council is looking increasingly numbered he feared remembering T'Vlas's words in the wake of the defeat debates, or perhaps worse this Council is not relevant anymore as all reports seem to go directly to T'Vlas and his disturbingly large cabal and decided upon prior to these sighed softly still one must do what one must for the future of Vulcan. We have a war to win and in that T'Vlas is correct, after Earth and this Xindi madness the Humans and Andorians have turned down all offers of peace-talks and have reverted to emotional savages instead of thinking logically.

T'Vlas was now enquiring of newly promoted Admiral T'Vron, one of the most experienced of the survivors of the Earth battle and the commander largely responsible for the escape of remaining Vulcan fleet from the Human home-worlds star system. And now like an increasing number of the senior leadership of the Military Directorate very firmly one of T'Vlas supporters.

 _"And what has been the observed Human and Andorian strategic response along the border Admiral?"_

Since the gutting of both sides starship fleets is how that sentence should be finished Kuvak thought darkly though from all indicators the Pact suffered as badly or worse than ourselves in that regards, since their offensive to take Pann Mokar the Pact had largely withdrawn to a defensive stance baring occasional skirmishes between small forces of starships.

" _We have observed significant movements and communications between the Human and Andorian fleets in the past number of cycles Administrator in the wake of this formation of this "Combined Starfleet" by the Pact and the Denobulan entry into the conflict two solar cycles ago._

 _The declaration of a unified Pact military structure appears to be confirmed through recent actions as we have seen increasing numbers of combined Human-Andorian fleet operations at the edges of our long range subspace sensor nets and the forces currently in the Paan Mokar system is now operating mixed combat groups even on patrol clashes with out forward forces._

 _This would be a logical, if surprising from such xenophobic species, move to increase the combat capacity of their fleets and most likely indicates, along with the lack of a counter offensive, that the Pact fleet is much more badly damaged than our analysis indicates"_ T'Vron answered.

Of course Kuvak thought that is the official Military Directorate analysis of the "success" of their plan to strike at the Humans. While T'Vlas had been the originator of the general plan the Military had been both responsible for its organisation and implementation and had been major supporters of going through with the action as it was felt the operation could decisively end the conflict in one blow.

Which had failed Kuvak noted. And now the line from the Military Directorate was the losses inflicted Humans and Andorians meant the defeat of the Pact in the medium to long run was now inevitable as long as Vulcan and its allies remained strong and decisive. Which T'Vlas has been quick to exploit to retain support of the military command and push for more powers and measures to help wage the war to its inevitable Vulcan victory.

 _"And how does the entry of Denobula effect the balance of forces"_ T'Vlas enquired further.

 _"Denobula will have only a minimal impact on the combat effectiveness of the Pact as the majority of its starships, excluding perhaps twenty of the new Human designs, are much less powerful than our own models or that of our allies and its industrial strength is negligible."_

T'Vron responded _"the Denobulan Infantry could prove a somewhat greater impact if the Pact were in the position to launch invasions of ours, or allied, worlds. A positive result of this situation though has been the increased relations between ourselves and the Antarans who are traditional enemies of the Denobulans. The Intelligence Directorate has indicated they are likely to enter the war against the Pact if support was to provided to the legitimate factions with its government who have been repressed by Pact-appeasers in their society. Their entry would offset the Denobulan entry and most usefully distract Pact forces significantly away from more important fronts of the war"_

 _"Minister Kuvak, how have our diplomatic efforts towards the Tellarites and their faction in regards those species honouring their obligations under the rules of the Coalition?"_ T'Vlas asked politely.

A trap of course, the Administrator was already fully briefed on rejection of the Tellarites and their allied worlds of the Vulcan demands for them to enter the war. Whats worse Kuvak thought is that its entirely T'Vlas's fault by his recruiting the Xindi to the now divided Coalition of Planets but I can't get anyone to listen anymore.

 _Instead they just demand the Tellarites enter the war and launch another mass offensive. The Xindi, and YOU FOR BRINGING THEM IN by their actions had effectively destroyed the Coalition of Planets he wanted to scream at the Administrator and now the Tellarites are more scared of us and the Xindi than they are of the Andorians or Humans._

During his meetings with the ambassadors and governments of Tellar, Bolarus, Risa and all the other minors the only topic had been of the Xindi, and to their eyes VULCAN, genocide attempt Humans, the faction that unexpectedly expressed the most willingness to negotiate through the chaos on the borders.

Those Xindi fools and our continual demands for them to make another attempt in their view Kuvak thought struggling to control his emotions has managed to change the rest of non-Vulcan dominated Coalition from pro-Vulcan leaning neutrals verging on entering the war to almost pro-Pact neutrals. Reports had even been received of a tiny numbers of members of these species volunteering for service in the new Pact Starfleet because of the attempt to "exterminate" the humans.

 _"Regretfully Administrator the Tellarite Union and the other neutral members of the Coalition have rejected all our requests for their armed forces to enter the conflict. All have pointed to the Xindi attempt on Earth for this situation"_ he replied calmly _"This Council tires of their excuses. While the actions of the Xindi Council are to be condemned it is no reason for the members of our alliance not to honour their treaty obligations. The Coalition Judiciary"_

The Vulcan and Xindi dominated body of the theoretical government structures of the Coalition which was one of the few parts to offer full support.

 _"has ruled this a fundamental case of the invocation of the self-defence articles of our treaties. The Tellarites have also failed to suppress these pro-Human terrorist protests in their cities that our Intelligence Directorate has reported in-spite of our rightful and logical requests for them to restore public order"_

 _Because their starting to see us as the bigger threat_ Kuvak thought darkly but held his tongue knowing any response now would have been seen as failing to control his emotions and in need of "re-education" like so many other mid level officials who recently made the error of objecting to the new conscription laws had found.

" _The Tellarite Union has stated the Coalition Security Council has not endorsed the declaration of war_ "

 _Because they and Bolians had vetoed every attempt to get the measure through_ Kuvak wanted to say but wisely refrained.

 _"and as such they erroneously believe they do not have to operate under the self-defence clauses of the treaties"_ he took a calming breath before continuing _"and I believe any further pressure on them and their allied worlds will only serve to split the Coalition of Planets entirely"_

 _"If they aren't willing to honour their obligations what use is their in our subsidising the Coalition at all? All it has done is condemn our rightful military actions, slow down our military actions and cost us precious resources without providing any return. Our true allies such as Coridan and Mazar accept the necessity of our leadership and have honoured their obligations to fight, let the others do what they promised or leave in fear and accept the consequences when we defeat these Pact savages with out true friends"_ T'Vlen interjected.

 _Because you fool we need the Coalition if we are to make peace with Humans and Andorians now, and right now their verging on walking away and going full neutral on the conflict_ Kuvak wanted to reply _but that would be political suicide for me to state as I'm quite sure all your cabal cares about is Total Victory by now and anything other than this would be classified as treason._

 _"Yes. T'Vlen speaks truth"_ T'Vlas responded the other Ministers around him nodding at this

 _"The Coalition structures have run the limits of their usefulness if the members do not deliver on their obligations. These "neutral members" have failed to either enter the conflict or provide the war material we require from their industries and have even provoked hostile diplomatically to our war efforts through the Coalition structures to fully utilise our offensive operations. If the Tellarite fleet had done what we had required then this war would have already been decided and Earth defeated by our combined fleets and so many Vulcans would not lie slain by their failures and betrayal"_

 _And likely destroyed by the Xindi lunatics_ Kuvak observed silently as T'Vlas and his lackeys seemed to be planning to shift their failure unto the Tellarites and their allies for "stabbing the Coalition in the back" or some such

Kuvak bowed slightly to the Administrator acknowledging his words

 _"I understand Administrator they have failed to do what we have required"_

 _because they thnk we've gone insane_ I might add

 _"though the Coalition have served a useful function for the people of Vulcan till now and may again in the future when we have defeated the Pact in this conflict as the Xindi have proven themselves somewhat unstable and emotional as allies"_

Perhaps _because their all genocidal megalomaniacs evidently capable of building a giant planet destroying space station without us knowing and then getting us to help them do the vile deed._

T'Vlas observed him calmly for a few seconds before replying

 _"Perhaps. You shall make another effort to get the other Coalition members to do what is right but unless their is some movement we cannot allow them to further impede our war-fighting capacity."_ he paused _"as to the Xindi our long sensors indicate do them not Admiral the build up of Starfleet forces along the Xindi border"_

Admiral T'Vron nodded _"for an expected offensive against the Council. For their betrayal of our cause at Earth no aid shall come from ourselves in the initial stages, no Vulcan lives shall be wasted for those who refuse to share their weapons technology with their allies. Our shipbuilding will outpace the Pact within months and after the losses they endure against the Xindi our offensives will break the Pact once and for all. Within a Standard Year. Two at most this war will be over and we can work rebuild a logical and stable quadrant"_

* * *

 **Extract from: A Fractured Mirror: The Last Days of the Pact of Andor and The Coalition of Planets [United Federation of Planets Historical Database] [2244]**

The most significant aftermath of the early battles of the Pact-Vulcan Coalition War was in the effective death of the Coalition of Planets as a coherent and united political entity as the what been a difference of policies between the various factions of the Coalition erupted into a full scale political split between Vulcan and its sphere and that of the Tellarite Union and its allies. The primary reason was the tension and fear generated by the Xindi genocide attempt on the Human species, and indirectly supported by the Vulcan fleet, that shattered the political consensus within the more democratic planets of the Coalition such as the Tellarites and the Bolians in particular to retain the defensive alliance, let alone enter the war against the Pact of Andor. To the Tellarite, Bolian and Risan populations the attempt had come as a stunning blow against what they had seen of the purpose of the Coalition as defensive structure, a deterrent, protecting them from possible aggression of the Andorian or Human polities; and in the wake of the publication of the details of the battle to the entire civilized quadrant in the immediate period after the battle by the United Earth Government that position began to shift radically as the threat no longer appeared to be from the till then trying to negotiate Pact of Andor but from their own allies.

A similar reaction also was taking place at this time within the government of the Tellarite Union at the events leading into the start of the war and the initial battles, primarily the sudden escalation by the Xindi Council in their deployment of their mobile space station genocide weapon and of the possible future dangers of such actions on the themselves and the other members within the Coalition, and in the Human response to such an attack on their home-world. There was also generalised fear within the governmental and diplomatic circles of the neutral Coalition members of the reaction of the Humans in particular to the attempt to destroy their home-world, a fear that was borne out in the weeks after the attack by the swift increase in xenophobia from the Human populace in general and in the hard-line stance of the Pact diplomatic corps which indicated very little willingness to offer a distinction between Coalition members unless significant proof was offered otherwise.

This was in tandem with the increased demands from the Vulcan government for the remainder of the Coalition to enter the war against the Pact and end their neutral status, this of course was not a viable option to these members owing to their internal political environment, which would have seen civil disturbances in several members if they had attempted such a course of action, and of the growing fear of Vulcan military domination. It is very important to note the split within the Coalition would be largely between the military, Vulcan dominated, governments and the democratic self governing members which had very different expectations of that what the Coalition was to represent.

To the democratic members such as Tellar and Bolarus among the largest the Coalition proto-government was genuine attempt to create a secure political and economic union to ensure peace in the quadrant and deter Human-Andorian expansionism, to the Vulcan the political and economic aspects of the organisation were at best supported if useful to Vulcan and at worst it was completely ignored, especially after the Xindi ascension to the organisation, and to them the only relevant part of the alliance was in presenting a unified military forces against the Human-Andorian alliance; under Vulcan control of course.

The effect of these cumulative pressures as such led to disintegration of the Coalition of Planets into three separate groups, two of which still retained the name for the their remnant of the alliance; the Xindi Council being the third faction which had never involved itself with the Coalition structures and with the start of the Starfleet offensives of Operation Horsemen in late 2153 and early 2154 and were far more concerned with survival and military support than any academic name applications of what was a defunct organisation. The spilt itself was a strange and somewhat surreal event during the one of "quiet" periods of the Federation Wars as both active combatants rebuilt themselves, as the relationship broken down between the neutrals and the active combatants of the Coalition both sides would hold "emergency sessions" in those portions of the Coalition structures that they controlled.

These were respectively the Security Council for the Tellarites and the Coalition Judiciary for the Vulcans, and both would declare the other side "expelled" from the Coalition of Planets (in technicalities the Tellarites expelled the Vulcans first) for breach of the Coalition Charter and they themselves represented the legitimate "government" of the Coalition.

Officially the Tellarite and Bolian faction were, and still are, recognised as the "true" Coalition of Planets during both the negotiations between the Pact members in the aftermath of split delineating borders and trade agreements between both sides, and as the predecessor organisation of the United Federation of Planets during the signing of the Articles of Federation. Unfortunately from both a historians and a students position the review of this period of the birth of the Federation can be somewhat confusing as both Tellar and Vulcan continued to use the official position of being the "Coalition of Planets" and Starfleet, the UEG and the Andorian Empire frequently made use of informal descriptions of the two polities, occasionally in its actual formal policy documents, such as the (Tellarite) Union of Planets or the Neutral Coalition, as opposed to the Vulcan Coalition or the Coalition of X-Rays.

To any prospective student wishing to study the history of the Coalition of Planets it is best to understand that it was both at war with the Pact of Andor, and had never been at war with the Pact of Andor at the same time during this period prior from the start of the warfare between the various factions until the events of the Romulan Intervention. Inspite of this confusion by late 2153 the Tellarite faction of the Coalition had begun to engage with the Pact and Starfleet for in-depth negotiations as the official Coalition and entered into a non-aggression treaty between both parties along with defining the border positions of both sides through a temporary demilitarised zone and through series of protocols for those citizens of the Coalition who wished to enter Pact territory for trade and travel purposes, or even in some cases to enrol in the Starfleet.

This of course was beneficial to both sides as it freed up further forces for Starfleet to combat the Vulcan and allied forces while assaulting the Xindi and for the Coalition it both removed them from the Pact sights as an enemy to be destroyed while also allowing a small upsurge in their economies by the capacity to now trade with Pact members at great profit.

To the Vulcan government the split represented a massive betrayal by their allies, though a disconnect from the reality of the political situation in the quadrant appears to have taken hold within the High Council during this period and the High Command began to ensure no withdrawal from the conflict would occur among its own sphere of influence, primarily among vital, but unstable, Coridan whose shipyards played a significant role in the war effort.

Indeed during the several months of a "lull" in the fighting between the Battle of Earth and Second Weythan saw both increased Vulcan control of "allied" forces and an rapid escalation between the new Starfleet and Vulcan allied forces in the region of the Kolari species which had been traditional close contacts of the Coridanites and was now rapidly becoming an active front in the conflict with depleted fleets post-Earth. The Kolari, usually referred to as the Orions, were at the time a deeply divided species which while officially possessing an official unitary government was in reality a conglomeration of various independently run planets, pirate groups, traders and criminal organisations in various degrees of co-operation and competition with each other.

The spread of the Coalition-Pact Cold War prior to the conflict had proven both a strengthening and destabilising factor in the region as both sides attempted to operate through various proxies such as the Nausicaan and various smaller pirate clans for the Vulcans and the Pact support through the Kolari Government, the Botchok Planetary Congress (BPC), a largely irrelevant body in terms of power but useful for offical coverage of Pact operations in the region, and more important with the powerful Orion Syndicate and planets such as Rigel.

With the outbreak of the war though the activities of both parties escalated from the small scale raid conflict through proxies to outright intervention into the region by both Starfleet and the Vulcan backed Coridan Navy in an effort to sever the others supply and trade routes from the various Orion colonies, though this was more relevant to the Coridanites owing to their long established routes through the quadrant and Starfleet aimed to stall the shipbuilding in the large Coridan shipyards and as such slow any Vulcan counter offensive.

This was to be achieved by the deployment of what was the newly created 6th Fleet under the newly promoted Rear Admiral Archer and his flagship Enterprise with a force consisting a hodge-podge of vessels from the Pact and various recruited Auxiliaries; the 6th Fleet is often seen as the first true multi-species force of Starfleet as while been largely made up of Andorians, Humans and Kolari also possessed a number of species such Ferengi freebooters, Valakians seeking to prove their commitment to the UEG after the plague cure, Denobulan Infantry and even a handful of pre-warp Akaail seeking training through Starfleet at the risk of combat.

Officially the BPC would enter the war, after many bribes and pressure from Starfleet, though this was largely irrelevant to the Kolai themselves, who held loyalty more to their various Captains and Planets than to the government and to the Vulcans who were already intent upon securing the trade routes from attack and the Orion Space Navy (OSN) was too small and corrupt to alter the situation much. With the arrival of the 6th Fleet into the region it began to recruit a significant of Orion starships to its force, a number actually enlisting in Starfleet owing to its offers of high pay and possible citizenship in the UEG and Andorian Empire – a major benefit to any would-be Kolari or Ferengi traders seeking to access the Pact markets without been caught up in the various monopolies on either side to non-Pact citizens.

By late 2153 the Vulcan Coalition forces had begun to be reinforced from the shipyard completions and began an aggressive campaign against the Pact forces and their allies in the region that would provoke the first major engagement of the war in that region and the first true large scale engagement since Earth prior to Second Weythan...


	10. Chapter 10 - Ad Astra per Aspera

**Notes:**

 *** To any AH'ers reading this and the next few chapters would have been the number of Chapter 3 updates on AH, so if I'm missing any updates in the next few chapters please PM me and let me know since the file got messed up when my PC died and I don't have access to the ASB part of the board anymore. I've rebuilt the files since my PC died and I think its all there but just might not be. Thanks!**

 *** Hope ya'll enjoy, constructive feedback welcome**

* * *

 **AD ASTRA PER ASPERA**

 _It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I finally have my day_

* * *

 **Kinjer System**  
 **Beta Quandrant**  
 **Combat Date 2154.0124**

Kinjer Prime had once been a habitable M class planet in the distant past, till almost six millennia ago it was obliterated when the system's primary stellar body had collapsed in upon itself, creating what was a vast expanse of stellar debris and kinoplasmic radiation and was now the primary, though somewhat secret, headquarters and supply yard for Starfleet's new 6th Fleet courtesy of two Massada class fortified starbases, Alamo and Camarone, and the forty four year old mobile shipyard UES William Dargan.

Clearing out a large enough region in the debris field had been difficult and costly to allow those stations to transit via wormhole drive but overall system was invaluable as a forward deployed base of operations for Starfleet in the Orion spacial region, effectively invisible to subspace sensors due to chaotic background radiation and eddies and difficult to assault because of the significant debris field which had also served as an excellent, albeit dangerous, resource base for the fleets logistics arm which had begun actively mining the system to reduce the supply needs froms the home front, quantities of inert Elerium had even been found and a small processing capacity established by converting an old Magellan freighter, one of the handful now left to Starfleet, to a mobile processing rig for the fuel.

Grouped around the stations was a eclectic mixture of vessels from the members of the Pact and several allies and auxiliaries that had joined Starfleet's war effort for a wide range of emotions ranging from idealism to the lure of loot or later financial gain, indeed a few Kolari "independent traders" had joined the fleet as the increasing Vulcan-Coridan fleet deployments under the guise of anti-piracy and anti-slavery operations had started to put their "independent contracting" runs out of business.

Of course one of Rear Admiral Archer primary goals upon establishing his base of operations in the system had been to put both fortify the system with minefields and multiple drone defense blocs around the station, which had help with his second major objective in turning his somewhat hodge-podge command of multiple species into an effective fighting force from the core of his X-Com and Imperial Guard personnel under his aide-de-camp, the newly promoted Captain Shran. Who sat beside him now in his informal office aboard the Alamo, though he preferred the Enterprise as his mobile flag it was simply more convienent for space purposes for these command meetings for the dozen of so senior Captains for briefings and the soon to be set in motion Operation Buccaneer that now sat at the round desk in the secured room in the heart of the space station.

 _There was a time only two or three years ago when this would have seemed insane if someone had told me I'd be commanding a whole band of aliens under a united banner_ Archer thought observing all the Captains of differing species present within the meeting room " _Captain Muk_ " he said to the Ferengi Captain, or Daimon in their ranks, who commanded the six Ferengi vessels, two of them brand new Ferengi modified NX-03 Liberty's, that arrived with the backing of the Lucky Ullis Corporation, indeed he was one of the primary Lieutenants of the rising star of the Ferengi political scene, and only a year ago the First Contact between Earth and Ferenginar Ullis. " _as we discussed in our previous planning briefings your vessels will be formed into Taskforce Alpha along with forces supplied from our Kolari allies consisting of eighteen Interceptors and six converted combat freighters. Have you selected a target for your raiding force as yet?_ "

" _Yes Admiral_ " the Ferengi replied with an almost smirk " _the Davlos system. Davlos III is a significant trade stop on the route between Coridanite space and the Klingon Empire and we've been monitoring increased traffic towards Coridan from the local merchants during our trading with them. And for the right price and Ferengi know-how_ "

Archer wanted to groan, Ferengi were nothing if self aggrandising, treating everything like a business exchange " _we've identified three convoys within the time period the plan lays out_."

Muk gave a toothy smile " _anyone of which will prove very profitable to capture for the fleet here_ " a _nd myself the unspoken wording_ Archer observed _but we can live with a little skimming at the moment on captures by the Kolari and Ferengi as long as the buk gets back to the Fleet here for division and re-usage as fuel of scrap. Starfleet's high wages, due to high risk, and harsh X-Com discipline tended to cut down on the chiselling as it was more profitable, at least for the non-stupid Ferengi and Kolari, to following orders and obey the rules_.

Archer replied " _Good, its a target a reasonable distance away from easy Coridan reinforcement and bound to draw off units from the primary objective. Your Taskforce will raid those convoys, as will a number of other smaller raids by Kolari auxiliary forces, as much as practical, though don't over commit if the Elves and Cordys react in greater force the estimated, I want this operation as cost effective as possible_ ".

The Ferengi nodded still smiling that toothy smile then asked " _And prisoners Sir?_ ".

Archer sighed softly, _a difficult question, Starfleet Command was somewhat bloodthirsty since the battles at Wolf and Earth and the fact neither the Vulcans or Xindi had taken prisoners on the advance, indeed levelling the military bases planet-side in the system, and several structures of the small Wolf colony from orbit. That and the refusal of the surviving Vulcan crews to surrender to X-Com, resulting in self-destructing upon boarding post battle on several starships or fanatical resistance if unable to do so; of the thousands of Vulcans left stranded post-battle in Sol only a few dozen had managed to be captured usually by incapacity or being stunned by the few boarding operations such as on the D'Vryr Heavy cruiser T'Plana Holtot._

 _As such the general order from headquarters was to only take prisoners if it was operationally feasible, or even necessary without incurring losses, and the unofficial line was somewhat worse "if its an Elf or Xindi kill it before it suicide bombs you", an attitude that translated badly out in this sector when several of his allies were former pirates or even slavers who Coalition crews, even the less combative such as the Coridanites and Mazarites were wary of surrendering too anyway_.

" _If they're willing to surrender offer terms, even parole as long as they surrender their vessels and their cargo, the Cordys and Mazys out here only fight because they've the Vulcan boot on their back so we don't want any reason for them to get their back up and get fanatical. If their Vulcan be cautious, we've haven't gotten many surrenders yet and standing orders are to preserve our forces if endangered_ " his gaze swept over Muk and the Kolari present

" _And NO we don't enslave captured crews. That is not open for debate so I don't want to hear it, anyone caught doing it get spaced out an airlock without a suit. If word gets out we were doing that every goddamn Mazy or Cordy will fight to death rather than surrender to us and that'll cost us more in the long run than any short term gain_ "

 _Plus it was disgusting xeno practice that I'd prefer the Kolari would abandon_ Archer thought getting a nod from Muk and a series of unhappy nods from the Kolari Captains _, but beggars can't be choosers and we've got a war to win and the only dependable allies we can find out here deem it "culturally necessary", Command could care less as long as they stay away from Humans._

" _And Captain Carson what is the status on your battleship squadron_?" he asked, the seven old Nova class battleships were all survivors of the battle of the Earth and were the heaviest, and most survivable, force available to 6th Fleet.

A nearly forty year old design the Nova's were ugly rectangular slabs of multiple armour belts, forcefields and deflectors with an internal layer of Meld to help with self repair functions in combat and combat triage and as proved at Earth the vessels could take a massive beating from the Vulcan designs and still function; even the older weapons platforms and power energy conversion on the systems were made up for the sheer number of weapons banks on the enormous starships, twice the size of an NX-01 like the Enterprise.

The only problem with them was the slow speed of them, with only the fusion sub-light engine drive and a wormhole generator and the fact repairs had still been required in the four months since their arrival in-system. Still if the 6th Fleet was to achieve its primary objectives then the seven Nova's would be key to doing that.

" _Other than the Battleaxe were fully repaired and have installed the Andorian power converters which has relieved the fuel requirements for general operation in the past month by 52%. Battleaxe is still having trouble with her forward fusion lance banks but we've got her going through the Willian Dargan at the moment so she'll combat ready within a few days. Crew is eager to get back into the fight Sir and make the knife-ears pay for what they tried to do to us_ " the Captain replied her face showing a hungry look to it, whatever Archer had hoped the battle-lust hadn't yet faded from the Nova crews if their Senior Captain was anything to judge by.

" _Good Captain, your force will by our vanguard in the ensuing operation along with Enterprise and two other NX-01's_ " he explained " _as you've been aware Operation Buccaneer is about to begin in the next few weeks with Captain Muk's taskforce hopefully drawing some of the Coalition forces on our primary target_." he moved his hand bringing up the holo-globe display of the Orion sector before indicating by neural link on the data feed the proposed advance line and its destination

" _We've selected the Stameris system as our primary target. Its was an important trade hub and slave market before the war till shortly before out arrival a large force of the Coridan Navy backed by a Vulcan taskforce took up residence in the system. Since then as we've seen its proved a forward base for Coalition interdiction operations against our logistic and trade routes in the region. Headquarters has also signalled that our objective is to draw off as much of the Coalition forces from the Vulcan front as possible_ " and with a slight grin " _and to make ourselves a general nuisance to our friends in Vulcan and Coridan_ "

A number of grins arose to match his. " _As such we've decided on a strong offensive early on to put the Coalition off balance, they don't know our true strength here in Kinjer and we've done everything possible in our time here to reinforce that belief they're only facing off against the Syndicate and a handful of Starfleet reinforcements. I intend to show them the error in their thinking. Commander Lesha please present the details on the Stameris system_ " Archer indicated to the Kolari female dressed in what was the new Starfleet dark coloured dress uniform calmly sitting somewhat to his left

The holo-globe expanded on the Stameris system and the projected Coalition strength in the system as she spoke " _Our intelligence_ "

Meaning Syndicate spies unhappy they'd lost a primary hub in the system

" _puts the Vulcan strength in the system at two D'Vryr's and seven D'Kyr's in the cruiser range. The Cordinate starships are much more diverse in the number of models present" not an uncommon problem with Coridan which had a tendency to produce a large number of similar but varied models of vessels "but we've put the force at twenty two in the heavy cruiser range with another thirty nine in the light to standard cruiser range. Escort and support vessels are estimated in the sixty to eighty starship range. There is also a garrison in the primary city, all Vulcan"_

A few smiles among the Kolari present, the Vulcans been one of the few species in the Coalition immune to the Kolari females pheromones " _estimated strength two thousand with heavy weapons support. We've have located three of our primary targets planet side at the moment._ " the holo-globe brought up the image of two Vulcans and a Cordinate.

" _Commanders T'Pol and T'Mern of the Intelligence Directorate have been observed on the planet attempting to eliminate the resistance organisation there and capture the last target. Both are high value targets if we can take them alive. The Cordinate is Traeg a senior figure from the Coridan Resistance who was in system attempting to acquire weaponry and was believed killed in the initial assault but has since resurfaced and needs extraction during our smash and grab operation"_

* * *

 **Stameris System**  
 **Beta Quadrant**  
 **Combat Date 2154.0219**

The battered old Orion freighter had been patiently waiting its turn for over forty standard minutes after arriving in system as the Vulcan system coordinators methodically guided them through the various approach procedures that would allow them to dock with the primary system space station to unload a portion of its cargo and collect some more before its planned flight plan brought it towards Coridan to supply its resources to the busy shipyards. The big bulky carrier was a modified Coridianite design with large engines and somewhat stealth outer hull to reduce its range profile the Vulcan co-ordinator noted reiewing the vessels approach plans and manifest as it followed his instructions.

" _Copy Stameris Control. Approaching at .5 impulse factor_." the old Orion Captain on the screen reported " _all systems are nominal. We'll be glad to get some shore leave, its been a dangerous journey with the pirate attacks on the route lately_ "

" _Shadow of Stars, continue approach vector to the second marker then hold and await further instructions_ " the co-ordinator instructed as he planned returning to the monitoring of the system traffic and outer sensor net. Attacks by Pact supported Orion pirates, and even some Human starships had been on the increase over the past few standard weeks and the possibility of interruption to logistics had increased.

" _Copy Stameris Control. Will follow commands as instructed_ " the old Orion replied. _Unusually polite for an Orion_ the Vulcan thought as the subspace connection cut between control and the Orion's vessel slowly proceeding towards the second directional marker.

" _Think they bought it_?" asked Alpha Squad leader Malcolm Reed as he deactivated the holographic interface representing him and the three other Humans on the bridge as Kolari traders. " _Sensors indicate all clear so far. Once we hit the marker we'll be in range of target teleport's and I've got enough passive sensor data here to hyper to the fleet_ " his second in command Maria Smirnonas replied as she finished adjusting her combat armour for the assault like the others now that the holo-matrix had disengaged.

" _Good lets proceed to Phase 2 as soon as we hit the marker_." Malcolm replied before activating his neural link and speaking directly to the eighty two X-Com troopers on board the former Orion, now Starfleet, starship " _all squads report ready for Phase 2 initiation?_ "

" _Alpha squad ready to go Boss_."

" _Beta squad ready Sir_ "

" _Delta squad ready and able Sir_."

" _Epilson squad ready. Sir. Lets kick some knife ears ass!_ "

Malcolm and the three others proceeded to the centre of the freighter as the primitive AI program followed the instructions of the Stameris control to the letter, he arrived in full combat armour and took up his GR-18 Multi-Purpose Assult Rifle (MPR) and joined the ranks standing on the recently installed, but heavily tested, transporter system where the ships cargo should be but now contained the strike force of troopers and fifty support SHIV's.

" _Okay Boys and Girls. This is what we've been training for. We get in, smash their control net before the Fleet gets here and secure our targets, then get out. Lets give these alien bastards a reason to fear the fucking Human Race. X-COM. VIGILO CONFIDO. VICTORY!_ " he roared into the command net.

" _X-COM AND VICTORY_ " the roar came back from the assembled ranks. He waited till it had quietened down as the ships computer reported their arrival at the marker.

" _Time to go boys and girls. In. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Initiating Phase 2. See you on the ground_ " as he neurally activated the activation on the Phase 2 protocols in his suit then were then transmitted to ships Meld linked computer.

To anyone watching the actions of Phase 2 of the X-Com assault on Stameris appeared to happen all at once but in reality their was a timed delay of several fractions of seconds between the various components of the Phase. First the ships computer ordered the inactive Elerium generator on the vessel to full activation, thereby sending power to ships systems such as the transporter and the hyperwave beacon.

A fact noticed by the Vulcan sensor officer in the seconds prior to his vaporisation along with the rest of Stameris Control. With this power surge achieved the hyper beacon activated sending a detailed data-packet of all current system information to the Wraith class recon vessel at the outskirts of the Stameris system.

Secondly the transport system spun up. Initially transporting six high grade Elerium bombs to selected targets in the system such as two to the Stameris Control Starbase, another three nearby what was thought to be the locations of the Vulcan and Coridanite flagships and the final one planet-side to a location away from primary target which was thought to be the location of the Vulcan Heavy Weapons support according to spies.

After this the ship began seven phased transports of the squads to their target zones every 1.21 seconds as the eight-six Humans and fifty SHIVs arrived planet-side to begin their assault on the two thousand strong Vulcan garrison, and unknown number of supporting Coalition starship crews on shore leave on Stameris. When the last trooper transported the ships computer began a ten second confirmation that all 2nd Phase protocols had been achieved and all Humans transported from the vessel before initiating its self-destruct protocols detonating the former Shadow of Stars into a brief newborn star in the middle of the freighter route from the stockpile of military grade explosives and Elerium on board.

To the senior surviving starship Commander in system Commodore Draeg of the Coridan Space Navy, who had survived primarially due to the assault force misidentifying his flagship, the world quite simply appeared to go insane in the few seconds of his conversation with his family back on Coridan as the subspace communications line suddenly cut out and his starship suddenly shuddered, followed by the blaring of the battle-stations alarm. He barrelled out of his ready room unto the bridge as his frantic looking bridge crew attempted to make sense of what was happening, barking out as moved towards his command chair

" _REPORT! WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!_ ".

" _Sir. We've just had multiple high yield detonations reported of Elerium based weaponry throughout in orbit and planet-side! Stameris Station is gone! And we've had multiple detonations in the middle of the fleet. The after effect is interfering with comms and sensors due to our proximity to the blast area, it looks like those ships at the centre of the blast radius are just gone!_!" his sensor officer called out from the side of the bridge as the starship bucked again as the shock-wave from the Station detonation impacted the raised shields " _damage to hull negligible but we have breaches on deck 15 and deflectors are down to 34%!_ "

" _Comms. Get me the Vulcan Admiral on the line if he's still alive. Try and cut through the interference and signal all our forces if possible to assume defensive formation Theta-Nine rally point at location 04-56-78, and I need damage reports on all vessel. Helm pull us away from the blast zone towards the rally point._ " he got no further before his sensor officer called out.

" _SPACIAL RIFTS FORMING IN SYSTEM!_ "

 _Humans. A Human attack. Damn. Damn. Damn._

" _Locations?_ " he called out his grip tightening on his command chair as the starship began to accelerate towards the rally point.

" _We can't pinpoint them at the moment Sir. The interference is too great, but were detecting at least three forming. The closest appears nearby the Vulcan forces bring it up on visuals now!"_ his Sensor Officer called out as the main-view screen focused on the location of the majority of the Vulcan startships in the Stameris system.

The rift was suddenly visible and he could see one of the quicker Vulcan vessels trying to fire on the rift with its particle beams to destabilise its formation but it was too late. Seven massive Human battleship class starships suddenly surged into existence through the rift accelerating at what seemed their full impulse power towards the fractured formation of the defenders as their primary weapons systems blazed to life.

 _Creator No_.

He thought as he watched as the Human starships moved forward in formation weapons firing as one of the battleships literally rammed through a D'Kyr class starship smashing the smaller Vulcan cruiser into atoms as its shields flared that cursed emerald.

" _COMMS CUT THROUGH THAT INFERENCE NOW. WE HAVE TO GET THE FLEET TOGETHER NOW OR WE'LL BE SLAUGHTERED_ ".

" _Sir the Vulcans? Do we move to help them_ " his Tactical Officer asked.

" _No. Rally Reform on 04-56-78!. The Vulcans will have to look after themselves, we'll move to aid them when we have the fleet in formation otherwise those Heavies will cut us to pieces_ " he replied observing as the battleships continued to power through the two dozen starships in front of them.

 _Fuck the Vulcans my job is to protect Coridanite lives and prevent what looks like a disaster in the making not save those long eared fuckers who dragged us into their war the first place_ Commodore thought as another Vulcan starship was smashed to pieces under continuous fire.

* * *

 **Stameris System**  
 **Beta Quadrant**  
 **Combat Date 2154.0219**

She was disturbed from her mediation by the sudden earth tremor that rolled through her quarters in the central administrative building of the Vulcan Consulate to the planet Stameris, the mediation lamp falling to the floor from its perch forcing her to extinguish the small flame save it damage the carpeted flooring. To indicate it was no mere earthquake her doorway pinged.

" _Enter_ " she calmly called to the doorway as she collected her mediation aids and began to methodically place them in there designated place. One of the soldiers assigned to her protection from the garrison entered her quarters clearly agitated evidenced by the wooden movements he displayed, very obviously to any Vulcan the young soldier was struggling to maintain his emotions in check. The first words out of his mouth though were a disturbing surprise

" _Commander, we have to get you to safety immediately. A situation is developing_."

" _I assume this situation has some connect to the ground tremors only a minute ago_ " she replied moving purposely to the storage cabinet beside her sleeping compartment and extracting a phase pistol and its holster and began to fasten it around her as the soldier answered her.

" _Commander. We have lost contact with both Stameris Orbital Control and with the ground-side defence installation at Gensindis where an emerald coloured mushroom cloud has been reported. The garrison communications net is also badly disrupted. As per protocol we need to evacuate yourself and other senior staff off the planet immediately_ "

 _"Have there been any reports of enemy ground forces_ " she asked as she and her escorted moved through the sparsely decorated corridors of the Consulate towards the armoury and vehicle bay on the lower portion of the building.

The soldier placed his hand to his earpiece listening for almost a minute before replying " _We are receiving garbled reports from some of our pickets throughout the city of armour clad infantry attacking them before contact has been lost with them_ ".

The pistol is next to worthless then she thought as they met up with dozen other Vulcan soldiers who at least were equipped with the new heavy particle rifles.

If it was Human armoured troopers launching the assault then the rifles might not been even enough judging from all reports I've seen on their combat data.

 _"Those patrols are most likely dead if X-Com armoured troopers are present. If they have been ambitious enough to land forces then the orbitals are been contested or have already fallen, as my escort your duty is to ensure I do not fall into Human hands at all costs, myself and as such my knowledge of our operations in this sector would be a logical target for capture. We either evacuate successfully or if I appear on the verge of capture you will mercy kill me to prevent this if no other options are available"_ she commanded with authority assuming command of the group and continued at a purposeful pace towards their destination when suddenly the building shuddered again as detonation sounded from above their position near to where her quarters had been followed by by a loud craccck, cracccck noises.

Colonel Anna Fitzwilliam's Delta Squad had been ordered to secure the Vulcan Consulate and a such either disrupt or capture the Vulcan planetary control net, plus if possible secure the Vulcan Intelligence Commander believed to be on site named T'Pol.

The initial beam down of her twenty troopers and six SHIV strong force had been to a spot in the atmosphere almost eight hundred feet above the target location and immediately upon materialisation their combat armours anti-grav systems and jetpack engaged automatically limiting their descent to controllable vectors.

Indeed within seconds of the materialisation as members of the assault force were merged into the "squadsight" neural combat link, descendent of the original ability discovered in the first alien war the "squad-sight" system essentially turned the assault force into a unit of interconnected combat units as each member became aware of all others combat data and awareness – in multiple tests in the past century of the ability i was analysed as offer a combat mulpiler in a multitude of indirect factors.

On the roof of the Consulate were forty seven Vulcan guards with six defence turrets and the combat systems advantages became apparent in the seconds after each side became aware of the other; quite simply psionically linked the descending X-Com forces reacted at the speed of thought and were already identifying and beginning to target individual Vulcans as these same defenders were shouting startled orders to each other.

The GR-18 Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle (MPR) was the result of decades of development in integrating what had been the advanced Andorian disruptor weapoary and the rapidly evolving rail-gun style weaponry designed by the UEG in the wake of Caliphate War and then had seen another evolution in the wake of Second Contact with the Vulcans and the Kzinti War.

The original models in the GR series had utilised a mixture of plasma based weaponry and explosive rounds fired using chemical accelerators but with alliance with the Andorian Empire the two primary small arms manufactures of the species Gaz-Rheinmetall (GR) and the Andor Small Arms (ASA) had focused on combining the cheaper and less energy intensive disruptor technology with the multi-round shell system developed by GR.

The resulting GR-18 as such had entered mass production a decade earlier with a capacity for combat utilising disruptors for unshielded targets, high explosive rounds for armoured targets and shield breaking "enhanced rounds" which made Pact the most potent planet-side combat force in the quadrant, most devastatingly with Human X-Com forces whose psionic links allowed mode selection by mental orders rather than physical change, though this feature was retained along with usual human gene coded self-destruct mechanism.

Within thirty seconds of the initial awareness of each other over two thirds of the defenders on the rooftop, along with their heavy weapons, had been eliminated, within another twenty seconds all resistance had been eliminated as a mixture of disruptor fire and explosive rounds swept the defenders a second time followed by the assault forces landing in two separate locations; the rooftop itself for sixteen troopers while the other four in their Paladin Mech suits slammed into the courtyard with kinetic force followed by their Meld linked SHIVs.

Now the spider like SHIV's began to form out from their landing configurations to combat mode, their central disruptor sphere spinning and firing under the command of the Paladin suits to destroy the stunned garrison forces before them, their objective being to destroy the Consulates dampening field currently preventing direct transport and X-Com reinforcement or easy evacuation.

T'Pol moved forward hurriedly placing the communicator set to her ear listening in to the increasingly desperate attempts to hold off the Human assault – from all indications no success was been achieved and all defences brushed aside almost at ease.

What was worse was the confirmation of the existence of the suspected Human telepathic terror inducing weapon, though thankfully Vulcan mental discipline had rendered it ineffective against them it was unfortunately causing panic and disorientation among the Coridanite and Orion forces loyal to the Coalition in the combat zone and as she listened she could overhear chaotic clashes between friendly forces as these species panicked under the telepathic assault. Suddenly she felt a sudden spike in fear as the emotion attempted to disrupt her mental discipline but she quickly pushed it down.

 _"Human forces are within the building if you felt that attempt at telepathic assault. We must hurry."_ she said as they neared the armoured door to the internal hander bay. She quickly entered her pass-code and the door unlocked allowing them entry, though she quickly resealed it behind her and initiated the lock-down procedures to seal the rest of the building in the hopes that this would slow down the attacking forces.

" _Take up defensive positions around the shuttle_ " she said motioning to most heavily armoured shuttle in the centre of the hanger, then motion at two soldiers to follow her " _you too with me. I must authorise the hanger release before we can board the shuttle_ ".

She hurriedly began entering the codes and received confirmation of the release system to her handheld data device as the shuttles systems activated and the armoured hanger door began to ascend, she then turned to move towards the shuttle when the section of the hanger room on the far site of the rom exploded downwards in a cloud of dust, through which an armoured humanoid shilloute could be see a few seconds later.

She vaulted over railings in front of her and moved to run towards the open shuttle door when suddenly a purple energy seemed to swirl around her body and she found herself frozen in place completely paralysed. The young soldier who had first come to her quarters lowered his particle and let loose a full powered stream at the armoured figure which flicked off the Humans personnel shield but was enough to disrupt what ever force was restraining her.

" _Go Commander! We shall slow them as best we can_ " he called to he as he ducked behind cover.

She raced aboard up the shuttle's ramp-way as her escort poured fire towards the gap in the hanger as two more armoured figures appeared and began to return deadly effective fire on her unarmoured and unshielded escorts, two of which entered the shuttle with her and began closing the ramp-way doors as she took the pilots seat and began to initiate the anti-grav drives on the shuttle as weapons fire flared off its shields. She turned as she say them closing the ramp

" _The rest of the escort need to evacuate. We can use the shuttle as support.._." but got no further when one of the soldiers, an older female replied " _Orders are to get you out alive Commander. The building has fallen and Human forces are converging on the hanger doors, we have no time to waste to get clear_ ".

She froze for a second considering overriding the soldier but then went back to piloting the shuttle out of the hanger when seconds later a Human mechanical arachnid appear on near the exit-way firing a focused energy beam at the shuttles engines that was stopped by the shields, though these were beginning to weaken under the sustained weapons fire.

She accelerated forwards, firing the shuttles particle beam forward destroying the attacking machine as more came into view as they exited the building and began to get airborne. She jinked the shuttle hard to her left, sending her two unsecured escorts tumbling around in the back of the shuttle, as a powerful plasma beam targeted on the shuttle from the a ten foot Human armour suit in the courtyard, barely missing them as they ascended towards the orbit and out of range of ground fire.

Anna Fitzwilliam disintegrated the last surviving Vulcan defender along with his cover with an explosive rail-gun round as she glared in anger at the open hanger door where her perfect mission success had just vanished through towards orbit. Other than failing to capture the Vulcan officer all other objectives had been secured, the dampening field was down, the enemy command network captured and the Vulcan Consul was captured albeit in critical condition in the courtyard where his escort had been overrun and eliminated.

Hopefully the Starfleet pukes will catch the Vulcan bitch she thought across the net before getting a chorus of ayes from her troopers.


	11. Chapter 11 - Decisive Battle

**Stardate -169164.38  
Vulcan High Command**  
 **Planet Vulcan**

T'Vlas listened as the Intelligence Directorate Commander who had barely made her escape from the debacle at the Stameris system finished her report on the events on the planet itself, which had been a complete and utter disaster from the point of view of himself and the rest of the High Command. Indeed the escape of Commander T'Pol itself from analyst's reports was due only to fast reaction times of the Commander and the fortunate status that at least some of the Vulcan vessels having survived the initial blow of the Pact Starfleet's entry into Stameris.

Of course the whole situation that was arising in the Orion sector was very disturbing as the Pact had initiated a series of raids on Coalition freighters and allied convoys in the past standard month and now this defeat of the one of the larger concentrations of Coridanite forces which was in all likelihood force diversion of a not inconsequential number of Vulcan starships to the sector to firm up their allies forces, at a time as their forces were beginning to work up for what was hoped to a major push to break the Pact, or suffer the risk of their shipbuilding capacity been constrained at a critical time by a resource bottleneck from the raids.

What was most worrying from his point of view, and that of that his military advisors, was the near invincibility of the relatively small number of Human forces recorded from the sensor data brought by the surviving fleet and Commander T'Pol from the planet, all indications were that less than a freighters worth of Human armoured soldiers, most likely less than a hundred soldiers in total, had been not only overwhelm a Vulcan garrison twenty times its size; but also apparently able to do so at its ease.

Stameris had been thought a secure system from which to expand Vulcan influence over the violent and savage Orion colonies, thereby bringing peace and stability to that from, and bring about the end of the barbaric practice of slavery which had recently begun to target members of the Coalition while ignoring the Pact species; from intelligence reports this was due to a combination of fear of the savage Pact forces and its tolerance of the supposed Orion "cultural traditions", as if lesser species barbaric customs mattered against those of civilised species like the Vulkhansu. Plus till now it had put the less advanced Coridanite and Mazarite starships to good use, freeing up the more powerful Vulcan models for frontline duties, but now they were overcome with emotion and were increasingly fearful of attack from this Human "ghost fleet" in the Orion sector.

" _Thank you for your report Commander. We shall take it under consideration during our discussions_ " he said to her, she bowed to him and exited the Council room.

When she had left the room he turned to Admiral T'Vron and the rest of the High Command and asked

" _Admiral, what has been the analysis of these Human systems and how will these events effect our upcoming offensive operations against the Pact? And what strategies have yourself and your subordinates devised to combat these new Starfleet raids_?"

The upcoming offensives were vital for the victory of the Coalition and included the remaining Xindi forces, desperate for any respite under the Human pressure, and the possibility of derailment of these operations would be politically damaging to T'Vlas even with his increased power through the new legislation; something he could ill afford with the possibility of Unification so close on the horizon.

" _Honoured Administrator_ "

The Admiral started with a slight bow to T'Vlas " _as the Commander has reported the superiority of Human ground forces over own infantry is both confirmed but also cannot be easily overcome in the short term. From all reports, including Commander T'Pols, the Human forces possess advantages based upon multiple combat factors that are not easily duplicable by ourselves. The combat armour observed in Stameris and in several previous smaller engagements, possesses strong resistance to both kinetic and energy based weaponry as well as utilising an active camouflage stealth system in several cases that has proven resistant to tracking by either visual cues or by our sensors other than a short range motion tracker system developed from the civilian sector._

 _Their small arms weapons system is also multi-platform unit, we have observed both kinetic based rounds, disruptor usage and an electrical based stun system, we also believe based upon the reaction times and lack of visible adjustment of the small arms by Human soldiers seen in several of the fire fights that the weaponry itself are telepathically controlled in several, or perhaps all, instances._

 _The greatest difficulty in studying these systems has been our inability to capture anything other than fragments due to the self-destruct inbuilt into nearly all Human, and lately Pact, technology. Inspite of this we have begun a rapid program into personal shielding equipped combat armour, though this will take months to achieve a workable prototype, along with developing an improved particle weapon for our infantry based upon the IK-9A5 anti-vehicle weapon which whilst both heavy and unwieldy has so far proved the only infantry weapon capable of damaging the Human combat armours_."

The Admiral paused slight before continuing " _unfortunately due to the timeframe of planned operations new platforms will not be available during the offensive, and while my staff have begun scouring Vulcan and the primary colonies for IK9A5's to equip the entirety of the ground forces for the operation we will either be forced to only occupying enemy colonies where orbital control is secure for long term support or to destroy enemy orbital launch facilities from space and bypass these planets in terms of ground assault till our own capacities match those of the Pact in ground combat._

 _As discussed the appearance of a large Starfleet force within the Orion sector will require diversion of several taskforces worth of combat starships from either the offensive fleet or from the Home Fleet; currently my analysts are studying which scenario will be the least detrimental in terms of force ratios while still being sufficient to defeat Pact forces in theatre._

 _Logically though the diversion of Starfleet forces to the Orion will also serve to reduce forces available to stop our operations post capture of Paan Mokar. Our forces build up continues and overall the recent attacks will not affect either the timeline of the planned operations nor significantly impact the force ratios of both sides. Currently the primary constraint has been on the working up of a sufficient force of the new Surak class battleships which are essential for success at Paan . Mokar_ "

The Administrator nodded at the Admiral's reply, while not exactly what he desired to hear T'Vron had proven both honest in his position and opinions offered while been most importantly loyal unlike many of the Ministers he had been forced to remove from the Council such as Kuvak, who was thankfully enjoying his retirement at his home under close observation of the Intelligence Directorate.

" _And has the new starship class proven as successful as projected and will it be available in the numbers required from the operational plans?_ "

" _Yes Honoured Administrator we estimate forty-eight Suraks will be available for the operation with another twenty-three constructed within half a standard year to replace any losses. In terms of performance, while we have not yet had a combat test due to the necessity of retaining operational secrecy the overall performance has been within expected parameters, we have estimated defensive capabilities to match those of the heaviest Starfleet vessels, the Human Nova class starship, though this has required a significant size increase versus these starships to account for thicker armour belts._

 _Offensive capacity is expected to be excess of the Nova class by dramatically increasing the number of weapons ports such photonic torpedoes in a barrage format, though this has of course limited the production numbers due to the resource investment. My staff and I are confident that with these numbers we can take the initial objectives and overrun down the defending forces with our superior numbers, long range sensors and warp capacity. The majority of forces observed in Paan Mokar appear to Andorian models lacking the alternative FTL systems seen in Human starships and newer Starfleet vessels with nothing heavier, apart from a number of the newer NX-01 battle cruisers, than the Kumari class with the positioning and force structure of the defenders offering the logical conclusion of reliance on the established minefield and then on a fighting retreat._

 _With clearing of the minefield and other defensive structures within the expected parameters we should be able to prevent this withdrawal by forcing a running engagement; we also estimate our new tactics and formations rather than the more individual tactics of previous battles will offset the technical superiority of the Starfleet vessels_." The Admiral replied.

" _And you are confident of successfully clearing the defensive lines in the Paan Mokar system in the planned timeframe? Several of the other Admirals have expressed the concern that this may be illogical based on previous engagements with Starfleet forces and the capabilities observed_?" T'Vlas enquired curious as many of the older, less trustworthy, Admirals and advisors scorned T'Vron's operational plan, which was a serious break with Vulcan military tradition and appeared to mimic that of their Human enemies in several means.

" _Yes Honoured Administrator I do. With all due respect to those Admirals of the High Command the traditional methodologies have failed in engagements with the Human X-Com and new Starfleet, it would be illogical to continue with these. Enemy usage of converted civilian freighters in suicide runs against hardened positions as well as aggressive usage of their starships shielding systems and armour belts in combat has successfully implemented and observed in several engagements, logically we must utilise these tactics as necessary._

 _Combined with our superior sensor technology I intend to disguise the initial strike to clear the minefield and defensive stations with losses estimated to be amongst the largely obsolete haulage freighters and remotely controlled drones modelled off those seen from X-Com vessels, while allowing a breakthrough into industrialised colonial worlds of Andoria or Earth depending on long range sensor returns by utilising our superior Warp drive over those Starfleet forces equipped with Warp drives._

 _We must utilise these advantages to eliminate the primary fleet strength of Starfleet by decisive battle and then cut the internal trade and resource routes of the Pact species which will either force them to seek acceptance of our terms in the short term or place our forces in the position to launch a decisive blow on either Andor or Earth to end the war._ "

" _And what is your estimation of the successful implementation of our Xindi allies element of the plan_?" T'Vlas enquired.

" _Honoured Administrator, I regret the Xindi forces are unlikely to achieve their operational objectives judging from the performance and numbers observed from Starfleet in the Orion sector, indeed they will probably be luckly to survive the engagements dependent on Starfleet forces in their sector. From our operational standpoint informing them of these finding would be illogical as their actions will divert significant Starfleet forces at the moment of decisive battle, though this is of course within the prerogative of the Administrator and the Council_ " the Admiral answered with a bow.

" _Their sacrifice will be remembered Admiral. Their actions will allow us to save their species from extinction in the end, even if they do not release it yet_ " he replied hiding a smile. _While eliminating a potential rival for limited cost_ he thought.

* * *

 **Starfleet Headquarters**  
 **Earth, Sol System**  
 **Combat Date 2154.0607**

" _Not what we expected from our forward defence of Weythan_ " Commander Shras stated to the combined senior leadership of Starfleet who had all been summoned for this emergency meeting in the wake of the devastating defeat suffered at Weythan and dual offensive from the Vulcan and Xindi fleets.

It was Rear Admiral Archer of the 6th Fleet that was first to inquire into the details of the problems " _How did this happen? We've been planning the defence of that system for months now and have had multiple contingency plans in place for a coordinated withdrawal, not in having virtually the entire 2nd_ _Fleet annihilated for little gain in the process_ "

Shras nodded " _Yes and we appear to have underestimated our Vulcan enemy in regards our defence strategy, this Admiral T'Vron is actually competent and seems unbound from the usual lack of imagination and aggression we've seen from the Military Directorate of the knife ears throughout the war_."

He sighed "a _nd we concentrated too much of the warp only Imperial Guard vessels into 2nd_ _Fleet and not enough heavy units like the Nova class and NX-01's. The Vulcans managed to clear the minefields and the defensive stations by means of freighter "fireships" similar to what we saw from X-Com at Earth then swept forward in disciplined formations, unlike the usual individual manoeuvring we normally see, spearheaded by a new heavy class starship that outgunned our units in Weythan quite easily on a one to one basis_ "

Bringing up an image of Vulcan Battleship that had been observed on the holo-screens, looking very much the bastard child of a Nova class battleship and the Vulcan D'Kyr class, in the breakthrough and its estimated capabilitie.

" _Unknown Class. It seems heavily influenced by the Nova Class from the very un-Vulcan like blocky design and possessing of in-depth photonic torpedo launchers barrage capable particle weapons batteries. We had nothing heavier than Kumari's in system and these vessels have greater firepower than a Nova from all reports_."

He adjusted the tactical display to show the actions seen during the the battle and the attempted withdrawal by the Starfleet forces.

" _As we can see here_ " indicating a force of four dozen Vulcan battleships breaking through the centre of the defensive screen

 _"The Vulcans appear to have finally learned to make use of disciplined formations and bring to bear their numerically superiority to bring their firepower unto our forces in a rolling advance. Admiral Shjra's formation was disrupted by this heavy force then the Vulcan D'Kyrs and D'Vyryr's moved forward in their wake into the disrupted defensive lines allowing them to wedge apart the defence force into three separate forces. Admiral Shjra then attempted to stage a fighting retreat but the Vulcans contrary to previous engagements initiated an aggressive pursuit even into the secondary minefield and fall-back line_ "

He indicated the Vulcan forces changing formation during the pursuit to bring the maximum firepower to bear forward while utilising the heavier battleships to soak up fire from the mines and fall-back defences.

" _They took casualties but smashed through the fallback stop line in less than ninety seven seconds and proceeded to utilise their superior warp drives to maintain contact with the Admiral's forces till their destruction in the Dekendi system. Only 24% of 2nd_ _Fleet based around the two task-forces of wormhole drive starships managed to escape destruction by retreating to the Thelka system_ "

Which meant the effective gutting of a significant part of the Imperial Guard element of the new Starfleet, much like that of X-Com in the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, with the loss of over two hundred and fifty of the most modern pre-war Andorian starships including the majority of the fleets battlecruiser type starships.

" _I'm surprised the Vulcan's haven't moved more quickly in the event of the breakthrough like they did at Wolf towards Earth at the start of the war_." asked Archer again speaking for the others.

" _Its unusual all our analysts agree. Admiral T'Vron advanced swiftly and aggressively to destroy 2nd_ _Fleet then stopped for several hours and started to secure the these four systems_ " he brought up the map of the sector around Weythan

"B _y bringing in defensive space stations and what long range sensors thing are mine-layers. Yesterday he did the same sweeping forward a half dozen systems and beginning to secure several vital ones with defenses. All indications are he's aiming for Andor itself and attempting to force us to give decisive battle while securing his rear areas in the event of fallback to prevent our usage of wormhole drives to cut off a retreat._

 _We have also detected over five hundred Xindi starships gathering around this system which we suspect to be one of the last major Xindi bases labelled Azati Prime from our intelligence reports. We're looking at a simultaneous offensive by both T'Vron and the Xindi then in the next seventy two hour period, with this five hundred starship force to push us out of the Delphic Expanse and draw away our mobile reserves while the Vulcan Fleet of just over a nine hundred starships moves towards Andor to destroy its industry or at the very least stand astride our logistics routes and cripple our war effort and manufacturing capacity_ "

Admiral Dorian now interjected " _Owing to this threat we're going to respond aggressively to this offensive. Its quite apparent the Vulcans have made a significant miscalculation in regards both our starship numbers and in the movement speed of our forces by wormhole drive. Very simply we are going to concentrate all available fleets in a sledgehammer and use this chance to smash the Xindi for good and destroy the bulk of the Vulcan Battle Fleet in the decisive battle they seek as they are moving beyond the capacity of them mutually reinforcing from either the Vulcan Home Fleet or that of the Coridnite forces. As of now the Prussia Protocols are now in effect_ "

Archer showed a small smile then asked " _When do we strike?. And how about the Auxiliary Reserve?_ "

Referring to the force of starships crewed by non-Pact Alien species, even including a number of members from the so called "Neutral Coalition" such as Tellarites and Risans, which had been kept out of combat situations ,outside of those subordinate to Archer in the Orion spacial sector, for a combination of political and security reasons even if they were officially part of the new Starfleet and wore its uniform.

Dorian looked too Shras who answered " _The whole force is been activated. Your own 6th_ _Fleet will match up with the Auxilaries, 1st_ _Fleet from Earth, 4th_ _Fleet from Denobula and the 5th_ _Fleet, which will be a combined fleet of over nine hundred starships including all our NX-01's, 02's and 03s, and form up at Starbase 67, designated Hammer Force on the edge of the Expanse and will then proceed to strike at the Xindi Fleet, destroy it in its entirety and reducing any and all military or industrial infrastructure in the system to atoms while calling for the unconditional surrender of the Xindi._

 _While this is occurring 3rd_ _Fleet will proceed from Andor to the Corinth system and link up with surviving elements of 2nd_ _Fleet, designate Anvil Force, and attempt to delay the Vulcan forces there till the return of Hammer Force. This will catch the Vulcan Fleet between both forces. Our starships have been superior in performance throughout the war but we have been unable to bring a numerical superiority to bear in a battle since its start – TOMORROW THAT ENDS. Three hours from now you are to move all your forces as directed and begin Operation Prussia_ "

The discussion ended as the various data packets were forwarded via secured channels to each of the fleet commanders and the various holograms vanished leaving only Shras and Dorian physically present in the secure meeting room.

" _Were risking everything on this aren't we?_ " Shras said to Dorian as the two accepted the responsibility for the course of action about to occur.

" _Its a logical gamble. If we win we shatter the power of the Vulcans and the Xindi, and all analysis points to a combination of our technological superiority and finally achieving numerical superiority in a decisive battle_ " he waved at the air "w _e'll never have a better chance at this again_ " he looked slightly depressed "a _nd if the worst occurs...well...then we follow through on Section 31's Project Pestilence. Either way were going to win this war, the only difference is if there's any Vulcans left alive at the end of it and we aren't tried as war criminals by our own people_ "

Shras nodded gloomily, Section 31 had been the last resort division of X-Com, a black operations division within a secretive black operations organisation, and was now the last resort weapon of the new Starfleet. Even before the assault on Earth X-Com had secretly developed a series of biological and nannite weapon strains for the event of war between the Pact and Coalition and in its aftermath Project Pestilence had developed a truly horrific dual-strain weapon targeting the Vulcan species "in case the worst happened", meaning Earth and Andor were facing total defeat, and most likely extermination, by their enemies. He prayed they would never have to implement it. " _Let us hope for every ones sake it doesn't come to that_ " he replied.

" _Don't worry Commander. It won't come to that. We'll smash them tomorrow and the momentum is shifting to us anyway short of a crushing defeat, the Kolari are finally starting to present a coherent military force thanks to Archer and the resources and production capacity of the Ferengi has us outpacing the Vulcans and their allies within the the next six standard months at which point we can finally start initiating Deep Raiding of Vulcan space using the NX-01's. Tellar and its allies is shifting to our side, or at least the threat of their allying with the Vulcans is very low – something we could not have believed only three years ago_." Dorian said encouragingly, though he too felt the stress and tension of the operation about to occur.

Shras nodded. He looked once more at the data stream on the holo-globe, _Uzaveh the Infinite be with us_ he thought.

* * *

 **Offices of the Coalition of Planets  
Tellar System, Alpha Quadrant  
Stardate -169443.83**

The Council Chambers were unusually quiet as the sixteen members of the differing species that made up the shrunken, but reformed, Coalition of Planets began its meeting in regards major events of the past standard days in the Pact-Vulcan war and the report of Senior Analyst Naarg of the Tellarite Mining Consortium, and unofficially member of the Tellarite Intelligence Division.

" _This meeting will come order. We are now about to hear the report of the battles of the past few standard days and its impact on the Pact-Vulcan War_ " it was Ambassador Gral of the Tellarite Union, the species most influential within the Coalition since the Vulcan and Xindi betrayal of the organisations ideals almost a year ago, with its powerful fleet and industrial capacity the Coalition represented a credible political force within the quadrant rather than a grouping of fearful and exposed minor species. The Ambassador indicated to Naarg " _Senior Analyst please can you summarise these events for the Council_ "

" _Several days ago the Vulcan Military Directorate launched a major offensive aimed at the seizing the disputed Weythan system from the Pact's Starfleet while a mobilisation of the remaining Xindi starships began near Azati Prime for the launching of a further joint offensive that we estimate was aimed at the Andor system. The initial Vulcan offensive actually gained some traction inspite of several of our analysts predictions, been very successful in managing to both secure the system within several hours at the most, and also managing to destroy the large Starfleet defensive force and its defensive minefields that our intelligence sources had confirmed there._

 _The Vulcan forces then appear to have slowed their advance in the immediate aftermath of the success and began fortifying the seized star systems, and also most likely to enable the Xindi fleet concentration, till now the remaining Xindi fleet having been diffuse and avoiding battle with Starfleet and requiring time to concentrate_."

Naarg then tapped on his data-pad and brought up the the estimated fleet numbers and their positing on a stellar map of the quadrants " _as we can see here the Vulcans and the Xindi managed to concentrate a significant offensive force on both fronts and from our military advisors indicate this was the projected advance into Pact territory_ "

Two red arrows then moved from their starting points at Azati Prime and Weythan towards the Andor system and astride the primary freighter routes of the Pact of Andor.

" _Most likely the offensives advance was aimed at disrupting the Pact logistics and industrial capacity by interdicting the supply lines between Earth and Andor, and by serving as a blockade force for neutral traders such from us here in the Coalition and from the Ferengi Alliance. This would allow them to cripple the Pact war effort while positioning these forces for an assault on Andor itself as we saw only standard year ago in the Earth Sol system_ "

Naarg then adjusted the data-pad and the Xindi advance vanished and the Vulcan advanced readjusted showing an advance from the Weythan system to deep within Pact lines at the Corinth system. A new green arrow then curved out from Earth towards the Xindi at Azati Prime.

" _What occurred was a massive Starfleet counter offensive that has most definitely from all scenario simulations radically shifted the course of the Vulcan-Pact War, and shown that we have badly underestimated both the industrial capacity of the Pact with the inclusion of pro-Pact neutrals trading capacity and its recent internal upgrade, and also in the utilisation and the integration of the Human FTL systems in the Starfleet for rapid and coordinated fleet movements_."

" _Was it so decisive? The Vulcan fleet appears to have retreated to Weythan somewhat intact from all reports and the Vulcans still retain the captured systems. I know the surrender of the Xindi will hurt the Vulcans but lets be honest. The Xindi have been on the verge of annihilation, and deservedly so, since their vileness at Earth_." asked Xenrendis the Risan Ambassador, who had been one of the first to denounce the genocide attack on Earth and had led the effort to expel the Xindi, and then the Vulcans, from the Coalition to avoid the war with the Pact.

" _Most definitely Ambassador the situation has dramatically changed in the past few days, though it will most likely taken several months for it to express itself in significant direct terms on the various battlefields."_ Naarg replied

 _"the Starfleet has already shown at Stameris and several other minor systems that Human ground forces quite simply have no equal in the quadrant and have now effectively broken the back of the Vulcan-Xindi alliance_." he tapped on the data-pad as the screen displayed now began to display the forces seen at both major engagements

"H _ere at Azati Prime the Xindi had deployed their entire remaining fleet assets, over five hundred starships and very obviously did not expect the Starfleet response. Using the Human FTL system Starfleet effectively managed to concentrate the majority of its fleets in under twenty six standard hours excluding the forces facing the Vulcan offensive, a force of around a thousand starships of various sizes._

 _Each of these vessels has displayed significant power advantages of all other species starships since well before the conflict, including our own which are superior one on one to even the best Xindi models observed. The battle was a one sided slaughter over within less than an hour with the annihilation of the entire Xindi fleet and the destruction of every industrial and military installation within the system, I'm frankly surprised there was anyone left senior enough to surrender unconditionally as happened in the aftermath._

 _What is also apparent from this is the strength of Starfleet, and its level of shipbuilding, has been dramatically underestimated by both ourselves and by the Vulcans. Prior to this we estimate the total Starfleet strength, including that of their auxillary forces such as the Orions and Ferengi raiders at around or just above a thousand starships versus the Vulcans and Xindi's three and half thousand_ "

Naarg brought up another dataset on the screen of estimated Starfleet forces before and after the battles " _We estimate fleet losses for the Pact at Weythan as almost two hundred starships, they deployed a thousand into this combined fleet and left at least another two hundred at Corinth facing the Vulcans. Inferring from this we must assume the fleet strength of Starfleet to be between fifteen hundred and eighteen hundred starships prior to these battles_."

Naarg looked around the at the assembled Ambassadors

" _And we KNOW the NX-01 Battlecruisers have not yet finished production. As did the Vulcans, which is why they struck now with what they thought to be decisive fleet numbers. We don't know what the losses suffered by Starfleet have been but assuming the difference between best case and worst case scenarios for them we would estimate from a lower case of eleven hundred to an upper case of fifteen hundred remaining._

 _PRIOR to the entry of the new, more powerful, starships in a few months. This is versus the Vulcan alliance which has lost the Xindi fleet and a significant portion of their offensive forces having been, and are at the END of the majority of their production runs according to all our intelligence from both Vulcan and Coridan_ "

" _They moved their forces between the Xindi and Vulcans in less than a few hours?_ " another Ambassador asked, this time the Bolian " _And how did the Vulcans survive against a superior number of Pact starships. We've seen smaller Pact task-forces practically tear apart Vulcan or allied forces possessing greater numbers on multiple occasions_ "

Naarg nodded " _Yes the movement speed has shown the Humans have either limited their civilian FTL systems till now or deliberately held back their full transit speeds from all species, it also shows Starfleet organisation is not the unintegrated auxiliary force of xenophobic masters many have predicted, we know know from these events and Stameris is that it is a fully integrated multi-species force with a disciplined and rapid chain of command. Even with this FTL, these operations took amazing logistical and tactical coordination from a force that included the Orions of all species, on another note our analysts have upgraded the threat level from the new Orion reformed State and its armed forces_."

He tapped on the data-pad bring up a display of the systems between Andor and Weythan and began showing in time lapse the various fleet movements with time stamps " _the Vulcan advance continued to the Corinth system in Andorian territory and had begun forcing the Starfleet forces into a fighting retreat when the Combined Fleet arrived in the system. To be honest its a miracle the Vulcan fleet survived the engagement, let alone managed to achieve what can be viewed as a tactical withdrawal, and this must be attributed to the tactical brilliance of the Vulcan Admiral, T'Vron. We ran multiple simulations with our best strategists, including several Zakdorns brought in from outside the Coalition, based on the star system and estimated deployed forces and we cannot achieve as favourable a result as the Vulcans achieved._

 _Starfleet deployed around twelve hundred starships, almost all technologically superior to those of the Vulcans, against a Vulcan fleet of just under a thousand starships and Admiral T'Vron managed to achieved a fighting withdrawal of at least two thirds of his forces back to the Weythan and the other captured systems. When we have the full details of the battle it will most likely be taught to students in military academies for centuries to come_ "

" _If so many escaped, and this Vulcan Admiral so brilliant why the do you and our other analysts feel they are facing certain defeat?_ " asked the Bolian further.

" _Till now the great advantage we perceived the Vulcans to possess was in their greater numbers and production power versus that of the Pact species, Human and Andorian starships have always been technically superior since the Pact's foundation but their numbers were always significantly less than us or the Vulcans. From what we've seen in the past standard week is that this no longer true, without an outside factor such as ourselves intervening the Pact and its associated neutral associates will outproduce Vulcan, and Coridan, over time._

 _Within two standard years, perhaps as little as one, Starfleet will have numerical parity with the Vulcans as well as continued technological superiority through their starships and the FTL transit system, no matter how good the Vulcan fleet leadership is in defence or offence the fact is that the Pact will grind them down given time. Disturbingly from our perspective this means the Pact could conceivable defeat us as well as the Vulcans if we had, or do, enter the war against them. All indicators now are that Starfleet will defeat the Vulcans and become the predominant military force within the quadrant, likely within a decade at current build rates_ " he finished his summary and was motioned to exit the Council room by Ambassador Gral. He bowed to the Ambassadors and exited the chamber.

The atmosphere among the assembled Ambassadors was a mixture of tired and worried from the reports of the last few days with Senior Analyst Naarg's summary been but the latest report, combined with the increasing efforts from Pact propagandists and merchants to access the resources of the Coalition, including several thousand of members of the Coalition species who had enlisted in the new Starfleet from a mixture of adventurism, rage at the attempted genocide or the perceived benefit of Pact Citizenship and associated benefits.

It was Gral who broke the few minutes silence " _this puts our response to the requests from the Ferengi for a Free Trade Region between our species into context does it not?"_

" _Yes it does. As does other events with the Klingons_ " it was Xenrendis who responded tabbed through the various data-streams on his tablet on Naargs report and the analyst simulations.

" _How bad is it getting with Klingon Empire?_ " the Bolian Ambassador Aldront Byrakt asked.

Gral sighed almost in despair

" _Worse everyday, just be thankful your traders don't use those routes. They sense weakness from us and have been making demands since we cut ties with the Vulcans and Xindi, they've impounded over a dozen freighters from the Tellar Mining Corporation and another half dozen from Risan corporations_ "

Nodding to Xenrendis who indicated the affirmative with a few other Ambassadors indicating similar problems " _and the all out warfare on the old trade routes is forcing our ships near to Klingon territory. Which lately is becoming where a Klingon starship Captain feels it is, of those freighters half were most definitely NOT in Klingon territory nor carrying any contraband items, its only been the trade from the Pact thats stopped these attacks from hurting our economies_."

" _Yes and what worries me is where it's going to stop. The Klingon Empire is getting aggressive and were getting reports of their "scout" ships ranging very far and wide lately, ostensibly to "observe the Vulcan-Human War" but the number of "renegade" Klingon starship Captains also appears to be on the rise near our borders quite suddenly and we've had several starships vanish in the past few months. Including one report of "invisible starships" attacking a convoy with duranium and trinium headed towards Earth_." Xenrendis interjected.

" _Which brings us back to the Ferengi proposals_." Gral said.

The Ferengi species were a new introduction to the region, and due to their introduction being through the Humans who till recently had been friends of the hated blue skinned devils, had been viewed with some suspicion. New or not the Ferengi were aggressive traders and moved eagerly into the new markets either in cooperation with local businesses or in competition and had recently come forward with the proposal for the creation of a so called "United Planets Free Trade Region" between themselves various species such as Axanar, Xyrillia and Arkonians, a veritable whose who of the "friends and semi-allies of Earth"and a series of agreements with the Andorian Empire and United Earth Government in regards secured trade routes and convoy management through their territory, all to be monitored by a Trade Council made up of a representative from each species.

Of course this would significantly boost the Coalition economy by increase trade with these species and having actual safe new trade routes through formerly enemy space – but it would also significantly help the Pact in terms of economy and resources, something the Vulcans would very much not appreciate.

" _I think its time we accept them_." Aldront said suddenly eliciting surprised gasps from a number of Ambassadors from one planet systems close to the Bolians. The Bolians had been steadfastly opposed to taking sides from the start and this seemed a sudden change.

" _I'm surprised to see you say that Aldront_ " Xenrendis said in curiosity " _you didn't like them when they came through a few months ago_ "

" _That was before the Klingons started raiding the starships of our members and the Pact achieved a seemingly decisive advantage in their war. If we want to stay out of this war, not have our economy crumble, and not get embroiled in a war with an aggressive species we need to start changing our trade routes. Agreeing to the proposals should keep the Pact friendly if they win this war and allows our freighters access away from the Klingons, and unlike a few weeks ago the Vulcans are in no position to object_ " he replied leaving unspoken the fear of the Xindi who seemed violently irrational and quite willing to blow up planets for no apparent reason.

" _Yes Vulcan can hardly object now after these events_." Gral replied " _and we need credits to expand our fleets considering the threat of the Klingons and that of a total Pact victory. We need to position ourselves as neutral broker for when the Vulcans attempt negotiations_ "

Xenrendis snorted " _As if they will. Or the Humans accept. Would you if someone tried to blow up your homeworld_ "

 _No I wouldn't_ Gral thought _but lets hope everyone is less argumentative than we Tellarites_. " _Well the Vulcans are supposed to logical and must have the same analysis we have and I'm sure we can talk to the Humans" I hope. "So shall have a vote on Proposal G-R56-1124_ "

The vote was 11-4 vote in favour of acceptance considering the only real relevant member, Tellar, was so strongly for it.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Fires of Vulcan

**Extract from: Born Midst Battle and Blood: A Story of the United Federation of Planets [Nvalnic Vos] [Botchok] [United Federation of Planets] [2213]**

The failure of the T'Vron Offensive and the surrender of the Xindi Council was the decisive event of the Pact-Vulcan/Xindi War as it marked a devastating blow to the hopes of the Vulcan High Command in ending the conflict on its own terms but was most likely the underlying reason for the Romulan Intervention and what would seen as the so-called Fall of Vulcan within a standard year of the battles. What had become apparent to all the regional powers to greater and lesser degrees in the aftermath of these events was that the balance of power between the two warring factions had shifted decisively in the previous months, and more importantly was set to continue to shift further to the renewed Starfleet in the months to follow inspite of the successful retreat of a large portion of the Vulcan Battle Fleet under Admiral T'Vron to the fortifications at Weythan.

Indeed in the months that followed the battles of Xindi and Corinth the front-lines on the Andorian-Vulcan front again stabilised and stalemated with the next gain of six start systems by the Vulcans from the efforts of Admiral T'Vron as Starfleet attempted to reorganise its forces to corral the defeated Xindi who were rapidly approaching societal collapse from the conflict, and to implement the actions f Operation Percival, whose objective was to deal with the Sphere Builder threat discovered over the course of the occupation of the Delphic Expanse from the till then mysterious space-time warping Spheres discovered within the Expanse.

This of course was reflective of the overall nature of Pact-Vulcan/Xindi War with sudden major battles and decisive events occurring in between "lulls" of stalement on the front as each side probed the other for weakness and rebuilt for the next major battle, though after Corinth Starfleet strenght would continue to grow while that of the Vulcan Fleet largely stagnated due to production capacity having reached the end of its shipbuilding cycle prior to the T'Vron Offensive. While efforts were made in the aftermath of these actions till the 3rd Battle of Weythan to create a ceasefire or even peace treaty between the two warring factions, largely from the Tellarite dominated Coalition of Planets, it was to prove a fruitless endeavour as neither side could the others position as achievable by the other, mostly from the Human and Andorian governments belief which saw the prevention a Vulcan resurgence as vital to their possible survival as species and the inability of the Vulcan High Command to understand the emotions invoked within the Pact populations (and in most neutral populations) by the attacks on Earth and perceived culpability in such.

There was also a growing problem within the Pact itself in terms of the politics of the war, mostly created by the very success of the new Starfleet organisation which had rapidly evolved from a nominal combined command structure between the Human X-Com and the Andorian Imperial Guard into an effective synthesis of the two organisations owing to losses of the war and the increased integration. Quite simply by late 2154 Starfleet can be seen as a military force without a state and a clearly delineated chain to which government it reported, and the Pact itself unlike the Coalition of Planets had never been an integrated political entity rather instead been a military alliance between the various members and the friction caused from the lack of clear political and diplomatic governance was increasingly apparent as the war progressed.

Ironically some of this pressure would be relieved from outside the Pact governments by the Ferengi sponsored, and Tellarite supported, Federated Trade Council and its underlying Free Trade Region which allowed the increasing civilian convoy traffic and freight through the Pact territory to be more effectively managed through a series of tariffs, trade agreements and convoy schedules which brought something close to order to the chaotic Pact integrated economy that had developed over the course of the conflict.

Of course this was a pre-courser to the creation of the United Federation of Planets itself and clearly indicates that an eventual Union of the Pact species themselves was inevitable on some level due to pressures of the war, though it is less apparent than this Federation would have extended beyond Humans, Andorians and perhaps on an outlier the Kolari, without the efforts of the Klingon Empire in passing and the Romulan Star Empire in particular too unintentionally completely unify the Five Founders into the quadrant bestriding Federation we know today.

Indeed in the months of the second half of 2154 the relationship between the rump Tellarite dominated Coalition of Planets and the Pact of Andor continued to improve with FreeTrade Region itself a clear representation of this fact, as well as proving a significant economic and industrial boost to both factions as the trade and freight between the two almost quadrupled between July 2154 and January 2155, though this increase may have been a significant contributing factor for the events forcing the Coalition of Planets into the larger conflict the following year.

Of all the regional powers the Ferengi Alliance was the one to achieve the greatest benefit from the sequence caused by the conflict with the reversal of a situation of what had been a major economic depression due to over production suddenly been reversed since contact with the Pact as the till then excess manufacturing capacity found itself a expansive new market to fill, indeed after the Vulcan defeat and Xindi surrender the Ferengi appear to have written off any Vulcan chances for victory and a influx of Ferengi traders and mercenaries can seen to arrive to support the, now seemingly victorious, side of the conflict and reap the expected rewards of support such - if the events of 2155 had not occurred to Ferenginar then greatest winner of the Pact-Vulcan/Xindi war would definitely have been the Alliance itself in terms of economic power and diplomatic influence throughout the quadrants.

For the Pact species the new economic treaties proved major success in terms of speeding up the upgrading process of its shipyards and in further expanding shipbuilding capacity on lighter starships such as the NX-03's and logistics vessels, by the end of 2154 almost 30% of these starships been produced outside Human or Andorian shipyards which were now focused mostly on the NX-01 Heavy Cruisers and the newly designed Sevaijen Class Dreadnoughts which were intended to replace the Nova class battleships and Kumari class battlecruisers as the most powerful of the Pact's starships so as to again overpower the Vulcan Surak class in terms of firepower and durability.

With these starships being on continuous production and many reaching their final trials and combat tests towards the end of 2154 the Pact again began active operations in the Orion sector against the Vulcan backed forces their which had received a temporary reprieve in the aftermath of the T'Vron Offensive as the Starfleet 6th Fleet had been withdrawn from the sector and Operation Buccaneer suspended with the Kolari and remaining Starfleet forces going on the defensive for several months.

By the end of 2154 though a revitalised Starfleet 6th Fleet returned to the sector under Admiral Archer and with the increasing integration of the Kolari peoples into the United Kolari Colonies (UKC) from the reformed Botchok Planetary Congress the decision was reached to restart offensive operations versus the Coridanite forces in the sector who had managed to restore an effective convoy system and implement an systems of control over a network of systems that was both damaging to the UKC and also allowed a subspace detection system over the trade routes that helped improve Vulcan and Coridanite reaction speeds.

To address this the newly strengthened 6th Fleet was equipped with a significant number of the NX-01's which possess both a high warp factor and a wormhole transit drive which were deployed in a "Deep Raid" strategy under the aegis of Operation Blackbeard by utilising the NX-01's into "Wolfpacks" of between eight and twenty starships which would use the wormhole drive to transit to the empty space outside Vulcan and Coridanite defended systems before proceeding rapidly into the system (if the defences were inadequate) to destroy as much infrastructure and in-system starships as possible before again wormhole transiting out of the system before Vulcan rapid reaction forces could arrive to reinforce.

These attacks in combination with reactivation of Operation Buccaneer's commerce raiding strategy had within three standard months begun to result in significant problems within the Vulcan and allied economies as necessary war materials began to dwindle owing to attacks and the increased price of resources from the Coalition of Planets as the Vulcan High Command found itself competing with the Pact species for the resources from the neutrals, indeed rioting and terrorist attacks had begun to become a regular occurrence on Coridan, Mazar and other allied military governments as the quality of living of the civilian population began to nosedive resulting in bitterness and hate towards the Vulcan backed authoritarian governments of these worlds.

These attacks intensified as 2155 began as Starfleet began to work up its forces in the run up to a major Pact offensive that was intended to defeat the Vulcan Coalition under the codename Operation Ajax, which envision a powerful two pronged offensive towards primarily Weythan then unto Vulcan itself, along with a large-scale attack from the Orion sector towards Coridan with the intention of cutting off both reinforcements to the Weythan front but also with the intention of seizing the Coridan shipyards in the event of the failure of Ajax's primary objective.

This would turn out to be a very important decision as the Offensive was to prove both a major tactical disaster and a minor strategic success for Starfleet along with reaffirming the Vulcan Admial T'Vron as one of the great military figures of that era and led directly to what modern Vulcans refer to as The Fall Of Vulcan inspite of such a major tactical victory. Third Weythan was a masterpiece of a defensive battle as the Starfleet 3rd and 4th Fleets advanced the outnumber Vulcan fleet staged what appeared to be a phased withdrawal from the system owing to being significantly outnumbered by the attackers, all the while producing significant sensor clutter to obscure their apparent retreat; in actuality a large force of the Vulcan Home Fleet had been deployed to the system and were currently running "dead" in the asteroid belt space and wreckage of the previous Pact defences in the system with all but life support in active, the other element of the Home Fleet had also, after much argument, been deployed behind Weythan in a similar position which while leaving Vulcan virtually undefended beyond a phantom force of sensor disguised merchantmen did allow effecive concentration of virtually the entire Vulcan battle-line around the Weythan system.

Unfortunately the Starfleet forces advancing through Weythan would fall into this trap, as the retreating Vulcan fleet suddenly turned for battle as combined Pact forces occupied the system along with the sudden appearance of the two "ghost" fleets to the front and the rear of the Starfleet force under Admiral Dorian; the result is often considered the worst Starfleet defeat of the Federation Wars, or even to date, as almost four fifths of the fleets committed was destroyed, along with Admiral Dorian, in the brutal no quarter four hours of combat that would follow and end only with the rout of the surviving Starfleet forces and the retention of the Weythan system by the Vulcan Fleet.

In another war, or even earlier in the Pact-Vulcan conflict, such a decisive victory would have swayed the tides of war but not that day, as despite the this stunning success the second prong of Ajax under Admiral Archer would hit the Rigel system at the same time as Weythan was occurring and undo all the efforts of Admiral T'Vron and bring the Vulcan alliance crashing down from its aftermath. Advancing towards Rigel the 6th Fleet encountered a large Allied fleet consisting of Coridanite, Nausican and Mazarite starships, though supported by a Vulcan task-force incuding six Surak class battleships, the Starfleet force consisted primarily of Kolari starships supported by a large force of NX-01's and a number of Nova class.

The battle would be short and brutal, but also strategically decisive, as the 6th Fleet clashed with the Allied forces for around an hour of combat before the Mazarite component fled from battle suddenly, rapidly followed by the Nausicans and the sudden changing of sides of a dozen Vulcan allied Kolari Captains in the middle of the battle; suddenly finding the Vulcan task-force surrounded in the middle of battle the Coridanites and with virtually every Vulcan starship stripped from the Coridan system for Weythan,, the largest element of the Allied Fleet promptly turned about and fled for home, leaving their erstwhile allies to their gory fate.

As such the impact of the battle was felt shortly afterwards as the Coridanite fleet returned home and promptly launched a coup against the Vulcan backed government while sending out peace requests to the Pact and the Coalition of Planets in regards the new Republic of Coridan withdrawing from the conflict with the Pact while entering the umbrella of the Coalition. While the resulting peace negotiations were drawn out and chaotic, and would indirectly lead the Coalition to war, the immediate ceasefire threw the Vulcans into chaos as they were in no position with military force to prevent the Coridaite withdrawal and this withdrawal both crippled there remain industrial capacity but would lead to a domino effect in the following weeks of March 2155 as its remaining allies attempted to leave the war and the stage was set for the Romulans...

* * *

 _ **Republic of Coridan**_

 _ **Beta Quadrant**_

 _ **Combat Date 2155.05.17**_

The gentle hum of the human developed teleporter was the first sign of the arrival of the Starfleet Admiral and his Andorian aide de camp into the Presidential Place, We really need to get that technologyformer Commodore, now President Draeg of the newly minted Republic of Cordian thought observing as the two individuals materialised into his office to join him and the Tellarite Ambassador and his aide from the Coalition of Planets. Both were dressed in what he knew to be their standard non-combat uniforms, though both still were equipped with their personal side arms much to the annoyance of his and the Ambassadors four bodyguards.

 _"_ _Admiral. Captain. Welcome to Coridan_ _"_ he greeted them _"It is a pleasure to finally meet you under pleasant circumstances. We have much to discuss_ _"_

The Human nodded _"Indeed Mr. President. Congratulations on your successful restoration of ..ah...democratic processes to Coridan after suffering so long under Vulcan oppression."_

Draeg hid a smile at the slight hesitation, thinking, Seems the Pact is still debating whether I'm the new dictator like that buffoon trying to take over in Mazar or I'm actually going to through with elections. Of course I am but seems getting everyone to believe I'm a patriot not some jumped up would-be military strongman will be more difficult than I imagined. Everything seemed so simple after Rigel. Get Home, Free Home, Make Peace, Retire to nice comfy house in the rural mountains. Nobody warned me about this...Politics.

 _"_ _Thank you Admiral_ _"_ he motioned to the two empty seats at his desk beside Ambassador Dral and his military aide _"if yourself and Captain Shran could take a seat and we can discuss the recent problems encountered by our respective peoples_ _"_

The past two months since breaking away from the failing Vulcan alliance and rejoining the Coalition of Planets had started to see a series of increasingly disturbing and too date unexplained disappearances and attacks in this sector that had led to the Tellarite request for this rather bizarre occurrence of a military discussion between the newest Coalition member state, under Tellarite ah ...guidance... and the senior Pact representatives to prevent the tentative peace between them breaking down.

Both Starfleet representatives took their seats across from the President and the Coalition Ambassador then Admiral Archer began the conversation.

 _"As you've been informed three days ago near the Melona system one of the starship's under my command was engaged by two starships identified from their configurations as a Republic of Coridan Light Cruiser and a Tellarite Heavy Cruiser, our vessel, the USS Night-shadow was heavily damaged before managing to withdraw and regroup with further elements of my fleet. We initiated pursuit but the two vessels appear to vanish from out sensor track several light years from Melona._ _In the aftermath of this engagement my government contacted yours Mr. Ambassador and was informed that none of your vessels were in this region of space_ _"_

The Admiral looked at the Tellarite Ambassador

 _"And as the fact of our current meeting indicates we have reason to believe you. Having reviewed in depth the sensor readings our analysts have found several major variances in the weapons yield and phase variance at odds with combat performance seen from Coridanite warships. As ordered by my government I present the relevant data"_

The Admiral then transmitted the indicated datasets to the President's and Ambassador's data-pads showing the record of the engagement including detailed sensor data on the combat performance of the supposed Coridanite and Tellarite starships, though the combat data readouts of the Starfleet vessel had been redacted.

It was President Daerg who broke the silence after two minutes as continued to scroll through the combat data _"Yes I can see the issue_ _"_ _._ Ambassador Dral looked at the President questioningly.

 _I forgot_ the President thought _he's not a military man._

 _"_ _Our starships underwent a significant overhaul in terms of both sensors and weapons output since the start of the current conflict to stay combat capable with the Admirals starships, we've also had some Vulcan upgrades, and now again in period since we drove the Vulcans out. We've changed both the phase variance on our phase cannon arrays and our photonic torpedoes several times to increase yield_ _"_ he tapped at a certain set of information on the data to indicate his point

 _"These variances and output yields are definitely pre-war. And they don't even account for the variance and yield increase we achieved from even the minor software improvements all our starships now have. Same here with the sensor data from the warship, its all wrong, almost a mirror image of our light cruiser sensor arrays but at the opposite spectrum output"_

He sighed _"_ _someone is pretending to be one our starships and disturbingly must have alot of sensor information on our pre-war systems to even pull something like this off._ _"_

The Human Admiral nodded

 _"Yes we believe the same. We also have reviewed all our sensor logs of starship movements between Coalition territory and Melona and it has been judged statistically improbable two starships bypassing our sensor network_ _"_ he nodded to the two.

 _"I'll be frank. Both of our sides have retained strict vigil over each others forces since the exiting of Coridan from the Vulcan war of aggression and both of our sides know roughly each others deployment numbers and where they are. If you were going to attack one of my starships your not going to send two starships to a back of beyond star system like Melona to attack them with all the effort it would need to bypass my pickets in between, there is also the other events that have occurred recently that both our governments have observed, is that not correct Ambassador_ _"_

Dral nodded with a calm look on his face _"I believe you refer to the unexplained freighter disappearances and the Klingons, am I correct Admiral Archer_ _"_

 _"_ _Yes Ambassador I do. We have also experienced a small number of unexplained disappearances of Kolari transports at the edge our territory, including the sudden destruction of one our observation posts two months ago in the Omega sector by unknown forces. Starfleet intelligence had believed that these were the act of the Vulcan Military Directorate, or the Intelligence Directorate, but with the location of these actions and these recent events my superiors believe a third party may be involved and seeks to provoke an outbreak of hostilities between our respective governments. Your government has been provided us several reports on the actions of the Klingon Empire towards Coalition freight traffic and their scouting forces. As agreed I am providing our sensor data on the possible difficulty to both our sides_ _"_ _he transmitted another range of data to their data-pads, though both he and his aide had somewhat unhappy expressions on their faces at having to reveal such information to a possible enemy government._

 _Both President and Ambassador stared at the information before Draeg spoke in a very soft voice "There's a full deployment of the Klingon battle-fleet at Rura Penthe_ _"_

 _The Human Admiral nodded "Yes. This information was observed twenty seven standard hours ago. In the aftermath of the events in the Melona system we began a full survey and recon of all possible escape routes for the attackers, and came across this deployment. We in the Pact of Andor have also encountered several ... issues ...with the Klingon Empire since the ascension of the United Kolari Colonies to the Pact and our advances against the Vulcans. This deployment is a significant concern to my government and I have been empowered to discuss possible measures to prevent an further Klingon aggression into this sector and to prevent any further attacks on our shipping from this possible third party_ _"_

President Draeg remained calm on the outside but inside was a storm of emotions as his thoughts reviewed the dangerous scenario, _the Klingon fleet deployment was truly disturbing, with enough observed battlecruisers from the Starfleet data to easily match his own forces and the Coalition reinforcements. I need to get my own, or Telarrite, starships out in that direction yesterdayhe thought mentally cursing himself while the Human wasn't coming out and saying it the implication was that the Pact believed the Klingons, or an associated party, were mostly likely behind the recent run of mysterious attacks in the sector and was aimed at crippling the forces available to the defenders_.

He marshalled his thoughts, _the Humans are on the verge of winning the war with Vulcan inspite of that setback at Weythan, all the reports I've seen have Archer at least, completely on the advance since Rigel with Vulcan defences in the sector in a shambles. If I were the Klingons looking to opportunistically grab some territory then the window for getting involved while the Pact is distracted is rapidly closing, especially with the Orions of all people starting to resemble a regional power for the first time in centuries!_.

 _"_ _What are you proposing Admiral_ _"_ _Ambassador Dral asked_

 _"_ _The governments of the Pact of Andor and the Coalition of Planets would make a joint declaration that this region is off limits to Klingon adventurism. Starfleet is willing to offer a declaration that any attack on Coridan or other star systems such as Rigel will be considered an act of war by Starfleet and that our respective militaries would established a shared sensor network over the following sectors_ _"_ _h_ e transmitted a star-map showing the proposed sensor area, all of which was well away from the current front-lines but would cover the entirety of the region bordering on the path to the Klingon Empire and where attacks had occurred _._

 _"We would also in furtherance of the Federated Trade Region agreements propose allowing Coalition transports through the following sectors_ _"_ _further data on red and blue routes showing proposed convoy routes through secured Orion star sectors that would allow Coalition freighters full protection from Klingon "inspectors" on their current routes._

It was the President who enquired now _"And what does your government want in exchange Admiral?_ _"_

 _"_ _As indicated reciprocation on the sensor data from Coalition vessels in the agreed areas. Further we request the capacity to move military forces through Coalition territory in this sector_ _"_ he held up his hand to forestall an objection as he clarified

 _"But only in the event of an attack on the UKC by an outside party not under the current conflict between ourselves and Vulcan which will hopefully conclude shortly. My superiors have also ordered me to offer joint patrols in several sectors and over the proposed trade routes"_

Draeg's eyes widened slightly, for such a territorial species lie the Humans a significant concession _"as long as we are allowed to reciprocate in the following sectors_ _"_ _further datasets followed._

The Ambassador and President nodded as Dral replied _"Yes Admiral we are willing to discuss these matters in depth_ _"_

* * *

 _ **Weythan System  
Beta Quadrant  
Combat Date 2155.06.14**_

After two disasters in the system, once in defence and then again recently on the offensive the prestige of Starfleet, and the retention of Shras himself in the position as the Supreme Commander was very much at stake in what was to be the Fourth Battle of Weythan as well as finally forcing the invasion route to Vulcan itself and bringing an end to this bitter war.

This of course was one of the reasons that Shras himself had taken command of the Combined Fleet for this offensive, if it was to fail it would be no one's fault but his own, today was do or die to him; plus at his core Shras was an Andorian Admiral of the old school and would share the risks of the rest of the Imperial Guard and its allies rather than sitting light years from the front commanding from a holo-screen while his subordinates died for his stratagems.

With Admiral Archer launching a simultaneous offensive from Rigel it was believed the already stretched Vulcan battle fleet would be unable to resist the fully deployed strength of the combined 1st, 2nd and 5th fleets of Starfleet but still Shras remained wary of the knife eared Admiral T'Vron who at every turn had left a string of stunned and defeat enemy commanders, but this time Starfleet had a number of its surprises ready for him as Shras and the other fleet Admirals had embraced the concept of being properly paranoid for this venture in the face of there enemies.

 _"Commander"_ his human aide said as he brought up tactical details from the sensor feed on the estimated Vulcan defence _"approaching Point Alpha. Signal from 2nd and 5th Fleets they are in position and awaiting further orders"_

Shras nodded as studied the tactical screen noting with some surprise the Vulcan's had heavily reinforced the system, more-so that he had expected and only recently at that; Starfleet had been monitoring Vulcan movements in preparation for the offensive and from Warp signatures the Vulcan High Command had been withdrawing forces back towards Vulcan itself for several weeks followed by a large return signature just prior to his offensive.

It had been estimated by his analysts that the High Command had initially decided on retreating to make a stand in their home system but apparently something as yet unknown to them had persuaded the Vulcan fleet to risk battle, outnumbered, beyond the powerful defences of their home world, somewhat worryingly to the Supreme Commander as the Vulcan High Command and its odd logic till now had proven easily predictable on the strategic level; and this movement made limited "logical" sense from a Vulcan perspective.

" _Order 2nd and 5th to remain in position as per Approach Bravo, 1st Fleet with begin assault at Point Mystral"_ he stated indicating an approach vector through the wreckage of the previous effort of 3rd and 4th Fleet failed effort to capture the system only a few months ago _"were getting some telemetry from the destroyed vessels drone systems and the wreckage itself will mask our sensor profile and will have prevented effective deployment of a minefield"._

His subordinate acknowledged this and began issuing a flurry of orders on the bridge of his vessel, one of the first of the brand new Severajiin class Dreadnoughts designed as a true joint effort of the Starfleet's member species from the lessons learned from the NX-01's; he had chosen the USS Avenger as his flag for this reason, with its massive interlocking armour belts and force fields systems, in addition to the most modern Andorian defector arrays the new starship class should survive against all but the toughest of the Vulcan weapons while remaining combat worthy; and most importantly for his plan the ship class with its new psi amplifiers and cybernetic systems would enable it to control a large number of combat drones in battle.

1st Fleet was the heaviest force available to Starfleet having been assigned to the defence of Earth throughout much of the war and Shras had further stripped the battered 4th Fleet of its two surviving taskforces of Nova's and similarly with 5th Fleet bringing its combat strength up to a hundred and eighty seven starships, though over half of these were Nova's with the remained being the new NX-01 heavy cruisers or some remaining Kumari's interspersed among the formation. Vital to his plan though were the eighty transports, many of them converted civilian hauliers purchased throughout the war that were just behind his battle wall escorted by a taskforce of NX-01's to their rear, with their cargo the staying power of his initially outnumber strike force would be increased dramatically inspite of the Vulcan defenders increased firepower and numbers.

The Vulcan defenders began to stir themselves to action as his Fleet penetrated Point Mystral and cleared the thickest of the wreckage and volleys of photonic torpedoes and long range phased canon fire began to lash out towards the Starfleet forces.

 _"Accelerate to72% Sub light. Initiate Phase Bravo-Two on my Mark"_ he ordered as the firepower directed against his fleet began to increase and several of the starships on the fringe of the Wall began to suffer severe damage.

As the 1st Fleet accelerated in a disciplined formation towards the centre of the Vulcan line his battleship heavy Nova's began to return fire from their heavy Fusion Lances and Plasma Torpedoes and maintaining overlapping shield ranks to shield the largely defenceless freighters and after four minutes had reached a position just off the centre of the Vulcan defences which had pushed the defenders back into something a U shape if it had been viewed on a two dimensional screen. It placed 1st Fleet directly in the crossfire of nearly the entire Vulcan defence and exactly where Supreme Commander Shras wanted his fleet to be

 _"Mark. Initiate Phase Bravo-Two. All Severajiins to activate MEFL system and target that central defensive station and surrounding forces, load for Elerium enhanced rounds"_

With that order the force of freighters began to immediately dump their cargo bays of their contents before, now empty of their purpose and a liability in combat began to form up around the larger wormhole capable freighters and transit out of the system to relative safety. With the last transit of these vessels the 1st Fleet battle "Wall" began to form into an almost half spherical formation as the "cargo" came under the control of the Starfleet Psi and Cyber controllers and the thousands of combat drones and several hundred mobile disruptor platforms began to move into formation with the starships of the fleet forming an radically increased defensive belt for the force as the combined force of platforms and drones began to eliminate the Vulcan photonic torpedoes much like ancient Human anti-missile technology had functioned; even as this reorganisation occurred the six Severajiins began to reorient their firing position under the guidance of the flagship and began the firing sequence of their primary weapon system.

In real terms the Massively Energised Fusion Lance was a very simple concept developed mainly from having observed the terrifying power of the Xindi Death Star at Earth, X-Com, then its successor organisation Starfleet, had desperately attempted to design something capable of engaging such a weapon and hit upon the idea of spinally mounting a massive version of Fusion Lance system on Nova class.

While this had been initially discussed the conversion cost on these vessels, and their urgent usage on the front, had prevented this strategy and with the decision to build a "super-heavy battleship class" to combat the new Vulcan Surak's the MELF system was decided to be fitted on the flying firepower studded bricks designated Severajiin. Loading an enormous Elerium cored "slug" the size of many frigates into its primary array at the rear of each vessel it was then accelerated along the central magnetic railing spine of the dreadnought with so much energy and force that several out take valves had to be installed on each side of the dreadnaught, which emitted a plasma "plume" from each as the slug onwards.

The flagship actual shuddered Shras found as he felt a force push him back slightly into his command chair as the MELF system fired and he watched in fascination as the six plasma coated rounds flew towards the centre of the Vulcan battle line, one shell actually smashing through a Surak class on the way to its primary target! Within seconds the space station and a dozen vessels were incinerated in a emerald glow from the Elerium detonation and the previously disciplined Vulcan central formation was thrown into confusion.

He smiled slightly. _"Initiate Bravo-Three now. 5th Fleet is to transit to a position 167 degrees astern of the central Vulcan formation"_ he ordered as the Vulcan defenders attempted to redouble their efforts by closing the range to hopefully overwhelm 1st Fleet with their numbers now that they'd discovered that the Pact had found a way to rebuild their starship firepower advantage at range after so many months.

Shras watched as six Alamo class space stations, fighter and combat drones pouring from there launch decks, the ninety four starships of 5th Fleet along with another fifty freighters carrying combat drones transited to the rear of the Vulcan formation which now found itself caught in the crossfire between two powerful combat forces and inspite of their numerical superiority were been increasingly decimated as the battle continued through the next hour of combat.

All Shras was growing concerned as he watched the engagement inspite of the comparatively light losses to his own forces and having 2nd Fleet in reserve, as it was no longer logical for them to persist in this battle yet they showed no sign of quitting the battlefield. He would receive his answer a few minutes later as his aide suddenly reported several hundred starships on route to the battle at high warp that would be identified several minutes later as an intercepted transmission to the Vulcan defence fleet.

 **"Children of the Forges of Vulcan your brothers and sisters in the stars long distant stand with you! Hold your lines against the savages and Victory shall be yours! Long Live Vulcan! Long Live the Romulan Star Empire!"**

* * *

 **Combat Date 2155.06.14**

 **Weythan System**

Admiral T'Vron calmly observed the continuing battle as the Starfleet Wall of Battle continued to manoeuvre and articulate with meticulous and precise movements since the arrival of their Rihansu cousin's reinforcements; it was a mistake to continue attempting to hold Paan Mokar he knew but the Administrator himself had directly ordered the fleet to remain till reinforcement, at which point the Rihansu Admiral D'Sahen had assured the High Command of victory.

Unfortunately T'Vron noted as he observed the attempts of the Rihansu fleet to articulate at something resembling a formation the Rihansu appeared to understand the mechanics of large scale fleet manoeuvres learned from the war with the Pact but were unable to maintain them, instead reverting instinctively to the small manoeuvre groups when pressured. He was also increasingly convinced that D'Sahen was an arrogant fool who let his emotions control his actions after the mocking insults from the Starfleet Admiral had infuriated the Rihansu who continued to pit their starships in a slugging match with the Starfleet forces.

A truly foolish move he thought as his own Vulcan fleet attempted to move to flank the Starfleet left only to see the sudden transit space of another large fleet of Starfleet starships on the rear flank of D'Sahens forces watching as their combined fleets numerical superiority was further reduced; a numerical superiority they badly needed to maintain as while the Rihansu starships were quite powerful and a few had some sort of cloaking device their defences relied too heavily on their defector arrays and movement and the this slugging match with the tougher defences of the human designed starships.

He observed a section of the battlefield where suddenly the a dozen Rihansu starships including their flagship appeared to be having difficulties and was now manoeuvring erratically.

 _"T'Pol"_ he motioned to his new aide _"contact the Rihansu Admiral immediately and bring up sensor readings on this section of the battlefield"_ noting the suddenly reduced Starfleet combat barrages on those starships.

 _"Admiral were having difficulty raising Admiral D'Sahen and we have reports of Human boarders from Rihansu starships near that location"_ T'Pol replied several minutes laters.

T'Vron nodded before replying _"Get me the senior surviving Rihansu officer now. I believe the situation has turned against us"_

 **Antares System**

The Antaran government had problems.

The first of which was the alliance with the Vulcan-Xindi Coalition against the hated Denobulans which the current government had very publically agreed and lost any friendship it possessed with the nearby Orions and Andorians which had crippled trade and quality of life in the system and had recently led to humiliation by defeat.

The second problem was from its own population who had been somewhat unhappy about the resulting defeat to said hated Denobulans and reparations ordered under the peace treaty imposed upon them by the Pact.

The third problem had arrived only a few hours ago in the form of several hundred starships crewed by Vulcans who called themselves Romulans and had declared Antares a part of something called the Romulan Star Empire and was now converting the homeworld into a staging ground for an offensive against the Pact of Andor and the hated Denobulans.

And the fourth and greatest problem; the remains of the Antaran fleet, seven starships, along with the highest ranking free member of the government the former Minister of Public Works, now Chancellor, were fleeing towards the only possible hope to save Antares.

The Pact of Andor and the hated Denobulans.

 **Ferenginar System**

The Ferengi Alliance had grown wealthy from the Pact-Vulcan Coalition War, its economy had been declining till the outbreak of the conflict and ever an industrious species the Alliance had swung its industrial strength to the highest bidders, the Humans, who were a similar minded species to the Ferengi themselves.

Now Ferenginar boomed as the system was filled with the massive haulage freighters of the Humans, Ferengi merchantmen and Orion "traders" as what had been previously worthless green rocks on the outskirts of the system and in the nearby Gavar system suddenly turned out to be highly valuable inert mineral called "Elerium" and with this discovery several Ferengi such as the now famous and wealthy Ullis had risen rapidly in status and thousands of younger Ferengi with limited prospects now flocked to the Pact in search of new acquisitions, profit and even to serve in the new Starfleet for its risky, but free, training that would cost a fortune on Ferenginar.

Due to this the system, and the Alliance in general, had become a vital cog in the Starfleet supply chain allowing the Human and Andorian economies to focus almost totally on a war footing by factoring goods and civilian services while also significantly increasing their shipbuilding capacity by outsourcing; over a hundred hulls lay near completion in the shipyards with a dozen others being readied for transfer to Earth and Andor for fitting for weapons and defensive systems.

Sadly for the Alliance today that newfound wealth and power was to have profoundly negative consequences as there was another stellar power that would not allow the development of a new regional power, be it through the battle hardened legions of Starfleet or the gold-plated latinum of a Grand Nagus; all instead would bow before the true glory of a Star Empire and know learn the price of so challenging the true masters of the quadrants.

Forty-six cloaked Romulan starships now approached the system at high warp, aiming for the twin objectives of the shipyards owned by the Grand Nagus containing the next generation of Starfleet NX-03 builds and the commercial hub near the centre of the system where dozens of freighters, including a few highly explosive Active Elerium carriers lay due to the poor safety standards of the Ferengi Commercial Authority, even as a team of operatives from the Tal Shiar, disguised as Vulcan merchants infiltrated and destroyed the central sensor section of the civilian special control centre throwing the system traffic into chaos as the cloaked starships suddenly arrived in their midst firing disruptors and high yield torpedoes.

Not a military species and now caught by complete surprise the reaction time from the defending forces was slow and fragmented and did little to impair the attacking Romulans.

By the time the attackers left the system fifteen minutes later having suffered only two lost to them, month's worth of the Pact's war material had been destroyed, the vital shipyards and processing centres they had been supplying crippled or reduce to wreckage and an entire fleet worth of starships lay as nothing more than floating wreckage amidst the dead and dying workers who had built them...

 **Coridan System**

New President Draeg was living a walking nightmare.

He had only recently agreed a defensive agreement with both the Pact of Andor and the Coalition of Planets to protect him from the Klingon Empire, a minor miracle having only getting out of the war with Pact and Vulcans thumb so recently, and after his daughter's birthday yesterday the universe had finally seemed to be treating him and Coridan with a little piece of goodwill after all the problems of the past few years.

And now he was on armoured transport fleeing the Presidential Palace for the surviving Fleet in orbit after the installation had come under assault from what were very obviously Vulcan special forces seeking his death and the decapation of the government even while a dozen invisible starships had suddenly appeared in the system before destroying Fleet Headquarters and heavily damaging the vital shipyards before vanishing after been beaten up by the Fleet. Dead bodies of Vulcans had been found among the wreckage by sensors and now a large force of starships was on route to Coridan at high warp with very obviously hostile intentions. Distress calls and pleas to honour the defence agreement were sent to the both Starfleet Admiral and Coalition Taskforce as he moved to take command of the Fleet and attempt to save...

 **Botchok System**

To the Kolari the Botchok Planetary Congress had been a joke of a government and useful diplomatic vehicle for dealing with the other ignorant species of the quadrant, and each colony and the closest thing to an actual government in the sector, the criminal organisation known as the Orion Syndicate, did as they wished.

But times had changed with the War as the Humans and Andorians at long last seemed set to topple the filthy abolitionist Vulcans as the great power in the sector and more worryingly other powers such as the warlike Klingons and mysterious Romulans began to encroach on Kolari systems.

So sides had been picked, bribes taken, deals made and what had had been the effective government now became the actual government replacing those buffoons on Botchok with the new United Kolari Colonies under the wise leadership of the now legitimate business-males and females of the Syndicate. With their rights to their "traditions" secured by treaties with the Humans and Andorians who had helpfully driven off the Vulcan and allied fleets who had been crippling the trade routes of the Kolari, the slave traders, weapon smiths and general merchants of Botchok were experiencing a new Golden Age, albeit with some annoying restrictions it was noted imposed by said treaties.

Now as the war appeared to be ending Botchok stood as the primary logistics hub for the Starfleet 6th Fleet, and the other Pact and Kolari military forces in the Orion sector; now when the new government spoke people in the other colonies actually listened.

Of course this meant it had become a primary target unknowingly to the military of Romulus which realised that crippling the system would serve to stop that lobe of the Starfleet while also impeding the defence against their advance into against the outer colonies of the Orions that was soon to begin. Fifty-seven of the newest birds of prey had been assigned to this mission entering the system under cloak before launching a coordinated assault on the concentrated merchantmen at the heart of the system.

Unlike in the Fereginar system the attackers would run into a problem; the concept of Orion "trader" and "pirate" were often seen as mutual overlapping and the very much disorganised state of the Kolari in general worked against easy manipulation of system defences.

While the attack would as such run into a wall of armed "traders", and while the attacking fleet would largely succeed in destroying several months' worth of the stored Starfleet stockpiles of plasma torpedoes and Elerium, and forcing the retreat of Admiral Archers 6th Fleet, over half the Romulans would not leave the system alive by the end...


	13. Chapter 13 - The Romulan Intervention

**Offices of the Coalition of Planets  
Tellar System, Alpha Quadrant  
Stardate -168452.05**

The emergency session of the alliance was a further disaster on the wake of the blows of the past few hours was all Gral could think as he continued to watch the on folding chaos of his fellow Ambassadors arguments continuing after his own failed attempts to restore some sort of order to the proceedings.

 _It would be funny actually_ he thought darkly _a Tellarite trying to end an argument if not for the desperate situation the Coalition, nay the whole quadrant, found itself now in_.

The newly appointed Coridanite representative and Aldront the Bolian continued their shouting match as the Coridan government begged for the rest of the Coalition to save it while the government of Bolarus, thinking itself far enough away from the front lines and leery of been dragged in called for diplomacy with the Vulcans and these "Romulans" who appeared.

 _"_ _We only ask you honour your word! My home-world was assaulted only hours ago and we barely beat it off! And that was only with the aid of the Humans and Orions of all species!_ _"_ he snarled _"_ _Where were our supposed allies! Only the Tellarites came to our aid while your ships sat their watching the Vulcans burn my world and our shipyards!_ _"_

Which was both the immediate cause of the current round of shouting but really only the symptom of the overall problem the Coalition now faced Gral noted trying to motion to the two representatives to calm down.

But indeed the Coridanite had every right to rage from the actions of his opposites government as the Coalition task-forces in the sector had split over to intervene or not at Coridan, with the Tellarite and tiny Draylaxin contingents moving to the battle while the Bolian, Risan and Deltan contingents refusing to participate under the strictures that the treaty recently signed with Coridan had covered the intervention of the Klingon Empire not the means to drag them into the Pact-Vulcan war.

 _"_ _You brought this upon yourselves when you sided with the Vulcans then betrayed them! We have no obligation to get involved in your feud with the Vulcans and there allies!_ _"_ was hurled back with shouts of support from a few representatives and rage and anger from others.

 _"_ _You fucking blue skinned coward!_ _"_ the Coridanite shouted back starting to get from his seat to physically assault the Bolian, Gral and Risan Ambassador Xenrendis had to restrain him before this escalated further as the Coridanite now hurled a variety of obscenities at Aldront who was pointing at them

 _"S_ _ee the true face of Coridan! Violence and thuggery, we should have no part of this and their..._ _"_

 _"_ _ENOUGH_ _"_ Gral shouted slamming his hand into the desk as Xenrendis appeared to have restrained the Coridanite somewhat, causing the room to fall silent save for the sound of the slight struggle beside him _._

 _"_ _STOP ACTING LIKE PUPS!_ _"_ he took a breathe to calm himself noting that even the Coridan representative had ceased his efforts _._

 _"We are taking a short recess recess for ALL OF US_ _"_ his eyes swept the room _"_ _to reflect on our positions and get this council in order. We have no time for this bickering_ _" he kept a hard gaze on them as several nodded at his outburst._

 _"_ _I am going to meet with my government and military attache for the next hour and I suggest you all do the same and then reconvene afterwards and we can have a PRODUCTIVE meeting that produces a COHERENT response to this crisis!_ _"_

With that he moved from his position towards the exit and the waiting figure of his military attache Naarg who had the latest reports from the front lines. Thankfully the other Ambassadors began to follow his lead in getting up from their seats, or from mid-argument, and exit the room to their own waiting aides and attaches or lurking nervously in small clusters in the meeting room speaking in hushed tones.

For the next few minutes he and Naarg walked in silence till thy reached a secure meeting room where three of other members of the Union government and the head of Tellarite Mining Corporation were waiting having observed the Council meeting via secured datalink. His counterpart Sherl from the Defence Directorate looked at the two and addressed Gral as the door closed behind him _"As bad we feared"_

 _"_ _Worse even. I don't know how much you've seen but its been four straight hours of that insanity. The Coalition is coming apart at the seams_ _"_ he took his seat with the others as Naarg remained standing to the side with his data-pad at the ready _"_ _and I can't get some them to see the reality of the current situation. The Bolians see this as Coridite problem. The Risans desperately want to pretend everything can be talked out and..._ _"_ he shook his tiredly _"_ _everyone has there own opinion and we just can't get them to AGREE on anything_ _._ _More importantly what's the news from the front. Have the Directorate more to report on the developments during the meeting_ _?"_

Shrel nodded at that _"_ _Yes the situation continues to deteriorate on all fronts and we need to get clear positions from our ...allies...yesterday on our and their Rules of Engagement otherwise well have that farce that happened in Coridan where we would have been defeated if not for the damned Humans returning in force_ _"_ he shook his head in annoyance _"_ _we can't formulate any sort of plans, defensive or otherwise, if we can't even decide if our whole task-force will fight or just sit there and watch. Gral were at war even if no one wants to admit it_ _"_

 _"_ _I know Shrel, I know but what would have me do, you saw the mess the Council is!_ _"_ he replied controlling his temper at the jab at himself and his Ministry from the Defence minister, further arguments now helped no one _"_ _And what were the results of the scans from Coridan? Are those bodies definitely Vulcan?_ _"_

Shrel nodded bringing up a data display of sets of bodies and genetic bodies with a standard Vulcan model to one side and the other the bodies from Cordian _"Y_ _es, though their is significant genetic drift between the two samples as you can see here. The language samples taken from the wreckage and those prisoners taken at Coridan from what the Pact have informed us about has a Vulcan base when our analysts reviewed and would back up the stories we've been hearing for many years of this "Romulan Empire_ _"."_

Shrel looked around at his colleagues with a concerned look _"_ _My analysts are very concerned by this information as it frames our relationship with the Vulcans over the past few years and their behavior in a very sinister light_ _"_

Quite obviously this had been discussed while they were in the Council meeting Gral nodded as the others nodded apart from himself and Naarg

 _"_ _Explain_ _"_ he inquired.

 _"_ _Gral, consider this. This "Star Empire" has obviously been around for quite some time and has been expanding towards the Orion sector and Human sector over the past few decades when you put the reports of the Mining Consortium and from the those green skinned Orion savages we've heard for years. And from the lack of a response from our "friends" on Vulcan and their embassies they were very well aware of their "brothers and sisters in the stars" as the said at Weythan to the Pact and have had no intention of telling us any of this_ _"_

Gral nodded following the reasoning as Shrel continued _"_ _Now consider who was the driving force behind the Coalition of Planets and having us oppose the Humans in particular. The Vulcans._

 _Who were the ones who pushed for technology sharing and joint planning yet always conviently held back their best technology from there allies. The Vulcans._

 _Who continued to oppose the Pact at every instance and argue for brining in the those lunatic Xindi. The Vulcans._

 _Who were the first to demand a military response to the start of the Pact war and who effectively demanded we enter it. The Vulcans._

 _And now who appear on the verge of total defeat are suddenly and mysteriously rescued with the aid of interstellar cousins who appear to have detailed information on Starfleets logistical infrastructure yet the Vulcans have claimed no knowledge of?_ _"_

Gral nodded getting an uncomfortable feeling in his gut at the line of thinking _"_ _You imply a long term plan on their part?_ _"_

 _"_ _Yes. Or more so several analysts I trust do. Its all too convenient Gral. That had access to much of our technology designs and defensive plans, and the rest of the Coalition, for years. They've worked hard to either weaken the Humans and Andorians, the other major powers in this sector. Even going so far as fighting a major war with them that attempted to destroy the Humans home-world which they also claimed to know nothing about, conveniently for them yet again_ _"_

Shrel shook his head in slow disbelieve at the string of coincidences _"_ _Let me present a scenario as laid out by our strategy board. We had entered the war against the Pact and oh so conveniently the Human home-world gets destroyed by the Xindi who themselves are ever so sadly crippled in the fighting along with the other Coalition species like ourselves who suffer heavy losses in the war till we near victory_ _."_

Shrel then gave a bitter smile _"_ _And then suddenly just as the war is over and both us and the Pact are exhausted these Romulans appear out of the darkness with the invisible starships and destroy our military facilities and shipyards that we had informed our allies the Vulcans about. Those allies that suddenly turn out to be the same species as the invaders leaving us with our exhausted and battered forces caught from within and without. All very LOGICAL as a method to take over this sector of space_ _"_

Gral nodded at the scenario and felt mildly sick at the implications. But of course such a long term would be standard for the Vulcans the cold long lived creatures that they were he thought any the reasoning is very Vulcan-like. Get your enemies to cripple themselves then step in to pick up the pieces.

 _"_ _You imply they had planned this from the very start. To betray us?_ _"_

It was Vragh the head of Tellar Mining Consortium who responded with a bitter laugh _"_ _Oh I doubt they'd it consider as such, no emotions remember, the bastards. Just a "logical" response to the situation. And even now they're lying to us, were getting more information of the Humans and Andorians than the Vulcans about what are very obviously their own species whose Empire they've willingly and formally joined as of yesterday just prior to the attacks_ _."_

 _"_ _That is a...frightening...proposition_ _"_ Gral acknowledged _"_ _Were basically admitting the Humans were right all these years about the Vulcans_ _"_

From the very start United Earth and its X-Com had been suspicious antagonistic of the Vulcans and this speculation indicated the Humans had been correct from the start. The Vulcans WERE manipulators out to get them and benefit only Vulcan.

 _"_ _Most probably_ _"_ Shrel admitted _"_ _though it hasn't helped them much so far. While they went after Coridan they simultaneously struck at other large installations and production centres of other neutrals. Gral, the Ferengi got hit, and hit hard, as did Botchok and dozen other Orion system_ _"_ he stated bringing up information from the front as multiple purple dots indicated systems attacked by these "Romulans".

 _"_ _If our analysts projections our correct then Starfleet has lost months worth of supplies and at least a fleet worth of its newest starships. Plus when you consider the damage done to the Coridan Shipyards, those of the Orions and what we've been informed of the Ferengi we have to assume production in this sector has been reduced to our own yards, which the Directorate has doubled security over, the Human and Andorian yards who may have only reduced material supply for months. And_ _"_

He looked meaningfully at Gral _"_ _the Vulcan yards who now have gotten a supply route open again with these Romulan advances_ _"_

 _"_ _Though from a purely military standpoint they have performed quite poorly in the stand up engagements. Starfleet drove them back with heavy losses at Weythan, and from what we can gather had several starships and crews taken intact by Human boarding parties. At Coridan they're performance wasn't very impressive, their starships are advanced and powerful, their tactics not so much. There advances so far have been at the expense of weaker species like the Antarans or against lightly held systems such the Orions and as of hours ago Denobula_ _"_

Gral's eyes widened as Shrel nodded _"_ _Yes they attacked Antares several hours ago with several hours ago and we've heard reports of fighting over Denobula Prime before we lost contact with our Embassy there. It would makes sense Denobula is one of the weakest of the Pact worlds in terms of defences and offers a route towards Earths colony worlds, and with Starfleet concentrated against the Vulcans..._ _"_ he shrugged.

 _"_ _We need the Coalition to make a decision soon Gral_ _"_ Vragh stated as the others nodded in support _"_ _were at war whatever the other species want to pretend. And we need to take charge now, since the attack the Coridanites have been virtually living with Pact with regular contact with both the United Earth and Andorian Empire embassies. The Nausicans, Mazarites and all the other fomer Vulcan allies are similar even if their technically Coalition worlds_ _."_

 _"_ _I know. I know. Its worse than that actually I think, the Councils too badly fractured and the I'm ...doubtful ...we can resolve it"_ Gral looked around the table at his colleagues _"must look to the Union first here I believe. Our allies on the Council will definitely follow our lead if...if..._ _" he took a breath "_ _we need to approach the Pact species now and negotiate a formal alliance if we can't pull the rest of the pacifists along. With the Ferengi too. The Vulcans and the Romulans aren't going to let us stand aside. We need to present a situation the rest of Coalition is forced to accept, our fleet is the most powerful and gives us something to negotiate with. I'm sure the Pact species will be open to correspondence_ _"_

 _"_ _I agree_ _"_ Shrel stated _"_ _we need to formalise where were at as soon as possible, we can't effectively reinforce our forces without access to Pact space with Vulcan now hostile. And if my analsyts are correct well be facing direct attack on our yards and bases soon enough._ _"_

Gral nodded sadly at this acknowledgement of the possible crumbling of the league of planets he had helped build but the Union of Tellar had to come first now _"_ _then I suggest a delegation of yourself and Vragh along with my aide Naarg begin an approach through other channels_ _."_ he turned to Naarg _"_ _take them to the United Earth Commercial Attaché, he's the highest ranking ...ehem..intelligence operative of the Pact we're aware of on planet and we can pass it off as reorganizing trade routes from the attacks by not directly approaching their embassy. I shall return to the Council shortly and see can we..._ _"_

* * *

 **Botchok  
United Kolari Colonies  
Combat Date 2155.06.27**

Admiral Johnathan Archer looked at the USS Enterprise on the holo-globe as the repairs made and to be made flashed up in either green or red info bars, heavily damaged from the fighting first stopping the Romulans at Coridan and then again at blunting their offensive into the Kolari systems at Horst with her left nacelle having been shredded and then the forward armour belt trashed.

He snorted softly at the thought, she wasn't his ship anymore really, even if Shran supported him keeping her as 6th Fleet's flag, yet here he was still thinking like a jumped up starship Captain. Still at least the damage was repairable here rather than the journey home which would have taken weeks to months with her out of commission, still he thought it least allows the crew some short leave. He sighed sadly at that, precious little time for that during the past few months having just been one battle after another.

He looked up at as Captain Shran entered his office along with his senior intelligence officer in the sector, Commander Lesha, an Orion female who was also very much a senior member of the Orion Syndicate and the what was now the new United Kolari Colonies government, albeit in the hidden strange manner of Kolari society and its females.

" _Looking at the ship Admiral, she'll be combat ready by the end of the week we think and we get her back to kicking these knife ears asses again_ " Shran said with a slight smile, nothing seemed to make him happier than killing Vulcans and commanding a starship in a fight, two things that had been denied to him the past week or so while others fought in his place. Archer could agree with the thoughts though, the sooner they got Enterprise and the rest of the damaged starships of the fleet back in the fight against the Vulcans and these Romulans the better.

" _Good to hear Captain. I want Enterprise at the van of the fleet when we smash these other Vulcans and retake every star system from them and their little surprise attack_ " he replied.

The offensive of this Romulan Star Empire against the Orion arm of the Pact had put the Kolari and his own 6th Fleet on the backfoot since their striking at Botchok almost two standard weeks ago, which had been followed up a generalized assault against the outer Kolari colonies by large task force sized formations while these "cloaked" starships harassed his own and Kolari supply lines by forcing him to retain strong picket forces on important strategic hubs rather at the front lines where they were badly needed he was forced to fight on two effective fronts, to prevent a counter atack from the Vulcan border and then from the Romulan assault.

He continued to both of them in regards the news about their new allies in the fight "There is good news at least for this situation report. The Tellarites and the Coridanites at last have formally agreed to accept subordination to our forces as part of a joint force structure, at least in this theatre of the war. Which means they'll finally stop sitting in the Coridan system doing sweet fuck all."

Lesha snorted softly at that " _It just took those invisible starships raiding THEIR shipyards and THEIR systems for them to start doing something_ ".

Jonathan knew that was a slightly unfair comment as the Telllarites had fought hard at Coridan and afterwards while the other half of the Coalition taskforce watched and did nothing while their supposed allies died; but it was also partially correct, the lack of coordination between the various fleets in the wake of the Romulan attacks had cost everyone badly and it was only after Romulan "cloaked" starships began striking in Tellarite space proper a few days ago had true cooperation really occurred.

He sighed " _At least their in now. And in further good news Starfleet Headquarters has sent on the results from the prisoner interrogations and technical findings from our captures at Weythan. So at the least we have a very good working concept of their operational plans_ ".

The Fourth Battle of Weythan was being called a "victory"back home but in real terms Archer knew it was at best a draw or more honestly it was a strategic defeat, as while Starfleet had finally retaken the system and forced the Romulan-Vulcan fleets to retreat it was no longer in any position to press the attack on Vulcan as planned, most likely for months, to finally knock it out of the war. But one big victory from the battle was the capturing of almost two dozen of these Romulan starships, more than half of which were taken intact by surprise beaming assaults utilizing Human Psi troopers with teams of between 4-6 overwhelming resistance in the vessels control centers within seconds of beam down. Through these captures a variety of things had been discovered in regards the nature of their enemies, as while these "Romulans" had been discovered to be Vulcans with significant genetic drift – and most imprtantly none of the mental shielding that Vulcan society seemed to incorporate as a basic concept. With the capture, alive, of the Romulan Admiral and several Captains Starfleet had found itself with more information than ever before in the war and had found itself struggling to organize it and dispatch it to the various theaters of the war due to this.

He looked at Lesha " _Most importantly for us is that included getting access to at least a portion of the captured enemy star charts. On the good side we've managed to get several prisoners to, ehm..cooperate... with Starfleet Intelligence in utilizing their weapons systems and societal model_ "

Which meant in the past had involved Human Psi masters and the containment cells simply tearing information from the mind of the subject much like in the Etheral War - which usual only yielded limited, albeit usual important, information before the subject expired. From what Archer had seen in the reports the lack of mental defences of these faux-Vulcans left them far, far more vulnerable to a combination of PSI usage and other more conventional tactics.

Evidently these Romulans could be as prone to nepotism as other species and several of the captured officers were discovered to have relatives on the vessels they controlled including their Admiral; Starfleet Intelligence had simply exploited this fact to its full advantage and with Psi masters to prevent deception the Admiral and the majority of those captured had been broken within a few days.

" _And the down side?_ " the Orion Intelligence officer asked

" _They'd wiped their systems of nearly all information on the location of their primary worlds and home world before leaving on there mission, information is basically on fringe worlds from Vulcan to the Devron system where we first encountered them_ " Unsurprising really Archer noted, it was the system he and the then X-Com encountered the Romulans in what seemed to him a lifetime ago.

She shrugged but had further questions " _About what we'd expected but even that will help give the clans targets to raid going forward. Speaking of which_ " she gave them both a serious look " _if Starfleet wants to get the other clans and pirate groups and slavers_ " she didn't bother with the usual polite fiction of them been independent traders " _to actively start pursuing Romulan worlds then United Earth and Andoria need to understand and at least overlook the results of those raids, and that our cultural traditions need to respected and guaranteed, at least within our own territories, to get them to anything other than been a nuisance to everyone not just the Romulans_ "

Ah the big problem currently at the hard of the various alliances been negotiated between the Pact, the Ferengi and now some Coalition members over fighting in the war. Slavery. To the Kolari it was cultural tradition and vital economic incentive. Earth found slavery moral repugnant but the public so far could really care less about it as long as allied aliens stayed away from Humans and helped kill enemy aliens. The Andorian Empire was similar albeit more indifferent, slavery was illegal within its borders but as long as slavers stayed away from Andorian territory it expected other species to respect its own cultural traditions. And for the war so far the issue had been ignorable, Starfleet took prisoners and rejected slavery in its own batttles in the Orion sector but also ignored the slave markets and slaver vessels as long as they were hostile to the Vulcan alliance or neutral.

Which had been fine till now and the expansion of the conflict and the entry of the former Coalition worlds into the anti-Romulan/Vulcan Alliance and was causing a major political headache as well as military impediment. The of course Ferengi had officially no slavery but technically did through indentured servitude, "exotic pet lifeforms" and their classification of females as chattel and were largely pro-Kolari in opinion.

The big issue was Tellar and Coridan. Coridan was not a major power but having fought on the Vulcan side till recently and having a strongly abolitionist population had fought, was still in some limited manner fighting, an active anti-slavery operation. The Tellarite Union was the same, and a major power now involved in this sector in the fighting against the Romulans with expected more fleets to arrive.

And they'd also captured several Kolari "traders" and released their "cargo", several of who were Romulans captured here at Botchok. It was causing major diplomatic problems and for Archer a military headache as without active participation of the wilder Orion clans to raid Romulan worlds and divert enemy fleet strenght the strategic situation would be immeasurably worse.

He nodded back " _I've passed along the recommendation to Starfleet to discourage our new allies from further provocative actions within Kolari territory..._ " he got no further as Lesha interrupted.

" _Jon its more than that. My government wants concrete guarantees or some sort of formal charter like the Trade Area before we'll let Tellarite or Cordy starships into our territory_ " shook her head in frustration " _because the clans and bands are up in arms since that little escapade, if they see Tellarite and Coridanite fleets trying to move through Kolari territory they might resist by force. And then we'll have a geneuine disaster on our hands_ "

" _Is it really that bad?_ " asked Shran in surprise.

Lesha nodded " _I've just come from a meeting with some very high up people in various organizations and..._."

* * *

 **Stardate -168616.43  
Planet Vulcan**

Vulcan was changing T'Pol noted as she meditated in her personal quarters. Since the arrival of their Rihannsu cousins only a few weeks ago at Paan Mokar the cities of Vulcan were increasingly beginning to resemble that of martial law. No longer were the streets free of military presence, the few "peace" marches violently suppressed only a few days ago by the combined forces of the Vulcan Military Directorate and the Romulan Star Empire ground forces as forces loyal to Administrator T'Vlas enforced strict curfews and ordered the arrest of suspected traitors. It was...most disconcerting.

She herself was starting to become ...unsettled... by the reports crossing her desk these past few days. Reunification with their Rihansu cousins was rapidly appearing to more in line with annexation than "respect and partnership" that the Administrator spoke off.

While the Fleet arm of the Military Directorate had not been effected, most probably through the loyalty and capability of her superior Admiral T'Vron who remained one of the few fleet officers to maintain consistent victories against the Pact Starfleet. But the Intelligence Directorate and Internal Security Directorate had found themselves swamped with Rihansu "advisors" from the Tal Shiar since the retreat from Paan Mokar.

Logically the knowledge of the Reunification with their distant cousins, a reunification that had occurred barely in time to stave off the defeat and possible destruction of Vulcan itself be the Human-Andorian Starfleet, should have served to calm her emotions but instead she found the far more more turbulent than before. It was illogical. But...

The Rihansu had abandoned logic. Rejected the teachings of Surak. Embraced their violent emotions. Even mocked their cousins for their control. The very concept itself was beginning to shake the foundations of society as the sheer diffference of the Rihansu was causing friction as wile it only been a few weeks T'Pol had seen reports of Rihansu causing many youth, not yet able to control their emotions, to reject logic and instead join the Imperial Fleet Training Programme. Two schools that had objected to these directives had been shut down and new schools opened. Rihansu ones. Protests had been suppressed according to reports.

And Mother. Mother had vanished. Not arrested but disappearing into the badlands most likely as had those opposed to the Admistrator and his government such as former Minister Kuvak, who had also somehow managed to evade the Intelligence Directorate from his house arrest and was been publically denounced as a traitor. It was illogical...

She ended her mediation. It seemed to provide no relief at the moment and logically her time would be better spent organising her reports for her briefing with the Admiral three days hence.

She switched on the planetary news system as she began to carefully put away her meditation tool. New ones since she had been forced to abandon her personal ones on Stameris during her flight from the Human assault forces. Logically there was no difference between them but...it rankled somehow.

" _...due to these concerns of further attacks from Syranite Terrorists all public assemblies groups of above twenty individuals must be approved with the Directorate of Internal Security or will be otherwise be considered a criminal act..._."

T'Pol ignored the rest of the details on the new restrictions, more were coming down the line she had seen as the last piece was placed within its assigned place. Nothing must be out of place. An orderly personal space expressed a logical mind.

" _..in further good news from the front the advance against the Tellarites continues with the fall of two strategic systems which now prevents the resupply of their forces within the occupied Coridan system. A spokesperson for the Coridan government-in-exile has welcomed the news of the advance and requested admission of the Coridan system into the Romulan Star Empire in order to ensure..._ "

Only partially true she noted, two important systems had fallen and Tellarite fleet forced to retreat but that would do little to cut off supply of forces around Coridan as the governments of the Pact of Andor and the Tellarite Coalition of Planets had entered an informal alliance and Tellarite starships were being observed have transition through Andorian space in the past few days rendering the Riihansu backed advance strategically pointless. The only significant gain was giving cloaked starships capacity to strike deep into Tellarite space.

T'Pol switched the female announcer off at this stage off. No point in listening to half truths after all. It was...disappointing...to see as the public trust for the government news services was crumbling. Vulcans did not lie but the government appeared to be attempting to discredit that belief. T'Pol believed it was the influence of the Rihansu. They apparently had no difficulty lying.

Her communicator screen beep. A secured channel she saw from the Admiral himself. T'Pol immediately imputed her security codes and found the face of Admiral T'Vron on the screen.

" _I regret to disturb you on your shore leave Commander but events have necessitated a full recall of staff for an emergency meeting with our counterparts from the Empire. Your attendance will be required as it partially concerns your recent reports on the formation of a formal alliance between the Coalition of Planets and Pact of Andor_ " he informed her.

" _There is no disruption Sir. May I inquire what has caused the acceleration of our projected schedule?_ " she asked. The last such recall had been only a few weeks ago and had been on the sudden announcement of the Reunification of their peoples and the Starfleet offensive. Such a recall did not bode well.

" _You may Commander. Over the past few hours Orion slavers instigated a series of large scale raids on several colonies and frontier worlds of both ourselves and out Rihansu cousins. Thousands, perhaps tens of thousands of the our citizens and Rihansu have been enslaved by the green skinned savages and worryingly this was in coordination with a series of large scale Starfleet and Tellarite raids on forward forces of the Star Empire in the Orion and Coridan sectors. All of which required detailed information on the defenses of those systems_ " he informed her.

T'Pol nodded. The Intelligence Directorate had been deeply concerned by the capture of large numbers of Rihansu prisoners, including possibly the senior Rihansu Flag officer, by the Humans in particular at Fourth Paan Mokar. Human psi-masters were quite capable of tearing information from someones head, though their counterparts in the Tal Shiar appeared to scoffed at this idea, believing Human capacities were overestimated. It seemed they had been proved wrong.

" _All our reports have shown diplomatic diffculties between the Tellarite Coalition forces in the Orion sector and the Orions themselves with major diplomatic activity reported by our agents on Earth itself in regards these issues. It would seem they have resolved those difficulties more quickly than was estimated_ " T'Pol replied. Which did not bode well for the war effort as the Rihansu offensives had already largely stalled only a few weeks in and her own analysis had placed their war aims and logistics for the campaign as being...optimistic.

" _Having reviewed your reports Commander we believe that to be the case. Our communications intercepts report that a formal conference is being organised on Earth in regards a formal ratification of their alliance structure. Our difficulty lies now in the Orion slaving attacks on civilized worlds, this will force a further diversion of combat capacity away from the fronts in the next few months towards securing rear areas. Combined with such a major breech in operational security I believe we must attempt to convince our cousins to implement more radical security measures_ " he stated.

" _Understood Admiral. I shall report within the hour_ " T'Pol replied as the Admiral acknowledged and the screen faded to black.

T'Pol called for a security detail to escort her from the forified apartment block to the shuttle to bring her up the Fleet Flagship Logic of Surak, security had been tightened and even moving from her apartment to the Fleet was becoming a difficulty.

Organising her own notes she could understand the difficulties now faced by High Command and our ...allies... from this turn of events. The intervention of the Rihansu had driven back the Pact Starfleet and prevented the immediate fall of Vulcan itself but even with the devastating blow to the Pact production and logistic capacity her own analysis indicated with the inclusion of the Tellarites they would recover more quickly than the Rihansu estimates indicated. As the Admiral had stressed to High Command only dictating the pace of the war could they defeat their enemies, with the intervention of the previously distracted Orion clans into the war the Star Empire offensives would stall further or be forced to consolidate on shorter lines. This would reduce supplies into Vulcan itself again just went production was starting to restart somewhat...

* * *

 **Extract from: A Fractured Mirror: The Last Days of the Pact of Andor and The Coalition of Planets [United Federation of Planets Historical Database] [2244]  
**

...as such by the second half 2155 the political situation within both the rump Coalition of Planets and the Pact of Andor had reached a critical mass after the pressures of the Romulan Intervention had brought the Tellarite Coalition and Ferengi Alliance into what had appeared to be the final days of the Pact-Vulcan war. As such the expansion of the previous alliance of Andor-Earth dominated Pact into a large multi-species alliance exposed the major fault of the Pact of Andor in its lack of any reall integrated and intentional political integration.

Instead the Pact had till this point largely avoided the issue by allowing unorganized or unintentional economic and financial agreements to relieve the pressues of the war effort on their political systems, the primary example of course being the Ferengi driven United Planets Free Trade Region which in practice served to create an economic union between the Ferengi Alliance, United Earth, Andorian Empire, United Kolari Colonies and the Telarrite Union from the patchwork economic and political links that developed from the start of the Vulcan conflict.

Indeed the this economic union was a major boost to the Pact economies, and as such their war effort, by giving coherency to the mish-mash of commercial arrangements and legal difficulties that had arisen from the start of the conflict from the differing legal and political systems of the Pact species themselves and the neutral species trading with them.

Of course the United Planets Free Trade Region was also the direct cause we know of the targetting of the neutral species worlds and their economies such as Ferginar and its industry, the Tellarite shipping hubs and the Coridanite shipyards. While often seen as sign of the arrogance and overreach of the then Romulan Star Empire the decision to strike at these regions and provoking these neutrals to battle was a logical one when we place the scope of the Star Empires plans to reshape the Quadrants and off the massive blow the strike had on Starfleet and its prduction numbers in the ensuing months.

Quit simply the Romulan Intervention brought several major Starfleet shipbuilding projects to a shuddering halt, such as the Severajiin class Dreadnoughts, while also causing massive economic chaos that drastically reduced available supplies of critical war materials needed for Vahlenite and active Elerium production.

And of course by 2155 the integration of the Pact militaries in Starfleet was in itself a source of immense friction within the Pact as the new organisation had begun to develop into the single coherent successor organisation of the Imperial Guard and X-Com in ways not original indeed and as such had began to exhibit a significant degree of political influence as the war continued.

It was a strange situation of intitally two species, Andorians and Humans, then a third in the Kolari, managing to achieve military union without possessing political structures for such a union; which itself can seen as worrying issue for the Pact as by 2155 Starfleet had de-facto negotiated the surrender of Coridan and Mazar and presenting it as something of a fiat accompli to the various Pact governments, ostensibly owing to military circumstances.

And as Starfleet increasingly became a multi-species organisation in both theory and in practice as Kolari and Denobulans from the Pact, and Ferengi and Xyrillians from the then neutrals, began to join the service in increasing numbers and Pact forces began to be increasingly become more integrated due to the wartime losses and fleet redeployment. With the Romulan Intervention this situation would come to ahead as in the wake of the attack the Ferengi Alliance approached its now allies in regards integrating its own meagre military forces into Starfleet in an effort to deliver "cost-effectiveness" in regards fighting the war with Romulan-Vulcan alliance.

From the Ferengi side this made significant political and financial sense as while a financial and economic powerhouse its military forces were at best inexperienced and underfundeed and at worst incompetant, a fact highlighted in the first few weeks after Ferenginar stike as cloaked Romulan starships raided deep in Ferengi territory almost with impunity. Indeed with the fall of Antares and the Denobula many of the other single system, or militarially weaker species such as Xyrillia, Axanar and Kantare had begun to express similar sentiments, often seeing their own forces as insufficent to prevent a Romulan invasion and wishing to bind the feared Andorian-Human military force to them as shelter from the storm.

Of course this was a problem with the situations of both the sudden alliance between the rump Tellarite dominated Coalition of Planets and effective disintegration of the Coalition itself during and after the Romulan Intervention as many in the Coalition choose to fight while other opted to remain in a neutral position. Indeed if lack of political strctures and overly integrated military structures were the cause of the demise of the Pact of Andor then too much political integration and lack of military integration were the factors behind the fall of the rump Coalition. At Coridan half the Coalition taskforce stood aside during the battle as each species commanders made their own decisions, even after the official delatartion of war by the Coalition Council on the Romulan Star Empire after the attacks several species militaries opted not cooperate in any such conflict.

Due to this in the wake of Roulan offensives the primary force behind the rump Coalition, the Tellarite Union, had begun to tire of the incessant infighting of its allies and now deeply concerned by the sudden apperance of new great stellar power in the shape of the then Romulan Star Empire began to reach out to its former enemies in the Pact towards both an immediate coordinated military defence but also a long term stabilisation of the Alpha and Beta quandrants in the wake of what is called The Vulcan Betrayal to prevent any such event occuring in the future. Indeed the Starfleet subsuming of several species military forces in the wake of the attack put pressure on the Tellarites and their primary partners the Coridanites, to seek political agreements and strong alliance diplomatc and political structures as it was quickly apparent that without this they would rapidly devolve into the junior partner of any alliance.

The immediate cause of the political crisis came over the treatment of prisoners of war, and of the Kolari traditional utilisation of slavery within their territory as several hundred Romulans who had been captured in Botchok were been transported through nominal Kolari territory by slave trading clans only for the clan force to be stopped and boarded by a Tellarite-Coridanite joint task force after a brief battle and Romulans taken as prisoners to Coridan.

This of course caused a major crisis as Coalition forces were badly needed to reinforce the Orion front and for essential transport of Tellarite logistics through the sector; something the Kolari clans and new government were unwilling to allow owing to the feared Tellarite attempts to implement anti-piracy laws. Indeed this was furthe complicated by the unwillingness to hand these prisoners over to Humans and pay compensation to the Kolari clans involved owing to the feared nature of Human treatment of alien prisoners; in fact many Romulans and Vulcans opted to be slaves when presented with choice to stay out of perceieved X-com hands, not an ungrounded fear at the time.

Militarially this was disastrous in the short term as Romulan-Vulcan forces managed to wedge the divided Pact-Coalition forces out of several star systems such as at Korvaal, indeed being able to raid into Tellarite and Kolari territory through these gaps and further hurting the defenders logistics base.

As such immense pressure came upon the primary allied species to quickly resolve the looming political crisis and form a united front in the face of the Romulan-Vulcan agression, and intense negotiations would begin on Earth in the wake of this crisis to hammer out a solution between the various species, and from these negotiations would arise the Articles of Federation. While many wish to imagine the delegates of the various species in New Delhi went in with the dream of a Federation of species of of having learned from past mistakes the simple truth is that formation of the United Federation of Planets arose from the pressures of military necessity and already existant military and economic unity of various species; when some say the Federation was founded on Kolari fears, Human/Andorian militarism and Ferengi/Tellarite greed there is an element of truth in this statement.

To the Kolari the great fear was of being conquered by the Romulan Star Empire as its fleets attempted to do this very feat as the delegates met, but also the lesser fear of being culturally subsumed by the other species such as the Andorians, Humans or Tellarites who themselves had outlawed slavery within their own borders. To Humans and Andorians the Federation was a matter of military necessity as Starfleet pressured its somewhat isolationist and xenophobic governments to form a credible political and taxation structure to support the Starfleet war machine to ensure total victory over its Vulcan and now Romulan enemies.

To the great merchant houses of Tellar and Ferenginar the Federation was to be a bedrock upon which its trade and prosperity would be built and protected from the depredations of the other powers of the region such as the Vulcan-Romulan alliance and Klingon Empire in particular but also rising powers such as the Talarians and previously the Nausicaans who had threatened their trade routes.

As such this self interest and the centrifugal pressure of the conflict meant that the entities of the Pact of Andor and Coaition of Planets had reached their sell by date and a newer, stronger, more coherent entity was required which would combine the best features of both organizations into its structures.

Over the course of those loud emotinal meetings was the framework for the Federation that we have today as each of the Five Founding Species agreed to both pool their collective resources into one united political, economic and military front while ensuring through legal safeguards there own cultural and legal traditions. The United Federation of Planets would be based on mutual protection, collective self interest and respectful for each other differences as each species laws would be preserved within their own territories. Ironically perhaps this alliance and political union can be seen as successful as it was founded by species that were, apart from perhaps the Tellarites, primarily isolationist or even somewhat xenophobic in their attitudes and had no desire to enforce their own morality or culture upon their neighbors.

As a Human scholar once said in jest of the early Federation it was founded on the simple principles of "I don't agree with you alien. You don't agree with me. But keep your sermonizing out of my backyard and I'll keep mine out of yours. And if any outsider tries to take whats ours or bully us we punch them in the nose together till they bugger off with themselves".

This birth though was not to be a peaceful one as the newly formed United Federation of Planets would face the hottest and most brutal period of the Federation Wars as this new entity would face down its rivals who wished to see it cast down, an empire would fall and be born anew in the flames and new enemies would rise against it to seek glory and conquest amidst the carnage...


	14. Chapter 14 - Born in Battle & Blood

**Notes:**

 *** And so we come to the end of my AH updates part of the story. I'll start having the next fresh update hopefully in the next week or two RL dependent.**

 *** Yes its a non-standard Federation! A Human-Andorian-Ferengi-Tellarite-Orion one in fact. Join the union of Xenophobes,Militarists,Swindlers, Disagreers & Slavers!**

* * *

 **Ferenginar**

 **Ventarus Idrilion System**

 **United Federation of Planets**

 **Combat Date 2155.08.14**

Since that fateful meeting only a few years ago Ulis's star had been on the rise within Ferengi society as he and his newly founded Corporation had leveraged its trade agreements with recently contacted Human-Andorian alliance into a virtual monopoly over subcontracting the human faster than light technology to move first into the internal haulage and mining markets in exchange for considerable profits on what had been 'worthless' minerals only a decade ago.

Indeed when the Pact-Vulcan Cold War had turned a Hot War these profits had soared as the demand from the Humans and Andorians for war material soared and Ulis received his small cut on every transaction for subcontracting to the other Ferengi Mining Corporations and helped dole out the shipbuilding projects from the Pact's X-com and Imperial Guard demands to the shipyards of Ferenginar itself.

The other primary source of his success had been his Lucky Charm who walked beside him calmly clad only in her most impressive jeweled collar and some other opulent trinkets on her wrists and ankles.

Since acquiring the alien female and her father on that day the Ulis Corporation had gained a significant lead in the emerging holographic entertainment industry as Ulis negotiated a deal with the female and its father that would benefit Ulis...and give the male some measure of profits to pay back his debt to the Ulis corporation and to purchase back the female.

After all the high end Human designed Genetic and Meld improvements were very expensive, so much so only Ulis and handful of wealthy Ferengi could afford them, and would require years worth of hard work to pay it back.

Giving it to Lucky and Ezral had been both a very useful way of flaunting his own new found wealth and success to his jealous rivals but also of both keeping the aging male alive and ensuring they worked hard to build more profits for Ulis, plus Ezral would now live several decades rather than a few years and the Kantare male was a positive genius with holo-emitter technology and the Ulis Entertainment Corporation was at the cutting edge of the industry now.

After the treatment for both of the other both of them had become very cooperative, though Lucky had already been pretty obedient, with the long lives ahead of them and knowing they'd be pretty cushy lives for aliens as long as Ulis got the profits he deserved.

Everything had been going along quite merrily as such till the Pact-Vulcan War had lead to the appearance of these 'Romulans' and their merciless attack on Ferenginar itself, which had become both a major threat to his homeworld and species as well as a major opportunity to him personally. Like any proper Ferengi businessman Ulis saw it as an opportunity!

Now that they'd gotten into the sealed transport with his bodyguards in the front the submissive facade that Lucky wore in public dropped and she sighed in annoyance stretching " _Well that went well at least, don't forget Dad gets his 0.01% on everything above what you agreed. You agreed 3% and my distracting that little perv got you 4.4%_ " she was saying annoying reminding him of the written business agreement. They'd learned that trick pretty quick after the first time.

" _I much prefer you when we're in public you know_ " he told her " _And it was my business acumen that allowed that deal to be agreed to get the funding to help replace those shipyards in the next six months_ "

Not physically owning the shipyards had been a major problem before the Romulan attacks for the up and coming Ferengi businessman as the establish corporations had effectively vetoed his entry into the industry other than through subcontracting at exorbitant rates...which had all changed with the wrecking of the three biggest shipyards by the enemy and the sudden need for investment by...an up and coming Ferengi businessman.

Lucky smiled at that " _Of course you do, I'm the perfect little exotic alien pet female you tamed and can give the best Oo-max in negotiations...and the deal was I'd do that for reduction in years service and pay to Dad's company, if you want me to do so after work hours too then were open to negotiations Master_ "

' _They learn far too fast_ ' Ulis thought in annoyance ' _it was so much easier to get her to be obedient back before figuring out she had some protections under the clauses of the sentient 'exotic pet' import rules_ ' after all the Ferengi Commercial Authority wouldn't permit official slavery after all, especially with the Human and Tellarite view on the subject.

Inspite of her occasional issues Lucky was a great mascot of the Ulis Corporation and was very useful at negotiations as a minor and growing celebrity especially after Krem's holo-novel theoretically based on Lucky's life, The Arduous Journey of Lucky on the Road to Enlightenment...

' _Lucky had nearly strangled Krem to death for that_ ' Ulis thought with amusement as recalled the Kantare female and Krem after he'd had her attend the opening night of the holonovel that had her look the part ...without mentioning it's other name was Lucky Love Slave...it had been an amusing way to punish both of them for insubordination and still rake in the profits.

Still the businessman in him still quibbled with Lucky over the loss of profits he'd foolishly agreed in advance and made a mental note that her haggling ability was increasing and her role as an observer of negotiations would increase as idiots seemed to forget she was there during the negotiations and the translator built only got turned off for her speaking and not the other way round allowing some useful tidbits to be found out.

And with Ferenginar the main centre of the negotiations for the finalised Articles of Federation, and likely the official political and financial capital Ulis would need to use every trick in his books to get appointed to this new assembly as one of the Ferengi representatives...especially with Grand Negus Kez so badly weakened after failing to adequately invest in military products during a time of war.

After all Earth, Andoria and Botchok were completely opposed to Tellar being the new capital of the Federation Council due to accepting so many of the Tellarite political proposals and government structures while the Tellarites were vetoing any attempt to place the official capital on Earth or Andor what with the Starfleet Headquarters being placed in the Human Sol System.

' _And it's looking like we're winning the debate on getting it here_ ' Ulis mused inspecting the details of his corporate enterprises and the negotiations on his transports info screen as they sped towards their next location, this time with the Kolari delegation ' _the front lines are stabilising and they need our capital to fund this war just as much as we need their ships. And keeping the political structures here keeps either the old Pacters or Coalitioners from dominating the civil government by us being neutral officially...and gives us influence to oppose inconvenient laws from busy bodies'_

And this new Federation seemed the only way to protect civilized traders and businessmen from howling savages now that these Romulan-Vulcan lunatics seemed to show no restraint in attacking a non involved world like Fereginar, without protection from pirates how was an honest Ferengi going to swindl...trade with others in safety without fear of a militant response?

The destruction of the shipyards, damage to the system mines and to the system transports system had caused a great deal of anger even among the normally more reasonable Ferengi species as families felt the loss of sons and profits unheard of in history...for the first time many of a generation were motivated more by anger and rage to join the Starfleet rather than for sensible reasons like acquisition of profits through free education and skills.

' _That had been really creepy_ ' Ulis though remembering meeting several of the shipbuilding family heads and discovering them almost uninterested in making a profit but instead upon getting warships built while several up and coming sons had enrolled in the military ' _it's like the loss of family has unhinged them all and taken reason away'_

After all the Federation had a long hard but hopefully personally profitable, fight ahead of it, but in the end the combination of Ferengi business acumen, Human and Andorian martial ability, Tellarite industry and Orion...well the first four anyway...would lead to its eventual victory over these Romulan-Vulcans and then they'd have to make peace and start trading right?

If everyone got all vengeful and insane then the peace that would eventually be found would be unprofitable to the victors as well as the losers...the calls to destroy Vulcan were never something he'd have believed to see from a Ferengi even if it was a tiny fringe of society.

Reviewing the data Ulis was pleased to see that none of the vessels on the supply runs had seen any difficulty running in the new convoy systems being established...doing a calculation he was glad to see while profits were down 11% due to delay on the convoy system it was nearly half the loss inflicted due to invisible Romulan starship and pirate attacks on isolated trade vessels that had become a serious issue since the invasions started.

The private line on the datanet beeped to his surprise...indicating an encrypted transmission from one of the Orion Ambassador's subordinates...he quickly hit the button and motioned Lucky to remain quiet.

The green face of an Orion female came on the holo-emitters of the transport " _Hello Ullis_ " asked the familiar female ex-prirate, ex-senior member of the Orion Syndicate and now aide to the Kolari Ambassador.

" _Ah Lysassv how can I help you today?_ " Ulis asked one of his business associates.

" _We need your delegations support in keeping the Tellarites from putting this abolitionist bullshit they wanted to introduce this morning into the Articles of Federation_ " she replied as bluntly ever, proving that that there was the one in a billion Orion females who failed at seduction and diplomacy...then again her profession had seen less seductiveness and more threatening so that might explain it.

" _And what's in it for the Ulis Corporation and for the Grand Nagus Lys?_ " he asked as Lucky watched intently, she made a useful second opinion he'd discovered and he'd ordered her to watch and report after the fact the past few months.

Lysassv snorted in the holo-emitter " _We're willing to throw our support behind the Grand Nagus request for the trade zones initiative in regards the judiciary and for a Ferengi chair of the committee...perhaps you my friend?_ " she said starting off the negotiations with an offer somewhat pointless as the Tellarites were dead set against a Ferengi being chair of the 'Ethics' committee of the proposed Federation Commerce Authority.

Ulis smiled " _A nice starting point but we both know our Tellarite friends wouldn't be overly fond of that idea_ " he replied in an amused tone bring up data on his pad for trades between the Ulis Corporation and the United Kolari Colonies " _you do know some agreement will have to be reached with the Tellarite and Coridan Ambassadors over your...cultural tradition...rather than attempting to stall such initiatives would it not be beneficial to water them down which would make our support much...easier to achieve_ "

She looked at him speculatively " _And would you be able to achieve an...acceptable...compromise for what cost?"_

Ulis smiled back " _I believe I can achieve through my contacts with the Earth delegation a compromise that would be acceptable...for certain concessions_ " he thumbed over a small trading concession with a outlier Orion clan that the new government had placed heavy tariffs on reducing profits.

For a few moments Lysassv seemed to consider it before replying " _You'll have your concessions as long as this compromise is acceptable_ "

Ulis wanted to grin in triumph but held it back, the Humans had already come forward to his delegation only a few hours ago in regards the Sentient Rights sections of the Articles of Federation dealing with such in the hopes that an outright battle between Tellar and Botchok could be smoothed over and to see if the Ferengi delegation would support such before placing the sections forward for discussion in a few days.

As they discussed further Ulis knew if he played it right he could take credit with Kolari delegation for pushing the Humans to press it forward, while claiming to Humans and the Grand Nagus credit for getting Orion support...all for a tidy profit.

* * *

 **The Rise and Fall of the Rihannsu Star Empire**

 **[Selok N'tarra] [2246] [Confederate Educational Directorate]**

 **[Rator III] [Confederacy of Planets]**

...and with these conquests easily acquired the Empire had begun to expand back towards Vulcan from where their ancestors had fled from in the past, now in the hopes of reunification with their long lost kin.

Sadly though the very ease of expansion of imperial territory combined with technological breakthroughs had imbued many aspects of the imperial military, as well as its intelligence services and political supporters with a great overestimation of the capacity of the Star Empire in a major conflict as well a tendency to underestimate it's opponents as savages less advanced or intelligent than the Rihannsu themselves, a situation also reflected in the Empire's treatment of its subject species and theoretical allied equals such as the Remans.

With the outbreak of conflict between the Human-Andorian Pact and the Vulkhansu based Coalition many within the Empire saw at long last a chance to both reunify with their brethren while also elevating the Star Empire to the preeminent stellar power in both quadrants by reducing the power of what were seen as 'upstart' species such as the United Earth and Andorian Empire who had in a short space of time risen from nonentities to significant powers within the region.

As such just prior to the entry of the Star Empire into what became the Great War(s) a significant military build up began in the wake of the outbreak of the Coalition-Pact conflict, as well as secretly reintroducing themselves to their Vulkhansu cousins through contacts at the highest level of both sides governments, though this contact seems to have been initially unproductive with hesitancy on both sides towards Reunification owing to significant cultural divergence since separation and unwillingness of many within the Imperial Senate to engage in a major stellar conflict without greater military development.

It was only as the war began to turn disastrous for the Vulhansu Confederacy in the wake of the desertion of its allies in Coridan and Mazar was the Star Empire forced to act as the threat of Vulcan itself falling to the vengeful forces of the Human/Andorian Starfleet, with even those factions which had previously opposed covert support of the Vulkhansu in the conflict gazed ashen at the prospect of the ancestral homeworld subjugated by hostile species.

The result of these fears was the D'deridex Offensive, what is now viewed as a plan reflective of all the negative traits of the last days of the Star Empire by being cursed by overly ambitious goals and for all the detailed planning involved in it failed to take account of all the resources available to its targets, which aimed to both cripple the logistical infrastructure of both the Human/Andorian Pact and the neutral stellar powers support it, as well directly defeating its Starfleet in open battle in cooperation with Vulkansu Military Directorate.

The logistical strike element of this Offensive under the responsibility of Admiral Valdore and Senator Vrax was very successful in crippling the economic foundation of the Starfleet for several months as the strikes on the shipyards of the Ferengi and Coridan destroyed a fleets worth of nearly completed builds, and the support depots of the Orion lobe of the assault on Vulcan were effectively severed with the newly developed cloaking devises of the imperial military.

Unfortunately for the offensive planners the direct confrontation with Starfleet proved either far less successful with a savage rebuff of the combined Rihannsu-Vulkansu fleet at Paan Mokar causing it to fall back to the defences of Vulcan itself after the capture of several Imperial starships by its enemies, while the generalised offensive against Pact territory and Coridan petered out well short of its strategic objectives in spite of capturing Antares and Denubola as Starfleet checked its advances in the Denava system and the repulse of the Imperial on Haakona by its less developed native species with Starfleet support.

The results of this flawed action can be seen as disastrous to the Star Empire, even if this was not immediately apparent to either side, as the impetus of the Rihannsu-Vuklhansu alliance caused the final coalescing of nascent web of economic dependences and military alliances of the Pact of Andor and the formerly neutral powers of the Ferengi Alliance and Union of Tellar into what became the fearsome entity of the United Federation of Planets and what was to an expanded Starfleet.

The great strategic challenge faced by the Imperial military in the wake of the failure of D'deridex offensive was the industrial might of these combined powers which inspite of the destruction wrecked upon the shipyards of Ferginar, Coridan and Botchok was equal to or in fact was in excess of the combined economies of the Rihannsu Star Empire and Vulkhansu Confederacy combined. What further complicated this situation was that while the raiding strategy using the cloaked warships in packs adopted by the Imperial fleet in the wake of the offensive stalling was very successful initially in disrupting the economies and supply lines of the Federation these forces were unable to strike at the heavily fortified systems of Sol, Andor or Tellar which as the new Federation was formally created began to rapidly adjust to the supply situation adjusted their production lines and replacement warships began to be churned out once again to replace losses.

The other aspect of this situation of course that greatly increased the pressure on the Star Empire was the adoption of a similar strategy from the new Federation's Starfleet and its allied Orion auxiliaries which began on one hand began a series of hit and run raids on military installations and supply depots utilising uncloaked but stealthy starships, while also allowing a series of slave raids on Vulkansu and Rihannsu colony worlds by the Orion slaver clans.

Indeed the 'Night Terrors' legend told to scare children is in fact based upon the resulting series of attacks on remote colonies and military installations during this period by what had been the Omega Squad of the former Human X-com till it integrated into Starfleet as the force mercilessly slaughtered these outposts in surprise attacks before vanishing back into Federation territory leaving only behind dead bodies and the words scrawled in green blood 'Fear our Federation'.

As such while the war between the Vulkansu and the Pact had often seen lulls between major campaigns the Federation and the Star Empire became a period of increasingly bitter raids and counter raids along the frontiers of both sides between decisive campaigns as the strategic stalemate was often very tactically fluid as minor systems often changed hands a dozen times as taskforces clashed then retreated in the face of enemy forces.

Indeed the Star Empire unlike the Vulkhansu in the earlier war phase attempted to overawe the nascent Federation with ruthlessness, surprise attacks and terror tactics that had served them successfully in previous expansions only to find a military force willing to not only match them blow for blow but was in fact far more ruthless and merciless than it had believed.

One of the greatest difficulties faced by the Rihannsu as opposed to their Vulkhansu cousins was that in Starfleet they faced an enemy, humans, which were psionically gifted and unlike many telepathic species in the quadrants were quite willing to exploit these gifts in a variety of roles ranging from inspiring terror in its enemies in battle to literally ripping the information from prisoners minds, and at the time the Rihannsu possessed limited protection from such attacks.

These abilities combined with powered combat armours and superior squad tactics did in the early stages of the Great War rendered human ground combat forces, and in boarding actions, virtually invincible against their Rihannsu opposite numbers even more than had been against the Vulkhansu and their allies.

To help combat this situation the Star Empire was gradually forced to rely on their Reman cousins, plus a rushed powered armour variant based on Vulkansu research, to operate initially as shock troopers then more and more as an essential security component on each starship and colony as the war progressed and the pressure from Starfleet increased.

Though in the wake of the stalling of the initial offensives, and the failure of the Federation powers to fold as predicted the Imperial High Command fell into a period of confusion as Praetor D'deridex was assassinated in what was initially believed to be a skimmer accident and replaced in the wake of the second failed assault on Haakona by retired Admiral Karzan in what was an endemic problem in waning days of the Star Empire.

Inspite of this change in leadership the Imperial High Command were thrown into confusion in how to prosecute the war as Reunification had both added the industrial power of the still intact Vulkhansu Confederacy but had also added another major front to be defended along with a differing operational doctrine and culture that while initially welcoming had begun to clash with their cousins as the war progressed and the Rihannsu began to appear less liberators and more occupiers.

Indeed the lack of any apparent major success by the Imperial Fleet in the wake their intervention, especially as opposed to the Vulkhansu Admiral T'Vron who achieved several victories during the war over the Federation Starfleet had begun to cause a series rift between the older Admirals in charge of the war and those younger ones who had begun to coalesce around Admiral Valdore who called for radical action and reform to processed the stalled offensives.

Much of these issues would start to come to ahead in the wake of the formal signing of the Articles of Federation by the launching of a powerful Starfleet counter offensive against the Imperial forces around Denobula and Antares with the aim of achieving a major victory on the inauguration of their alliance by reclaiming the occupied former Pact and Coalition worlds...

* * *

 **Extract from; The Charter of the United Federation of Planets**

We, the sentient beings of the United Federation of Planets, having determined to band together in the spirit of mutual protection, solidarity and to save succeeding generations from the scourge of external aggression, tyranny and oppression, which has brought untold horror and suffering to our collective species, social systems and individual sentient beings, have resolved to form this political, military and economic union for these purposes and to establish the conditions under which the diversity, laws and traditions of our members cultural, political and economic systems can be protected with justice and mutual respect while honouring the obligations arising from the treaties and other sources of interplanetary law that would enable these conditions and;

To unite our collective strength in the interests of self-defence against any and all external threats to our membership through the creation of unified armed forces,

To ensure by the acceptance and the institution of methods that the armed forces shall be maintained at sufficient levels as to protect our members from any such threats,

To employ intergalactic machinery for the promotion of the economic advancement of our member species, social units, and/or individual sentient beings,

To establish the legislation and institutions required for the protection and mutual tolerance of the separate legal, social and traditions of our members,

To establish and employ the necessary political framework and intergalactic machinery for the achievement of these goals,

Have resolved to combine our efforts to accomplish these aims.

Accordingly, the respective social systems, through representatives assembled on the planet Fereginar, who have exhibited their full powers to be in good and due form, have agreed to the present Charter, and do hereby establish an interplanetary organization to be known as the United Federation of Planets.

 **Purposes and Principles**

 **Article (1)**

The Purposes of the United Federation of Planets are;

To maintain the effective institutions and measures seen as necessary for the continued peace and security of the membership, within the borders recognised and acknowledged by the appointed representatives of Federation,

To take collective measures for the prevention, and if required, elimination, of any and all threats to the peace and security, as well as the suppression of acts of aggression against, membership through any method deemed as necessary by appointed representatives of the Federation,

To promote friendly relations, economic cooperation, and cooperative development amongst the member species, social units and individuals based on respect for each other's rights, traditions and self-governing legislation within the framework of the Federation,

 **Article (2)**

The Federation and its members, in pursuit of the purposes stated, shall act in accordance with the following principles:

The Federation is based on the sovereign equality of all its members;

In order to ensure to all of them equal rights and benefits resulting from membership, all members shall fulfil in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Charter;

All members shall settle their interplanetary disputes by peaceful means in such manner that the peace, security, and justice of the Federation are not endangered;

In all interplanetary relations, all members shall refrain from the threat, or use, of force against the territorial integrity or political independence of any planetary social system, unless consistent with the purposes of the Federation and authorised by the required representatives of the Federation;

All members shall give the Federation every assistance in any action taken in accordance with the present Charter, and shall refrain from assisting any planetary social system against which the Federation is taking preventive or enforcement action;

The Federation shall ensure that planetary social systems which are not members of the Federation act in accordance with these principles as necessary for the maintenance of intergalactic peace and security of its member species, social units and/or individual sentient beings;

 **Article (3)**

The original members of the United Federation of Planets shall be those planetary social systems which, having participated in the interplanetary conference on interplanetary Federation at Ferenginar, have signed this charter through their nominated representatives.

 **Article (4)**

Membership in the United Federation is open to any other planetary social systems which accept the obligations contained in the present Charter and, in the judgment of the Federation, are capable and willing to carry out these obligations;

The admission of any such planetary social system to membership in the United Federation of Planets is contingent upon the decision of the supreme assembly upon recommendation of the Federation Council.

 **Article (5)**

The Supreme Assembly may suspend the rights and privileges of membership of any member of the Federation against which the Federation Council has taken preventive or enforcement action. The Federation Council may restore these rights and privileges of membership at its discretion.

 **Article (6)**

Any member of the Federation which has persistently violated the purposes contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Federation by the Supreme Assembly upon the recommendation of the Federation Council.

 **Article (7)**

There are established as the principle agencies of the United Federation of Planets: a Supreme Assembly, a Federation Council, a Commercial Authority, a trusteeship council, an interplanetary supreme court of justice, a combined Starfleet, and an Executive;

Such subsidiary agencies as may be deemed necessary from time to time may be established in accordance with the present Charter.

 **Article (8)**

There is established a Starfleet as the unified armed forces of the United Federation of Planets and it shall maintain the facilities, recruitment, training and military actions as required for the defence of the Federation and its members, and be compromised of contingents assigned to it be the members of the United Federation of Planets under the cognizance of the Federation Council and Department of War, which shall prepare and approve the budget required for Starfleet operations.

 **Article (9)**

Initial expenditure is authorised under the present Charter for the establishment of a Starfleet Headquarters in the Sol System, as well as the transfer of all warships, starbases, personnel, planetary installations and any other military assets from the existent armed forces of the members to this structure. Initial expenditure is also granted under the present Charter for the establishment of a Starfleet Academy for the purpose of training officers and personnel for Starfleet duty. The standards for training such officers and personnel shall be determined by the Military Staff Committee and approved by the Federation Council.

* * *

 **System Command Starbase**

 **Orbit Planet Vulcan**

 **Stardate -167186.45**

Admiral T'Vron of the Vulcan Military Directorate, or more accurately now Admiral of the Vulcan component of the Rihansu Imperial Fleet he noted mentally as he watched the unfolding holographic recording of the combat between the Imperial Fleet defending the Denobula/Antares sector and the large Starfleet offensive that occurred over the past week and had only a solar cycle ago resulted in the retreat of defeat Imperial Fleet elements with the death of their Admiral and his staff in a futile defence above Antares.

'Though a personally logical decision' the Admiral noted watching as the initial moves in the dozen or so systems by the enemy Starfleet played out before his command staff and his Rihansu associates followed by localised counterattacks by the defending forces utilising the cloaking devices and cruiser level vessels 'her defence was logical and had no other conclusion than retreat but our Rihansu cousins let their emotions control them far too much'

A fact reminded by the presence of the other genetic cousins of the Vulkhansu and Rihansu standing at the entrances of the command room in the new combat armour that concealed their faces equipped the newest phase rifles which were theoretical capable of penetrating Human combat armour after a continuous burn of 43.5 seconds, held stoically in the hands of the Remansu guards assigned to this station in cooperation with their Vulcan counterparts in similar armour.

So far only Vulkhansu and Remansu combat trained personnel had the discipline to resist the human psionic attacks, protected by either their emotional control or natural telepathic cultural traditions, while their Rihansu cousins had proved more vulnerable to these assaults with a many falling to focused mental assault in seconds during recordings of boarding actions and planetary assaults to date...shielding attempts to prevent such assaults had yet to meet with success.

The Remansu were also very clearly second class subjects within the Rihansu Star Empire, as were all of its subject species as far T'Vron had seen so far since Reunification, which logically indicated that this would be the long term association desired by their cousins in relation to Vulcan in association with their efforts to subsume many aspects of the government on Vulcan and even within the Military Directorate.

'Though those efforts have largely failed, or perhaps seen the subsuming of the Rihansu fleet elements to Military Directorate control in actuality' T'Vron though watching as the second phase of the Starfleet operation began as hostile markers launched a major attack on Denobula on the third day, surprising and overrunning the initial Rihansu pickets before being brought to heavy battle in the Denobulan system 'the Rihansu High Command's strategy has been lacking these past few months since their grand offensive had stalled'

Watching the swirling mass of holographic starships T'Vron knew the logical course above Denobula would have been to retreat when the sheer scale of the Starfleet offensive became apparent, but that would have been a decision detrimental to the kin of the leadership of the defending fleet, who were under the care of the Tal Shiar, the Rihansu equivalent of the Intelligence Directorate, place personal logic above the greater good and logic of the war.

Unspoken of course within the war room as the discussion began on the tactics employed by the resurgent Starfleet and the consequences of the loss of the sector and the destruction of a significant part of the defending forces above Denobula and then stand at Antares, was that another round of 'reoganisation' within the Imperial High Command on Romulus and within the Senate had begun with a range of 'mysterious' deaths in the wake of the strategic reversal.

For now his own position was secure with loyalty of the Military Directorate not in question as well as the perfectly logical reasoning that he was one of the few Vulkhansu or Rihansu commanders to have face Starfleet in battle and actual won in large scale engagements, T'Vron had already received offers from two high place Rihansu Senatorial families attempting to offer a mating partner in seeking political patronage and alliance, though T'Vron had refused in polite terms, glad beneath the stoic facade that Pon Farr was not testing the bonds of his discipline.

"How will this affect our situation above the home world Admiral?" asked one of the senior Rihansu starship Commanders, an Arrhae of House R'Mor, the daughter of one the two Senators who had sought political alliance through the female Rihansu standing at the head of Rihansu assigned to his command. Inspite of assigned to his command in an effort to sway his political loyalty through her attractiveness the female, a foolish belief, was tough and talented in her command of her cloaked warbird the IRW Adjacian and had earned T'Vron's respect in that regard.

"Logic dictates that the success of Starfleet will embolden them to launch further aggressive actions against our defences in this sector" T'Vron replied changing the holographic display to reflect the special territory around Vulcan back towards Rihansu territory "though for the short term our defences should be adequate to defeat a similar sized offensive. Our shipbuilding and supplies have been restored to full capacity and unlike our previous position in the last enemy offensive significant investment in system defence will make cutting those supply lines prohibitive for Starfleet in its current deployment"

Though this had been at the cost of over a two dozen systems to the Vulan Confederacy, including a dozen small colonies that had been mostly evacuated and two large ones that could not, to solidify the defences around Vulcan and securing the systems between it and its supply lines from Romulus, a logical strategy that in combination with mass production of system defence pods and cloaked mines should prevent Starfleet succeeding in a renewed offensive.

"Though this is based on the logical underpinning of our forces assuming a defensive stand in regards Pann Mokar, the Starfleet defences in that system are too strong to assault without significant losses to any attacker" T'Vron continued motioning to the threat aimed at Vulcan's heart far too close to the home world "our Fleet needs to remain viable and in being or risk a Starfleet advance to our rear in the less well defended border territory of the Star Empire which would sever our supply lines to the shipyards as well as expose several less well defended sectors to Orion raiding"

Several Rihansu flinched at that comment, again showing their shocking lack of emotional control to their cousins, at the mention of the slave raids on frontier worlds that was diverting much of the Imperial Fleets escort and light units for system defence as well as being desperately hidden by the Imperial Senate due to effect it was having on the morale of its overly emotional populace.

"Instead we shall focus towards relieving pressure on the Imperial Fleet by launching a series of limited rolling offensives towards Imperial territory utilising our mobiles forces while launching a series of large scale raids from these locations outside the new Starfleet sensor nets" T'Vron motioning to the opposite side of the holo-map to where Vulkhansu territory connected to that of the Rihansu and a series of projected offensive actions appeared expanding and securing the surrounding sectors along with projected Starfleet counterattacks and forces predicted to be diverted from the Rihansu and Coridan fronts to defend those sectors.

"I require full reports on your combat readiness and war gaming of these scenarios in the next three solar cycles so we can coordinate with the High Command on Romulus in regards combined response to this set back" he announced in his calm monotone transmitting the relevant data to the various commanders and captains assigned to this project in preparation for his dealings with whichever Rihansu Admiral came out on top in their factional struggle.

Commander T'Pol of course already on Reman ostensibly to organise several companies of Remansu heavy shock troopers for his forces on Vulcan before heading to Romulus itself with further information for the Tal Shiar from the Intelligence Directorate...an entity T'Vron could no longer logically trust beyond a few loyal officers like T'Pol, since now Senator as well as First Administrator T'Vlas had effectively subordinated it to the Rihansu intelligence services.

Logically the survival of the Vulkhansu species as a free and prosperous one was under its greatest threat since Surak's time and not just from this newly created United Federation of Planets whose Starfleet was again on the strategic offensive and whose underlying industrial strength would badly overmatch that of the combined Rihansu-Vulkhansu Star Empire once fully deployed.

No logically while the short term destruction at the hands of the Starfleet remained the greatest the threat of being reduced to a vassal species to their genetic cousins was dangerous possibility and it was his responsibility as Admiral of the Military Directorate to take steps to protect Vulcan from such an eventuality even if they must be cautious and hidden from those who were officially his political allies.

For T'Vron had concerns that the Rihansu would not be able to defeat Starfleet as the Star Empire currently existed, as the current leadership of Vulcan existed, as the current chaos within their leadership indicated and the long survival of Vulcan must logically remain paramount after all...

* * *

 ********Priority Message Incoming******Starfleet Code Black Delta******Priority Message Incoming********

 ********Message Starts********

 **To:** High Admiral Boudicca Noonien Singh

 **Location** : Starfleet Headquarters, Earth, Sol System

 **Combat Date:** 2155.11.27

 **Priority:** Code Black-Delta

 **From:** Admiral Jonathan Archer

 **Sector Command:** 6th Fleet Kolari-Romulan Front

 **Event Situation:** System KYL-056-89W

 **Situation Report**

On the 2155.11.25 at 13:42 hundred hours, the USS Sahaam, a Tellarite Gooltur class escort cruiser assigned to Taskforce-567-KR under the command of 6th Fleet arrived in Uncharted System KYL-056-89W owing to reports of an abandoned Klingon ground installation on the forth planet of the system of the M-class variety and began an investigation of said facility under orders from 6th Fleet HQ following Directive 232-4T from Starfleet HQ to investigate all report of Klingon activity within 6th Fleet's assigned combat sector.

Following these orders an investigative squad of two engineers and the three combat personnel began an survey of the installation, results of this investigation were negligible with the recovery of a aging power cell and minor genetic samples and the investigative squad returned to the USS Sahaam, having following standard bio-hazard and quarantine procedures as established by Starfleet HQ as of 2155.09.24 [Appendix Record 56.87ZT5 attached data stream] on both planet side and upon return.

Upon return to the vessel members of the investigative crew began displaying symptoms such as coughing, dizziness, paranoia, aggression and loss of consciousness with no identified point of infection and a standard quarantine lockdown of the vessel while attempting to notify Taskforce-567-KR, an initial sampling of the infected crewmembers by the vessel's chief medical officer revealed a silicon based gene-adaptive bio agent before security irregularities and data-failures began to be reported at 3.52Hrs post discovery of infection (PDI) [Appendix Record 56.88ZT9].

By 4.12Hrs PDI initial attempts to inform Taskforce-567-KR had failed and security feed indicated unusual behaviour among crewmembers, a security scan under Procedure Rosetta revealed faint traces of psionic energy and possible, and unknown, hostile psyhic intrusion and breach of the Federation information security followed by initiation by the six senior officers of the USS Sahaam implementing Protocol Legionary by deploying the emergency hyperwave beacon – psionic infiltration attempt confirmed upon senior staff to prevent deployment of beacon, as well as spread of bio-agent confirmed during this timeframe [Appendix Record 56.88ZT3]

Upon receipt of distress signal by Flag Taskforce-567-KR USS Gehshem the initial situation report was forwarded to 6th Fleet HQ as initiating deployment of USS Sunderland and USS Cairo in support of USS Sahaam along with 4th Battalion, Delta Squad with full psi-trooper contingent as well as implementing Protocol Legionary throughout the Taskforce along with full deployment of all other psi-trooper personnel to critical system defence.

Arrival of USS Sunderland and USS Cairo arrived in-system at 6.45Hrs PDI by which time two-thirds of the crew of USS Sahaam had been incapacitated by [estimate two] non-corporeal psionic entities who were in the process of an attempted security breach of the vessels secure data storage systems through psionic manipulation of effected crewmembers, a situation only averted by a total lockdown of the USS Sahaam systems from its own crew, including senior officers [Promotion Recommendation Attached Security Officer Mraal and Ships Liaison, Lieutenant-Commander Nathan Ashfield].

Immediate deployment of a psi-trooper contingent was authorised by the Captain of the USS Cairo which immediately came into conflict these two non-corporeal entities [Classified Entity-NC-01 and Entity-NC-02] and after 44 minutes and 32 seconds managed to partially contain Entity-NC-02 behind a jury rigged force field with psionic support while Entity-NC-01 managed to overwhelm combat team epsilon.

Interaction with Entity-NC-02, through a psionically dominated Tellarite crewmember, during its time contained saw several appeals to release Entity-NC-02 as well as seeming regret for hostile action towards Starfleet personnel, combat personnel indicate scepticism of the Entity-NC-02 and its interactions owing to bio-warfare attempt against USS Sahaam and attempted data-security breach of said vessel – Entity-NC-02 indicated situation was a 'test' [Appendix Record 56.89ZT4] [Recommend Review Interrogation Subject Rosetta Earth-Ethereal War]

Containment held for 62 minutes and 13 seconds despite intermittent attempts by Entity-NC-01 to breach containment and free Entity-NC-02, whereupon Entity-NC-03, Entity-NC-04, Entity-NC-05 and Entity-NC-06 were detected by the adjusted senor sweeps from USS Cairo and USS Sunderland and overwhelmed security around containment seriously damaging the USS Sahaam and inflicting minor damage on USS Cairo when it attempted to intervene.

All Entities then appeared to exit the star system via unknown propulsion and energy manipulation methods [Sensor Record 456-GH-R4 USS Cairo] [Sensor Record 678-JK-Y7 USS Sunderland] inspite of containment efforts from Starfleet vessels present. Entities transmitted apologetic communication on open frequencies through unknown methods on subspace, hyperwave and direct psionic mental communication transmission systems before loss of sensor track.

Reinforcement of forces within System KYL-056-89W occurred 2Hrs+ from Human psionically capable warships as instructed by 6th Fleet HQ and repairs are temporary repairs are currently underway on damaged vessels while all sector of 6th Fleet have being brought to active status in case of further bio-warfare or infiltration attempts.

 **Species Report**

 **Codename:** Poltergeist

 **Threat Level:** Severe

 **Status:** Unknown, presumed hostile towards corporeal based life forms

 **Description** : Non-corporeal psionic based entity

This creature, self indentifying as species name 'Organian' is a Non Corporeal Psionic Entity of unknown origin and indicated hostile objectives encountered in System KYL-056-89W by Starfleet warship USS Sahaam whereupon a bio-warfare attempt was made upon the crew of the species. This indicates that despite being a non-corporeal life form Poltergeist possesses a significant level of knowledge of genetics and corporeal based biology combined with a willingness to utilise these methods in an offensive capacity against species unaware of their existence.

Poltergeist possesses a broad and disturbing range of psionic based powers, not least of which is psionic domination of targeted life-forms in combination with memory adjustment of effected life-forms as observed from security data from USS Sahaam, only individuals with a high level of artificial psionic resistance or psionic combat training were capable of resisting these effects, though only partially depending on psionic strength, Poltergeist appears to retain knowledge of host life-form during period of possession as indicated by security records of all involved records.

Poltergeist also displayed high level telekinesis, energy manipulation, unknown FTL capacity, unknown FTL power generation, unknown communication transmission methods, evident immunity to standard personal weaponry as well as shipboard level weaponry [weaponry appears to effect host life-form but not Poltergeist which then attempts to possess a new host], capacity to penetrate deflector shields at apparent will [sensor data indicates modification to resist this effect possible], as high level resistance to mindfray psionic attack [usage by six psi-troopers on Entity-NC-02 only managing to inflict moderate observed effected] and other psionic based attacks.

The only observed vulnerabilities as such to Poltergeist appear to be psionic based attacks, or to direct Elerium based weapons such as the Mark-IV (F) Elerium Plasma Torpedo, most likely owing to the Psionic manufacturing processes in Elerium production. In the event of encountering Poltergeist it would be immediately recommended that all vessels not possessing combat personnel with high level psionics immediately notify a Code Black and retreat while implementing Protocol Legionary security procedures.

6th Fleet as such requests reinforcement of its combat sector with further psi-combat trained personal as well instating psi-training to non-human personnel owing to this possible threat while 6th Fleet forces will adopt a defensive stance temporally in this sector till ordered otherwise or a strategic threat estimate has been made of Species designated Poltergeist.

 **Vigilo Confido**

 **Admiral Jonathan Archer**

 ********Message Ends********

* * *

 **The Birth of the Federation and the Federation Wars; A History by Garj nek Suzhelz [Coridan] [United Federation of Planets] [2198]**

The liberation of the Denobula and Antares systems, along with the surrounding sector, was a significant morale booster across the newly founded Federation as the new integrated Starfleet structure of Tellarite, Human and Andorian fleets defeating the Romulan forces in this sector inspite of suffering heavy casualties in accomplishing this feat of arms.

It was also a significant strategic success for Starfleet as the retaking of these systems gained the Federation not only access to the surviving industry of the systems, and the now violently anti-Romulan populations, but also closing off the primary invasion route into the Federation core worlds as well as forcing future Romulan and Vulcan raiding operations to operate through greater travel distance as well astride increasing sensor networks and more actively patrolled territory with the fall of the resupply depot at Antares in particular being a major loss to the cloaked vessels of the Imperial Fleet.

Indeed this victory began to free up further forces for Starfleet from the interior as well as see the restoration of shipbuilding and the interstellar economy to near full capacity in the months following the liberation though in the immediate aftermath the Starfleet advance seemed to stall as major ordnance stockpiles had been exhausted in the campaign and then in the multiple ensuing hard fought but low level counterattacks from the Romulan-Vulcan alliance.

On a tactical level several of these small counter offensives were quite successful, especially in the Kolari sectors as Starfleet's 6th Fleet under Admiral Archer came under increased pressure from developing Klingon battle fleet across the border in the Rura Pente and their propensity to attempt to interdict Federation trade and logistic traffic that as they had with the previous Coalition of Planets, as well as the encounter with mysterious 'Organian' species that proved powerful and hostile which further reduce 6th Fleet's available combat capacity even when reinforced by two taskforces worth of vessels in late 2155.

These counteroffensives failed though to make much strategic impact, other than a series of offensives launched in early 2156 by Admiral T'Vron that pressed Starfleet's 4th Fleet back from the Vulcan sector and what was known to be Romulan core territory which allowed the Vulcans to secure their defensive positions around their homeworld while also protecting and expanding their supply situation back to pre-war levels having been at an estimated critical juncture in terms of production and supply only months prior at the formation of the Federation.

With this improving strategic position the Federation and by extension Starfleet began to address a series of difficulties both within its new borders in the shape of that had been the Xindi Coalition which had been reduced from an interstellar civilization to barely atmospheric flight capable, as well as the growing problems of state sponsored piracy on the new Federation's borders.

The Xindi problem had been created ironically by the very success of the previous Pact of Andor military operations against the Xindi Coalition member species whose interstellar military and industry and basically annihilated by the then Pact Starfleet, along with the resulting elimination of nearly the entire senior military and civilian leadership of the Xindi in the process.

As such Xindi society had collapse back to a largely pre-spaceflight situation for a period of several months as various factions on New Xindus and the handful of colonies established within the expanse while Starfleet was consumed with fighting primarily the Vulcan Coalition, and the Romulan-Vulcan Empire, as well as the mysterious species classified as 'Sphere Builders' whose persistent attempts to terraform the expanse forced Starfleet to actively destroy these still barely understood 'Spheres'.

Due to this military pressure, as well as the deep hostility of the human United Earth Government towards the allied Xindi species due their attempted planet killer genocide upon Earth itself, the Pact had left the Xindi remnants to themselves after an unconditional surrender and the continued monitoring of the sector for military purposes; a situation that proved devastating for the Xindi species themselves as the decline of resources with the interstellar industry destroyed was soon matched by a sharp increase in inter-species violence as each blamed the other for the conflict and its result.

With the formation of the Federation though a need to resolve the Xindi situation arose from pressure from members such as Tellar, Coridan and the Ferengi ranging from political necessity by recruiting other expanse species, previous affiliation through the Coalition of Planets or simply to restore sectors trade network as well as gain access to new resources and markets from within the expanse.

Owing to these pressures the remnants of the Xindi Coalition was reformed in late 2155 as a Protectorate of the Federation under a Tellarite-Ferengi joint commission with the aim to restore the Xindi trade and governmental systems to pre-war levels as well as paying a significant reparation payment annually, though they were to be denied any local military forces due to their actions against United Earth and Andoria and Starfleet was to provide all such defences for the new Protectorate.

While overall the cost of the occupation and restoration of New Xindus exceed that of the immediate benefits reaped by the Federation, and associated political difficulties due to calls for harsher measures against the Xindi species from the Humans, the rebuilding of the orbital mining systems within the Delphic Expanse did help restore Federation wide mining of rarer minerals found within the Expanse as well as bringing trade from 2156 onwards from the other Expanse FTL capable species such as the Triannons and V'radians.

Indeed the creation of the Protectorate had the unintended consequence of strengthening the Federation presence in the Expanse in later years as the destruction of the Xindi and the Sphere Builders was viewed in mostly favourable expressions by the other residents of the Expanse, as well as the aid of the Federation medical technology finally bringing an end to the Loque'eque genetic writing plaque in early 2156.

Another unintended benefit of the Delpic Expanse was the difficulties faced by Vulcan and Romulan starships in entering the special sector due to unusual properties of the Expanse occasionally causing mental instability amongst their crews, as well as the reputation the region had established with other species such as the Klingons, and as such Starfleet established a small number of research bases and mobile shipyards within the region throughout the mid 2150's as the orbital mining was re-established.

The second series of problems the Federation Council and Starfleet Headquarters now endeavoured to address with the freed up resources was that of the state backed piracy, and often outright illegal seizure of Federation registered trade vessels, by a block of Alpha Quadrant species centred around the Enolian species from Keto-Enol and the Takret Militia of the Takret Republic.

But also seeing a significant degree of increased piracy from non-citizens from defeated or overthrown former military dictatorships of the Vulcan backed Coalition of Planets; during the Federation Wars a number of former starships from Nausicaa, Mazar and Coridan who had rejected the change of governments of their system governments, or private organisations that had seized these vessels in the chaos, were engaged in piracy operations throughout the 2155's.

These piracy operations were heavily centred around Takret and its Militia, which were deeply corrupt entities and received significant bribes from the Vulcan and Romulan Intelligence services to serve as a 'safe zone' for pirates operating against the Federation supply lines with records showing collusion between Militia starships and pirate vessels they were often theatrically' hunting' to evade Federation patrols and pursuits in exchange for a cut of any raids.

While the difficulties caused by the Takret revolved around support of raiding into Federation territory the difficulty with Enolians focus around the Enolian seizures of Federation trade vessels passing through its territory and arrest of their crews on trumped up charges of 'smuggling' or 'spying' along with Enolian 'active pursuit' into nearby territory than often saw seizures been within the newly acknowledged United Federation of planets interstellar borders, while also serving as a protector of sorts to those species like the Takret who were being actively hostile to Federation interests.

Unlike Takret which was a minor player at best from a single system, the Enolian Alliance was relatively powerful multi-system species with a moderately powerful fleet structure, while nowhere near the level of pre-war Earth or Vulcan the Enolians still possessed several hundred starships of reasonable modern design, and was deeply hostile to the formation of the new Federation due to the strategic threat this new entity was seen to pose to the Enolian dominance within their region of space.

Unfortunately for the Takret and Enolians the new Federation was a different entity to the previous Coalition and diplomatic pressure was brought to bear upon these species almost from the moment of the formation of the Federation Council to release those former Coalition, and now Federation, citizens and trade vessels interred in a number of prison camps such as the infamous camp at Canamaar as well as ceasing support of systems such as Takret which were increasingly been view as hostile star nations by the Federation Council.

These diplomatic efforts proved largely unsuccessful but with the pressures exerted on the front by the Romulan Star Empire and the Vulcans till Denobula-Antares there had been limited options available to the Federation Council and the local Starfleet forces other than aggressive interdiction of pirate operations with what limited resources available in those areas far from the frontlines while recording every perceived instance of anti-Federation actions from the regional powers.

By late 2155 and the Romulan-Vulcan front fully stabilised and production coming back on line within the Federation the decision was made to address the 'Takret Problem' through either a final diplomatic offensive or through punitive actions against those supporting actions hostile to the survival of the Federation: with a similar difficulty being faced opposite the Klingon Empire Starfleet Headquarters were very intent on eliminating and rear area dangers before confronting such a major quandrant power while fighting the Romulan-Vulcan Empire.

As such the Federation Council called upon Starfleet Headquarters under High Admiral Boudicca Nonnien Singh to draw up offensive operations, codenamed Operation Copenhagen, to eliminate this threat should the diplomatic efforts undertaken through early 2156 fail...


	15. Chapter 15 - The Stars Asunder

**Uninhabited System RJ-LC-5678**

 **Republic of Takret**

 **Alpha Quadrant**

 **Combat Date: 2155.02.17**

'Captain' Ghu'kung rested back in his chair watching the sensor data scroll across the screen tiredly as his crew began the approach of the their vessel the Flickering Stars towards the trade station, smugglers den and pirate base known as Nund'Kers Station after the fat Cordie pirate boss that established it. Though in reality family Patriarch would be a better description of his role he thought. The smuggling vessel's crew been made up exclusively of his own relatives or those of his life mate nowadays. Trust was hard to come by in this business especially in these chaotic times after all.

As usual they were coming in slow and careful into the system with the erratic star and large asteroid fields, being raided so close to an illegal station would ruin the reputation of any raider but the family had always felt in was better safe than sorry. Especially in a system where the sensors were half blind from the stellar radiation and the large debris fields that hid the station itself from official eyes.

"Oi Ghu honeybun getting some weird chatter here on the long range comms" his life mate, a former Colonel in the Coridanite Military Intelligence...at least till the Vulcan backed military government got kicked out by the new one that'd joined the Federation.

He looked over at her curiously; they were all tired with the run coming to an end so it'd have to be something interesting to get her attention "Weird as in how love?"

Jalevea had one hand to her earpiece as she turned to him and her face had a slightly concerned look on it.

"Weird as in it a few of the other ships are talking about something big happening on Takret between them and the Feddies. As well as they're havin trouble talkin' to others of their ships out system"

One of the great things about marrying a former intelligence officer was they were actually intelligent. Jalevea had an amusing talent for listening in on other vessels supposedly secure communications, a skill that had made his smuggling career dramatically easier.

"Who're we talking about having trouble?" he asked leaning forward resting his shoulders on the old but comfortable arm rests. Heading into the station with a bunch of edgy raiders and fellow smugglers was rarely a good idea and they were still far enough out delay their approach or even leave the system.

Her face scrunched up in concentration as she flicked likely flicked through various channels listening intently "Well...all of them it looks like" she said with some slow concern "Xor'xtihiz lot are bitchin' that they can't even hear what the Militia are sayin on the channel they're supposed ta paid for"

THAT was a little concerning. Xor'xithiz's operation was one of the larger raiding groups in the region, as best Ghu'kung and his crew had figured he had five ships under his clan's banner. Including the aging but still powerful looking former Klingon Bird-of-Prey docked at the station likely full of loot from recent raiding of Federation convoys across the border.

If a big operation Xor'xithiz's group were having trouble it boded ill for a possible anti-pirate raid in the nearby systems by the new Federation Starfleet. Which in turn would make life much more difficult for smugglers like Ghu'kung and his family, perhaps forcing them to lie low here for a while which was always an inconvenience for financial reasons. But not hearing the Militia frequencies...

"Are WE hearing anything on the Militia freqs love?" he asked with a little concern creeping through into his voice. The Takret Republic with its Militia and its massive corruption problems was the main reason for the main reasons so many pirates and smugglers had taken up operation here to either raid or bypass the Starfleet patrols. For a small fee Militia starship Captains were only too happy to look the other way or even play interference for ships like Ghu'kung's as long as they weren't too stupid with the Feddie pursuit patrols.

"Checking now honeybun...it's creepy damned silent though right now" she told hand moving over her scanning control board. While his ship didn't have the best weapons or ships they'd made sure to put decent funds into both the warp engines and the best military grade sensors they could get on the black market. Truth be told he was fairly sure they were one of the fastest and most aware runners in the sector.

"Ghry'hav slow us down to low impulse for our approach, no hurry on us but keep those engines hot" he instructed his helmsman before turning to his cousin Verh'kil who was operating as the sensor officer "and you start passive scans and see if anything's up before we dock. I don't like the feel of this"

You started building up instincts in this business over the years or you either died or ended up in some horrible hell hole of a prison colony. And right now his own instincts were telling him that really something felt really off about this whole situation.

For a few minutes the bridge of the modified freighter was unusually quiet as the various members of the bridge crew went about their instruction as Ghu'kung and his helmsman monitored the asteroid field around them as they slowed their approach to the station.

Jalevea paused in her hand movements as she moved from channel to channel before eyes widened slightly as she listened intently to something

"Ghu honeybun...ya need to hear this" she said after a moment keying a button on the grey colour panel "it's from one of the in-theory secure Takkie government channels"

"...onfirm the signing of this treaty of friendship and cooperation between the Republic of Takret and the United Federation of Planets. All Militia Forces are ordered to stand down and cooperate with those of the Federation Starfleet effective immediately. I repeat. All Militia Forces are ordered to stand down and cooperate with those of the Federation Starfleet effectively immediately..." played out on the bridges speakers and a chill went through Ghu'kung's Nausicaan frame at the words. Takret had just sold them out.

"Shitshitshitshitshit" was all he could mutter as they all listened to what was essentially sounding alot like a promise of total amnesty for Takkie politicians and military officers for actions against the Federation or protecting pirates. All under the guise of some sort of trade treaty between them and the recently arrived Ferengi members of the Federation.

Taking a moment to calm himself he made a decision.

"Gry reverse course out of system slowly, try not to attract any attention" he ordered sitting back in his chair while bringing up the sensor screen on the left side "everybody else watch your instruments and anything fun lookin tell me" he instructed before keying the comm line to the engine room.

A grumpy looking Coridanite appeared on the screen "What?" was all Jalevea's sibling asked in her usual aggressive tone. Televea was a excellent engineer but unlike her sister had a horrible personality. Especially since going from a respected military officer to a mere engineer on board a smuggler in the back end of the beyond working under her sister's husband.

"How are the engines looking?" he asked "we might have a change of plans"

A glance to her side at a screen and barely concealed evil eye came with the reply "Of course the engines are bloody fine. I can do my job just well enough thank you very much"

Ghu'kung resisted the urge to snap at her. He didn't exactly have time for her snippy attitude but remained calm as he answered "Good. Just keep'em ready we might have stretch her legs on a moment's notice" then flicking off the screen before the angry reply came.

'Hard believe the two are twins' he thought turning back to where Vern at sensors was motioning to him "Got something?"

"Dunno" came the reply as information was tabbed over to his Captain's pad from sensors "looks like a flicking intermittent subspace eddy just outside the system but its actin kinda weird and two or three of the ships on the station are pullin away from it"

"Yeah he's right Ghu" his wife announced "chatter is rocketin' over there. Xor'xithiz's cruiser pulling away from station signalling something in a code...probably a rally point for his other ship"

'Either the news has'em spooked like it's done me or something is going down' he thought with a sinking feeling "Okay guys time to leave, this ain't looking rosy so let's head out system for Narsarik or Kellabonsi and sell our cargo there. Full reaction drives and spin up the warp drives..."

He didn't get any further as suddenly the ship's issued an automatic alert as first one, then another, Starfleet heavy cruiser with its distinct saucer and twin nacelle design dropped out of warp on direct approach to the pirate station. By the time his sensor officer had started to announce they were modern NX class's another three identically build ones had arrived on scene and were firing on anything that moved as plasma disrupters and high yield torpedoes lashed out from the formation on scene.

"Warp us out of here NOW" he ordered as he focused the screen as the station itself was vanquished in spectacular manner as it's shields flared then died before being engulfed in a terrific explosion. The Federation Starfleet was evidently in no mood to show mercy to the pirates that had been hitting its unarmed merchantmen recently...nor taking the time to sort out smuggler and traders from amongst the others.

Even the powerful old former Klingon heavy cruiser turned pirate raider died as it tried to fight its way past the sudden assault. This was the last sight of the Flickering Stars from the system before it engaged its Warp drive and raced to escape as alarms blared on board waking up the other sleeping members of the family with demands for action stations. It would be several hours at maximum warp that Ghu'kung would feel confident enough that no pursuit was occurring before...

 **.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Extract from: Born Midst Battle and Blood: A Story of the United Federation of Planets [Nvalnic Vos] [Botchok] [United Federation of Planets] [2213]**

...by this time Operation Copenhagen had seemed to become the only viable strategic option available to the newly formed Federation Security Council and Starfleet. While leadership of the Takret had conceded to the severe diplomatic and financial pressure brought upon them by the Federation, that of Keto-Enol was a regional power unwilling to concede to the demands of the newly created stellar entity. Inspite of this one last attempt was made to negotiate with the Enolian government upon the entry of Takret into the Federation, and the so-called Pirate Purge carried out in the hours after that membership. Alas by this stage both sides positions had become entrenched and neither was willing to concede to the others demands; for the Enolians the captured Federation (and former Coalition of Planets) merchant crews at Cadamar were criminals and would not be released however dubious their arrests and property seizures were in legal terms. Also the sudden expansion of the Federation into what had been an effective buffer state like Takret only further served to place the strategic intentions, and as such the ultimatum itself, of the new stellar power in a negative light with the Enolian leadership.

There was also a significant underestimation by both sides of the other's political will. From the position of the Enolian government the internal dynamic of the dictatorial system itself meant that conceding to the Federations pressure would only serve to ignite societal problems held in place by the power of the armed forces and severe laws. It was also judged, somewhat correctly, that due to the Federation's Starfleet operating at the edges of its spacial territories would make any large scale operations prohibitively expensive to launch for Starfleet while it was engaged in a major interstellar war already.

While this was somewhat true the Federation internal politics unlike that of the previous Coalition was much more militant and paranoid; the imprisonment of Federation citizens as such was a seen as an indication of a likely future alliance between the Enolians and the Vulcan-Romulan enemies, one that might be best dealt with now rather than later. As such when the decision was taken to initiate military action to free the captives the Federation had largely failed to understand how much their diplomatic pressure had pushed the Enolian governments back up against the proverbial wall.

As such the events in Cadamar would be tactically decisive battle for Starfleet but on a strategic level prove costly and ill-conceived with the outbreak of war between the two powers consuming vital resources needed on other fronts. It is also likely that the drawing away of forces to this sector, and the increasingly militant attitude of the new Federation Council to border incursions, helped contribute to the outbreak of the brief but bloody Federation-Klingon border war that would begin later that year.

The battle of Cadamar then can be seen to represent some flaws within early Starfleet, the battle itself was meticulously planned within the framework of Operation Copenhagen with the initial assault by the elements of the newly constituted Fourteenth Fleet capturing the Cadamar system and freeing the captured prisoners for minimal losses to themselves. Unfortunately for Starfleet despite crushing the defeding forces and beating off the Enolian Second Fleet's counter attack several days later the decisive tactical victoy failed to turn into more a stalled strategic stalemate as the Enolian government failed to sue for peace and the Fourteenth Fleet lacked the resources to press the offensive further into Enolian space towards Keto-Enol itself.

Another difficulty resulting from Operation Copenhagen was that while the Takret Piracy Purge and the outbreak of hostilities with the Enolians brought the major problem of large scale pirate safe harbours on the border to an end it failed in its efforts to actually end the piracy itself. While shifting into an apparent lull period during the early months of that year with a relatively short span of time the piracy and smuggling operations began again on a smaller but more widespread in other less well defended sectors and would continue to grow till the initiation of the large scale piracy interdictions at the end of the Federation Wars period.

At the same time as Operation Copenhagen was occurring Starfleet's Sixth Fleet under Admiral Archer had launched Operations Dynamo and Icon, with Icon aimed at retaking a dozen captured Kolari systems while Dynamo began a variation of the earlier raiding strategy of Operation Buccaneer on a smaller scale against known Romulan forward positions. Unfortunately Dynamo proved less successful than previous deep raid efforts against the Romulans as increasing numbers of Reman Shock Troops in improved combat armours were deployed to combat X-Com's Predator assault teams. This included a marked reduction of loss ratios faced by Romulan and Vulcan ground forces from 87 – 1seen in the early stages of the war to only 14 – 1 by Reman forces in Dynamo; as well as most importantly Starfleet assault teams being successfully repealed for the first time by defending forces at the Ovidus III military outpost.

Operation Icon though would largely be a success, albeit a costly one, as after three large scale engagements over four months, Sixth Fleet managed to achieve its objectives retaking the last system in late May, though by then Romulan forces had begun adopt a scorched earth strategy on its outposts as well as beginning to be deploy enhanced versions of older atomic weaponry for this role and in defensive battles. This was a sign of the increasing intensification and brutality of the conflict as both sides strove ever more ruthlessly for victory, a situation that would only become progressively worse as the conflict progressed.

Away from the frontlines the Federation began to further take shape and solidify in both the political and economical spheres as the new bodies came into existence and the large scale disruption caused by the initial Romulan surprise attack began to repaired and new trade routes open between the new member species. Indeed by early 2156 the new combined economy had recovered enough from the strike despite raiding by cloaked Romulan forces for the previously stalled military projects to re-enter production as resource convoys began to reform between systems. In fact despite the massive destruction caused in the Ferenginar system only a year prior the economy of the Ferengi had recovered to pre-war levels by mid-2156 as new trade routes opened as the smaller stellar powers such as Axanar, Kantare and even Takret became member species of the Federation and Ferengi trade vessels started to appear over these world to access the new markets.

Starfleet of course played an enormous role in this integration as the war effort required a large commitment of resources and personnel, a process which the new Admiralty on Earth played a highly active role in as recruitment offices and training bases were established rapidly on member worlds. While the former Pact species had closely linked since before the outbreak of war in military terms this situation had not been the case with the former Coalition species; who often found themselves surprised by the efforts of the new unified military in the immediate signing of the Articles of Federation.

The new unified military was also the primary technological aggregator between the member species as well as primary innovator during this period of the early Federation as the pressures of war leading to the various technologies of multiple species being amalgamated, refined and utilised in the new refits and warship builds. By early 2156 a new stealth vessel, the Shadow-class frigate, was under development through the combination of older Human cloaking technologies, Vulcan based Coridanite sub-space sensors, Kantare holographic technology and Tellarite energy sinks to create a starship capable of matching the cloaked Romulan starships. Also amongst the technologies was the increasing development and availability from human sources of what had been termed 'transhumanism' in the fields of cybernetics, genetics and psionics in the former Coalition territories. This of course led to some unease within several member species at the increasing utilization within Starfleet of cybernetic implants such as the Command and Control Neural Insert (CCNI) common in the pre-war United Earth, as well as the availability of genetic modifications from Denobulan and Human organisation. Within Starfleet though these technologies were rapidly adopted, partially due to the Human-Andorian foundation of the organisation but also because of the significant benefits seen from the systems such in the Poltergeist Incident, which enabled surprisingly rapid integration of the disparate species military forces as shown by Operation Copenhagen which was an eclectic mixture of older Pact vessels, Tellarite forces, former Coalition species like the Bolians and Risans with a few Ferengi light escort starships involved...

 **.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Unnamed System 78.785J.***

 **Rihannsu Star Empire**

 **Stardate: -266609.5763762396**

Rear Admiral Valdore stood beside his cold blooded Vulcan counterpart on the command bridge of the research station as they watched the hundreds of scientists, Rihannsu as well as Vulkansu move about their research stations as a large old bulk freighter moved on the view screen through the uninhabited star system that showed on no official documentation. That very nature had been why it had been chosen, other than its distance from former Pact and Klingon territory, to serve as the Vulcan Science Directorate's special R&D projects testing ground. And the reason it now hosted a large number of Rihannsu scientists skilled in special mechanics that had been vetted by the Tal Shiar.

Research Station 'Shunder' had been a font of useful knowledge to the Empire with the development from Vulkansu prototypes of the personal combat armours fielded by Remansu combat troops, as well as enhanced sensors capable of tracking the hyperspace wake of the enemy Starfleet. Due to these efforts focusing the large scale 'black' projects on Shunder had been seen as the most efficient method by the Imperial Senate despite its Vulkansu background and still large command staff.

'A sign of our current lot of fools in High Command's desperation' Valdore thought with tinges of amusement and frustration flicking a momentary glance at the Remansu security staff 'if only they'd step aside and allow someone competent like myself to fight this war'

Nearly an entire solar cycle had passed since the great offensive had begun against the species that had formed themselves into the United Federation of Planets and yet the great Rihannsu Star Empire had seen only limited success...which had been lost just as quickly with Starfleet counter attacks in the past few months. A failure had cost D'deridix himself and his close allies their lives not long ago through a rash of nasty though unexplained series of 'accidents' or 'food poisonings' likely engineered by the current crop of fools who were doing no better in their roles than D'deridix had.

Only his own successful operations with the cloaked raiding fleet had prevented any moves against his own or his backers' positions within the Imperial Fleet and Senate, a glorious victory had had exalted his named within the Senate once again but was now largely being undone as the Tal Shiar reported enemy production lines beginning to restart once again.

"Test Vessel 878 approaching test position. All staff report to your stations and prepare for analysis of test" came the cold emotionless voice of a Vulkansu over the communications system. Personally Valdore found reunification with their cousins...disappointing. They were cold logical robots most times it seemed and even the combined might of their reunited cousins and the Empire had done little more than bring about a bloody stalemate.

The testing today it was hoped would go some way towards aiding the war effort, the strategic mobility offered by the human spacial rift technology had proven a major difficulty to overcome for both the initial Vulkansu, and now the Imperial Fleet's war efforts. While in general the Empire possessed superior subspace technology and better tactical mobility the Federations Starfleet strategic mobility had broken the back of at least two major offensives now by providing the enemy capacity to rapidly concentrate its forces even with the massive energy cost required.

While the sciences of 'hyperspace' as the humans called it were only recently begun being researched by the Empire the Vulkansu's military had being attempting to understand and recreate the systems for decades since introduction to it. Though till the capture of several semi-damaged models in the first Vulkansu offensive against the then Pact of Andor this had proven a fruitless endeavour from all reports. Even with that captured equipment, which had been heavily damaged due to the human self-destruct mechanisms the research had been painfully slow in reverse engineering.

"Test vessel in position Admiral. Permission to initiate Phase Two of Test scenario" the senior Vulkansu researcher to Valdore's companion and his escorts, two attractive females one from the Vulkansu version of the Tal Shiar and the other a scion of House R'Mor whose Father was one of Valdore's lesser backers. Indeed that possible linkage was one of the reasons Valdore had been assigned from the front lines to this test under the guise of a demotion, the Vulkansu T'Vron was one of the few true war heroes of the conflict so far with solid victories over Starfleet forces that no other Admiral, of either peoples, could match.

That fool T'Vlas may be the official ruler of Vulcan but the former Vulkansu Military held true loyalty to only one individual without reservations even as 'logical' as they claimed to be. Winning him over to the cause of their faction within the Senate in these troubled times as such was just as vital as any breakthrough in war fighting technology today.

"Permission granted Senior Researcher. Engage sensor jammers outside test region and begin communications blackout other than Test authorised channels" Admiral T'Vron answered in just a cold a voice. It was a real shame to see a beauty like the R'Mor woman wasted attempting to bond with such an emotionless creature.

'Still these precautions are needed' he thought calmly as the various systems to ensure the test would not be detected outside the system were activated. Maintaining the secrecy of this location and that of this project were vital to the Empire and the war effort after all, while the facility was in theory out of range of Starfleet forces the likely high priority nature of the location didn't make it impossible.

"Status board clear Admiral. All jamming and cloaking pods active. Energy sinks deployed. All systems ready to engage Hyperspace Rift" came the answer brining Valdore back to focusing on the main view screen and the hush that had descended on the command bridge.

While several previous tests with a reconstructed engine made from captured human parts had managed to form a temporary stable rift and enter hyperspace for short journeys albeit utilising captured Elerium. Producing active Elerium from its inert minerals had run into several difficulties. Most importantly the fact high level telekinetic powers such as possessed by human psionics were required, albeit only briefly, in the process. The current fuel supply in the test vechile had been developed through a complicated process of using the small reserves of captured Elerium along with Vulkansu and Remansu telepaths to 'activate' the fuel source at least to a low output level.

"Initiate Test" came the command after a few moments as the Admiral pressed something on his arm mounted data pad and then looked at the screen as several individuals within the command bridge moved into action. Moments later the test vessel itself began to show sensor details of a power build-up even if the view screen showed no visible change.

"Energy build within expected parameters" the Senior Researcher announced from his station after a thirty second delay as a faint energy pulse seemed to emanate from the old freighter. Rather than the highly efficient engine system the humans had developed to create spacial rifts to enter hyperspace the researchers here had been forced to brute force the approach by utilising three linked engines along with eight power generators spaced throughout the vessels cargo holds to generate the breech in space.

Or at least that was the plan.

"Energy output at stable levels. Preparing to initiate spacial rift" came the announcement as a familiar emerald green haze began to build-up around the fore of the test vessel "All report boards clear. No errors or cascades detected...Spacial Rift initiating"

Valdore watched as space seemed to...tear apart like hole being punched through paper as the eerie green glow spread and solidified from the front of the test vessel that was slowly moving forward toward the rip before disappearing from sight of the view screen as the 'rip' closed up behind it as space returned to blackness with faint stars visible in the background.

"Switching view screen to test destination"

Was said as the intended destination across the system appeared and only moments later an identical emerald green 'rip' began to appear to be exited seconds later by the test vessel.

"Transition successful, Energy reserves at projected levels..." other species would have broken out in cheers or other celebrations but the command bridge remained calm and quiet as the Senior Researcher continued "...rift closing in projected times. No system errors reported in transfer..."

The Vulkansu coldness was apparently contagious as even the Rihannsu remained fairly calm despite the major success that had just occurred, Valdore allow himself a visible smile. While too complicate and energy consuming a system to mount in existing warships, and it would be months before this primitive version of human technology could be deployed to help move small fleets...

Nothing else mattered but that he, and the Star Empire now had Hyperspace capability.


	16. Chapter 16 - Klingons and Catgirls

**Notes:**

 *** This story is being done in segments over time on spacebattles . com (under same name) so what's gonna happen is I'll be doing segments over there and then the full chapter here when I finish it.**

 **********************X*****************************

 **The Rise and Fall of the Rihannsu Star Empire**

 **[Selok N'tarra] [2246] [Confederate Educational Directorate]**

 **[Rator III] [Confederacy of Planets]**

...as such by the 2nd battle of Kundal Itar the Imperial Fleet had been forced into a defensive and reactive stance against the Federation's newly formed Starfleet. And while the Rihannsu Imperial forces still retained significant portions of their gains from their initial pushes under the D'deredix Offensive it had become evident that these remaining holdings were of limited strategic benefit. Most were smaller Orion clan colonies and these did little to decrease the upsurge in slaver attacks on fringe Imperial colonies brought upon by the attack on the slave holding species. Indeed what was worse at this stage was that the initial success of the offensive had been sufficient to scare the divided and factional Orions to unite under one banner for the first time in centuries, uniting behind the dreaded Federation Warlord Archer and his increasingly victorious and feared fleet.

Unsurprisingly, and unfortunately, the nature of internal imperial politics and factionalism proved to be detrimental to the formation of a disciplined and logical response to these military reversals. When D'deredix had failed in his great offensive he suffered a fatal 'accident' along with several of his primary supporters in the following cycle. And this was repeated with his initial successor of House s'Meihan and his cabal did even last one standard solar cycle as the constant string of defeats suffered lead to their rapid demise, most likely at the hands of the Tal Shiar owing to his successor's known links to that Order. Of course owing to this ascension to power just prior 2nd Kundal Itar, and the subsequent defeat and retreat there, Melloc of House s'Lhoell and his supporters pressed for the Imperial fleet to launch fresh offensives to help firm up their rise to power by a series of swift victories. Indeed to achieve they brought forward a secret weapon developed by the Tal Shiar and enhanced by information taken from the Vulkhansu Intelligence and Military Directorates on its former allies, now enemies, system security.

In truth this was to be a flawed strategy, as was expressed with muted concern by several in the Imperial Fleet such as Admiral Valdore, and from Admiral T'Vron himself. Primarily due to it utilising what was a significant strategic asset in a short term tactical manner, at a time when the Empire would be unable to capitalise with any significant success due to lacking a sufficient strategic reserve to do so. It was argued by several with the military that such a reserve would be available once the new starship construction above Romulus and Remus, as well as the restarted Vulkansu builds, would be available and that it was better to absorb the Federation offensives. Which were primarily of Human, Orion and Andorian construction, and were as they knew likely to be completely unaffected by the Raptor's Wings device, and once these attacks had been defeated the fleet could return on the offensive and crush the Starfleet reserve forces before they had time adjust to their intrusion. Of course this course of action would have been very unpalatable to the Rihannsu population itself, and more importantly to the larger Houses in the Senate as they would have to suffer further slaver attacks as well as the Starfleet 'Predator' system raids from the feared Omega squads.

Due to these factors then the Imperial Fleet began to re-orientate and prepare for a major offensive again with what forces could be raised from the reserves in the interior of the empire and from the frontier with the Klingon Empire. Indeed several of the small fleets of the largest Imperial Houses as well as that of the Tal Shiar itself were committed to the planned offensive as a measure that was hoped would be sufficient to tilt the balance towards a war winning victory. Another factor behind this involvement was the allure of being allocated the conquered territory of the campaign, which was seen as a method to expand these Houses power within the Imperial Senate in the future when the nascent Federation was supposed to be overcome. Considering the primary objectives of the offensive included the highly industrialised systems of Tellar and Coridan the underlying appeal of this is easily understood. From a military point of view it was deemed that a direct assault on the most powerful of the former Coalition of Planets worlds would cause a significant portion of the other species to either sue for peace or leave the Federation in fear. And from this position the Empire would be able to rapidly rebuild its strength while both cutting the supplies to the Orions and opening up invasion routes towards Sol and Andoria.

Owing to the continuous raid and counter raid nature of the Imperial-Federation at this stage the Federation Starfleet and brutal battle hardened warriors quickly became aware of this concentration of Imperial forces and the likelihood of an offensive. Indeed it was apparent, that through the cruel powers of human psi masters most likely, that Starfleet had largely correctly guessed the targets of the Imperial fleet for the operation. This can be seen by the relatively weak response to the spooling offensives launched from Vulcan towards the captured colony of Senlik III and from the frontier towards Ferengi space. What was not apparent to them was the capacity of the Tal Shiar through Raptor's Wings to subvert older Coalition system security and gain partial control of these vessels. Due to this the first battles of the offensive, both minor and large-scale, were significant victories for the Imperial Fleet as they smashed aside the concentrated Starfleet forces in their path that mostly consisted of Tellarite and Bolarian builds. Many of which found their own weapons turned upon their allies or their vessels simply rendered inert before being destroyed.

The most successful engagement coming at the Tellarite mining colony of Pykolos IV where what had been the Tellarite Third Fleet was destroyed utterly and the gateway through the defence fleets to Tellar Prime itself opened. In fact in the days following this defeat Starfleet in that sector retreated before the Imperial advance, only offering battle where vessels were only of Human, Andorian and Orion manufacture or with Tellarite vessels with a human cybernetic meld user onboard. This capacity to overturn the subversion had been unforeseen by the Tal Shiar as historical files now show, the half-human, half-machine abominations created by the former human X-Com directly interfacing with Starfleet vessel mainframes and overturning the corrupted software, or bypassing the affected hardware inserts. Still despite this it was judged a mild set back and the offensive was still judged as to be a major success very shortly. At least till it dropped out of warp approaching Tellar Prime and ran head long into Starfleets 1st Fleet from Earth and the Tellarite Home Fleet, with every former Coalition vessel having a human cyber officer aboard...

 **********************X*****************************

 **Historical Documentaries: A History of the Federation Wars**

 **An Interview with Starfleet Admiral L'geshura Lesha (retired)**

The backdrop of the Battle of Tellar running behind them brought back memories to the recently retired Kolari Admiral as she watched the arrival of the aging Novas and mighty Severajinn battleships. All around her and the interviewer, a friendly enough Bolarian female, the brutal swirling of the battle raged in all the fury that she remembered. Indeed a small smile came to her lips as she watched one of the flying armoured bricks, as the Severajinns were called like their smaller brothers the Novas, smashed through a Romulan cruiser analogue with a flare of green shields as the smaller vessel was reduced to floating debris. You could always count on Humans and Andorians to considering ramming a perfectly valid design necessity and battle tactic in the age of warp drives, phase disrupters and shields emitters.

"You have to remember I wasn't supposed to be at Tellar, along with many of the other reserve force starships..." she replied to the interviewers polite query "...when the Romulans began advancing towards Tellar Prime Starfleet was forced to scramble any nearby reserves to fill the gap after the losses in the weeks prior. Their ability to compromise former Coalition starships, and most of the Tellar sector was former Collie vessels you have to understand, was a real problem and threw the Admiralty for a loop"

"But it was fixed prior to the battle?"

With a click of her fighters and flick of her hand she brought up a section of the battle where a large force of the Tellarite Home Fleet slugged it out with the vanguard of the Romulan advance. A bit dramatic she knew, her neuro-command links had done the work, but the old pirate part of her still loved playing to the audience and odd flair of the dramatic. The indicated Tellarite ships moved in orderly formation, but the icons popping up around the various starships showed a degrading in combat performance over the optimum of the various designs.

"Fixed is too strong a word in truth. The problem persisted for several months in fact before the various hardware and software issues were resolved but the simple brute forcing of a resolution with human meld induced cyber officers worked well enough. As we can see here the various Tellarite Home Fleet are suffering performance issues over optimal...but they work.

There in formation, maintaining solid fire and movement. Supported by the extensive systems pre-war defence batteries and stations the Romulans were unable to push them back significantly. Caustaltes were heavy, on both sides mind you, but once the full battleship squadron of 1st Fleet were deployed the Romulans were beaten. Even if it took them some time to realise it"

She replied motioning to a another scene where two dozen battleships advanced behind a drone and destroyer screen into the buckling Romulan centre spewing out a mixture of disrupter fire, plasma torpedoes and kinetic rounds. The Romulan counter fire was equally as heavy but they, unlike their Vulcan cousins, did not have starship in that combat bracket to match even the older Novas let alone their massive brothers.

"And were involved in this stage of the battle Admiral?"

"Hah No, I was only just a Captain back then. One step up from a Clan Leader really..." she answered with a bark of laughter "...and my ship, the USS Phatasm was a brand spanking new Shadow Class. No way were the Admiralty going to try and use their brand new raiders and scouts as cruisers and risk getting them shot up in a stand up fight. Now we were brought in later"

"The Shadow Class were the first Starfleet vessels to utilise cloaking technology were they not?" came the next question as Lesha sped up the time frame and brought up an area further out from Tellar Prime as the enemy were falling into a rout after the destruction of their flagship and other primary sun-leaders. It took an effort to hold back a rant that her Phastasm was not only defined by having a copy cloaking device. The Shadow class had been much more than that after all.

"Indeed they were, but the Shadows were much more than a cloaked vessel" she answered calmly as fleeing and damaged Romulan starships moved away at their maximum warp "they were an evolution of several vessels, the Terran Wraith, the Cordinate Malaar trade vessel and our own Kolari designed Interceptor. They were already in design and prototype stage when Starfleet first captured a cloaking capable starship. And by then they were quite simply the stealthiest vessels in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants with a combination of hologrids, sensor scattering, heat sinks as well as being the fastest starship Starfleet, or the Pact before it had ever built. And then we added in a copied version of the Romulan's own cloaking device to those protypes and suddenly we had the favourite starship class of both Kolari and Ferengi till the later Mirage class came along"

The half dozen Romulan starships were moving a rough formation before them as she finished speaking, all showing signs of battle damage that forced them to drop back to sub-light intermittently as they retreated. It was during one of those slowdowns that she'd caught them. And as she watched the blackness of space near the enemy distorted and her Phantasm rippled into existence from seemingly nothing along with the USS Dreamweaver. Though they were still incredibly difficult see and track despite the drop in cloak, painted the traditional Starfleet hull starlight-black. Combined with their hologrids and rotating sensor scattering arrays on the ring section, the Romulans only began to react just as her starship let loose a volley of Andorian photon torpedoes and lashed out with the heavy plasma disruptors. And the three nearest enemy birds of prey died, two immediately and the third moments later with another damaged, as the USS Dreamweaver followed up her strike with their own. Mission achieved both of them reactivated their cloaks and accelerated away at maximum warp as they surviving Romulans did the same. Beyond their damaged colleague who'd been captured several hours later drifting by Starfleet forces.

"Of course the cloak itself was a damned power-hog as well as being very particular how he was used. You'd get it up for an hour max and then have to spend another damned five getting it reset and clear the heat sinks. So in general we only used it on attack runs like this, unlike what people seem to think nowadays. Kni...the Romulan's could maintain it longer off course, but it was their tech in the first place. Still Tellar Prime broke the back of their offensive power and was the last offensive they mounted proper into Federation itself"

"Considering the extent of defeat the Romulans suffered why didn't Starfleet launch its own offensive in the wake battle?"

Lesha sighed clicking her fingers and the holo-suite accelerated out and brought up a map of the then much smaller Federation at the time of Unification. Areas around the fringes of its began to blink in various shades of colour, ranging from angry Red around Tellar and Kolari space, as well as in smaller quantities in other sectors. Other areas such as the Xindi sector and the various pirate regions glowed in an orange colour.

"We won yes, but at a cost. And a high cost at that. We had problems all along the frontiers of the then brand new Federation, as well as rebuilding fleets to defend the various homeworlds of the founding members. We had the Enolian War raging, the battle of Tellar allowed if you recall a successful Enolian counter-attack that cost us two systems. Pirates were still a major problem, despite the lull post Operation Copenhagen and the Xindi were beaten but the mysterious and advanced Sphere Builders were not. People like to imagine the vast production power of the Federation 'United and Strong' as they say but it takes time to ramp up that production as we found with all the losses"

Clicking her fingers dramatically again the stars flew towards them and suddenly they there were standing in a remote mining system at the fringes of Federation space. Under the command of her then commander Admiral Archer's 6th Fleet to which she had returned post-Tellar. Oh how she remember the bloody months that followed this stupidity. In front of them a convoy of Federation, really ex-Coalition, hauliers moved in slow formation away from the mining platforms escorted by a mildly damaged NX-03 and two old Tellarite Goolturs. Suddenly a dozen more vessels dropped out of warp, weapons blazing into the convoy as the escorts turned to engage.

She sighed "And then of course there was the Klingon problem..."

 **********************X*****************************

 **Starfleet 6** **th** **Fleet HQ**

 **Kinjer System, Beta Quadrant**  
 **Combat Date 2155.0715**

Admiral Jonathan Archer rubbed his forehead tiredly for a moment before focusing back on the holo-sphere in front him showing the operation area of his increasingly besieged 6th Fleet. After the Romulan surge and defeat at Tellar he'd again found his planned reinforcements being allocated to the 3rd and 5th Fleets holding the Vulcan-Romulan border region. With a glanced as his Kolari subordinate entered the meeting room he did accept he had gotten back the crews assigned for training on the brand new Shadow –class light cruisers as well as those new vessels. And while they would be a help they wouldn't make up for the planned battleship and heavy cruiser squadrons he'd been promised and the fact his combat operations had to factor in yet another threat.

"I hear you were having fun over Tellar Captain? I send you away on a shakedown run and you come back with combat medals" he greeted Captain Lesha as Shran snored in amused annoyance at the whole thing.

"Oh you know how much the knife-ears love me Admiral, why I can't even take a vacation without them stalking me like the creepy bastards they are" she replied deadpan as she saluted then glancing at the holo-globe after his at ease. Ironically enough amongst the Kolari it was the former (or moreso still) Orion Syndicate members of the species that had shown the quickest adaption to Starfleet, former X-Com and Imperial Guard, discipline and training.

"Unfortunately their creepy disposition as you say has cost us our reinforcement schedule, and you've arrived back just in time for our crisis of the month"

Shran rolled his eyes "Since you've arrived on the scene pink skin it's been nothing but crisis's of the month, I'll admit you keep solving them but 6th Fleet seems to attract all the trouble like shargats to an alzash; from the Romulan-knife ears to invisible bio-warfare using...things, and now the Klingons"

"As Captain Shran so...eloquently...stated we're now facing what looks like a significant movement of significant movement of Klingon forces into territory bestriding as well as attacks on our shipping" he began after smiling at the usual bemusement of his senior commander. In truth 6th Fleet for whatever reason seemed to pick up all the worst situations in truth, and the past few months of his command had been fire fighting various problems as the arose. After the successful counter offensives against the Romulans of late he'd been sure the sector was quietening down. Sadly it was not to be it seemed.

"Now in the past few months it's been largely presented as the result of rogue elements involving smaller force numbers, and in truth it had declined significantly in comparison to the situation vis-a-vie the Coalition forces prior to our convoying and increased protection of shipping. And we've been willing to accept that as the impairment to shipping has been relatively minor and clashes had decreased to a minimum. Several days ago the situation changed"

He told them bringing up the footage of the attack on convoy 456-BH-3 and sensor readings from the surrounding systems. A bright red icon appeared over one nearby and a line came away from it bring up data on system indicating the presence of an industrialised spaceflight but pre-warp species and various scans of the various stellar bodies.

"The attack on convoy-456-BH-3 and its escorts is a major escalation and involved at least a battlecruiser and two heavy cruisers from the merchantmen that managed to escape to Kolari territory. The USS S'khar , USS Golunta and USS Heldgara were destroyed attempting to interdict the raid. There were no usual demands for 'contraband checks' or 'searching for insurgents' from the Klingons, they came in firing with no warning this time"

"It's pretty far forward for their ships to operating in those numbers, and very close to our official territorial borders" Lesha queried motioning at the location of the engagement as a side icon appeared showing the combat instance from the merchants perspective, the escorts had gotten in their blows but had been badly outgunned and there had only been one result possible at that stage.

And she was correct in her observation, the Klingons were operating at the extreme range from the own borders, and the engagement was significantly closer to Federation territory than they'd ever tried before. Both he himself and the Admiralty felt this was a deliberate challenge to Starfleet and must be answered forcefully as he replied to his subordinate.

"Which leads us into our second observed fact; a force of unknown size moved into system 783-45-XF just days prior to the attack on the convoy, with what were observed to be mining operation vessel and resupply units. From scout reports it's apparent the Klingons intend to utilise the system as a forward base for operations against our merchant shipping as well as staking territorial claims close to our territory for likely future expansion. The system itself is occupied by a pre-warp civilization with a surprising level of space capacity for its technological level, we had stealth drones in place monitoring them and it's how we began aware so quickly of the attack on them. This pre-existent tech base, and future slave labour, is likely the reason for the choice as a FOB by the Klingons, as well as a significant level of useful minerals within the asteroid belts of the system"

The Gashin'garti species who lived there were likely finding their lives become miserable right now he thought. Hardly the most pleasant way to be introduced to the galaxy as humanity had found. And they were an interesting species being at roughly at a late eteen seventies level of technology and being involved in a situation similar to the Cold War Earth had experience. But they'd also colonised their moon as well as sent expeditions to the planets nearest to them in the ten planet system, as well as built a pretty extensive space infrastructure. Not that it would be any use against shielded klingon vessels using disruptor weapons, but it was still impressive in its way for what were described in one report as 'cute cat-girls' by the then X-Com xenologist studying the matriarchal species.

"I'm assuming High Command want the Klingons to reconsider their presence so close to our borders and that we're not the Coalition when it comes to raiding our shipping?" another of the half dozen virtual Captain's under his command queried studying the information on a Nova several systems away "though were hardly in a position with the position with Roms"

"Yes Starfleet HQ has ordered us to bring this shadow war to an end even if it leads to all out war with the Klingon Empire"

Lesha nodded her head "A forceful response with Klingons is more likely to get a positive result than rolling over for them as the Coalition, and my people before them learned. If we don't answer this we'll be at war with them regardless. This looks like one of their larger Houses making a power play considering all reports we've received in the past years on their internal situation, if we let them get away with it they'll smell weakness and attack"

"Starfleet happens to agree with you Lesha, as do I" he replied being up various Romulan systems and estimated strength along with that of 6th Fleets dispositions "but we're going to have to handle our other friends first to prevent them retaking everything we just took in our recent offensive"

With a mental command through his neuro-link he brought up a animation on the holo-globe indicating attacks on several Romulan deep positions as well as proposed positioning of various elements of 6th Fleet.

"In regards do that we need the Vulcans and their brethren to think we're about to launch a major offensive against them, so we're going to launch some raids on their supply depots and less well defended forward positions. Just as we did prior to the last offensives" another command indicated that several of the force concentrations by 6th Fleet were of heavy transports and hauliers with holo-systems and false emissions generators "and we're going to concentrate significant except they're not going to be our real forces. Instead we're going to shift them away from the Romulan front and towards the advanced Klingon forces and launch a series of operations in six standard weeks to completely destroy the Klingon forces in this sector. So in the coming weeks Lesha, and you Yog" indicated the Ferengi Captain in charge of their other scouting elements "are going to be doing as much scouting of their forces as possible, as well as helping us set traps for their raider squadron"

 **********************X*****************************

 **Extract from: Born Midst Battle and Blood: A Story of the United Federation of Planets [Nvalnic Vos] [Botchok] [United Federation of Planets] [2213]**

...occupation of Gashin Prime by forces of the Klingon Empire. In truth, though unknown at the time by Starfleet, was that this move represented less a strategy by the Empire itself than an attempt to gain internal political power by external conquest under the House of Duras in particular. The Gashin'garti homeworld then was can be seen as less of an extension of imperial power to the edge of the new Federation's space than the conquest of a primitive industrial base. This they likely hoped would allow greater interference with trade routes through raiding, and further allow conquests of pre-warp but mineral rich systems going forward. Due to this the two factors leading to Starfleet's urgent launching of Operation Cascade, the occupation of Gashin Prime and the attack on Convoy 456, were actually unrelated events from the Klingon position. Convoy 456 was launched by the House of Jourdas as a continuation of the strategy had occurred against the Coalition of Planets forces prior to Unification; the raiders failing to understand the different stance of the Federation versus that of the now defunct Coalition.

Conquering Gashin Prime though lay under the aegis of the House of Duras and was intended to be established as a mining colony. The native Gashin'garti power blocs while possessing significant space infrastructure and military presence were easily defeated in a matter of hours by the more advanced Klingon expedition after the destruction from orbit of several of each bloc's cities and the majority of their military bases. Despite this the Klingon occupation would be fiercely resisted within weeks of the initial surrender for a variety of reasons mostly linked to the occupier's policies.

Culturally the Klingon's saw the shorter feline species as barely more than beasts, their lives were viewed as disposable at best and the decision to keep several of defeated bloc's leadership as essentially pets by the Duras overlord imbued a certain fanaticism to the conquered species resistance at first. As the weeks passed it also became very apparent to the majority of the population that there was little difference in terms of survival between resistance and compliance. City populations were made homeless if useful materials were under or near them, being sent to a 'work camp' was rapidly realised as death sentence and the sheer merciless nature of the occupation served to drive the species in what even by them was seem as a hopeless and suicidal resistance. Even with their massive technological advantage this would prove problematic for the Klingons when Operation Cascade was launched by Admiral Archer against them due to significant resources were required to maintain the slave population mining the resources needed for their sector forces.

These sector forces themselves were primarily focused after this conquest on raiding trade routes and in several cases seeking out 'worthy' battle with their Federation or Romulan opponents. This led to a three-way war in the sector that the Duras led faction only loosely controlled; though there was limited emphasis on an overall strategy as these forces were more focused on internal Empire politics than on the threat of Starfleet or the Romulan Imperial Fleet. In the initial weeks then post-Gashin occupation then the sector would see a multiplicity of small scale engagement as all sides engaged in a strategy of escort, raid and counter raid. The Battle of System 724-FH-32 for example saw a Romulan convoy being raided by a Starfleet force, only to have both sides attacked by a force of Klingon heavy cruisers that resulted in a brutal melee-au-trois. This situation would repeat across a dozen systems but there was little in the way of an overall plan behind these attacks as individual Klingon captains and minor houses acted on their own initiative for glory or goals.

The brief and bloody war though would have the significant impact of delaying several major Starfleet offensives in the aftermath of the Battle of Tellar till 2157. The primary example of this being with Sixth Fleet's cancelling of Operation Farseer against the Romulans after the successes of Dynamo and Icon in favour of Operation Cascade against the Klingons. But another delayed counter offensive was Operation Shrenmak against the Enolians where Starfleet were once against forced into a defensive stance as reserves were shifted to shore up the Romulan border and replace losses after Tellar. Likewise the sudden possibility of renewed war with their old enemies placed the Romulan Empire on high alert as clashes intensified, though another factor was the significant efforts taken by Sixth Fleet to disguise their intentions with Cascade with a series of phantom fleets arrayed against their Romulan opposites.

Thus when one wishes to understand the surprising outcome of Operation Cascade one must consider these factors and the threat assessment of Starfleet. Quite simply judged the likelihood of Cascade triggering a full-scale war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire as reasonably high but the consequences of allowing such developments to continue on their borders was a much worse proposition in the long run. This was mostly due to a fear of an attack during a major offensive against the Romulans, or vis-a-versa, when both sides were seemingly exposed. Unfortunately for the Klingons Starfleet viewed the timing of the conquest of the Gashin'garti with enormous suspicion. As such while the Klingon forces saw the conquests are a mere continuation of historical actions and internal pressure the Federation instead saw this conflict as the possible start of yet another life or death struggle and planned accordingly. The warlike reputation of the Klingons served only to reinforce this belief and when Starfleet struck it was on this basis.

As such when Cascade was launched in mid-late 2156 the sheer ferocity and relentlessness of it caught the Klingon forces in the sector by complete surprise and would only confirm the title of 'Warlord' upon the human Admiral Archer to another species. In the weeks preceding the offensive then the scout ships of Sixth Fleet and the newly arrived Shadow-class vessels began carefully marking out the locations and routes of the dispersed Klingon forces and barely existent depot system. And then Archer struck, so called hunter-killer groups striking suddenly at first the most exposed Klingon fleet units but continuing inward towards the more concentrated forces around Gashin Prime. No mercy was given in these attack (though none would be asked for anyway) as the emphasis was on preventing effective coordination by the defenders; in fact it would be several critical days before the Klingon senior commander even became aware that his dispersed force was under such a serious attack.

In fact even with this knowledge coordinating an effective defence was incredibly difficult as the forces deployed were not planning on a serious engagement and many ships captain's initial refused 'cowardly' orders to withdraw and form up with rivals. Also problematic was that the other factions and Houses such as Mogh and Uktagh within the Empire were unwilling to support a deployment of the Imperial Fleet and engage in a war with the Romulans and Federation just yet. As such for the critical first few weeks of Operation Cascade the Klingon forces found themselves on the receiving end of a series of brutally one sided engagements as Sixth Fleet rolled relentlessly forward.

This was made worse on the third week when Romulan Imperial Fleet units launched their own offensive against them around the Harder System and destroying three cruisers and an older battlecruiser. As such in the run up to the Battle of Gashin Prime the defenders would suffer three of these small reversals at Harder, Jenkan-Iklan and Jurlpen before a true battle line was assembled to face the offensive in decisive battle. Of course this would prove to be a mistake as the veteran forces of Sixth Fleet under Admiral Archer engaged the totality of these forces over the Gashin'garti homeworld in a bloody showdown. Lacking support from the other Houses of the Empire or the Imperial Fleet yet unable to withdraw due to the loss of face associated with such a quick rout the Duras coalition took to the field. It was to be a one-sided slaughter as despite the suicidal courage of the Klingon captains the discipline and greater deployed firepower of Sixth Fleet simply smashed their hastily formed lines apart and liberated Gashrin Prime...

 **********************X*****************************


End file.
